UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: La vida de Bella y la de Edward, marcada por un sin numero de sucesos... lucharan para encontrar su felicidad... cerrar una etapa de su vida, y poder decir luego: "a partir de aqui es UN NUEVO COMIENZO"/ entren porfis
1. Introduccion

_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de S. meyer, la historia es mia!**_

_**espero que les guste...**_

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Habia llegado a tierras desconocidas, mis padres habían fallecido, empezando por mi madre que habia fallecido cuando tenia 7 años, y ahora mi padre...

ya me estaba acostumbrando a vivir con mi él, hasta que un dia muy temprano en la madrugada, nos despertaron y mi padre solo me dijo que escapara,

yo que no entendia nada de esto, me negaba a escapar, por supuesto que no queria dejarlo solo, pero él me corrió de la casa, haciéndole prometer que estudiaría mucho y saldría adelante y que encontraría la felicidad a como de lugar sin dejar que nada ni nadie la estropee,

y asi fue...

sali corriendo de mi casa, para dirigirme a la estación de autobús cercana

no sin antes pasar por la casa de unos amigos de mi padre, en la cual ellos me dieron un poco de dinero para solventar mis gastos en los viajes que realizaría,

tome el bus y este es mi destino… habia llegado a un pueblo muy hermoso, se veía tranquilo…

Habia tomado la decisión de volver a empezar, y estaba empeñada en buscar mi felicidad

...

y ahora que estaba mas tranquila, podria decir que la felicidad me estaba rodeando, pero siempre hay algo malo que te perturba y te estorba, pero nada de eso podria impedir que yo al fin, encontrara mi verdadera felicidad

* * *

**_poquito, pero asi empece con esta historia.. jeje _****_subire el primer capitulo en unos instantes..._**

**_reviews si pliz!_**

**_bye!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_se me borraron los capitulos no se que hice... a si que estoy subiendo de nuevo los capitulos... espero que comprendan_**


	2. Conociendo a la Familia

**CAPITULO 1**

**CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

* * *

Habia llegado a la estación de autobus de la ciudad de Forks, esta ciudad era muy pequeña y al parecer, como iba viendo por la ventanilla, todos se conocían, habían bastantes personas esperando, pero yo no sabia si iban a esperarme, mi tio sabia poco de que venia, asi que no estaba del todo segura, ya ni me acordaba de él, solo sabia que tenia un hijo de mi edad, su esposa, osea mi tia, habia fallecido y ya no sabia mas.

El bus anunciaba su llegada y yo ya estaba lista para desembarcar de este… de pronto muchos recuerdos me asaltaron, no queria volver a recordar todo lo que habia pasado en donde antes vivía, ahora tenia que empezar de nuevo.

El bus paró y yo con él, como tenia muchas cosas bajé con las manos llenas, habia traído a mi pequeño gatito, pero este estaba en su jaula, y justamente la jaula se me estaba escapando de las manos, no queria que mi gato sufriera un caída…

- Déjeme ayudarle – dijo de pronto un señor que estaba parado en la puerta del bus

- Por favor – dije agradeciéndole, pero sin levantar la vista

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó de pronto

- ¿tio Billy? – pregunté asombrada porque me llamara por mi nombre, y a mi mente llegaron recuerdos muy vagos, mi padre conversando con un señor que extrañamente se parecía al que me estaba ayudando

- Isabella, mi niña cuanto haz crecido – dijo de pronto gritando, todos nos estaban viendo en la estación, le tome poca importancia, solte mis maletas y me colgué de su cuello, hacía mucho que no lo veía ni tampoco veía a mi primo – ¡comes muy bien eh! Porque pesas – yo solamente rei feliz de que habia encontrado a mi familia

- Tio, te extrañe mucho – dije, nos soltamos del abrazo y me ayudo a cargar mi cosas

Fuimos fuera de la estación, y nos subimos a un auto bastante viejo a decir verdad, era demasiada la felicidad de estar de nuevo en familia, y en compañía, fuimos por un sendero, y vi todo el paisaje mientras mi tio preguntaba sobre como habia sido el viaje, como estaba y otras cosas, el paisaje era realmente asombroso, cascadas, campos abiertos, flores, muchos arboles, me sentía feliz… mi tio avisó que pronto llegaríamos a la casa

- ¿Y dime hija, que te trae por aquí? – ahora recordaba, mi tio no sabia absolutamente nada de lo que habia pasado en la hacienda donde vivíamos, el lugar tan hermoso donde un monton de personas morábamos y que nos habia arrebatado absolutamente todo

- Llegando a la casa te cuento tio – dije casi triste

Un tramo mas, y ya habíamos llegado, la casa no era tan grande, era simple de dos pisos, al lado de la casa habia un pequeño taller, y unos metros mas alla habia un pequeño establo, al fondo de toda esta escena se oia a un mar muy agitado, jamás habia visto el mar personalmente y eso me emocionó demasiado

- ¿Isabella? – de pronto alguien dijo, y yo voltee para ver quien era, y sorpresa supuse que era el hijo de mi tio, ose mi primo, y lo recordaba solo porque una vez en mi casa cuando montamos un pony de pequeños, el pony lo tiro al piso

- ¿primo? – pregunté, y él con una sonrisa me recibió entre sus brazos, me dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y luego al final me soltó – ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunté

- Estoy muy bien – respondió – ven, dejame ayudarte con tus cosas – se separó de mi y me ayudo a subir mis cosas a mi habitación, le dije que estaria pronto abajo y que no se preocupara por mi; me bañe y me cambie de ropa, aprovechando que estaba sola, y luego baje a la cocina-comedor que tenia la casa

- ¿Isabella quieres algo de comer? – me preguntó una señora bastante amable, no la habia visto antes, la mire con cara de interrogación, y ella solto una risita – bueno no me conoces, soy Becky; hermana de tu tia Rachel – mi tia Rachel era esposa de mi tio Billy, yo solo sonreí y me acerque a abrazarla – tengo una hija, tiene 3 años mas que tu – dijo y yo solo asentí – seguro en unos momentos ya viene -

- Claro tia, y ¿que estas preparando? – pregunté casi desesperada ya que mi estomago estaba retorciéndose de hambre, y además el olor que salía de la cocina era realmente estupendo

- Es Almendrado de pollo – respondió y a mi se me hizo agua la boca – ¿quieres comer? – preguntó y yo asentí entusiasmada, me sirvió y me sente en la mesa de la cocina, para hacerle compañía

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un chica muy bonita, supuse que era la hija de mi tia,

- Mam.. – se detuvo a examinarme

- Leah ella es Isabella, tu prima, sobrina de tu tia Rachel – dijo la chica en cuestión, se volteo y me sonrio sinceramente, yo también le devolví la sonrisa

- Un gusto, pero un favor, llámenme Bella, ¿si? – respondi, y de paso tendría que aclarar lo de mi nombre, casi no me gustaba que me llamaran por el nombre completo, sentía que me estaban enojando o que estaban molestos conmigo

- Bien chicas, tengo que ir a ver donde esta su tio, siempre se escapa a la hora de almuerzo – las dos solo asentimos – Leah, sírvete tu comida por favor, pero te sirves bien – dijo esto ultimo y salió de la estancia

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? – preguntó de pronto, sirviendose un plato de la misma comida de la que yo comia

- Tengo 17 y ¿tu? – pregunté yo

- Tengo 20 años, osea soy tu mayor – dijo esto con una sonrisa – sabes siempre quise tener a alguien para jugar o pasarla bien de pequeña, bueno ya no soy pequeña pero al menos llegaste tu para hacerme comáñia, a veces me siento sola – dijo de pronto con un aire de tristeza, de inmediato me pare y a la abrace

- Yo también hubiera querido una hermana de pequeña, era hija única – dije y las dos soltamos risitas

- ¡Ay no! – dijo de pronto una voz masculina

- ¿Ay no que Jake? – pregunto Leah con sorna en la voz

- Que ya empiezan con sus numeritos de _"seremos hermanas hasta el fin de la vida"_ o _"eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho"_ … tonteras – dijo y nosotras empezamos a reir

- No te hagas Jacob – dijo de pronto Leah pero el matiz de su voz habia cambiado – bien sabes tu que cuando estas con _"Sophie"_ te pones muy cursi o peor que nosotras… dejanos en paz y vete a cuidar de tu gallina – Jacob la miro mal y se fue azotando la puerta a su salida

- Jaja, ¿que fue eso Leah? – pregunte con curiosidad – ¿y quien es Sophie?

- Jacob a veces es insoportable, en especial cuando quiero salir con alguien, se comporta peor que mi tio, ¡ay! – grito al ultimo desesperada - ¡ah! Y Sophie – solto una carcajada muy grande – Sophie es su gallina – y yo también rei – no sé creo que esta loco, a veces cuando voy al establo, lo veo conversando con la gallina y con los caballos, como si estos le entendieran, bueno… hombres, que se hace – dijo al final resignada, pense en la imagen de Jacob conversando con animales, y la verdad eso tendría que verlo en persona

- Pues ya me tienes a mi, nos ayudaremos mutuamente, y la vida se nos hara mas fácil – dije y ella se rio y yo también me uni a sus risas

Asi pasamos casi el resto la tarde entre risas, y molestando a Jake, y este no paraba de corretearnos por el simple hecho de espantar a su gallina, jajaja, era divertido

- ¡Chicos a cenar! – grito de pronto Billy – lávense las manos,en especial tu Jake, que te pasas agarrando a la gallina todo el dia – Billy entro a la casa y nosotras soltamos sonoras carcajadas, nos lavamos las manos, riéndonos aun de él y haciendo chistes

- ¡Ya van a ver! – nos amenazo Jake y nosotras entramos muy rápido a la casa para ayudar a Becky con las cosas.

Terminando de poner la mesa, ayudamos a servir los platos y a poner el termo y las tazas para el té, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer

- ¿Bella, como esta mi hermano? – preguntó Billy, de pronto me tensé, era hora de contar la historia, y de la cual estaba escapando

* * *

**_hola!_**

**_y este es mi primer capitulo de otra historia que se me vino a la mente... _**

**_porfa! comenten! si?_**

**_quiero reviews.. y si me los dan.. me animara muchisimo a seguir escribiendo y a regresar mas temprano de la u jajaja solo para escribir claro_**

**_cuidense! un monton de besos!_**

**clic! aqui!**

**v**


	3. Recuerdos

___**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_- ¡Chicos a cenar! – grito de pronto Billy – lávense las manos,en especial tu Jake, que te pasas agarrando a la gallina todo el dia – Billy entro a la casa y nosotras soltamos sonoras carcajadas, nos lavamos las manos, riéndonos aun de él y haciendo chistes_

_- ¡Ya van a ver! – nos amenazo Jake y nosotras entramos muy rápido a la casa para ayudar a Becky con las cosas._

_Terminando de poner la mesa, ayudamos a servir los platos y a poner el termo y las tazas para el té, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer_

_- ¿Bella, como esta mi hermano? – preguntó Billy, de pronto me tensé, era hora de contar la historia, y de la cual estaba escapando_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**RECUERDOS Y MUCHO DOLOR**

_

* * *

_

- Bella no puede ser posible que haya pasado todo eso – dijo mi tia en un llanto interminable, su rostro estaba bañado de lagrimas, al igual que Leah

- Bella – dijo de pronto Jake – ¿de verdad estas bien tu? – pregunto angustiado – ¿como es que llegaste a escapar? – volvió a preguntar

- Jake tranquilo no la agobies – respondió Billy, también estaba llorando por el horror que nos habia tocado vivir en Brady a 125 km de Forks

___- Hija, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, aquí o por los alrededores, tienes que correr, tu vida ahora depende de cuan rápido corras, y no te dejes atrapar – dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire confusa_

___- Papá no te entiendo, porque tengo que escapar – pregunté, sabia que no me iba a responder, me iba a dejar en la nada como lo hizo tantas otras veces por solo protegerme; asi que tenia que atar los cabos sueltos y por mi misma hallar el problema – Papá – lo llame, ya que él estaba a punto de salir de la casa, era de mañana y tenia que ir a trabajar a la comisaria de la pequeña ciudad donde vivíamos, solo eran 645 habitantes, asi que no habia mucha delincuencia, toda la gente se conocía y eso era bueno – Papá, son esos señores que vinieron la semana pasada ¿verdad? – pregunte, el solo desvio la mirada, y salió de la casa_

_…__.._

___- Hija, Isabella, despierta – no sabia la hora que era, solo escuchaba la voz de mi padre, tratándome de despertar, pero su voz estaba rara, estaba con pánico, por eso me levante muy rápido, y vi por la ventana que el bosque que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa y que daba al jardín, estaba en llamas, me asuste demasiado _

___- ¿Papá, que esta pasando? – pregunte con pánico_

___- Eso no importa ahora, tienes que escapar – de pronto sonaron disparos y gente gritando, me imaginaba que todos trataban de escapar, asi como yo lo haría – hija ve con Dios, recuerda cumplir las promesas que me hiciste, siempre estare a tu lado_

___- No, papá yo me quedo contigo – dije con lagrimas en los ojos – papá, no me voy sin ti – dije en llanto, pero él solo me depositaba una bolsita de dinero en las manos_

___- No, Bella – dijo mi nombre y me abrazo muy fuerte – anda vé corre, recuerda lo que siempre te dije, ¡CORRE! – hice caso y Sali por la puerta de atrás, corri y corri y me escondi en una loma, donde se podia ver la casa, la parte delantera, y efectivamente vi como unos señores se acercaban con armas hacia mi casa, mi padre habia salido de ella, y de pronto se escucho un disparo… mi padre cayó al piso, y yo lloré, en ese momento prometi ser muy fuerte por mi, por él_

___Volvi a correr, en dirección desconocida, tuve que cruzar el rio que estaba completamente caudaloso, me arrastro un poco la corriente, pero logre salir ilesa del rio, llegue a un lugar desconocido, y luego todo se volvió negro_

- La familia Whitman me recibió en su casa, me contaron que me habían visto de lejos y que me habia desmayado, ellos me atendieron muy bien, la bolsa de dinero que mi padre me habia dado lo habia perdido cuando corria, ellos me dieron un poco de dinero, y heme aquí – terminé de relatarles todo lo que me pasó, era muy doloroso pero tenia que contarlo

- Mi hermano – dijo Billy – me dejo encargada a su hija, y yo no te voy a fallar – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, y me abrazó muy fuerte, en ese momento me derrumbé también en los brazos de mi tio, Jake se unió al abrazo asi como Leah y Becky

- Gracias, ustedes son la única familia que tengo – les dije y ellos me apretaron mas fuerte – hey tranquilos no puedo respirar – dije en son de broma y funciono porque soltaron risitas y nos separamos – en serio, muchísimas gracias por recibirme aquí

- Nada de agradecer – dijo Jake – somos tu familia, y la familia siempre es importante – termino y me abrazó

- Oye Jake – lo llamo Leah – Sophie se pondrá celosa, mira que te esta mirando desde la puerta – dijo y yo voltee a la puerta, y de verdad la gallina estaba ahí

- Sophie que haces aquí – le reprendió Jake – sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, y lo sigues haciendo, tendre que darte un castigo – empezó a hablar con la gallina, y era muy gracioso

- Leah, no te metas con la gallina, ella no te hizo nada quieres – dijo un Jake molesto – me voy al establo

- Anda, vé – grito Leah, ya que Jake ya estaba fuera de la casa – y quedate ahí que acompañas a los animales, ¡burro! – le gritó al ultimo, yo solo rei ante la escena

- Leah, que pasa – dijo Billy – no seas dura con el chico, Bella, hija si estas cansada ve a descansar, mañana pasaremos por el instituto para inscribirte en él, pero dejame decite algo – eso si sono intrigante, no sabia porque Billy se habia puesto serio, ¿habría algún problema con que estudiara?

- Que pasa Tio – pregunté ya con bastante curiosidad

- Lo que pasa, es que no tenemos mucho dinero para solventar los gastos del instituto – y de pronto se me cayo el animo, habia prometido no dejar de estudiar, pero veo que no podrá ser fácil - ¡hey! Tranquila – me abrazó – iremos a ver que podemos hacer, pero cumpliras la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre, eso si te lo aseguro – y por no se cuanta vez, lloré de nuevo, me sentía muy suertuda de encontrar una familia que me apoye en todas las decisiones que tomo

- Gracias Billy – respondi limpiándome con la manga las lagrimas que habían bajado por mi cara – ire a descansar, Hasta mañana – me despedi y subi hacia mi cuarto, llegue bostezando a mi habitación, me puse la pijama y de inmediato me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Temprano en la mañana… ya los pocos rayos de sol se aproximaban por mi ventana, y se oia a lo lejos el canto de algún gallo, ¿o era la gallina de Jake?

Me levante de la cama y fui a darme un baño, tenia que estar lista, y bajar de inmediato para asi ayudar con las cosas en la casa, termine de ducharme, me vesti con ropas simples… era todo lo que tenia ¿no?, y todo eso de la moda no me importaba, baje muy rápido hacia la cocina y vi que Becky ya estaba preparando el desayuno

- Buenos Dias – saludé, ella me respondió el saludo y me preguntó como habia dormido, la verdad no tenido ningún sueño, y eso era realmente algo raro, pero supongo que como estaba cansada… seguro seria por eso

- Hija, tenemos que ir al instituto – aparecio de pronto Billy, justo en ese momento acababa de terminar mi desayuno

- Claro Billy – respondí – dejame ir por algunas cosas ya vengo – subi directo a mi habitación, y me dirigi hacia una cajita de madera que mi madre me habia dado cuando era una niña, ahí guardaba todas las cosas que eran muy importantes para mi, de esta cajita saque una bolsita de terciopelo, la abri y la cadena que se encontraba ahí estaba intacta, esta seria la primera vez que la utilizaría, era un regalo de mi padre, cuando cumplí los 13 años, me dijo que cuando iniciara una nueva vida, tendría que ponérmela, para asi no olvidarme de lo mucho que me queria, termine de ponerme la cadena, y baje muy rápido a la sala de la casa, no sin antes limpiarme la cara de algunas lagrimas que se me habían escapado

- Listo Billy, ¿vamos? – pregunte, el solo me vio y asintió, salimos de la casa, no sin antes despedirme de todos, una vez dentro del carro, tuve que hacer una pregunta – Billy, ¿Jake no va al instituto? -

- Si va, pero hoy no sé que le dio, seguro llegara tarde, pero no te preocupes por él – dijo esto ultimo y ya no hablamos mas, en todo el camino, estaba callada, tratando de memorizar el camino hacia el instituto

- Llegamos – dijo de pronto, no me habia dado cuenta cuan profundamente estaba metida en mis pensamientos – iré a hablar con el director, si quieres tu vas paseando por los alrededores de la escuela – yo solo asentí y se fue en dirección de la puerta principal del instituto.

Me dedique a ver la fachada de este, y resulto ser muy grande, era de 4 pisos, y la pared consistía en solamente vidrio , segui caminando y me encontré con un edificio de 2 pisos, vi que en un marco decía, edificio de actividades extracurriculares, la verdad no sabia que era lo que significaba, segui caminando y habia unas gradas que daban hacia las canchas de deportes, ese era mi punto débil, pero de pronto no vi que habia pisado mal una grada, todo lo que veía daba vueltas, lo único que sabia era que estaba rodando por las gradas

___- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó alguien..._

* * *

**HOLA!**

**primero mil perdones por demorar, creo que empezare a postear semanalmente, pero deob decirles que creo que no posteare capitulo a la siguiente semana o quizas si, es que ya entro en semana critica de examenes T.T... y todo esta muy feo... justamente ahora tengo que ir a la casa de un amigo para hacer un trabajo, imaginense 16 personas encargandose de todos los informes.. no se si entraremos en su casa jajaja ... aunque estos estudios grupales tienen su historia jajaj **

**bueno... volviendo al tema de la historia y los reviews...**

**chicas muchisimnas gracias! por sus reviews.. me animo bastantito!**

**gracias por sus alertas, sus favoritos! ah! me anima demasiado a seguir escribiendo**

**gracias a **

***Viry Natzy**

***miadharu28**

***EuniceCullenPattinson**

***MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**

**a ustedes va este capitulo que me animaron demasiado! gracias por ponerme entre sus autores favoritos sus alertas y como historia favorita!**

**cuidense demasiado**

* * *

**PORFITAS REVIEWS! SIII? GRACIAS UN MILLON DE GRACIAS! y disculpen por los horrores ortograficos**

**me dajarias review? **

**v**


	4. ¿Ilusiones?

____

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Conoci a la familia con la que viviria el resto de mi vida, mi tio mi primo, mi tia y mi prima... eran todos muy amables conmigo, les conte la historia de la que estaba escapando, dejando asi un dolor inimaginable que saliera a flote deshaciendome de la carga que tenia y compartiendola con los que ahora y siempre queria... tenia que cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho a mi padre..._

_Habíamos llegado al instituto, donde se suponía que yo entraría y estudiaría junto con Jake, me dedique a ver la fachada de este, y a reconocerlo como tal, estuve viendo las diferentes infraestructuras que eran acompañadas por amplios jardines, y bastantes arboles que le daban al instituto un aire de privacidad total._

_Me dirigí a la parte de las canchas, pero para eso tenía que bajar unas cuantas gradas y por fin llegar a los campos deportivos, pero me di con la "grata sorpresa" que ya estaba rodando por ellas…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**¿ILUSIONES?**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto alguien

- Si no te preocupes – respondí, sin levantar la vista

- Tus cosas se cayeron, ten – me devolvió mi bolso y la cadena que se había caído de mi cuello, me lleve un gran susto, esa cadena tenía que estar segura en mi cuello, pero ahora se había caído, tendría que buscar una cadena más segura para el dije que tengo, primero cogí el bolso y después cogí la cadena que estaba en su mano, y fue como sentir miles de descargas eléctricas con un simple rose, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, por un momento me desoriente totalmente, quite muy rápido la mano de la suya cogiendo mi cadena y el dije, y de nuevo me ofreció la mano para ayudar a pararme, levante la vista hacia su cara, para saber quién era, y me lleve una gran sorpresa

No podía ser, que aquellos ojos, estén en total sintonía con toda su fisonomía, su rostro era perfecto, su nariz recta, sus labios eran no tan carnosos ni tan delgados, daban la impresión de que estaban invitando a ser besados, sus mejillas estaban poco teñidas de rosado, dándole la apariencia de un niño inocente

Quite los pensamientos de mi mente, y muy rápido cogí de su mano y me pare, me di cuenta que no habíamos separado las miradas, de pronto sentí un calor muy conocido en mis mejillas, ¡no podía ser que estuviera sonrojándome!

- ¡EDWARD! – grito de pronto alguien, haciendo que la burbuja de felicidad "mi felicidad" desapareciera, poco a poco el empezó a retroceder sin quitar su mirada de la mía – ¡EDWARD, VEN AQUÍ, YA! – volvió a gritar de nuevo aquella molestosa voz

- Ya voy – respondió, y ahora me daba cuenta de la hermosura de su voz, era como si cantara ¿de verdad existía?, seguía retrocediendo, y al final se volteó y corrió en dirección a una chica, bastante bonita a decir verdad, él le ofreció su brazo y ella encantada lo acepto, no sin antes mirándome con sorna, y luego siguió su camino

- ¡PRIMA! – grito de pronto Jake a mis espaldas, dándome un enorme susto – perdón – dijo ante mi respiración irregular – no fue mi intención darte un susto, pensaba que estabas atenta, por cierto, en que pensabas – preguntó

- Nada, nada – respondí, volví a dirigir mi mirada por donde había desaparecido aquel ser irreal – ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – pregunté para entablar conversación

- Isabella – dijo Jake un poco serio – ¿estabas mirando a Edward Cullen? – preguntó molesto

- ¿Quién? – pregunté

- No te hagas, Isabella – se molestó mas, y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, estaba dirigiéndose a los campos y lo seguí casi corriendo

- Dime Jake – pedí suplicando – en serio, no sé a quién te refieres, sabes que no conozco a alguien aquí, y me dices luego nombres – suspire frustrada

- Ese chico que se fue agarrado del brazo con la chica que te miro feo – respondió, así que él era Edward Cullen, claro solo sabia su nombre, aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que haya tantos Edwards por aquí, él debía ser único, lindo, perfecto…

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó de nuevo, sacándome de mis pensamientos, se detuvo en medio de la cancha y yo también lo hice – porque se te dibujo una sonrisa, porque traes esa cara, y no me mientas – pidió con total seriedad, ¿sería que podía confiar en él?

- Edward es lindo – respondí, casi inconscientemente, Jake solo frunció el ceño y siguió con su camino mucho más deprisa

- ¡Jake! – grité – espera – de pronto se detuvo, y como yo ya había empezado a correr para alcanzarlo, no espere que se detuviera bruscamente, choque con él, se volteó y se veía molesto

- ¡Bella, no quiero verte cerca de él! – dijo de pronto esto y salió de nuevo disparado cruzando toda la cancha, yo me quede parada en medio de ella

* * *

- ¿Empezaras hoy? – me pregunto Billy – si no quieres podemos regresar a la casa -

- Mejor regresamos – respondí, lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos me había dejado un poco ida – y supongo que Jake se quedara ¿verdad? –

- Si, como te digo, si quieres puedes quedarte, Jake te podría acompañar hoy – volvió a ofrecerme, pero yo no tenía ganas de entrar a un instituto donde habría nuevas personas, y eran muchas más que donde yo antes estudiaba, me estaba entrando pánico el tan solo imaginarme el número de personas que estarán pendientes de mi entrada, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, ni tampoco ser la marginada del grupo, aunque casi la mayoría del tiempo en mi anterior escuela lo era

- No tío, vámonos, mañana vengo con Jake – respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, nos subimos de inmediato a la camioneta y partimos en dirección a la casa

* * *

- ¿Por qué llevas esa cara? – preguntó Leah, una vez más invadiendo mi cuarto

- ¿Por que todos me preguntan eso, acaso tengo algo en mi cara? – pregunte ya un poco molesta

- No es por eso prima – respondió Leah con los brazos levantados – sino es por un brillo especial que tienes en el rostro, en los ojos, tus mejillas están algo sonrojadas, y antes todo eso no tenias – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa – así que desembucha ya, que paso – esto último lo dijo como una orden, suspire llena de frustración, ya la estaba conociendo poco a poco, y me daba cuenta que a ella no se le pueden esconder las cosas

- Está bien, me rindo – me tire en la cama y me tape con una almohada la cabeza – hoy me caí de las gradas – empecé al historia y sentí de pronto que me quitaba la almohada dando un gritito

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto asustada

- Si, si – respondí, ya notaba que se me formaba una sonrisa

- ¡Aja! – ella grito y yo me asuste, se tiro a mi lado en la cama y se acomodó, apoyo su cara en su mano – ¡cuenta!

- Me ayudo a levantarme y recoger mis cosas, un chico – solo dije esto y mi mente ya estaba en otro mundo, que mundo, galaxia, no pensé que fuera a volar tanto mi mente

- Oye, deja de soñar, y dime quien es el desafortunado – la mire mal, y le lance una almohada – ¡tranquila! – grito riéndose, y le di un golpe con la almohada ella siguió riéndose

- Ya no te contaré – le dije y me levante de la cama, estaba a punto de irme, pero me atrapo mi brazo y me lanzo a la cama - ¡habla! – me ordenó

- Se llama Edward – mencioné el nombre con gran ilusión, pero cuando vi la cara de mi prima, se me bajaron todas las nubes al piso

- ¿Edward Cullen? – preguntó casi horrorizada

- ¡Que todo el mundo lo conoce o que! – respondí desesperada

- Bella, no puedes – me dijo de pronto, y yo solo le pregunté en silencio porque – él es un Don Juan, anda coqueteando con todas las mujeres que se le aparecen por delante, y ahora está detrás de la hija del prefecto de la ciudad – dijo esto y mis ilusiones se fueron al piso – por favor, mantente alejada de él, si no quieres salir lastimada

- Está bien, no te preocupes, no me acercare a él –

**EDWARD PoV**

No había dejado de pensar en esos ojos que vi esta mañana, sus ojos mostraban su alma, y de verdad me asustó ver un alma tan pura, todo esto estaba pasándose de la raya, yo no debía enamorarme de nadie, todas para mi eran víctimas, aunque victimas suena horrible, simplemente eran conquistas, y nada más, ahora tocaba la hija del prefecto, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil

- ¿Edward, me acompañas a mi casa? – me preguntó

- Claro, te llevo – la hice subir a mi auto y arranque el coche, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y mire hacia el ocaso, de pronto sus ojos vinieron a mi mente … sus ojos

- Gracias Edward – dijo de pronto – tengo que entrar a mi casa – se desabrocho el cinturón, y yo no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado

- Tanya – la llame, ella se volteó – ¿y te vas así sin más? – pregunté

- ¿Como así sin más? – preguntó

- ¿No me vas a dar un beso? – pregunté ya acercándome más a ella, ella no se inmutaba ni nada, es mas estaba también acercándose, ya muy cerca de sus labios, ella respiró, sonrió, y se aparto bruscamente

- Te puedo dar muchos besos – dijo con una voz muy sensual – pero ya sabes mi condición, Chau Edward – dicho esto, bajo del carro y se dirigió a su casa sin voltear, suspire frustrado, Tanya me estaba costando, pero iba a ser mía de todas maneras, arranque el coche y me dirigí a mi casa

Mientras iba manejando, ya el sol se había ocultado totalmente, el rostro de aquella niña, si... tenía la apariencia de inocente, el solo ver sus ojos, _"y que bonitos ojos", _te invitaban a sumergirte en ellos, descubriendo muchas cosas, me quite los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, simplemente ella no formaba parte de la lista que tenia para _"cortejar"_ a las chicas del pueblo, no alcanzaba a la belleza de una chica normal, sus vestimentas eran bastante ..., aunque no mucho me fijaba en eso, pero no podia pasar desaparecibida, esta mañana había llevado un pantalón no tan suelto de color negro, con una chompa demasiado suelta que no combinaba para nada, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que emanaba de ella una inocencia y ternura a tal punto que cuando la vi quería quedarme a su lado

- ¿Edward estas son horas de llegar? – me preguntó mi madre cuando bajé del carro, no sé que me pasaba hoy, no me daba cuenta de nada, estaba en automático

- Lo siento Esme, se me pasó la hora, llevé a Tanya a su casa – respondí ella solo asintió molesta, sabía que no le gustaba Tanya – Mamá se que no te gusta que ande con ella, pero hasta ahora no entiendo porque –

- Eso es simple Edward – respondió Alice apareciendo de la cocina, había seguido a mi madre hasta la sala y ella se sentó en el sillón, yo quede parado

- No te metas Alice – gruñí, ya que siempre terminábamos discutiendo

- No me meto, simplemente respondo lo que le preguntaste a mamá, ¿quieres saber o no? – respondió, y ya estaba empezando a enojarme – al final es lo que pensamos, no solo nosotras sino toda la familia – añadió

- Habla de una vez por todas – respondí – estoy cansado

- Ya me imagino porque – respondió Alice, metiendo mas cizaña

- Alice, limítate a responder – pidió Esme, y me asombre, pensaba que estaba bromeando lo de las opiniones compartidas

- Está bien – Alice se calló, y luego continuo – respondiendo a tu pregunta, es simple, primero, no nos cae; segundo: es demasiado espesa, altanera, se cree la ultima coca-cola del desierto, la verdad no sé que le ves y tercero: tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda, se viste como si fuera una…. –

- Alice ya fue suficiente – la cortó Esme – ya sabes Edward, esos es lo que pensamos, bueno las dos primeras muy a aparte de eso, su mamá sigue detrás de tu padre – yo solo rodé los ojos, este problema venia de años

- Mamá, sabes que mi padre te ama, no se por qué te haces líos – respondí ante su opinión

- No dudo de tu padre, sé que me ama como yo lo amo a él, es solo que me molesta que teniendo esposo ande detrás de hombres, y resulta que ahora toco tu padre – respondió molesta – y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto me voy a descansar, espero que pienses bien las cosas Edward, Buenas noches – dijo esto y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, me quede en la sala sentado en un sillón, no vi a Alice, supuse que ya se había retirado, estaba a punto de prender el televisor cuando de pronto apareció

- ¿Un favor Edward, podrías llamar a este número? – me pidió pasándome una notita con un número telefónico –¿le puedes decir que mañana la espero en el estacionamiento del instituto?, por favor se cortés – termino por decirme esto y se dirigió a la cocina

- Y porque no lo haces tú – pregunté casi molesto

- Me están llamando, y no creo que termine esta llamada a tiempo, así que hazlo, es un favor en tantos años Edward – dijo esto y de nuevo salió por la puerta de la cocina, yo resignado agarre el teléfono y empecé a marcar, pero si ni siquiera sabía que a quien llamaba, todo esto era una completa estupidez, timbró una vez, dos veces, …, cinco veces, y me mandaba a buzón de voz, volví a intentar y a la tercera timbrada alguien contesto,…

_- ¿Diga? - esa voz_

* * *

**¿Reviews porfitas? ... grazias!**

**v**


	5. Como pasa el tiempo

**_CAPITULOS ANTERIOR_**

_- ¿Un favor Edward, podrías llamar a este número? – me pidió pasándome una notita con un número telefónico –¿le puedes decir que mañana la espero en el estacionamiento del instituto?, por favor se cortés – termino por decirme esto y se dirigió a la cocina_

_- Y porque no lo haces tú – pregunté casi molesto_

_- Me están llamando, y no creo que termine esta llamada a tiempo, así que hazlo, es un favor en tantos años Edward – dijo esto y de nuevo salió por la puerta de la cocina, yo resignado agarre el teléfono y empecé a marcar, pero si ni siquiera sabía que a quien llamaba, todo esto era una completa estupidez, timbró una vez, dos veces, …, cinco veces, y me mandaba a buzón de voz, volví a intentar y a la tercera timbrada alguien contesto,…_

_- ¿Diga? - esa voz_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**COMO PASA EL TIEMPO**

**

* * *

**

_- ¿Diga? – esa voz_

- Alice me mando a decir que te verá en el estacionamiento mañana, eso es todo – respondi rápido, queria deshacerme de esta llamada….

- Hey, espera – gritó antes de que le colgara, porque Alice me ponía en estas situaciones?

- ¿Que quieres? – pregunté, el mal humor del dia se me estaba acumulando, y no queria explotar, menos con ella

- Haber, Edward, no nos llevamos ni nada, asi que limitate a hablar despacio, y haz el favor de dar completo el mensaje ¿Harias eso por mi?, ni por mi, hazlo por la cosa que mas quieres – preguntó, ¡Maldición Alice! Oi una risita sofocada, pronto estallaría…

- Alice me mando a decir, que no irá a recogerte, que te esperara en el estacionamiento – _"se cortés"_ si claro, ¿acaso ella lo era?

- ¿eso es todo? – preguntó

- Si eso es todo, adiós – ya iba a colgar, cuando de nuevo escuche un "espera"

- ¿Ahora que? –

- Solo dile a Emmett, que pase a recogerme, adiós Edward – y colgó y yo tenia que ser el cortés

- Adios, Rose – dije al aparato, y tire el maldito teléfono

- ¡ALIIIIIIICEE! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, esta me la paga

**BELLA PoV**

- Vamos Bella, levantate, tienes que ir al instituto – gritó una pesada voz, cuando hubo desaparecido la voz, empecé a soñar de nuevo _Orlando Bloom_ merecía todas las horas de mi sueño, mis pensamientos iban hacia él

- "_Bella" me dijo de pronto_

- "_dime, amor" le conteste, corriendo hacia él, con los brazos abiertos, y lo envolví con mis brazos, me sentía tan bien con su protección_

- "_te quiero pedir algo" – Dios espero que sea lo que este pensando ¿va a pedirme que me case con él?, estaba tan feliz, queria saltar de un lado a otro, si era capaz, me lanzaría del yate donde viajábamos y y luego subiría de nuevo a la borda, solo para saber si este es un sueño…_

- "_¿que es lo que quieres pedirme?" - pregunté de seguro mis ojos en ese momento estaban llenos de brillo, yo misma me sentía radiante_

- "_Bella, yo te amo, eres el amor de mi vida" – OMG, no podia creerlo_

- "_¿Y Miranda?" – pregunté, sabia que estaba a punto de casarse con el, y no podia permitir que esté con ambas, y que jugara conmigo, si queria también estar con ella, YO seria la esposa, ella el plato de segunda mesa…_

- "_ella ya no importa, ahora me importas tu, eres el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis dias" – tenia ganas de llorar, queria volar, queria plantarle un beso, y wuu… sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de la felicidad – _

- "_que lindo eres" – respondí y no me contuve, me lancé a sus labios, sus adorados labios_

- "_lo que queria decirte, es" – ya no podia mas con la intriga, me daba ganas de gritarle que hablara de una vez, o que se callara para siempre, pero no le podia decir algo asi – "es que…"_

- "_tienes que despertar, Bella tienes que despertar, se hace tarde" - ¿Qué? No podia creer lo que me estaba diciendo, iba a ponerme a llorar, como podia jugar conmigo de esa manera, de pronto su imagen se alejaba de mi con una sonrisa, y todavía sínico se atreve a jugar conmigo ¿y para que se hacia tarde?, _

Ahora en mis sueños me encontraba en un lugar en blanco, bastante amplio, y sentía que me gritaban desde algún lugar, yo simplemente no queria salir de este sueño, Orlando Bloom habia roto mi corazón, habia jugado conmigo… pero…

_- ¡Bella tienes que despertar! ¡se hace tarde!, ¡vamos!_ – a lo lejos podia escuchar la voz de alguien, y ese alguien me arruinó el sueño, me iba a pedir que me casara con él, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no era eso lo que queria decirme, _"¿podría decir que se preocupaba por mi?"_; que ilusa soy

- Ya voy Leah ¡TE ODIO! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, una vez sentada en la cama, estaba soñando tan lindo, y alguien siempre tenia que arruinarlo

- ¿Y ahora que te hice? – preguntó, pero ella estaba a punto de reírse

- Que hice… - y todavía preguntaba – que hice, estaba soñando con el amor de mi vida

- ¿Edward? –

- ¿Qué? Te has vuelto loca, Leah, me dijiste que no me acercara a él, y ni siquiera lo conozco, como para decir que es el amor de mi vida… -

- Ok, ok, esta bien, entonces con quien soñabas – preguntó con mas curiosidad, ladeando un poco su cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos, daba igual de que forma me preguntaba no se lo iba a contar

- ¿Sabes? Como bien tu misma lo dijiste, se hace tarde, asi que adiós – y la voté de mi cuarto

- ¡Bella! Abre la puerta ¡Bella! – empezó a gritar muy fuerte – abre o sino hago un escándalo, y no te gustara para nada – si claro, hazlo, dije interiormente, empezó a gritar mas fuerte, yo me meti al baño que tenia en la habitación, de pura suerte tenia mi propio baño, asi no tendría que salir para ver como hacia su escándalo, Sali de la ducha y Leah se encontraba sentada en mi cama

- No te desharas de mi fácilmente – dijo de pronto, y rei, ella acompaño mi risa – ya habla con quien soñabas

- Tanto escándalo para saber con quien soñaba – dije y me dispuse a buscar mis ropas para cambiarme – estaba soñando con Orlando Bloom – dije ella soltó un grito ahogado - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

- ¡A ti también te gusta! – grito dando saltitos en mi cama y aplaudiendo – es maravilloso, asi seremos mas – dijo y yo solamente negué con la cabeza

- Leah, me voy a cambiar, ¿te importaría salir de la habitación? – y sin mas se fue, yo empecé a cambiarme con las únicas ropas que tenia…

Habíamos llegado a la escuela, después de tanto ajetreo en la casa, según Leah, teníamos que ir al club de fans de Orlando Bloom, estaba loca, yo quisas soñaba con él, pero unirme a un club de fans para idolatrarlo, no iba conmigo, Habia venido con Jake en la camioneta, cantando canciones, ni cantando, gritando a voz en cuello las canciones de los Red Hot, a Jake le gustaba ese genero, no es que mi no me gustaran, yo era mas tranquila, y me gustaba otro tipos de música

- ¿Bella, te vas a quedar todo el rato sentada en el auto? – preguntó de pronto, yo negué con la cabeza

- Es solo… que… - ni podia hablar, no entendía lo que me pasaba

- Estas nerviosa por tu primer dia de clases aquí, verdad – era una afirmación, y como no estarlo, aca todo el mundo se conocía como nosotros nos conocíamos en la ciudad donde vivía – tranquila vas a estar muy bien, no dejare que te pase algo – me aseguro y me abrazó, al menos tenia a mi primo y mi amigo que me cuidaria

- Ok, vamos – dije y salte de la cabina del auto, el cerró la puerta y se dispuso a caminar, no me di cuenta que estaba llevando mal mi bolso, ni de que me estaba quedando retrasada para entrar al instituto, cuando de pronto, cayeron todas mis cosas

_- No hay mejor primer dia, que empezando a tirar las cosas en medio de un estacionamiento, y para el colmo publico… - _

**EDWARD PoV**

Estaba ya rumbo al instituto, felizmente Alice se iba en su auto, porque sino le arrancaría la cabeza, ya que anoche no pude, se metió en su cuarto, se encerro, y no me abrió para nada, la llamada de ayer me las iba a pagar.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento, y de nuevo me encontré con una silueta muy conocida, era ella, pero esta vez estaba mejor vestida que ayer, aunque muy simple para mi gusto, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, su cerquillo caia casi hasta sus ojos, tenia una chompa de color blanco, que iba de acuerdo con el polo negro que llevaba, y traia una falda de color negro hasta casi los tobillos, quise reirme a carcajadas, ¿ese tipo de chicas aun existían?, parecía una monja , y todavía decía que habia mejorado su vestir… definitivamente ella no entraba a mi lista de conquistas

- ¿Cullen, ya viste que tipo de chica esta entrando al instituto hoy? – yo solo asentí, y estaba a punto de reirme – deberían estar vetadas esas chicas de entrar a este instituto, mira que arruinar la imagen del famoso instituto de Forks – y rei, no pude contenerme mas

- James, ya cállate, vamos tenemos que entrar a clases – lo empuje y seguimos caminando, ya la gente desaparecia del estacionamiento, di una mirada furtaba hacia la chica nueva, y lo que vi me pareció gracioso, ella buscaba no se que cosa en los bolsillos de su bolsito pequeño, y no se dio cuenta que su bolso lo llevaba mal puesto, y cayeron todas sus cosas, ahora una cosa es que sea cruel y despiadado, y otra que se a caballero por mas de que la persona a quien iba a ayudar no me agradaba para nada, fui corriendo a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, y ella murmuraba algo, enojada con el ceño fruncido

_- No hay mejor primer dia, que empezando a tirar las cosas en medio de un estacionamiento, y para el colmo publico… - _estaba hablando sola, y eso era lo mas gracioso, parecía un gatito haciendo berrinche y queriendo arañar a cualquiera, me dispuse a recoger un ultimo cuaderno que quedaba en el piso, y al mismo tiempo ella lo cogió, levante la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos

De nuevo esa sensación de desorientación ¿pero que me pasaba?, jamás, y si digo jamás es que jamás habia sentido esto, como si quisiera abrazarla, protegerla, no se… era todo confuso, incluso las manos estaban empezándome a sudar, tuve que desviar la mirada

- ¿Hablando sola? – pregunté, como par entablar conversacion, a ella solamente se le tiñeron sus mejillas de rojo, no se como pero me dieron ganas de acariciarlas, y tuve ese fugaz pensamiento de que me gustaba verla asi

- ¿Puedes soltar mi cuaderno, por favor? – ese por favor salió como un susurro, su voz era muy bonita, yo de inmediato solté el cuaderno y ella lo guardó en su bolso

- Debes ser mas cuidadosa la próxima vez - ¿yo le habia dicho eso?

- Gracias, lo tendre en cuenta – dijo mirándome a los ojos, y de nuevo la perdida de orientación, tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para quitar la desorientación, ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo , ella aun estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, era tentador verla asi

- Gracias, pero tengo que entrar a clases – dicho esto se fue, yo ni le pregunté su nombre, tenia que quitármela de encima, tenia que ignorarla a como de lugar, pero no se como, estaba detrás de ella y de pronto algo nació de mi

- Hey, como te llamas – grité, y no fue porque haya sido mi intención… ¡maldito subconciente!, ella solo volteó, frunció el ceño negó con la cabeza y retomo su camino, bueno, eso significaba que no estaba interesada en mi y bueno a mi al fin y al cabo me daba igual

...

...

**_3 meses después_**

...

...

**BELLA PoV**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde mi llegada, la gente me conocía como Bella, pero eran todos diferentes conmigo, y la verdad, eso era lo de menos, no me importaba, habia escuchado cosas como "Bella Swan, la monja del instituto" o todos se andaba burlando de mi, y eso era lo de menos, en realidad no tenia una persona fija o un grupo fijo con el que juntarme. O bueno si que lo tenia, el primer dia de instituto, se me presentó una chica que tenia la apariencia de un hada, Alice, ella me hablo normal en clase de literatura, me contó algo de su vida, y me llego a decir que le caia muy bien, y que seriamos grandes amigas, solo que no le gustaba como me vestia, ese mismo dia me presento al resto de chicos con los que andaba, su amiga Rose, que ahora era mi amiga, aunque tardó un poco para que nos hiciéramos intimas, Emmett, que me cuidaba de todo, y Jasper, que era como un hermano, claro a Jake no le gustaba que me juntara con ellos, ¿la razón?, no lo sabia, pero me sentía muy bien con ellos, pero eran raras las veces que andaba con ellos, ya que estaba metida en un monton de actividades, como tutoria, club de teatro, canto, formaba parte del grupo de periodismo, en fin… me habia gustado mucho las actividades extracurriculares, y se me daba bien llevarlos

- Bella hasta que al fin apareces – gritó Alice – te estaba buscando desesperada, tenemos Gimnasia vamos – ese era mi martirio, fuimos a los campos y a lo lejos vimos a un monton de chicas saltando

- ¿Alice, ese no es tu hermano? – o estaba ciega o yo que se, pero estaba vestido como profesor

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó también confundida – vamos que quiero saber todo el chisme - fuimos hasta la mitad del campo, y ahí se encontraba el entrenador y a su lado se encontraba Edward, yo aun suspiraba por él, aunque claro, nadie lo sabia

- Rose que pasa – pregunté interesada

- Adivinen – gritó – Edward suplantara por un mes al entrenador en clase de Gimnasia – Alice y yo no tuvimos otro remedio que abrir los ojos como platos y volteamos justo cuando el entrenador empezó a pitar el silbato

- Haber, alumnos, acérquense, quiero informarles que durante un mes me reemplazara Edward, como lo ven aquí presente – dijo señalándolo, y él estaba con una sonrisita de suficiencia, no se me habia olvidado las veces que chocabamos y el sonreía torcidamente, mientras que yo solamente me ponía nerviosa y se me teñian las mejillas de rojo

- Bella, vámonos – dijo de pronto Rose – en que piensas niña –y me arrastró fuera del campo

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – refunfuño Alice – Edward nos hará la vida imposible – y siguió desporticando, Alice tenia razón él me iba a ser la vida imposible, ya sea directa o indirectamente

**TANYA PoV**

Estaba harta, simplemente harta de las miraditas que se envían Edward y Bella, en especial de _esa_, porque estaba segura que Edward no se fijaría en alguien como ella, con tan poco estilo, por Dios ni siquiera sabia combinar los colores ni la ropa, ni teniendo a Alice y Rosalie como amigas

- Jess, tengo que hacer que esa _"patas chuecas"_ deje de mirar a mi Eddie – dije, ella tenia que ayudarme

- Tanya, _esa_, es una pobre ilusa, sabe que Edward jamás se fijaría en ella, asi que no te preocupes querida – dijo ella restándole importancia, claro, estaba celosa de lo que yo andaba con Edward

- No Jess, ella lo anda rondando, acaso no te acuerdas, que en clase de gimnasia, cuando se le escapo la pelota, de pronto lo cogió Edward y se quedaron mirándose, tuve que arrastrar a Edward para que me prestara atención - la imagen venia a imagen, ese dia Edward me habia jurado y perjurado que no pasaba nada...

_FLASHBACK_

_- Edward - grité en medio del campo, claro todo el mundo volteo a verme, y él recien poso la mirada en mi - deja de mirarla, EDWARD CULLEN acaso te gusta - dije esta ultima parte susurrando_

_- Por Dios Tanya, estaria ciego para fijarme en ella, sabes que solo me gusta una - y de pronto se me empezó a acercar, esto no era asi, Edward seria mio a como de lugar, pero tednria solo sus ojos para mi_

_- Aparta, Cullen - dije y el se sorprendio por lo que dije - si quieres andar conmigo tienes que mirarme solo a mi, ¿entendido? - dije y él intentó acercarse mas, y yo lo deje, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rosarse, y en ese momento desvie mis labios_

_- Sabes cuales son mis condiciones, Edward - dije susurrandole a su oido, noté como él se inquietaba, me aparte de su oido, y lo miré mal - ademas andas mirando a otras como si fueran carne, y eso no me gusta, asi no andaras conmigo_

_- Tanya, de verdad, ella no me gusta, fijate su manera de caminar, incluso su vestimenta, pense que tenias juicio - dijo y le di la espalda y empecá a caminar en direccion contraria - ¡Tanya! - me llamo casi desesperado, sentia sus pasos detras de mi - No me vas a dar siquiera un besito, uno chiquito - pidió_

_Yo pare mi marcha y voltee, él se paró de inmediato, casi con una sonrisa, me acerque de nuevo, cuidadosamente, estaba provocandole, sabia que con esta tactica no fallaria, tendria a Edward a mis pies, estaba a punto de besarlo, pero en vez de eso, solte un suspiro_

_- Adios Edward - me despedí, voltee de nuevo para retomar mi camino, todavia seguia furiosa con la mosquita muerta de Bella Swan_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- ...y la vez que ella se cayó en pleno estacionamiento, Edward fue su salvador… ah! Y la mas grave de todas, cuando fui al lago, Edward me habia citado ahi, y me lo encontré cargándola – esa ultima escena si fue el colmo, eso me lleno de ira y odió contra la patas chuecas

_FLASHBACK_

_- ¡Edward Cullen! - grité con todas mis fuerzas, esto si era el colmo, estaban demasiado cerca, sus rostros estaban muy proximos, pero lo peor de todo era que él la tenia entre sus brazos, ambos mojados, ni bien grité ambos giraron sus rostros asustados_

_- ¡Tanya! - gritó él, y la parte que me gustó mas fue cuando la solto de nuevo en el agua, Edward se dispuso a perseguirme_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- ¿Que Edward no te habia dicho que se habia caído al lago y el la habia salvado? – me dijo de pronto Jess, sacandome de los horrorosos pensamientos con la _"patas chuecas"; _si claro y yo era la hija del Papa

- Esa mosquita muerta cree que por tener ojitos bonitos me lo va a robar, esta muy equivocada, tengo que hacer algo – miles de planes cruzaban por mi cabeza, pero no sabia cual, tenia que idear un plan en donde la mosquita muerta no me odiara, sino odiara desde el fondo de su corazón a Edward…

* * *

_Orlando Bloom - sexy actor (para mi), que hizo de Will Turner, en Piratas del Caribe con Johnny Depp_

_Miranda Kerr - novia de Orlando Bloom, modelo de Victoria's Secret_

* * *

**¿Reviews siiii? =D**


	6. Peleas y una Tentación

**CAPITULO 5**

**PELEAS Y UNA TENTACION... a punto de ser opacada**

* * *

Un nuevo dia, Martes, cada dia iba mejor, claro, si es que Edward dejaba de torturarme en gimnasia, a veces me preguntaba que hice yo en otra vida, para merecer un castigo así, mandarme un hombre tan lindo, que ahora era mi profesor, que hasta se me dificultaba respirar, cada vez que sonreia, lanzaba la pelota, o corria... quitaba el aliento... ahora, estaba condundida, deberia decir que Edward era Castigo o Bendicion... no creo que sea bendicion, cada vez que me miraba y sonreia, parecia que mi corazon queria pararle.. asi que era un castigo.. alguien me queria ver muerta...

- Bella llamando a tierra – dijo de pronto alguien, muy en el fondo

- Al parecer ya la perdimos – dijo otra voz, pero esta se me hacia conocida

- No sé que tanto anda metida en sus pensamientos – esta si la reconocí era Emmett, y como siempre yo metida en mis pensamientos, y ni siquiera recordaba en que andaba mi mente

- ¿Ya? – paso una mano por delante de mi cara Alice - ¿Ya despertaste? – pregunto de nuevo, yo solo le di una mirada fulminante – te estábamos hablando Bella por Dios, ¿que te pasa? – yo solo negué con la cabeza

- ¿Que decían? – pregunté – lo siento, en serio, lo siento – me disculpe, no casi siempre tenia mis ensimismamientos, tenia que admitir que estaba mal

- Ok, ok, pero por no escucharnos, no te salvaras de nuestra reunión – oí bien – antes de que empieces a decir que NO – dijo parándose un rato, poniéndose los dedos en la barbilla y pensando – la verdad no entiendo como eres la única que se escapa a mis pedidos – dijo esto, y los demás soltaron risas, Alice les dio una mirada fulminante y todos callaron – en fin tienes que venir con nosotras, haremos una fiesta de pijamas, y será en mi casa, el viernes – ¿acaso mi opinión no contaba?

- No, Alice – dije y ella puso sus brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra, felizmente no se habia parado aun, en un momento todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa, aguantaron la respiración, conocía el momento, no podia decirle que no, cuando se ponía de esa manera - … eh… este… eh… digo que no, no tengo pijama - ¿acaso no podia inventar algo mejor? Y todos soltaron el aire retenido, aliviados por la pequeña explosión que se iba a producir si yo le seguía llevando la contraria

- Bien dicho, bicho, asi me gusta – dijo esto dando palmaditas y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Jasper a su lado, reia negando con la cabeza, no sé como aguantaba a Alice, mire a Emmett, y el me hizo el gesto de _"esta loca"_ y yo solte risitas – ¡ah! Y no te preocupes yo te prestare un pijama – fantástico, no podría llevar mi pijama – ¿por cierto, puedo ir a tu casa a empacar tus cosas? – y ese momento me perdí

- ¿Qué? – pregunté casi extrangulada – ¿acaso pretendes viajar? – volví a preguntar, pero antes de que contestara Alice, Rose se puso a hablar

- Bella – dijo esto casi con la mirada suplicante – por favor quedate con nosotras el fin de semana, ¿si? – ya sus ojos me parecían tristes, y me daba pena verlos asi, ¿de donde aprenden a manipular a al gente?

- Esta bien – dije y suspire derrotada – ¿será entre todos? – pregunté temerosa – es que saben chicos, yo jamás tuve una fiesta y menos una de pijamas asi que no sé, disculpen por la ignorancia – dije un poco apenada, y era la verdad, en mi anterior ciudad, no habia nada de esto, se podría decir que no existía la palabra "fiesta" o "diversión", aunque diversión se podría traducir, para los meses de aniversario de la ciudad, pero era casi insignificante la celebración…

- No te preocupes Bells – respondió esta vez Jasper, ya que Alice estaba muy entretenida comiendo, su hamburguesa triple – Alice y Rose se encargaran de todo ya sabes –

- Ademas, como siempre te escapas, será tu bienvenida – dijo de pronto Emmett, yo solo sonreí, me habia ganado la lotería con ellos

- Gracias chicos, de verdad se los agradezco – y estaba a punto de llorar, pero no sabia porque, seguro estaba en mis días sentimentales… en fin, justo ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a las ultimas horas de clase, y al fin seria libre

- Alice, a que hora vas a acabar de comer – preguntó Rose con cara de asco, ya levantándose de la mesa – no sé como puedes comer todo eso –

- No ves que ya terminé, ¡hey! Tenemos que organizar todo para la pijamada, ir de compras, todo… Hoy tenemos que ir de compras - Alice estaba loca

- Alice, falta como 3 dias para la fiesta – dije, ya asustada, las salidas a los centros comerciales me daban miedo, solamente fui dos veces con ellas, para atormentarme, en especial Alice, ya que no le gustaba como me vestia, decía que necesitaba un cambio, pero yo no lo permitia, la forma de vestirme en mi caso era como recordar a mi papá, y lo duro que estaba trabajando para salir adelante, se los explique y lo dejaron pasar, pero aun insitian con lo del cambio de look

- Ni creas, bonita – me dijo apuntándome con un dedo – las cosas vuelan si uno no va a tiempo – dicho esto se fue por otro camino – ¡NOS VEMOS EN LA SALIDA! – grito por toda la cafetería, yo rei, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus gritos

Con este ultimo pensamiento me dirigí hacia la clase que tenia que sorportar, trigonometría, era muy pesado, no sé como podría sobrevivir a esto.

...

...

...

..

.

Habia llegado el fin de semana y con eso la famosa fiesta de pijamas y mi fiesta de bienvenida, y no podría escaparme, ya me habia escapado de las compras del martes, y no entiendo para que habían ido si de todas maneras volverían a salir el jueves, como era costumbre _"Alice y sus locuras" _pensé

Como era viernes, hoy no se iba al instituto, no sabia porque, o que actividades hacían, pero a veces yo tenia que ir para la tutoria de grados inferiores, y como hoy no me correspondía, me quedaba toda la mañana por delante, solo la mañana porque estaba segura de que Alice vendría a recogerme y poner todo esto de cabeza, de pronto golpearon la puerta, y la abrieron, era Leah, metiendo un poco su cabeza

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó temerosa

- Claro, por que preguntas –

- Puede que estén en una situación poco decorosa, asi que prefiero tocar la puerta a descubrir algo inesperado, o quizás me lleve una sorpresa que me durara toda la vida – dijo esto soltando risitas, y yo le tire una almohada que le dio en la cara

- Las cosas que dices – respondí – ¿que pasó, por que madrugaste hoy? – pregunté ya que eran pocas las veces que se levantaba temprano, y hoy viernes no tenia que trabajar, asi que esto era extraño

- ¿No podia visitarte temprano a tu cuarto y decirte Buenos días mi queridísima primita? – yo solo levante un ceja

- Que quieres – pregunté media molesta, ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó mi lado en la cama – que te pasa Leah, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

- ¡que bien me conoces! No llevas tanto tiempo aquí pero ya me conoces demasiado bien – dijo y yo me limité a abrazarla

- Sabes que eres como mi hermana, asi que vamos, suelta – dije y ella se encogió un poco

- Es que… es que – empezó a dudar y a tartamudear

- ¿Es que? – pregunté – vamos, suelta – le anime

- ¿Hoy te iras a dormir a la casa de tus amigas verdad? – yo asentí pero no entendía a donde queria llegar

- Si, pero… - le insité a que continuara

- Es que, me quedaré sola – respondió, levantándose de mi cama – y no quiero quedarme sola, sabes que tio Billy se ira a trabajar no sé donde, y mi mamá a un no llega de su viaje a Ohio, y la verdad no sé que hace tanto ahí, dice que mi abuela está muy mal pero tarda mucho –

- Pero no estaras sola, estará Jake – ella negó con la cabeza

- Jake estará ocupado con sus gallinas y sus vacas, ahora mas ya que como le regalaron esa vaca, no sé como consigue tantos animales, y se encariña con ellos, no lo entiendo, estamos su familia, ¡¿o prefiere a sus animales primero?¡ - era divertido verla enojada

- Eh… este… ¿estas celosa? – pregunté interesada, el reclamo de Leah no paso desapercibido, aquí olia a algo, y no precisamente a la gallina de Jake

- ¿Celosa de que? – preguntó ella, sentándose de nuevo en la cama

- Celosa de que Jake presta mas atención a sus animales que a ti – dije ella volteó a verme, con los ojos como platos – claro como su prima – y ella solo negó con la cabeza

- Si, celosa yo, de que esté metido en ese establo, conversando dios sabe de que cosas con la gallina, hasta pienso de que la esta atormentando, pasa tantas horas con ella, pobre Sophie, soportar al jumento de Jake – yo rei a carcajada limpia, y ella me acompaño

- Bueno, entonces… -

- ¿Entonces, no podrías llevarme contigo? – preguntó, y yo hice una mueca – por favor me portaré bien –

- No es que sea eso, veras, la fiesta la organiza Alice y Rose, asi que no sé, tendríamos que pregunt… - de pronto paré de hablar porque escuche unos bocinazos afuera de la casa, como no tenia ventana que daba hacia la calle principal, tuve que salir por el balcón del cuarto de Leah, para saber quien era, corrimos hacia su cuarto, y me di con la sorpresa de que era Alice y Rose, en el Jeep de Emmett, seguro los chicos estaban en la parte trasera

- ¿Porque los chicos están atrás cuando ellos podrían haber manejado? – preguntó Leah, como leyéndome el _pensamiento_

- Simple, dentro del grupo de "mis amigos" se trata sobre quien tiene el control, que no te sorprenda si alguna vez escuchas _"apuesta_", o quizás gritarle algo a alguien, me encogi de hombros quitándole importancia, volvi a escuchar los bocinazos, y volvi mi vista hacia la calle, salude y le hice el gesto de que esperara un momento, volvi a meterme y me dirigi a mi habitación

- ¿Por qué están a estas horas aquí? – preguntó Leah, y al verdad no tenia ni la mas minima idea

- Están locos – es lo único que dije, y Leah soltó risitas

Me bañe y me cambié en ¿segundos? , lo hice solo para evitar un escándalo, si demoraba Alice se molestaria y no queria que armara una tormenta y menos aquí

- ¿Bella, le podemos decir? – fruncí el ceño y luego me acorde que era lo que trataba de decirme

- ¡Ah! Claro, pienso que si aceptara, pero de todas maneras tenemos que preguntar – dicho esto bajamos ambas y salimos al porche de la casa

- ¡Bella! ¡Te demoraste un monton! – dijo y yo solo negué con la cabeza

- ¿Lo siento? – pregunté y ella solo rió

- Hola chicos – saludé con la mano – ¿que hacen tan temprano aquí? – pregunté

- La loca de mi hermana, que quiere sacarte de una vez de tu casa – dijo esto y se gano un golpe por parte de Rose, Jasper solo sonreía, solamente vi un dia a Jasper triste, y fue cuando Alice se encontraba de viaje, y ese fue el peor dia para todos nosotros, no sé como Jasper transmitia su nostalgia a todos, ese dia era _el dia de la depresión_…

- ¿Tan temprano? – pregunté – ¡ah! chicos quiero presentarles a mi prima Leah, ellos son Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett – cada uno se fue acercando y le fue dando un abrazo a Leah, ella media atormentada no sabia que hacer, yo solo reia y le guiñaba el ojo, pero cuando Emmett se acercó le planto tal abrazo que ella al caer en el piso, se tuvo que agarrar las costillas

- Ves Emmett, tu y tus abrazos de oso – dijo de pronto Rose

- Pero yo se que a ti te gustan – le respondió Emmett, en tono ya meloso

- Chicos – de prontó soltó Jasper – antes de que se pongan melosos, vamos Bella, iremos a ordenar la casa de Alice y nos pasaremos el resto del dia ahí, alístate – pidió Jazz

- Este… chicos, queria hacerles una pregunta ¿Leah se puede unir a nuestra pequeña fiesta? – pregunté dudando

- ¡Claro! – grito Alice, haciendo sobresaltar a todos – obvio Bella, como se te ocurre que no la dejaríamos participar, si ella quiere se une – dijo esto dando palmaditas y saltitos en su sitio, y no sé como mi vista periférica se fijo pero Leah hacia el mismo gesto

- Enana, mira tienes a tu copia pero en grande – dijo de pronto Emmett, haciendo reir a todos

- Callate Emmett – dijo Rose y Alice a la vez – la pregunta del millón – dijo Alice dirigiendo su mirada hacia Leah - ¿te gusta las compras? – ay no…

- ¡Amo las compras! – y explotó la bomba, Alice corrió a abrazarla y ambas dieron saltitos en su sitio riéndose

- Rose encontramos a una mas de nuestro clan – gritó Alice – bueno chicos basta de griterío – y todos levantaron una ceja, las únicas que gritaban eran ellas y no nosotros – vamos alistemos sus cosas, Bella acuérdate que me dejaras empacar tus cosas – yo solo asentí confusa

Entramos a la casa, Emmett y Jasper, se quedaron en la sala viendo televisión, Rose y Alice nos acompañaron a nuestros cuartos, Rose se fue con Leah y Alice se vino conmigo

- ¿Donde tienes una maleta grande? – preguntó ni bien entramos a mi habitación

- ¿Quieres que la saque? – pregunté

- Tu solo hazme caso – dijo y yo asentí, o le hacia caso o me enfrentaría a sus rabietas, saque la maleta y la puse encima de la cama, ella empezó a rebuscar mi armario y saco casi toda la ropa, de pronto se apareció Leah

- ¿Me puedes ayudar con mi ropa Bella? – preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, conocía esa mirada, estaba tramando algo

- Claro – dije no confiada, pero igual la tendría que ayudar – vamos – fuimos a su habitación y vi a Rose sentada en la cama con una revista de esas que Leah tiene, supongo que Rose Alice y Leah se llevarían bien, asi como Alice y Rose, me decían que debía de cambiar de look Leah también lo hacia.

Terminamos de empacar la ropa, Alice ya me esperaba abajo con mi maleta grande, Emmett y Jasper ya estaban listos, y nos dispusimos a ir al Jeep…

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – y aparecio el primo sobreprotector – ¿Leah a donde te vas tú? – voltee para explicarle cual era nuestro plan, pero me di con la sorpresa, de que en sus brazos llevaba a un puerco

- Jake ¿Qué haces con el puerco? – le pregunté

- Como puedes agarrar a semejante animal – dijo de pronto Rose, con cara de asco y escondiéndose un poco detrás de Emmett, y vi de pronto un brillo de malicia en los ojos de Jake

- ¡Que! No me digas que le tienes miedo a un indefenso cerdito – dijo Jake acercándose con malicia

- Aparta Jake, no juegues – le advertí pero no me hizo caso, el seguía acercándose y ya muy cerca a Rose, extendió sus brazos con el puerco y este hizo un sonido que nos hizo asustar a todos

- Emmett... dile que se aleje – empezó a gritar Rose, retrocediendo mas y mas

- Chucho, apártate de ella – dijo Emmett con voz de amenaza, aquí iba a ver lio, Jake se apartó y fue con Alice, y ella solo saltaba con cara de asco

- Jazz, Jazz – gritaba y yo reia, era divertido, ver la escena

- Jake ya basta, ¿no te es suficiente pervertir a Sophie, que ahora ya empiezas a pervertir cerdos? – dijo Leah, y todos soltaron carcajadas, Jake se puso de color rojo pero de la furia

- Leah esta me la pagas – dijo de pronto Jake molesto, pero luego se le subió los animos no sé como, y de nuevo le brillaron los ojos de malicia – ¿Adivina quien esta detrás de ti? – preguntó Jake, Leah se tensó, y empezó a correr, el ganso que estaba detrás de ella, también corria persiguiendola

- Eres un bruto Jake, sabes que le tiene miedo a los gansos y peor se las pones – grité dándole un zape en la cabeza – ahora vé y detén al ganso

- No, porque lo voy a hacer – preguntó y me molesté mas

- Por que un caballero no deja que le pase eso a una dama – respondí cruzándome de brazos

- ¿Acaso es un caballero él? – preguntó Rose – mas parece un jumento -

- Mira rubia – empezó a amenazarle Jake, pero Emmett salió por delante, y lo empujo

- No te metas con ella – gritó

- No chicos pelea no – grité, y nadie me hizo caso y no sé como paso pero ya ellos se estaban correteando, Jasper solo se reia, Emmett se habia quedado no sé en donde porque no lo veía, de pronto se acerco Jake a Jasper

- No te rias – le dijo y de pronto lo agarro, y lo aventó al charco de lodo donde lo cerdos se bañaban, Jasper quedó totalmente sucio

- Por reírte imbécil – dijo de pronto Jake, pero vimos como Emmett lo agarraba por la espalda y también lo estampó en el charco… nosotras solo nos reíamos, Leah ya estaba a nuestro lado. Pues se habia liberado del ganso

- Que asquerosos se ven – gritó Emmett, y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, Jasper y Jake lo fulminaban con la mirada… de pronto se miraron entre ellos, se levantaron y jalaron a Emmett, y asi empezó la guerra en el lodo, nosotras estábamos que nos partiamos de la risa, y no hacíamos nada por detener la pelea

Al final se cansaron, y decidimos irnos, Jake se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, y le dijimos que no regresaríamos hasta le domingo en la noche, tuvimos que poner un plástico grande que cubriera los asientos para que Emmett y Jasper no mojaran los asientos, los habíamos mojado antes para que saliese todo el lodo que tenían en todo el cuerpo

Llegamos a la casa de Alice, y por primera vez en todo esto, me pregunté donde estaria Edward, pero como si alguien quisiera responderme, salió a recibirnos, solo nos dio un hola, le dio una que otra indicación a Alice y desapareció, a veces me inquietaba sus cambios de animo, hoy por ejemplo parecía como si estuviese mal o triste…

Estuvimos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde haciendo los snacks para la fiesta, Leah me ayudaba con la comida ya que nadie sabia cocinar, los padres de Alice estaban en una reunión de trabajo por parte de su mamá y se encontraban en Nueva York, ya casi cuando dieron las 6 Alice avisó que tendríamos que alistarnos para empezar la fiesta

- Bella te prestaré uno de mis pijamas, vamos – dijo esto y yo no tenia otra opción, aunque podia ponerme otra cosa, si rebuscaba en mi maleta, fuimos a la habitación de Alice, cogi mi maleta y estaba a punto de abrirla

- Bella, este…, toma, te dejare para que te cambies – salió rápido y nerviosa, yo confundida decidí abrir la maleta, y… creo que me equivoque de maleta, ninguna de mis ropas estaba aquí, _"el plan Bella"_ ¡claro Alice debía de tener un plan para hacerme esto!

- ¡ALICE! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, como podia hacerme esto, ella apareció por la puerta

- ¿Si Bella? – preguntó en tono inocente - ¿Qué se te ofrece? –

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunte roja de la furia – ¿donde esta MI ropa? – preguntéde pronto vi como todos se amontonaban detrás de Alice, incluyendo Edward

- Este, Bella, es por tu bien, si – dijo Leah, hasta Leah estaba metida en esto

- Tú traidora – grité con todas mis fuerzas, vi como Edward se reia

- Tú Edward de que te ries – grité, él se puso serio y asustado

- Haber ya calmate Bella – gritó Alice de pronto, estaba enojándose y eso era malo… muy malo

- ¿Que me calme Alice? – pregunté sarcásticamente – esta bien, esta bien, me calmaré – respire y exhale tres veces y volvi a preguntar – ¿ahora si puedo saber donde esta mi ropa? – pregunte ya _"calmada"_

- Lo donamos – dijo de pronto Rose, y la miré, ella se asustó – a mi ni me veas Bella, ese plan fue de Alice, además estoy de acuerdo con ella, estamos, digo plural queremos que te hagas un cambio de look, solo eso – vaya ¿para pedirme eso tenían que donar mi ropa?

- No hagas berrinche Bella, al final ya no tienes otra ropa mas que esta, aceptalo, es de parte de todos y Leah también esta incluida – dijo Alice, en su posición de jarra, me molestaba que haga ese gesto, ya que asi no le podrías refutar nada

- Esta bien esta bien, me cambiaré con la pijama – dije y todos salieron del cuarto – _Leah me la pagas _– dije esto en un susurro, pero solo para que lo oyera Leah, y ella salió mas deprisa del cuarto

Al cambiarme me di cuenta de la pijama que me habia dado Alice, era una pantalon casi pegado y solo un top, estaba haciendo calor pero no era para tanto, yo no bajaría asi, intente buscar otra cosa en la maleta de ropa nueva pero no encontré nada, no tuve otro remedio que vestirme con eso

- Bella baja – gritó Leah, y yo me dispuse a bajar

**EDWARD PoV**

Bella se veía muy linda cuando se enojaba, pero también atemorizaba, cuando Alice grito que Bella tenia que bajar, salí de mi habitación, baje hasta la primera planta y me senté en el sillón que daba hacia las escaleras, me pusé a leer un libro antiguo que tenia guardado en mi gaveta, cuando se escucho unos pasos, de pronto alce la vista, y veía a la mujer perfecta que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, ella me vió y se ruborizo por completo…. Me gustaba cuando se ruborizaba, ella empezó a bajar por las gradas, y no sé como baje la vista hacia sus pies, ella iba a tropezar e iba a rodar por las escaleras, yo corrí como un rayo, y cuando ella estaba ya a punto de rodar la sostení, la tenia a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento golpeaba y mataba a la vez, su cuerpo se acomodaba muy perfectamente al mio, ella estaba mas roja que de costumbre… sus labios me invitaban a besarlos… ¿y por que no habría de hacerlos? Asi que poco a poco empecé a acercarme a ellos y ella solo cerró los ojos…

* * *

**¿merezco review?... di que siiiiii... gracias! ^^**

**v**


	7. El circulo de la muerte: Parte I

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_EDWARD PoV_

_Bella se veía muy linda cuando se enojaba, pero también atemorizaba, cuando Alice grito que Bella tenia que bajar, salí de mi habitación, baje hasta la primera planta y me senté en el sillón que daba hacia las esclaeras, me pusé a leer un libro antiguo, que tenia guardado en mi gaveta, cuando se escucho unos pasos, de pronto alce la vista, y veía a la mujer perfecta que estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, ella me vió y se ruborizo por completo…. Me gustaba cuando se ruborizaba, ella empezó a bajar por las gradas, y no sé como baje la vista hacia sus pies, ella iba a tropezar e iba a rodar por las escaleras, yo corrí como un rayo, y cuando ella estaba ya a punto de rodar la sostení, la tenia a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, su aliento golpeaba y mataba a la vez, su cuerpo se acomodaba muy perfectamente al mio, ella estaba mas roja que de costumbre… sus labios me invitaban a besarlos… ¿y por que no habría de hacerlos? Asi que poco a poco empecé a acercarme a ellos y ella solo cerraba los ojos…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 **

**EL CIRCULO DE LA MUERTE parte 1**

* * *

Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mi rostro ¿estaba dispuesto a besarme?, no lo podía creer, iba a ser besada por _Edward Cullen_, el famoso del instituto, capitán del equipo de soccer, y por ahora profesor de gimnasia…

Sus brazos estaban ciñéndose fuertemente a mi cintura, me sujetaba despacio y a la vez muy protector, su aliento golpeaba mi rostro sus ojos estaban profundamente conectados con los mios, aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas me llamaban a quererlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lentamente el se estaba acercando, su respiración estaba más agitada que de costumbre, yo solo cerré mis ojos imaginando que yo era una princesa y el mi príncipe y como el príncipe que era, estaba a punto de robarme un beso dulce, pasional, lleno de amor…. no sé cuánto tiempo estuve de esta manera, con los ojos cerrados esperando ese beso, pero no llegó el momento….

Abrí los ojos y me di con la sorpresa de que él estaba más cerca, nuestras narices estaban rozándose

- Hueles a fresas y chocolate – dijo de pronto, y yo me ruborice _"que tonta"_, habia esperado por un beso, _su beso_, era una ilusa, sabia que él siendo el tipo mas cotizado del instituto, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, casi una campesina que habia llegado para adaptarse a la vidad de ciudad, una ciudad pequeña pero con diferentes costumbres

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos – dijo de nuevo sacándome de mi ensoñación, yo solo me ruboricé mas y negué con la cabeza, ninguna palabra salia de mi boca

- ¿Puedes levantarme? – dije, _y yo que pensaba que el gato me habia comido la lengua_, queria estar lejos de él, le habia dicho a Leah que me mantendría alejada, que contradictorio, sentía fuerzas opuestas en mi interior, mi razón me decía que tenia que mantenerme lejos, por todo lo que sabia, pero mi corazón ansiaba mas sus brazos, su aliento cerca de mi rostro, hasta incluso esos labios…. Que tanto me hacían perder la razón, y olvidar lo que tenia que hacer, Edward no me hizo caso, o no sé donde estaria perdido, porque su rostro seguía muy cerca al mio

- Edward – dije – levantame por favor – añadi el parece que volvió en si, negó con la cabeza y me levanto

- ¿estas bien no? – preguntó, yo solo asentí con las mejillas encendidas, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenia en mi? Cada vez que me miraba de esa manera, era para que mi corazón parase de latir, y luego adoptara una carrera desenfrenada, sentía como si se saldría de mi pecho y lo tenia exactamente en mi garganta, generaba la respiración irregular, de la cual podría delatarme fácilmente… de pronto sentí un contacto bastante delicado de una piel casi conocida para mi, sacándome de mi ensoñación, Edward tenia puesta el dorso de su mano en mi mejilla

- Te ves demasiado hermosa cuando te sonrojas – y los colores siguieron subiendo a mi rostro, me separe mas de él, pero él dio otro paso hacia mi, no lo queria tener cerca de mi por las características antes mencionadas, e incluso a esto le aumentaba la perdida de orientación, y el debilitamiento de mis piernas…

De pronto se escucharon pasos desde la cocina, se supone que yo ya debería de estar con ellos...

- ¿Bella que haces ahí toda paradota? – preguntó Alice caminando en mi dirección – vamos baja…. Hey, por que estas toda colorada, ¿te hizo algo mi hermano? – añadió y preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, estaba muda, no podia creerlo, ¿habia mencionado otro efecto secundario?, pues es este, el hecho de que me quede muda…. Estaba terriblemente mal

- Nos vemos después Alice – dijo Edward subiendo seguramente hacia su habitación, yo iba a seguirlo con la mirada, pero no queria que se enterara Alice

- Se ve que te gusta mi hermano – dijo de pronto, ¿tan obvia era?. No podia creerlo – te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de él, eres mi amiga y tengo que protegerte, "HASTA DE LOS IDIOTAS DE MIS HERMANOS" – esto ultimo lo dijo gritando, yo solo oí un golpe en la puerta, en el segundo piso, supongo que fue dirigida hacia Edward la ultima oración, y yo todavía no encontraba mi voz

- ¿Y Bella? – aparecio Emmett en la sala preguntando por mi, felizmente habia bajado el sonrojo, porque si el señor gran oso me descubria, seria como para que molestase de por vida - ¡ah! – exclamó con demasiado énfasis – aquí esta la pequeña langosta – añadió, yo solo fruncí el ceño

- ¿Porque me dices langosta? – pregunté casi enojada

- Hasta que al fin hablas – respondió Alice, Emmett puso cara de _"de que habla esta loca", _y yo solo me encogí de hombros – pensaba, en serio pensaba… -

- ¿En serio? – interrumpió de pronto Emmett – ¿de verdad pensabas? – yo estaba soltando risitas, Emmett y sus interrupciones, justo para ese momento se aparecio Rose y Jazz, que se encontraban detrás de Emmett

- Callate Emmett – respondió Alice gritando

- ¡Qué!, pero porque me tengo que callar, si estabas pensando ¿eso hay q celebrarlo no? – dijo Emmett, y sabia que se estaba conteniendo de reírse, Alice estaba que echaba chispas

- Rose, cállalo, que estamos perdiendo tiempo – chilló Alice, Rose le dio un beso, y después le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Jazz literalmente se reia a carcajadas, Emmett hizo su puchero de costumbre para que le dieran otro beso, pero esto se estaba pasando, yo mientras bajaba, empezaba a aclararme la garganta

- ¿Por qué no empezamos? – pregunté salvándonos a todos de un recuerdo que nos podría durar toda la vida

- Claro – respondió Alice – ya primero veamos pelis, ya esta todo listo, a propósito ¿donde se metió Leah? – preguntó y yo ni cuenta de que no se encontraba con nosotros

- Pensaba que estaba con ustedes – respondi, todos ellos negaron – vamos tenemos que ir a buscarla – dije esto ultimo mientras terminaba de bajar por las escaleras, fui a la cocina, ya que de esta daba al jardín, Rose me seguía

- ¿Por qué la buscas en el jardín? – preguntó de repente dándome un susto

- Rose mi casa queda en el campo, nos gusta estar con la naturaleza cuando queremos pensar, pero no sé que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Leah ahora, se me hace raro – y me quede pensando mientras nos adentrábamos al pequeño bosque que habia en la casa Cullen, de pronto divisamos a alguien recargada en un árbol

- ¿Es Leah? – pregunto Rose, yo solo asentí, aunque no me viera, y solte un "aja" y empezamos a correr en su dirección, llegamos al árbol y la encontramos recostada con los ojos cerrados

- Leah – la llame, pero ella no contestaba – Leah – de nuevo la llame, y tampoco contestaba, me agache para saber si estaba dormida, la moví un poco y ella no se movia, pude escuchar su respiración acompasada, se habia quedado dormida

- Rose – la llamé – puedes llamar a los chicos para que puedan meterla dentro de la casa, seguro se quedo pensando en algo, o estaba demasiado triste – dije pensando en las cosas que podrían ponerle triste

- ¿Pero porque estaria triste? – preguntó Rose, ya con el celular pegado en la oreja, iba a contestar, pero ella hizo un gesto de que esperara, ya habían contestado, les dijo que la habíamos encontrado, y se apresuraran en venir al jardín, colgó y me miro con preocupación

- Tranquila Rose, ella estará bien, mañana haremos interrogatorio – dije ella solo asintió, se volteo ya que a lo lejos se escuchaban pisadas muy rapidas, seguro estarian corriendo

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alice, Rose y yo nos encogimos de hombros, Emmett levanto a Leah y con Jazz la llevaron dentro de la casa, nosotras nos quedamos ahí, yo aun metida en mis pensamientos, me preocupaba el hecho de que habia algunas veces que se encerraba en si misma como queriendo guardarse todo lo que sentía y no preocupar a nadie mas, eso era terrible, yo queria ayudarla, pero tenia que dejarle su espacio, y le hablaba cuando ya se sentía mejor, o cuando veia que ella tenia ganas de hablar con alguien y no sabia como empezar conversacion ya que estuvo metida en su propio mundo durante un buen tiempo

- Bella… de nuevo te quedaste en tu mundo – dijo Alice, yo volvi a tierra y la mire – tenemos que regresar – dijo, yo solo le sonreí

- Puedo quedarme cinco minutos, las alcanzo en seguida, por favor – ellas asintieron y se fueron dentro de la casa, yo me quede mirando la espesura del bosque, y a la vez todo lo que la luna podia alumbrar, si, la luna en esta ocasión era perfecta, habia luna llena, a veces me daba miedo de cuan imponente la luna podría ser, pero habia otras, como esta, que no, en cambio me gustaba…

**Edward PoV**

Volvi hacia mi habitación, no sabia porque habia sentido todo esos sentimientos cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, ella…. No lo sé ¿era bruja? Parecía que tenia un hechizo contra mi, estaba sentado en mi cama pensando y recordando las sensaciones que sentía cuando la tenia entre mis brazos, todo era extraño, absolutamente todo, y lo que mas me sorepndia era que cabia muy bien entre mis brazos, como si encajara con todo mi cuerpo como un puzzle... salí hacia mi balcón y de pronto al mirar la espesura del bosque, la vi, estaba en perfecta combinación con lo oscuro y lo claro, se podría decir que ella era la que iluminaba todo, veia todo claro, la luna estaba casi sobre ella, el bosque hacia que se vea oscuro, mostrando su lado tenebroso, pero ahí estaba ella para iluminar… ¿Cuál seriala palabra correcta?... si, un angel, un angel que habia venido para iluminar todo…

De pronto quise ir, tuve el instinto de correr hacia el jardín y de nuevo tenerla en mis brazos, jamás me habia pasado esto, metido en mis pensamientos no sé como ya estaba a punto de saltar el balcón para acercarme a ella, hice un poco de ruido, y ella se sobresalto, volteó hacia todos lo lados y yo me tuve que esconder, no queria que pensara que era un acosador, cuando ya todo se habia tranquilizado, ella se volteó y regresó a la casa yo me quede embobado viéndola como caminaba, era sencilla, pero tenia su propia elegancia, y me fascinaba.

**Bella PoV**

Escuché unos ruidos, y voltee a ver quien podría estar ahí, nadie… quizás eran los animales que se colaban al jardín de Esme, decidí entrar a la casa, Alice iba a matarme le dije solo cinco minutos y creo que me pasé de la hora… apuré mi paso y me dirigí a la sala, ellos estaban ahí, Rose y Alice estaban leyendo una revista y a la vez comentaban sobre los modelos y los vestidos que salian en ella, en cambio los chicos estaban jugando play

- Bella hasta que por fin apareces – dijo con falso enojo Alice, y yo le di una sonrisita

- Lo siento, en serio, ¿y Leah? – pregunté

- Esta en el cuarto de huéspedes, está profundamente dormida, que le habrá pasado, parece como si no quisiera volver en si de su sueño – dijo pensativo Jasper, la estaban conociendo, y Jasper ya se habia dado cuenta de lo que mas o menos le estaba pasando a Leah

- Hay que ser pacientes – respondí – mañana le preguntaremos, ¿y bien a que hora empezamos? – añadi porque si no nunca podríamos tener fiesta

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – chilló Alice, yo me tuve que tapar los oídos, y Emmett corrió detrás de ella y le tapo la boca con la mano

- Callaté enana – gritó Emmett – primero veremos pelis, escoge Bells, eres nuestra invitada de honor, las pelis están en aquella gaveta – dijo todo esto y me sentí feliz por tener amigos tan buenos, aunque ya Emmett se comportaba como un hermano, pero muy sobreprotector, señaló la gaveta que estaba debajo del plasma gigante que tenían por televisor, estuve viendo los titulos, estaban separados por tres columnas, habia películas de terror, comedias romanticas, acción, dramas, hasta dibujos animados, y casi saco la bella durmiente, amaba esa peli, pero me decidí por una comedia romantica _"recién casados"_ y la otra era una drama-comedia romantico _"Una chica fuera de serie"_

- ¡Yaaa! – grité – estas – mostré las pelis que las tenia en mis manos, Alice y Rose se emocionaron cuando vieron habia escogido aquellas dos

- Acomodémonos – gritó Rose, ella y el oso, que por cierto estaba enojado porque habia escogido aquellas dos pelis, se acomodaron en el sillón para dos personas, era grande, obviamente por Emmett, Alice y Jasper se acomodaron en el suelo, encima del tapete que solo cubria la parte de los sillones y el televisor, y yo me senté en el otro sillón para dos personas solamente que me estiré por completo, estaba feliz

- Apaga las luces – dijo Jazz, y Emmett se levantó para apagar de pronto se oyó el estruendo de su voz

- ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó, todos volteamos para ver a quien se dirigía, obviamente era Edward el único que estaba en la casa aparte de nosotros claro

- ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? ¿por favor? – suplicó, Alice lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos

- Solo si prometes portarte bien – dijo esto y asintió luego sonrió y le dijo – puedes acomodarte a lado de Bella si quieres - ¿Qué? – pero no la molestes, es su fiesta de bienvenida – ¿habia oído bien? Edward iba a sentarse a mi lado, y yo que pensaba que disfrutaría la peli, Edward llegó y se sentó a mi lado, me miró y me sonrió de una manera tan… tan… tan… sexy… si, esa era la palabra, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, apagaron la luces, estaba completamente nerviosa, noté como una frazada me cubria, y volteé a mirar a mi acompañante

- Es para que te cubras, no quiero que te resfríes – dijo de pronto, ¿acaso se preocupaba por mi?, yo solo asentí ante sus palabras, y volteé a ver la televisión, ya los títulos estaban comenzando primero veriamos _"recién casados"_

Casi no prestaba atención a la película, veia las escenas pero luego mi atención se dirgia a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, revisaba sus facciones, y me daba cuenta que jamás encontraría alguna imperfección en ello, ¡él era completamente perfecto!, ¿Cuántas veces ya lo habia repetido?, no lo sé pero seguire diciéndolo, él es perfecto, sus ojos, su nariz estaba de acuerdo a su rostro, y en ningún sentido desentonaba, sus labios… solté un suspiro… queria probar esos labios, que tanto llamaban, estaba a punto de besarlos, pero no podia, simplemente no podia…

Todo esto es tonto en realidad, a mi me gustaba un persona que en realidad jamás se fijaría en mi… esa es mi cruda realidad… y de nuevo para variar solté otro suspiro

- ¿Que pasó Bells? ¿Por que los supiros? – preguntó Jazz con una ceja alzada, yo solo negué – quien te esta robando los suspiros – preguntó de nuevo, _"Edward"_ quise responder, pero eso seria una mala idea

- Ashton Kutcher es realmente lindo – respondí para desviarlos, al menos a Jazz, ya que todos tenían su atención en mi, Jazz levanto las dos cejas, sonrió y me guiño un ojo, ¿se habría dado cuenta?, vi de reojo que Edward tambien me estaba mirando, no quise voltear a verlo, no por mi propio bien, y por el bien de mi corazón, ... volví a centrar mi atención a la peli, y estaban en la escena en la que Tom corria a través de los jardines de la mansión para rescatar su matrimonio… ya estaba terminando, y no habia prestado atención a la película

Cuando acabó, todos se estiraron, y Alice se levantó para cambiar la película

- ¿Jazz tu crees que estaremos así cuando nos casemos? – preguntó Alice mientras cerraba la tapa del dvd yo me fijé en Jazz y este se habia quedado tenso, quise reirme, pero no sabia si seria buen momento, lo habia cogido desprevenido

- ¿Ya están pensando en casarse? – preguntó Edward, con su ceño fruncido, estaba celoso, y se le veia muy bien de esa manera ¡basta!... me grité mentalmente, tenia que parar con todo esto

- Al parecer, Alice, lo tomaste desprevenido, ahora el que no quiere salir de su mundo es él, miralo, está como una piedra – dijo Rose, y luego estallo en carcajadas, Emmett también tenia el ceño fruncido, y Alice se dio la vuelta, corrió al lado de Jazz, y le plantó un beso, este reacciono y le sonrió

- Era broma mensito – y se dieron otro beso, todos nos aclaramos las gargantas para que terminaran de repartir miel a su alrededor – que fastidiosos que son – dijo Alice en tono de molestia – ya va empezar la peli, chicos sin llorar ¡eh! En especial tu Emmett – agregó al final, yo queria ver la parte en la que se pusieran a llorar

Pasó con normalidad la peli, era graciosa pero la vez triste, ahora si prestaba atención ya que nunca la habia visto; cuando los protagonistas se separaron, ahí se me formo un nudo en la garganta y empecé a lagrimear, ya aguante mas y solte las lagrimas, era tan triste, a mi lado note como Edward se encogía, y se limpia disimuladamente sus mejillas "que tierno", pensé y volteé para ver a Emmett, este tenia apretado contra su pecho un cojín que cada cierto tiempo se lo llevaba a la boca y lo mordía, tembalaba un poquito, y vi como una lagrima bajaba de sus ojos, esto era gracioso, luego Emmett se escondió detrás de Rose, y empezó a temblar, supongo que eran por los sollozos, Rose solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda, Jazz tenia abrazada a Alice, él si mas bien estaba tranquilo, Alice era la que lloraba

Al final cuando acabo la película, Rose se levanto rápido para encender las luces, los chicos se enderezaron y rápidamente se limpiaban las mejillas, cuando se encendieron las luces por completo, noté que todos los ojos estaban rojos

- Chicos que sensibles que son – dije y todo me miraron envenenadamente

- Mira quien habla – dijo Emmett, se paró y se dirigió a la gaveta donde estaban las pelis – ¿alguien vio mi película? – gritó todos negaron, y yo estaba completamente confundida, Edward se encontraba a mi lado soltando risitas

- ¿Qué película? – me acerque un poco a él y el dejo de reir

- Un…una película que tiene desde niño – dijo Edward un poco nervioso, y me di cuenta que me habia acercado demasiado a él, ya que al acercarme no me fije por estar mirando como Emmett rebuscaba toda la gaveta

- ¡El oso tenebroso no está! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia Alice – ¡dime donde esta, campanita! – gritó de nuevo, estaba enojado yo queria reirme y al final no pude, Edward a mi lado también reia Jasper estaba que protegía a Alice, y Rose abrazaba a Emmett

- Ya calmate Emmett, debe estar en tu cuarto – dijo Alice – estamos perdiendo tiempo, tenemos que jugar – al parecer Emmett se calmo y se rindió, ambos, Rose y Emmett se sentaron en el suelo, y los demás también, era la única que se mantenía parada

- ¿Que vamos hacer? – pregunté confundida

- Vamos a jugar el _"circulo de la muerte"**_ – me senté aun mas confundida, miré a Rose, y ella se encogió de hombros al igual que Jazz que miraba interrogante, solo Alice y Emmett se miraban maliciosamente

- ¿Es nuevo juego Alice? – preguntó Edward, Alice asintió y salió corriendo a no sé donde, luego regreso con cartas en su mano

- Bien, explicaré las reglas – dijo Alice, mientras Emmett ponía música de fondo, a lo lejos pude notar que la primera cancion era de _Shakira, she wolf,_ Emmett regresó y se sentó al lado de Rose, todos estábamos en circulo, e íbamos intercalados estábamos: Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jazz, yo y Edward

- Gracias Emmett – dijo Alice – como decía el juego consiste en esto:

…pondré las cartas, previamente barajeadas, boca abajo, cada uno sacará una carta y lo mostraran ante todos, ahora cada numero significa un castigo o como quieran decirlo**:

1= todos toman;

2= la persona que saco la carta escoge a una persona para que tome;

3= la persona que saco la carta toma;

4= todos tienen que poner las manos al piso, la ultima persona que toque el piso toma;

5= todos los chicos toman;

6= todas las chicas toman;

7= todos tienen que levantar las manos es igual que el 4 aquel que levante al ultimo las manos pierde;

8= escoges a alguien que quieres que tome cada vez que tu tomes y claro le haces tomar tres copas antes de continuar el juego;

9= _ritmo a go-go_, creo que esto ya lo saben;

10= _yo nunca_, deben levantar sus dos dedos, _si digamos Emmett dice "yo nunca me puse tanga" aquellos que si se pusieron, tienen que bajar un dedo, y si vuelve a decir "yo nunca grité como niña" si gritaron como niña tienen que bajar el otro dedo, aquellos que tengan los dedos bajados, tendrán que beber_ – Alice habia dado en el clavo en ese ejemplo del "yo nunca" porque todos reimos y mirábamos a Emmett, este miraba enojado a Alice, ahora la pregunta seria ¿de verdad se puso tanga?;

11= es pasar la carta con la boca a una persona del sexo opuesto, solamente que el que manda dira de quien a quien se puede pasar, y como somos pocos será entre todos - esta ultima parte lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa –

12= se menciona alguna cosa y los demás tienen que seguir en orden diciendo palabras que rimen con la palabra que se dijo;

13= para este numero se tiene preparado cockteles, la persona que manda tendrá que elegir a dos personas del sexo opuesto y estos tendrán que pasarse el trago con la boca, cada vez que uno lo pase el que tiene la boca vacia tendrá que adivinar los ingredientes,

y _As_ mandará a alguien a que tome 13 copas de la bebida que estamos tomando – wau que juego, las reglas son demasiadas largas y ni siquiera las memoricé - luego de este juego jugaremos verdad o reto - añadió... ya estaba con mucho miedo

- ¿están listos? – preguntó Alice, y todos asentimos temerosos – bien como al parecer Emmet y yo somos los únicos que sabemos jugar,seré la primera que saque la carta, vamos – dijo esto y yo temerosa me preparé para lo que se avecinaba, felizmente Leah dormía, ella podría cuidarme si me ponía mal

- Saque numero 11, terminará en ti la cadena Bella – dijo esto, no me acordaba en que consistía el numero 11, tratando de acordarme de todo, hasta que escuche una voz en el fondo…

- … yo a Edward y Edward le pasará la carta a Bella – grité mentalmente, en este juego todos íbamos a quedar muy mal, y además de que la noche seria muy larga….

* * *

** el juego en si es en ingles...se llama "circle of death" y empieza asi: "one for everyone, two for you, three for me, four to the floor, five to the guys..." y asi... las reglas son asi bueno como lo juego con mis amigos raras veces, cambiamos una que otra porque no entendiamos o no se hacia entretenido, la cosa es que todos beben, en serio... cuando ya todos estan en onda, se empieza a jugar verdad o reto... y casi la mayoria son retos... (bueno asi yo lo juego con mis amigos)

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ¿me dejarias review?... grazias!_**


	8. El circulo de la muerte: Parte II

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_– ¿están listos? – preguntó Alice, y todos asentimos temerosos – bien como al parecer Emmet y yo somos los únicos que sabemos jugar,seré la primera que saque la carta, vamos – dijo esto y yo temerosa me preparé para lo que se avecinaba, felizmente Leah dormía, ella podría manejar si me ponía mal_

_– Saque numero 11, terminará en ti la cadena Bella – dijo esto, no me acordaba en que consistía el numero 11, tratando de acordarme de todo, hasta que escuche una voz en el fondo…_

_– … yo a Edward y Edward le pasará la carta a Bella – grité mentalmente, en este juego todos íbamos a quedar muy mal, y además de que la noche seria muy larga…._

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL CIRCULO DE LA MUERTE parte II: el inicio de los retos**

* * *

- ¡No! – gritó de pronto Alice – espera, ¡asi no! – gritó de nuevo, ¿que le pasaba? – mira, es asi – se levanto y agarró la carta que tenia Edward – presta atención Edward – termino la frase, y se llevo la carta hacia la boca, y no sé como lo hizo pero la carta quedo pegada a sus labios, y mientras tanto Emmett hablaba

- Tienes que absorber la carta y pasársela a Bella lo mas rápido posible – dijo con una tremenda sonrisa, y no sé porque esto me pareció a mi un plan – cosa que asi no pasará mas de la carta, ¿entiendes Edward? – gritó Emmett entre risas, Alice ya se habia sentado en el sitio que le correspondía

- Ya vamos, apresúrense – gritó Jasper con uan gran sonrisa, ¿porque ahora ultimo se les daba a todos por gritar?

Dicho esto me preparé para lo que se avecinaba, ¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba?, Edward estaba a punto de pasarme la carta con su boca, y para eso era ahora o nunca, vi como se acercaba y yo tenia que estar lista para recibir la carta, en el momento que ya nos encontrábamos muy cerca, él apretó la carta contra mis labios "me salvé" pensé, pero ahora creo que seria mas difícil quitar los labios de la carta, ya que no tenia que caerse, o nos hacían tomar 13 copas de trago que estábamos bebiendo ¡y ni siquiera sabia que era lo que estábamos tomando!

Rápidamente absorbí la carta, y la pude salvar

- ¡awwww! – escuché por parte de todos, todos apenados… acaso ¿querían que la carta se cayera?

- ¿Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes? – preguntó Edward – que insinúan – afirmo esto entre dientes, Emmett solo pudo darle una gran sonrisa, y veia como Alice lo analizaba con la mirada, era temible, Jasper y Rosalie, parecían cotillas aquellas chicas chismosas que solo vivian para eso

- Bien ya basta, como nadie perdió, me toca tomar – dijo Alice, Jasper le sirvió un vaso y ella se lo tomo de frente – ok, Jazz te toca, alza una carta – Jasper dejo la botella de no se que, y alzo la carta la vio y nos la enseñó

- Seis, chicas ustedes toman – dijo Jasper alegre, nos sirvió a cada una y yo estaba a punto de beber

- Hey, Bella espera, que desesperada que eres – dijo Rose, ya que le faltaba su vaso – bien brindemos porque Bella está aquí con nosotros – y yo me sonrojé y aun asi levante mi vaso, gritamos todos, nosotras con vaso y los chicos sin vaso

- Bella te toca levantar carta – dijo Emmett, yo deje mi vaso en la mesa, y levante carta

- ¡siete! – grité, todos levantamos las manos excepto Edward

- Ya Edward toma – gritamos Emmett le sirvió y Edward se paso el trago de frente

- Edward ya te toca levantar – dijo Emmett, el levanto la carta,

- diez, diez, diez – y todos levantaron sus dos dedos – yo nunca…. – y en ese momento Edward se quedo pensando – yo nunca…. – de pronto se le ilumino la cara – yo nunca bese a un chico – dijo de pronto, y todas las chicas excepto yo bajaron un dedo, y empezaron a reclamar

- Edward no se vale – dijo Alice – se supone que nosotras, hemos besado a un chico

- No todas Alice – dijo de pronto Jasper, que tenia su mirada puesta en mi

- ¿Que? – preguntó - ¿a que te re…? – se fijo a quien miraba su Jazz, y luego me miró – ¿en serio Bella?, ¿jamás besaste a un chico? – yo solo asentí con las mejillas encendidas, aunque no tenia porque avergonzarme, no habia tenido jamás novio, ¡ni en el jardín!, durante un segundo, vi como la vista de mi compañero se menateia clavada en mi rostro... pero luego desvió su mirada, ese momento suspiré...de pronto oímos como Edward se mataba de la risa

- Al parecer, en vez de que sea Bella la que bajara un dedo, Emmett la bajo – dijo Edward entre risas

- ¡¿Qué? – gritamos todos, y volteamos a verlo, el tenia uno de sus dedos bajados, y todos nos empezamos a reir

- ¡Que! ¡fue una apuesta! ¡no fue mi culpa! – empezó a excusarse – además en este juego hay que ser sinceros – dijo de pronto cerrando los ojos dignamente aun con la mano levantada

- Bien, no quiero saber a quien besaste, continua Edward – dijo de pronto Rose, que lo miraba un poco asqueada, Emmett hizo un puchero y se dieron un beso tierno, me encantaba la pareja que hacían ellos al igual que Alice y Jazz, yo solamente esperaba encontrar alguien asi para mi...

- Yo nunca… - continuo Edward, de pronto miro a Emmett y le sonrio aun mas, Emmett lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados – yo nunca cai de cara en el estiércol de caballo – y todos pusimos cara de asco, y el único que bajo el dedo fue Emmett, Edward empezó a reírse, al igual que Alice

- Edward no es justo, de que te quieres vengar – dijo Emmett, ya con el vaso en la mano, Rose hizo que se lo tomara de frente, y luego le dio un beso en los labios

- Ya te toca Rose – dijo Jazz, Rosalie levanto la carta, salió uno y todos tuvimos que beber una copa

**EDWARD POV**

- Emmett alza una carta – dijo Jazz, el obediente la alzó y salió – trece – gritó Emmett, seguro se vengaría de mi – lo siento Bella – noté como mi compañera se tensaba – el castigo lo harás con Edward, Bebé trae los cocteles que preparamos – dijo y Rose se fue a la cocina para luego traer dos botellas grandes con diferentes colores de liquido

- ¡Bella, no te escapes! – gritó de pronto Alice con una sonrisa – Jazz cógela antes de que se escape – no vi hasta en ese momento que Bella ya estaba subiendo las gradas, Jazz corrió detrás de ella la cargó, y la regreso a su lado

- No quiero Jazz, ya me siento mal – dijo Bella

- Si ella no quiere no la pueden obligar – la defendi

- Vaya, estas de abogado Edward, el papel te da muy bien – dijo Emmett – ya no me mires asi, tendras que pasarle con la boca los cocteles que te voy a dar, le pasas y tienes que adivinar los ingredientes…

- Pero yo como voy a adivinar si nunca he tomado – dijo Bella asustada, Emmett la miró pensativo encontrando una respuesta

- Ya, entonces, Edward te pasa, él adivina, termina de adivinar y se lo vuelves a pasar, si no adivina todo, tendras que pasarte tu el liquido – dijo Emmett, y yo ni sabia que era lo que habían preparado

**ALICE PoV**

El castigo que les habia tocado era difícil, ya que habíamos combinado un monton de bebidas del minibar que tenia mi papá

- Ya toma – le entregó un vaso y Edward se lo bebió, él acercó sus labios a Bella, y recibió la bebido, Bella puso una cara de asco, seguro por la bebida

- ¿Que es? – pregunté

- Tiene Ron, Vodka, zumo de limón, tiene midori (licor de melón), leche condensada,… uhmmm es una combinación de martini con amaretto, ¡ah! Tiene coca-cola… uhmmm… y los ingredientes del royal temptation -

- No Edward tienes que decir todos los ingredientes – dijo Emmett – ¿sabes?, Edward miro con cara de cordero degollado a Bella, y luego miro a Emmett – lo siento Bella, pero no sé – ya pasa Bella - ella tuvo que pasar

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Bella, media asqueada – esta rico, pero mucho alcohol – y todos nos reimos de su comentario, de nuevo Emmett le paso un vaso con el otro coctel que habiamso preparado

- Listo, ahora pásaselo a Bella – dijo Emmett y Edward se la paso – ya que tiene – dijo Emmett, Edward hizo una mueca

- No lo sé – dijo Edward, pobre Bella, pero en ese instante Bella levanto la mano

- ¿Sabes los ingredientes? – preguntó Emmett, ella asintió, y todos la miramos asombrados, Bella jalo a Edward y le paso el trago por la boca, era asqueroso pero tenían que cumplirlo

- Tiene, Absinthe, licor de frambuesa, zumo de limón, licor de melocotón y granadina, zumo de naranja, cramberry, tiene un poco de ginebra, tequila, y ya – todos la miramos de nuevo asombrada, y sin queres Edward se paso la bebida

- ¿Como es que sabes todos esos ingredientes? – preguntó Edward, y todos esperamos expectantes a su respuesta

- Una vez prepare distintos tragos para un aniversario, o bueno mas bien me enseño una amiga que fue a visitarno ya que vivía en la ciudad – respondió – y me acuerdo que preparo con estos ingredientes, diferentes bebidas, y me gustaron mucho que me tuve que aprender como se preparaban, pero para ya no anotar, me bebi un sorbito de cada ingrediente, memorizando los sabores y como tenían que combinarse… - termino de explicar y todos nos miramos

- Bella, eres inteligente, yo jamás haría algo asi – dijo Emmett y todos nos reimos - ¿de que se rien?

- Emmett sabemos que tu no piensas, y por ese hecho, no eres inteligente, eres puro musculo – dijimos todos y empezamos a reirnos

**BELLA PoV**

Y asi estuvimos bastante tiempo con el juego, al final cuando se acabo lo que estábamos tomando, que por cierto creo que era ron blanco, o bueno eso escuché, decidieron, si decidieron solo Emmett Jasper y Edward, jugar con Tequila, para eso habían preparado la sal y los limones, mientras los chicos preparaban todo yo les rogaba a las chicas que ya dejaramos de jugar, pero ellas solo soltaban risitas escandalosas

- Ya sale 10 – dijo Rose – ya… yo nunca me orine por reirme tanto – dijo de pronto, todos bajaron excepto Edward y yo, ambos nos miramos y empezamos a soltar carcajadas – y… yo nunca me puse la ropa de mi mamá, ni los tacones que tanto me gustaban de pequeña – en ese instante, Alice bajo los dos dedos, y bebió una copita de tequila, me sorprendí ya que Jazz bajo el otro dedo y también bebió, y ya ni sorprenderse de Emmett, el también estaba tomando

- ¿Emmett me puedes contar como es que te llegaste a poner los tacones de Esme? – le pregunté, él estaba a punto de hablar pero Edward se le adelanto

- Yo te lo cuento – dijo Edward – Alice estaba jugando al desfile de modas con sus muñecas, en ese momento yo estaba en el estudio con el piano, de pronto escuché un grito desde la sala, Sali corriendo para saber que pasaba, y vi como Emmett caminaba por la pasarela hecha por Alice, él vestia un sombrerito pequeño elegante, que mamá utilizaba para salir de compras, también llevaba un vestido, bueno lo habia convertido en falda, y encima llevaba un brasier – dijo esto y todos acabamos riéndonos, ya no podíamos mas, vi como todos se agarraban sus estomagos para parar de reir, Edward se tranquilizó y continuo con su relato – bien, solo faltaba los zapatos, Alie gritó no por el hecho que estaba viendo a su hermano caminar con ropa de mujer y de nuestra mamá, si no que decía "Emmett, que horrible te ves, esa ropa no combina, mejor te pinto y te aumento los zapatos de mamá" literalmente dijo esto – todos mirábamos a Emmett, que sonreía tímidamente – entonces Alice bajo con su estuche de maquillaje y los zapatos de mamá, recuerdo que esos zapatos eran los mas valiosos, lo maquilló, en ese tiempo Alice no era tan experta…

- Mejoré gracias a Emmett – dijo de pronto Alice, interrumpiendo el relato, y todos estallamos en carcajadas

- No me digas que fuiste su muñequita – preguntó Jazz, Emmett frunció el ceño pero luego asintió avergonzado, era la primera vez que veia al gran oso de esa manera

- Bueno, continuando… Alice le puso los tacones, y le arreglo el vestido, entonces Emmett volvió a la pasarela, justo en ese momento mamá entraba a la casa y se sorprendió ver a su hijo asi, Emmett se asusto, y rompió el zapato de mamá porque habia pisado mal al escapar, recuerdo ese dia que mamá se amargó tanto con Emmett por haber roto sus preciados tacones

- Si, ahora me sorprende, porque mamá se preocupó tanto por esos zapatos que por mi, me habia caído por culpa de ese maldito tacon – dijo Emmett, recordando, y todos aun seguíamos riéndonos por la historia, luego de un tiempo nos calmamos y continuamos con el juego

- Bien continuamos con el juego – ahora era el turno de Emmett – ya sale 11 – dijo una vez levantada la carta – esta vez serán mis reglas – dijo – Edward le pasaras la carta a Bella y viceversa como unas 5 veces - vi como mi compañero abria lo ojos desmesuradamente, y yo sentí como también los mios estaban de la misma forma – vamos Edward no seas nenita – Edward se molestó en ese instante agarró una carta y me preparé para recibirla, ahora me tocaba devolverla…

**ALICE PoV**

Habíamos estado bebiendo por el juego, y casi la mayoría de veces perdia, eso si era injusto, era mi juego y era yo la que perdia, con Emmett decidimos poner a prueba a Edward con Bella, para ver como es que se comportaba y la verdad era bien diferente a como se comportaba en el instituto, era mas tranquilo y callado cuando se encontraba Bella muy cerca de él.

Ahora le tocaba pasar de nuevo a Bella la carta a Edward, y ví como en ese momento la carta cai de los labios de Bella, y sus labios chocaban con los de Edward, de pronto sentí una mano que me apretaba, volteé a ver quien era y era Rose, que me miraba con los ojos abierto, y yo igual estaba en shock, ya que ni Edward ni Bella se apartaban, es mas, habían profundizado ese simple contacto entre sus labios

**EDWARD PoV**

No podia creer que mi corazón estuviese mas animado que de costumbre, ese simple roce, ocasiono mi perdida de control y ahora estaba besándola, solo un simple roce y ya habíamos profundizado, y no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, me sentía en las nubes

Escuche como alguien en el fondo se aclaraba la garganta, Bella se tensó en ese mismo instante y se apartó bruscamente, y que queria tener mas para mi

Volteé a ver a mis hermanos y todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrados por lo que acaba de pasar

- ¿Seguimos jugando? – pregunté, Alice entrecerró los ojos y me miro, asintió, yo sin embargo estaba en otro mundo, queria mirar esos ojos chocolates que me habían llamado la atención, el sabor de esos labios jamás lo habia probado de tal manera, eran únicos, y el olor que tanto me gustaba, era una combinación de fresas y chocolates, pero sobre todo de fresas que hacían que me volviera completamente loco

- Bien seguimos jugando – dijo de pronto Alice, y yo ya no tenia el valor para mirarla

Unos cuantos juegos mas, y ya todos estaban hablando incoherencias, yo no estaba asi por el hecho que mis pensamientos me mantenían sobrio, Bella, ella era la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos… pero tenia que dejar de pensar en ella

- Toca verdad o reto – gritó Rosalie, se le veia bastante divertida, ella no me caia del todo, decía que lastimaba los sentimientos de las chicas sin importarme en absoluto, y era eso lo que no le gustaba de mi, si no fuera por eso, ella y yo seriamos grandes amigos, pero la verdad me importaba muy poco, casi no me relacionaba con ellos, solo habia pedido estar esta noche, porque no tenia nada que hacer, pero ahora no me arrepiento

- Bien quien empieza – pregunté, para ese momento Emmett habia puesto la botella de costado y la habia girado, cuando se paró…

- Rose a Jazz – gritó Emmett, y todos aplaudimos, lo bueno estaba comenzando

- Jazz, quiero que le maquilles a Alice – Jasper abrió sus ojos como platos y todos nos reimos, Alice negaba con la cabeza

- NO Rose, no – gritó – no me puedes hacer esto, Amo a Jazz, pero no puedo dejar que el me maquille

- Tienes que hacerlo duende – dijo Emmett

- Que de malo puede pasar – añadí yo

- ¿Qué de malo puede pasar? Una abominación – dijo Alice, vi como Jazz fruncia su ceño

- ¿Qué Alice? – le preguntó molesto – no, ahora si vas a saber quien es tu Jasper, la agarró la sento en la silla, agarró el estuche de maquillaje que tenia a la mano, gracias a Rosalie, y empezó con su trabajo, todos esperábamos impacientes, Alice ya no reclamaba nada

- Bella, en serió, jamás te dejes maquillar por Jasper – dijo de pronto Rosalie, después de quince minutos de espera, habia terminado con su trabajo, todo estaba absolutamente corrido, no es que supiera de maquillaje, pero Alice se veia fatal, las chapitas que le hizo parecía el de una muñeca

- Oficialmente te quedas con el nombre de la novia de Chucky – dijo Emmett matándose de la risa, Alice se cruzó de brazos y regreso a su sitio junto con Jazz, él le pedia perdón pero Alice no le hacia caso, vi de reojo como Bella sonreía

- Jasper gira la botella – dijo Bella, Jasper hizo caso y de nuevo se puso a pedirle perdón a Alie

- Emmett a Bella – dijo Alice, ignorando a Jasper

- Haber Bells, quiero que le hagas un baile sensual a Eddie, claro seduciendolo – dijo de pronto, yo solo trague pesado, y Bella se levanto, Emmett se habia encargado de poner la música

- Parate Edward – dijo Bella con una voz que no reconocia como suya, yo automáticamente le hice caso y me quede parado mirándola, ella estaba bebida, y empezó a moverse al son de la música**, sentí sus dos manos en mi pecho, y en ese instante bajaba meneando sus caderas, y yo solamente la veia con los ojos abiertos, su cabellos se movia al compas de la música, como si tomara propia vida, ella me rodeaba y se movia perfectamente, de pronto sentí un calor…¿estaba haciendo calor?

- Wau Bella, no sabia que pudieras bailar tan bien – dijo Rose, Bella solo soltó una risita tonta, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, nos volvimos a sentar

- ¿Que hora es? – preguntó de pronto Bella y todos la miramos con cara de interrogación – es que muero de sueño – y todos fruncimos el ceño, si creía que me iba a dejar asi estaba muy equivocada, solo esperaba que esta vez el reto me tocara a mi y con Bella…

* * *

_sobre los licores_

_Absinthe: es una bebida con alto contenido alcohólico (de hasta 89,9°) y con sabor muy parecido al licor de anís_

_la combinacion esta como bien lo citó Edward entre martini, royal temptacion, el amaretto (que es un licor en base a albaricoque y almendras), daiquiri ( zumo de naranja y zumo de limon con leche condensada, bueno asi yo lo preparo, y claro con ron blanco o con vodka) y los licores de frutas que aparecen en la lectura... la combinacion a mi me gusta, y siempre yo combino los tragos para que se hagan mas fuertes y caigan mas rapido en el juego..._

_** en la parte de la seduccion de Bella hacia Edward la cancion que puse fue Stripper - Soho Dolls, me gusta!(Y)_

* * *

**_bueno _**

**_creo que eso fue todo, cualquier pregunta solo mandenme un mensajito!_**

**_HOLA!_**

**_espero que disfruten este capitulo... aunque no soy muy buena en eso de los retos... quisiera que me den sugerencias y asi ponerlas, si? cosa que asi hacemos el siguiente cap mas divertido y si quieren perver jaja no broma! todavia no estoy lista para ser perver jaja noy ninia! jejeje con cachitos!_**

**_continuando... perdon por los horrores ortograficos en serio!... _**

**_y gracias por las alertas y sus reviews! a todas mis lectoras silenciosas... gracias!_****_Ali-Mey te pasaste con tus reviews!_**

* * *

**_LenaCullenSwan** que bueno que te haya gustado! gracias por tu review!_**

**_Viry Natzy** gracias!, si y tienes que jugar con tus amigos esto... es divertido!... en especial con lo del yo nunca si es posible hazlo con los 5 dedos de la mano... asi podras descubrir cosas inimaginables jajaja_**

**_miadharu28**_**

**_MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**_**

**_adiereny**_**

**_Rocio**_**

**_TryMyBlood**_**

**_EuniceCullenPattinson**_**

**_.** pronto sabras sobre sophie la gallina jajaja_**

**_muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes! sin ustedes no seguiria escribiendo! como dije.. espero me puedan sugerir retos o castigos para todos... me envian una lista y que quieren que haga cada uno con otra persona o solo_**

**_se les agradece mucho! las quiero! (L)_**

**_¿reviews siiiii?_**

**_clic aqui v_**


	9. Momentos

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

_- __Jasper gira la botella – dijo Bella, Jasper hizo caso y de nuevo se puso a pedirle perdón a Alie_

_- Emmett a Bella – dijo Alice, ignorando a Jasper_

_- Haber Bells, quiero que le hagas un baile sensual a Eddie, claro seduciendolo – dijo de pronto, yo solo trague pesado, y Bella se levanto, Emmett se habia encargado de poner la música_

_- Parate Edward – dijo Bella con una voz que no reconocia como suya, yo automáticamente le hice caso y me quede parado mirándola, ella estaba bebida, y empezó a moverse al son de la música**, sentí sus dos manos en mi pecho, y en ese instante bajaba meneando sus caderas, y yo solamente la veia con los ojos abiertos, su cabellos se movia al compas de la música, como si tomara propia vida, ella me rodeaba y se movia perfectamente, de pronto sentí un calor…¿estaba haciendo calor?_

_- Wau Bella, no sabia que pudieras bailar tan bien – dijo Rose, Bella solo soltó una risita tonta, y sus mejillas estaban encendidas, nos volvimos a sentar _

_- ¿Que hora es? – preguntó de pronto Bella y todos la miramos con cara de interrogación – es que muero de sueño – y todos fruncimos el ceño, si creía que me iba a dejar asi estaba muy equivocada, solo esperaba que esta vez el reto me tocara a mi y con Bella…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**MOMENTOS**

* * *

**BELLA PoV**

- Ya gira la botella Bella – casi grito Alice en mi oído, yo obediente, aun con las mejillas arreboladas, agarré la botella y la moví, y con los pensamientos en las galaxias mas lejanas, regresé a mi sitio

No sé porque me habia puesto asi con Edward, ¿acaso él sacaba un lado ma salvaje de mi?, no lo entendía, ni yo sabia que podia bailar de esa manera, seguro era el efecto del alcohol

- ¡QUE NOS MORIMOS! – gritaron de pronto en mi oído, me sobresalte y gire la cabeza en diferentes direcciones, los demás solo soltaron risitas, me enfadé con Rose, ya que era ella la que me habia gritado

- ¿Por qué me gritas? –

- Bella, hace rato que te estamos hablando y tu nada, pareciera que estas en otro mundo – dijo Alice la cual ya estaba hablando medio raro

- Solo 5 minutos de distracción y te perdiste del castigo que le dieron a Emmett – negaron la cabeza, y yo solo rode los ojos

- Ya a quien le toca – pregunté, Edward giró la botella y de pronto paro entre Alice y Edward

- Suerte hermano – gritó Emmett que se partia de la risa, Edward solamente miraba entrecerrando los ojos a Alice ya que ella tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

- Haber hermano del alma – comenzó Alice, yo solo soltaba risitas – tendrás que vestirte como bebito, y tomaras las dos mezclas que hicimos en biberón – todos empezamos a reírnos – ¿quieres arrastrar a alguien contigo? – preguntó y todos al instante se callaron, asustados empezamos a mirarnos entre todos

- Si – dijo viéndola directamente, en esos momentos Edward tenia la misma sonrisa maléfica que su hermana – quiero a… - se paro y miro a cada uno del circulo – quiero a Bella – en ese momento mi respiración se paró, y me atoré con mi propia saliva

- ¿Porque a mi? – grité después de haberme calmado de la tos feroz que me atacó – ¿no puedes escoger a Rose, por ejemplo? – Rose me miro en ese instante, y juro que habia odio en su mirada, yo solo articulé un perdón sin sonido

- Ya apura Bella que no tenemos toda la noche – dijo Jasper, él en ese momento se paró y se fue no se a donde, luego regreso con una frazada delgada, un babero y el biberón grande… en serio jamás habia visto un biberón tan grande… lo tenia Alice ya con contenido en él

- Ya – gritó Emmett – Edward se viste o tiene que hacerlo Bella – preguntó y yo en ese momento sentí como mis ojos salian de orbita

- No, no, no, yo no vestiré a Edward, si quieren lo hago sentar en mi regazo y le doy el biberón pero nada de vestirlo – no sé porque dije todo eso, a todos se les iluminaron la cara

- ¡Buena idea Bella! – dijo Alice – bien Edward vístete tu, pero vístete bien ¡ah! Si no lo haces sufriras consecuencias – dicho esto Edward se empezó a vestir, con la frazada delgada hizo la forma de un pañal y se lo ató a la cintura arreglando las telas que salian sobrando, se puso el babero, también habia una especie de gorrito que también se lo puso, las manoplas para sus manos, no sabia de donde habia sacado todo el material, una vez listo Edward, Jasper y Rosalie me jalaron y me hicieron sentar en una silla en el centro

- Si la silla se rompe no es mi culpa – añadi, todos rieron, era cierto, ¿la pobre silla iba a soportar el peso de los dos?, una vez sentada hicieron caminar a Edward, se veia gracioso, felizmente Emmett lo estaba grabando

- Edward, siéntate encima de Bella – él me miraba, y luego miraba a Alice – no seas cobarde apura – insistió su hermana, de pronto sentí el peso sobre mis piernas, y una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi… otra vez

- Bella, agarra el biberón y dáselo en la boquita – dijo esto y todos empezaron a reir estruendosamente, Jasper estaba que se reia en el piso, el biberón no podia agarrarlo muy bien, vi como Edward se sonrojaba, jamás lo habia visto sonrojado, era muy adorable, y asi le di de beber al niño que estaba sentado en mi regazo

**EDWARD PoV**

Esto era mas que vergonzoso, y todavía con Bella, ni podia parar de beber para al menos respirar, lo hice una vez y Alice aumento mas contenido al biberón, asi que no paré

- Hasta que al fin terminas – dijo Emmett – pensé que nunca terminarías, y como se pasó el tiempo, ya es tarde, tenemos que subir a dormir – yo lo miré mal

- No esperen, ya nada de castigos – dijo Alice, y también la mire mal – lo siento Edward, se que querías vengarte pero será en otra oportunidad –

- Si claro, ya hablen de una vez antes de que me vaya – repliqué molesto, queria vengarme del castigo de Emmett, y solamente hasta ahora me pusieron en ridículo

- Haber – comenzó Alice – ya todos siéntense en circulo, empezaremos con las anécdotas antes de ir a domir, como conocimos a Bella –

- Yo empiezo, yo empiezo – dijo Emmett levantando la mano, este miro a Bella, y ella se sonrojo, me daba ganas de tirármela encima y acariciar sus mejillas

- Que esperas Emmett – dijo Rosalie

- Ya, la primera vez que la vi, la vi en la cafetería, en si, ella estaba de espaldas y no me di cuenta que era la chica nueva, mas bien por el cabello, pensaba que era Angela, Bella tienes el cabello parecido, no igual; bien continuando con el relato, hacia mucho tiempo que no le hacia a Angela alguna broma, y como yo iba hablando con Ben, ni se volteó saludar, entonces la golpee con el folder, ella se volteo confundida y enojada, y yo me queria reir pero a la vez me moria de la vergüenza, solamente pude decir un lo siento – termino con su historia y todos ya estaba riéndose, Bella también pero tenia las mejillas arreboladas

- ¡ah! Con razón, cuando les presenté a Bella, ella estaba que miraba mal a Emmett, jaja – dijo Alice y todos rieron

- Si, lo queria matar, imaginate que te de con el folder en la cabeza y todavía fuerte, ¡duele! – dijo Bella un poco molesta pero a la vez soltando risitas

- Ya yo – dijo Jasper – cuando la conocí estaba paseando por las canchas y de pronto le cayó una bola en la cabeza y… -

- Ya Jasper eso ya no lo cuentes – dijo Bella

- Tengo que contarlo – dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa, Bella solo rio mas – bien, como le cayó la pelota, ella la levantó y la quiso lanzar, justo en ese momento pasaba casi cerca de ahí con Rose – vi a Rose asentir y estaba que se reia – Bella lanzó la pelota pero ella se desestabilizó y casi cae al piso… -

- Si no fuera por Jasper que la sujetó, se hubiera abierto la cabeza, en ese momento lo mas gracioso que Bella dijo fue "voy a cortarme los malditos pies", y nosotros empezamos a reir

- Yo la conoci en clases – dijo Alice – asi que no tengo mucho que contar – ¿y tu Edward?

- Uhmmm – empecé a dudar si contaba o no – yo también la sujete de una caída, aunque ella ya estaba rodando de las escaleras – y no queria profundizar mas sobre lo que en ese momento me habia pasado

- Vaya Bella, tendremos que cuidarte de tus propios pies – dijo Emmett riéndose – oye no me mates con la mirada – dijo señalándola con un dedo

- ¿Al parecer terminamos no? – dijo Rosalie – ¿todos están bien? – todos asintieron, cada uno se levantó y se despidieron con una beso en la mejilla deseando buenas noches, aunque ya era muy de madrugada, vi como Bella se acercaba a mi, pero lo hacia dudando, me acerque a ella

- Buenas noches Bella – dije de pronto, ella me miró me dio una timida sonrisa, me encanto la sonrisa que me dio

- Buenas noches Edward – me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla, ¿estaba permitido decir que con tan solo ese pequeño roce estaba flotando?

- Mira quien se apareció – dijo Jasper, todos volteamos a ver hacia donde su mirada se dirigía, y era Leah, inmediatamente Bella que se encontraba a mi lado salió disparada hacia ella

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó con el rostro preocupado, y ahí recién pude verla recién, tenia el cuerpo bien formado, sus piernas eran largas aunque solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama, su polo contorneaba su cintura, haciéndola ver perfecta, su cabello llegaba casi hasta la cintura, no estaba con la típica cola con la que siempre iba al instituto, sus ojos en esos momentos estaban llenos de preocupación, su ceño estaba fruncido, en ese momento quise ir y alisarlo, pero me contuve, sus manos estaba sobre los hombros de Leah, los habia visto de cerca, y a simple vista se veian delicadas, su cuello era largo y también delicado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana…

- Edward, deja de mirarla – dijo Alice en un susurro, yo aleje la mirada de Bella y vi como sonreía Alice

- Chicos me voy con Leah – dijo Bella – Buenas noches a todos y gracias – se despidieron y se fueron

- ¿Edward que te parece Bella? – preguntó Jasper

- Porque la pregunta – respondí

- ¿por como te detenias a mirarla? – respondió con otra pregunta, yo solo solté un suspiro frustrado que les iba a decir, ¿"estaba confundido"?

- ¿Edward te gusta Bella? – me alarmo la pregunta de Emmett – si te gusta tengo que saberlo, ella es mi hermanita ahora, y tu sabes como cuido a Alice, y asi lo haré con Bella

- Emmett, si te das cuenta estoy detrás de Tanya – respondí, Alice solo frunció el ceño, me miró detenidamente durante un momento, luego bajo la mirada dijo algo en su idioma, se despidió de todos y se fue junto con Rose

- Chicos ire a descansar, buenas noches, ¡ah!, Emmett, me las van a pagar tu y Alice – dicho esto Emmett solto un risotada junto con Jasper, y yo me subi a mi recamara, tenia que pensar los hechos que habían pasado en este dia

**BELLA PoV**

- ¿Leah pero que te paso? – pregunté preocupada

- Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire me sente en ese árbol, que por cierto me encantó, y me quede dormida eso es todo – dijo esto mirando hacia el horizonte, en todo este corto tiempo, habia conocido muy bien a Leah, cuales eran sus gestos, que era las cosas que le gustaba u odiaba, en estos momentos la mirada hacia el horizonte indicaba que algo andaba mal

- Te conozco Leah, esa mirada me indica que algo te pasa, vamos cuéntame que pasa – justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, se abrió, y apareció la cabeza de Alice y Rosalie por ella

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Alice, yo miré a Leah, y ella asintió, ellas de inmediato entraron, y se sentaron en el piso mirándonos

- Ya Leah, desembucha ¿que te pasa? – dijo Rose, yo la miré y me quise reir, que directa que era

- Si Leah, puedes confiar en nosotras, de verdad que estaremos dispuestas a ayudarte en todo – añadió Alice – si quieres pregúntaselo a Bella

- Tienen razón Leah, puedes confiar en ellas, no te defraudaran – les sonreí a ambas, y ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa

- Lo que pasa es que… - empezó Leah, pero luego dudo

- Lo que pasa es… - insistió Alice, yo solo la miraba, sus ojos estaban llenándose de lagrimas

- Lo que pasa es que aun no puedo olvidarme de Sam – yo levanté mi cejas, era eso, estábamos tocando terreno peligroso

- ¿Quien es Sam? – preguntó Rose

- Sam, era su novio, bueno ahora ex novio, falleció hace un año – dije esto y Leah se recostó en mi hombro, yo la abracé, Alice y Rose cogieron su mano y se pusieron a darle masajitos en el dorso de ella

- Lo siento – dijo Alice – pero Leah date cuenta que ya pasó un año, tienes que vivir de nuevo, no te estanques, aunque no lo haya conocido, es decir, nadie quisiera que la persona que uno quiere se quede atrapada en el pasado, o en recuerdos que nos pueden dañar – a todo esto Alice tenia razón, yo en parte estaba haciendo lo que decía, estaba quedándome con los recuerdos de mi pasado, un pasado horrible, donde todo el mundo era perseguido porque solamente no querían dar lo que los perseguidores querían

- Yo lo sé, pero es que intento, e intento demasiado, pero no logro, no lo logro, o si estoy a punto de lograrlo un recuerdo me viene a la mente y eso derrumba todo lo que construi - siguió sollozando – imaginate que sus novios se fueran o peor aun y Dios no quiera, fallecieran, ¿no estarían destrozadas? – vi de reojo como Alice y Rose, se incomodaron ante la pregunta, a Alice se le aguaron los ojos, y solto una pequeña lagrima

- Yo no sé que haría sin mi Jazz – dijo de pronto Alie

- Al igual yo sin Emmett – añadió Rose – creo que moriría; él, desde que lo conoci,ha sido mi soporte, ya no puedo imaginarme sin él, y se que a Alice le pasa lo mismo ¿no? – Alice en ese momento asintió, y ahora tenia que consolarlas a las tres

- Chicas tranquilas, eso no va a pasar, Leah, ¿sabes que te queremos verdad? – ella asintió – pues por tu bien tienes que salir adelante, ponerte proyectos nuevos, estoy segura, aunque no lo haya conocido que Sam, esta mirándote, esta contigo en todo momento, y seguro que quiere que salgas adelante que de nuevo seas feliz, ¿o acaso Sam era egoísta? – ella negó solo con la cabeza y soltó mas lagrimas – entonces ya dejalo descansar en paz, y sigue con lo que la vida te esta preparando – ella asintió y yo la abracé mas fuerte, Alice y Rose también seguían llorando

- Vamos tenemos que dormir – dije y todos levantaron sus miradas, varias lagrimas seguían surcando por su rostro – ¿no quieren darme un abrazó las tres al mismo tiempo? – pregunté con una sonrisa, ellas se levantaron y nos abrazamos fuerte

- ¿Chicas seremos las mejores amigas para siempre verdad? – preguntó Alice, todas soltamos un "Si, para siempre", y nos tumbamos en la cama, dormimos juntas, ya que nadie queria separarse

**EDWARD PoV**

Al subir a mi habitación, no me habia dado cuenta que la habitación que tenia en frente era la de Bella, pero no me detuve para ver si estaba ahí o no, me metí rápidamente a mi cuarto, prendí la radio, y me tendí en la cama abri el libro que estaba leyendo en la sala antes de que apareciera Bella… _Bella_ ese nombre estaba rondando mi cabeza todo el tiempo, los ojos de la propietaria de ese nombre que quedaban bien con ella, me hipnotizaban por completo cuando la miraba directamente…

De pronto escuché un sollozo del cuarto de en frente, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y vi como la puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta, quise entrar en ese momento para ver que sucedia, pero escuche la voy de Alice

_- Yo no sé que haría sin mi Jazz_ – dijo mi hermana, que tenia la voz quebrada

_- Al igual yo sin Emmett _– añadió Rose – creo _que moriría; él, desde que lo conoci,ha sido mi soporte, ya no puedo imaginarme sin él, y se que a Alice le pasa lo mismo ¿no?_ – no vi si en ese momento Alice respondío, no podia verlas muy bien, por la ranura podia ver solamente a Bella y a Leah estaba recostada en su hombro

_- Chicas tranquilas, eso no va a pasar, Leah, ¿sabes que te queremos verdad?_ – ¿que era lo que no iba a pasar?, Leah en ese momento asintió temblando en los brazos de Bella – _pues por tu bien tienes que salir adelante, ponerte proyectos nuevos, estoy segura, aunque no lo haya conocido que Sam, esta mirándote, esta contigo en todo momento, y seguro que quiere que salgas adelante que de nuevo seas feliz, ¿o acaso Sam era egoísta?_ _entonces ya dejalo descansar en paz, y sigue con lo que la vida te esta preparando _– ahora entendía Leah estaba llorando por alguien, Rose y Alice se les habían unido, y estaban dándole apoyo, lo que mas me impresionó fue que Bella no lloraba, sin duda era muy fuerte, al menos en ese momento entendí porque tenia que ser fuerte, por ellas, ya que ellas necesitaban de alguien que las consuele

Bella al decir todo aquello, hizo que reflexionara, reflexionara sobre mi pasado, aquel pasado que poco a poco me destruía y me daba cuenta por mi mismo en la clase de persona que me estaba convirtiendo, antes no era asi, mi madre no me habia educado para seducir a todas las mujeres, mi mamá me habia educado para ser caballero con ellas, pero al parecer me habia olvidado de todo eso porque alguien habia lastimado mi lado sensible, y por ello decidi cerrarlo para siempre, y Bella tenia mucha razón en esto, me estaba quedando en el pasado, en el recuerdo, y mi recuerdo solo era sufrimiento y dolor, y no debía de ser asi…

- Vamos tenemos que dormir – dijo de pronto Bella – ¿no quieren darme un abrazó las tres al mismo tiempo? – pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa, vi como la abrazaban con fuerza, ellas en cualquier momento saldrían, asi que me fue rápido a mi habitación… sin duda Bella esta noche me hizo reflexionar demasiado

**BELLA PoV**

La mañana habia llegado, como yo ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, me levante para prepararles el desayuno

- Wau – me sobresalto una voz demasiado conocida para mi – que bien huele – yo voltee para verlo mejor, y él estaba ahí, con la sonrisa que hacia que perdiera la noción del tiempo, sus - mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, su pijama consistía en un pantalón de chándal color negro, y su polo era sin mangas color rojo, el polo hacia sobresaltar sus musculos que no eran nada exagerados como los de Emmett, en ese momento me quede como tonta… ¡tenia que responder ya!

- Si… eh… si me gusta estar en la cocina - ¿pero que estaba diciendo? – ah… puedo cocinar, y asi me concentro y no puedo pensar en otras cosas – al final termine con una sonrisa nerviosa, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de que lo observaba ¿no?

- Por lo que huelo, cocinas excelente – respondió con otra sonrisa, en ese momento tuve que voltear mi vista hacia la olla donde preparaba la avena

- ¿A que hora desayunamos mami? – preguntó de pronto Emmett, haciéndome dar un salto

- Dentro de unos minutos, y no me digas mami – le dije molesta, me voltee para seguir con lo mio

**EDWARD PoV**

Ver a Bella muy concentrada en la cocina, es otra cosa que me fascino, ni siquiera habia visto a mi madre verla tan concentrada en la preparación de los alimentos

- Edward quieres levantar a todos por favor – que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios

- Si claro – respondí

- No, yo voy – dijo de pronto Emmett, Bella lo observaba riéndose, Emmett salió volando hacia las habitaciones

- Entonces, en que ayudo – pregunté

- Puedes ir poniendo la mesa, espero que bajen pronto o se enfriara – yo solo asentí

De pronto todos bajaron en tropa; Alice Rosalie y Leah, tenían los ojos hinchados, Jasper aun estaba tallándose los ojos, su cabellos estaba totalmente revuelto, parecía un nido de pajaros y Emmett estaba que se reia seguro de alguna broma que les hizo para levantarlos

Como habia dicho Bella, todos de inmediato se sentaron Leah le reclamaba a Bella el porque no le habia despertado para ayudarla, nos servimos y todos adularon por la buena sazon que Bella tenia.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose, ayudaron a recoger la mesa, y Leah se dispuso a barrer todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, vi a Bella mirando a través de la puerta principal el sendero por donde se entraba a la casa, en realidad solo se veian arboles

- ¿Cansada? – pregunté ella dio un salto – lo siento no era mi intención asustarte –

- Lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa – si un poco, pero estoy bien, no me habia dado cuenta de la entrada de tu casa, el paisaje es muy bonito –

- Mi madre hizo el porche, es diseñadora de interiores, y como tal empezó su trabajo con esta casa, ¿quieres salir y nos sentamos en los escalones? –

- Claro – de inmediato abri la puerta, hacia un poco de frio, felizmente salí abrigado, ella también llevaba un chompa casi suelta, y de lejos se notaba que era de diseñador, obra de Alice

- Cuentame mas sobre ti – dije de pronto – ¿haber cuantos años tienes? – ella rio - ¿Qué? – reclamé

- Que pregunta mas difícil – ella respondió aun con una sonrisa, yo sonreí por inercia, era contagiante – tengo 17 años, ¿y tu?

- Igual, tu color favorito, o mejor di todo sobre ti, y luego yo te digo lo mio – ella me sonrió y desvió su vista hacia el bosque

- Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella por favor, no me gusta Isabella porque suena a que están molestos conmigo, tengo 17 años, mi color favorito es el azul, vengo de Brady, mis padres fallecieron, no me duele hablar de ello, mi piedra favorita es el lapislázuli que es de color azul, y creo que eso es todo – terminó de hablar, y definitivamente el concepto de fortaleza adopto su forma, Bella era muy valiente, pero faltaba ese detalle…

- No, falta… - respondí, y ella me miro confundida – ¿el dia de tu cumpleaños?

- ¡ah! Eso – ella soltó risitas – mi cumple es el… - pero de pronto otra voz interrumpió el dato mas importante que estaba a punto de recibir

_- ¡Edward! -

* * *

_

**_Ola! aqui les va un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	10. Diversión con un poquito de tensión

__

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Cuentame mas sobre ti – dije de pronto – ¿haber cuantos años tienes? – ella rio - ¿Qué? – reclamé_

- _Que pregunta mas difícil – ella respondió aun con una sonrisa, yo sonreí por inercia, era contagiante – tengo 17 años, ¿y tu?_

- _Igual, tu color favorito, o mejor di todo sobre ti, y luego yo te digo lo mio – ella me sonrió y desvió su vista hacia el bosque_

- _Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella por favor, no me gusta Isabella porque suena a que están molestos conmigo, tengo 17 años, mi color favorito es el azul, vengo de Brady, mis padres fallecieron, no me duele hablar de ello, mi piedra favorita es el lapislázuli que es de color azul, y creo que eso es todo – terminó de hablar, y definitivamente el concepto de fortaleza adopto su forma, Bella era muy valiente, pero faltaba ese detalle…_

- _No, falta… - respondí, y ella me miro confundida – ¿el dia de tu cumpleaños?_

- _¡ah! Eso – ella soltó risitas – mi cumple es el… - pero de pronto otra voz interrumpió el dato mas importante que estaba a punto de recibir_

- _¡Edward! - _

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**DIVERSION CON UN POQUITO DE TENSION**

* * *

Y justo en ese momento tenia que aparecerse la amiga de Edward

- ¿Qué haces Edward? – preguntó de pronto con una gran sonrisa, que yo la definí como peor que falsa

- ¿Conversando? – respondió Edward – Tanya ella es… - dijo presentándonos pero en ese instante ella interrumpió

- Si ya se, _patas chuecas_, ay perdón ¿Isabella verdad? – nadie, absolutamente nadie podia decirme algo asi, ni se lo estaba permitido a mis primos, juro que en ese momento iba a responderle con una sarta de groserías

- Bella, Edward – gritó Alice en ese instante, y agradezco que haya aparecido, no queria gritarle su vida entera en otro idioma – _Tanya_ – agregó entre dientes – que haces aquí – añadió

- Hola, cuñis, si yo también me alegro de verte – yo me levante en ese momento, y vi como Alice cerraba sus puños con fuerza

- Que no soy tu cuñis, ni lo seras tampoco – gritó Alice, en ese momento Edward también se habia parado, yo me puse al lado de Alice, y la jalé dentro de la casa

- Nos vemos Edward – dije dolida, Edward no me habia defendido tampoco

- Bella espera – yo entré junto con Alice, y de pronto sentí que me jalaban el brazo

- Disculpa a Tanya, pone sobrenombres a todos y… -

- No te preocupes Edward, te esta esperando ¿no? – dicho esto, me fui con Alice, a la cocina

- Es que no la soporto – empezó a refutar Alice – no la soporto, porque tiene que venir aquí - en ese momento Rose aparecio del jardín junto con Jasper y Emmett

- Ali, te estaba buscando... – dijo Jasper – ¿que te pasa? – preguntó abrazandola, Alie correspondió a su abrazo, y se calmo poco a poco

- ¡NOOOO! – gritó – no me digas, Tanya esta en la casa – dijo Rose

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – preguntó Emmett

- Es que es lo único que la puede poner asi – respondió Rose – pero no nos arruinemos el dia, que vamos a hacer – pregunto, y de nuevo Leah no se encontraba con nosotros

- De nuevo… ¿Dónde esta leah? – pregunté

- Aquí estoy, aquí estoy – dijo de pronto haciéndonos sobresaltar – puedo preguntar ¿que hace la _reyna_ aquí? – dijo Leah con sorna

- Acosando a Edward, que mas – respondió Alie

- Pero él se deja acosar, además no escuchaste ayer, Edward esta detrás de Tanya, ese ya es su asunto – dijo Emmett, algo coherente para todo lo que dice, en ese momento, no hice caso a los sentimientos que empezaban a atormentarme, contaba también el hecho de que sentía como se me estrujaba el estomago con solo la mención de ¿Edward correteando a Tanya?

- Chicos vamos a perder el dia si seguimos con esto – dijo Jazz, y todos asentimos

- ¿Alie, tus papas cuando llegan? – escucho la pregunta, me miro y luego sonrió angelicalmente (notese el sarcasmo)

- Tres..., dos..., uno... – no sé por que hizo cuenta regresiva, pero de pronto escuchamos como se abria la puerta y una voz

- Tanya querida – esa voz era la de Esme, ¿acaso Alice era vidente o algo asi?, de pronto escuchamos pasos hacia la cocina

- No la soporto – dijo Esme entrando – hola chicos – nos saludo a cada uno de nosotros dándonos un abrazo muy fuerte, ahora se de donde Emmett aprendió los abrazos

- No entiendo como tu hermano puede estar detrás de esa chica – siguió refutando mientras abrazaba a Alice, ella solo se encogía de hombros

- Mamá dejame decirte que hay alguien que lo puede salvar – dicho esto Alice me miró de forma sugestiva, yo abri mis ojos lo máximo que pude atemorizada por lo que estaria a punto de decir, iba a decir algo pero Leah puso su mano en mi boca, Emmett ya no se podia contener mas la risa, y termino por soltar una sonora carcajada, a Leah la mordí porque no me dejaba respirar muy bien que digamos

- ¿De algo me perdí? – comento de pronto Carlisle, todos lo saludamos

- Si – contestó Emmett – Alice esta por decir algo importante, y Bella al parecer no quiere que se enteren o algo asi, imaginate papi, que hasta mordió a Leah – dijo esto, y de nuevo se rió, Carlisle, me dio una mirada de apoyo, al menos UNA persona en todo este momento alocado me entendía – Alice ya cuenta – gritó Emmett, y yo no tuve mas remedio que agachar la cabeza para escuchar lo que diría

**EDWARD PoV**

- ¿Por qué la llamaste asi? – pregunté, Bella se habia molestado, y sentía que se habia molestado mas conmigo que con Tanya

- ¿Cariño, te importa mas ella? – dijo con un puchero que me pareció sensual, y de pronto todo se borró de mi mente, se acercaba lentamente con rastros de tristeza en sus ojos

- Tanya, yo… no… - y de pronto la tuve muy cerca de mis labios, cerca, iba a ser mia como sea, y yo ya me estaba acercando a sus labios, muy cerca muy cerca, cerré los ojos para poder por fin tocar sus labios con los mios, pero de pronto sentí un suave contacto, abri los ojos, y me di cuenta que ella me veia divertida, sus dedos estaban sobre mis labios

- ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pida? – preguntó de pronto, y yo lo miré confuso – y por fin te daré el beso que tanto ansias – de nuevo se acercaba, pero desvió el rumbo de sus labios, muy cerca de mi oreja izquierda empezó a susurrar – te diré lo que quiero dentro de una semana – y a mi ese simple roce de sus labios me dejaba con la mente en blanco _"Y donde queda Bella"_ :: ¿Bella?:: _"Si Bella":: _Tanya, se alejo nuevamente de mi, con una sonrisa traviesa, pero no sé porque no quise ver esa sonrisa, si no otra, la sonrisa que queria ver en ese momento fue de la chica que era la mejor amiga de mis hermanos, la chica que en tan solo poco tiempo se habia apropiado de mi mente, su nombre rondaba dia y noche, por mi cabeza

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? – dijo de pronto , y yo salí de mi ensoñación

- ¿Tan temprano quieres ver una película? – pregunté muy confundido, apenas era las 11 de la mañana y se supone que a estas horas los sabados, me encontraba en mi estudio tocando alguna melodía o escribiendo partituras

- Claro, o quieres hacer alguna otra cosa – en ese momento iba a decir algo, pero de pronto se oyó el estruendo de alguien cayendo, un grito, Emmett riendo, el grito de Alice, Rosalie y Leah gritando que dejara a alguien, Jasper alentaba, y Bella gritando que parara a través de risas _"¿esa risa querias escuchar":: _¿quien eres tu?:: _"tu conciencia, quien mas menso, duh"_:: contestando a tu pregunta, si esa risa queria escuchar

- Edward, que dices – preguntó de nuevo Tanya, pero yo para ese momento queria que ella se fuera y quedarme a jugar con los chicos ¿Qué me pasaba, no que estaba detrás de Tanya?

- Esta bien – suspiré frustrado – escoge la película que quieras – cansado me tiré al sillón y ella de inmediato se acercó a la gaveta donde guardábamos los videos, ella ya conocía la casa, asi que no tenia que indicarle las cosas, no sé que película escogió, solo sabia que se habia acomodado a mi lado, y de pronto empezaba a acomodarse la blusa, y por un momento vi como hacia un movimiento donde podia apreciar el inicio de sus senos, yo quité en ese momento mi mirada muy rápido de ella, y solo vi de reojo que sonreía, o al menos eso me pareció, de nuevo sobre el bullicio que habia en el piso superior escuché la risa de Bella, esta vez acompañada de Alice y Rose, de nuevo quise estar con ellos

Pasada la hora de la película, y en la cual no habia puesto atención, de pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir, y me di con una no muy grata sorpresa

**BELLA PoV**

Después de discutir el asunto de Edward, y no sin antes hacerme pasar vergüenza diciendo que yo seria la pareja perfecta de Edward, nos fuimos al jardín, Esme dijo que descansarían un rato y que luego irían al jardín a tomar sol, y nosotros nos uniríamos para jugar en la pisicna, mientras tanto, estábamos jugando como niños a las escondidas, esta era la idea de Emmett, no pareció tan mala, ya que él iba a buscarnos, pero luego se le unió Jasper, cuando vi las caras de Alice y Rose, ya no quise saber en que se convertiría este juego, todos nos escondimos, Jasper y Emmett empezaron a contar, yo me escondí en el armario de Alice junto con ella, pero me subi a la parte de la gaveta y por mi contextura podia echarme y quedarme quieta, Alice sin embargo solo se tapó con un monton de ropa

- ¡YA VAMOS! – gritó de pronto Emmett, Alice y yo soltábamos risitas de los nervios, y en eso empezamos a escuchar gritos

- ¡JASPERr, CORRE ANTES DE QUE ELLA TOQUE EL ARBORL! – gritó Emmett, no sé quien habría salido, pero hubo silencio, supongo que siguieron buscando, y escuché ahora si, como nuestro depredador, alias Emmett, nos acechaba, estábamos nerviosas

- Bella – me llamo en un susurro Alice – ¿crees que nos encuentre? – dijo de nuevo en otro susurro iba a responder pero en ese momento justo se abrió el armario de Alice, de miedo, me puse muy quieta, y vi de reojo como Emmett empezaba a sacar la ropa de Alice

- ¡AQUÍ ESTA ALICE, AQUÍ ESTA! – gritó Emmett y salió corriendo al balcón de su cuarto - ¡JASPER, LA VI LA VI! – Emmett se estaba pasando, y se habia tomado en serio el papel de depredador – Ahora me falta Bella – dicho esto salió del cuarto de Alice, con Alice pisandode los talones, y diciendo que jamás me encontraría

Supongo que paso algo de quince minutos, que nadie me encontraba, no creo que se hayan olvidado de mi, de todas maneras me mantuve quieta y de pronto sentí de nuevo que se acercaban pero ya muchos pasos, abrieron la puerta del armario, y vi como Emmett se metia dentro y empezaba a rebuscar las cosas, en ese momento no sé que hizo que desestabilizó la madera donde yo me encontraba y yo me voltee un poco, pero al final terminé cayendo, escuché los gritos de Alice Rose y Leah, Emmett reia muy fuerte

- ¿Así que te querías esconder bien no? – dijo Emmett, y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, yo reía y reía Alice Rose y Leah gritaban que me dejara

- Para Emmett, para – gritaba entre risas, pero no paraba de hacerme cosquillas, Jasper seguía alentándolo

- ¡Ya basta! – grité, y al fin me dejó, me levante y todos nos reímos de lo estúpido que había sido la escena

- Vamos a la piscina, seguro Esme y Carlisle están en el jardín esperándonos, alístense y nos vemos en 10 minutos en el jardín – dijo Alice, Emmett y Jasper salieron y se fueron al cuarto de Emmett

- Bella, Leah quédense aquí iré por su ropa – ¿acaso yo no podia escoger mi ropa? – Rose tu ya sabes que hacer – Alice salió como un torbellino de su cuarto y nosotras nos quedamos con Rose

- ¿Que vas a hacer Rose? – preguntó Leah, ella solo le dio una sonrisa e hizo que se sentara frente al espejo deAlice

- Las voy a retocar un poco, jamás dejen de arreglarse, ya saben cualquier cosa puede pasar – dijo esto, Leah y yo nos dimos una mirada complice

- Pero para que Rose, si igual nos vamos a meter a la piscina – refuté pero Rose me envió una mirada envenenada, yo me callé y de pronto escuché a todo volumen una cancion conocida de pronto Alice entró gritando, y Rose gritó también, cantando la cancion

We can't never, never be two strangers

(No podemos nunca estar como dos extraños)

Two souls while taking one road

(dos almas teniendo una carrera)

I can't live my life without my angel

(no puedo vivir mi vida sin mi angel)

In love like never before

. . .(enamorado como nunca antes) [1]

Para ese momento, Rose tenia el peine cerca de su boca como una micrófono, Alice solo repetía la parte "in love, in love", como loca Leah y yo solo nos reíamos, de pronto apareció Emmett y se unió a sus gritos, bailando nosotras también nos unimos y como ya habíamos aprendido la letra ya que solo se repetía, coreábamos, de pronto se paró la canción

- ¡LO SIENTO! – gritó Jasper desde el cuarto de Emmett, esperamos a que vuelva a poner la música pero de repente sonó una cancion infantil y Emmett se unió a la canción

Es la hora es la hora  
es la hora de jugar  
brinca brinca  
palma a palma  
y danzando sin parar

Nosotros solo nos mirábamos, Jasper habia dejado correr la cancion, de pronto apareció en el cuarto de Alice, Emmett seguía cantando y saltando, parecía un niño en Disneylandia

Un pasito para el frente  
y un pasito para atras  
jugaremos todos juntos  
ser feliz no esta de mas

Nos estábamos riendo de cómo bailaba Emmett, Rose se le unió, Alice también y empezó el coro

y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
y lari lari lari e, oh, oh, oh,  
este es el show de Xuxa y los saluda con amor[2]

Todos ya estábamos abrazados levantando una pierna hacia la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, haciendo trencito termino la cancion y de pronto paso a otra cancion conocida, pero esa la tomamos como cancion de fondo, estábamos realmente cansados en tan poco tiempo

- ¿Justin Bieber, Emmett? – preguntó Jasper asombrado, ya que estaba sonando _Eenie Meenie[3] _– que canciones tienes Emmett – y dicho esto empezó a reírse

- Fue divertido – dijo Alice – vamos chicos tenemos que ir al jardín, Emm, Jazz espérennos alla, nosotras ya vamos – dijo, Alice y Rose nos hicieron vestir muy rápido y bajamos corriendo hacia el jardín, en ningún momento vi a Edward, ya que habíamos ido por otro camino, seguro estaria con Tanya, al llegar al jardín vi como Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas con lentes de sol, ya que hoy el sol habia salido un poco y habia que aprovecharlo, según Alice, Emmett y Jasper ya estaban dentro de la piscina jugando lucha, Ali y Rose, se fueron con ellos, y yo solo me quede al lado de Leah, hechadas en unas hamacas que habían cerca a la psicina, realmente me encantaba la casa de Esme (la vista del jardín y la psicina en mi perfil)

- Me gusta su traje de baño chicas – dijo Esme de pronto con una sonrisa – ese color te queda bien Bella - yo en ese momento me ruboricé, habia dejado que Alice escogiera mi ropa y al de Leah, el mio era de color azul marino en los bordes tenia pequeñas líneas blancas, el de Leah era de color rojo floreado, y le daba muy bien, ya que su piel era un poco oscura, el de Alice era de color marron con detalles rosados, y el de Rose era de color naranja con detalles marrones, todas nos pusimos un vestido playero de color blanco.

Vi como Emmett salía corriendo, no sé hacia donde, y regreso con una radio y puso música de nuevo, en ese momento estaba sonando _Sweet Dreams de Beyonce_, Emmett y sus canciones, estaba a punto de levantarme de la hamaca, cuando de pronto se oyó el sonido del timbre, Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y todos nos miramos, se escuchaba un voz que no conocía, creo que todos también la escucharon ya que adquirieron diferentes reacciones, vi como Esme se levantaba con su ceño fruncido, apagó el equipo y se dirigió dentro de la casa, vi que Carlisle la iba a seguir

- No papi – dijo Alice – no vayas, mejor quedate aquí

- ¿Por qué hija? – preguntó , pero Alice ya estaba entrando a la casa, todos nos pusimos algo encima, e ingresamos a la cocina y nos fuimos a la sala, Edward y Tanya estaba ahí, y habia una señora que parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada

- Que quieres Stefania – preguntó Esme amarga, esa señora seguía buscando a alguien con la mirada

- ¿Y donde esta el señor de la casa? – preguntó

- ¿Para que quiere verlo? – preguntó Alice, también con el ceño fruncido al costado de Esme, Edward negaba con la cabeza, poco a poco Jasper Rosalie y Leah retrocedían, yo me uni a ellos y les pregunte en un susurro

- ¿Quien es esa señora? –

- Es la mamá de Tanya, esa señora anda detrás de hombres casados, bueno se la conoce de esa manera, y ahora esta detrás de Carlisle – y yo abri ligeramente la boca como expresión, queria reirme pero no era el momento, pobre Esme, lidiar con la hija y luego con la madre

- Amor que pas…sa - dijo Carlisle, entrando a la sala, Alice lo vio y negó con la cabeza, a la madre de Tanya se le iluminaron los ojos, vi como Carlisle tragaba en seco y se posicionaba a lado de Esme

- Hola Carlisle – saludo muy efusivamente, dándole un abrazo, nosotros ya no sabíamos que expresión poner, Esme estaba furiosa, Alice se habia ido al lado de Edward y le decía algo

- Que se le ofrece – preguntó Carlisle un poco incomodo

- Solo venia a recoger a Tanya, y pasar a saludarlos – esta ultima frase dijo solo mirando a Carlisle, vi como Emmett soltaba risitas, y estaban codeándose con Jasper, Esme los fulmino con la mirada y de inmediato se callaron

- Pues Tanya parece que tu madre ya te encontró, ¿Edward serias tan amable de llevarlas a su casa? – preguntó Esme con una sonrisa angelical, ahora se de donde Alice habia sacado las sonrisas malvadas

- Eh.. yo… uh… claro… ¿Tanya nos vamos? – preguntó Edward nervioso, y ahora yo me queria reir

- Pero por que tanta prisa – dijo la mamá de Tanya – yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Esme quizás te pueda hacer compañía – vi como Esme fruncia mas el ceño

- Bella ve con Esme – me susurró Jasper yo de inmediato fui y enrosque mi brazo con el suyo

- Lo siento Stefania, pero no puedo, estaba ayudando a mis chicos a hacer unas cosas, y ahora por favor, deja de mirara a mi marido y lárgate de mi casa – todos nos quedamos sin respirar, incluso Carlisle, se quedo mirando a Esme con los ojos abiertos, Tanya estaba que se moria de la vergüenza, _¡toma esto idiota, ahora quien es humillada!_

- Stefania mejor vámonos, Tanya vamos – dijo Edward, la madre de Tanya estaba que fulminaba con la mirada a Esme, pero esta le dio una sonrisita de suficiencia, se acerco a Carlisle y le dio un beso en sus labios, se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta principal y todos estallamos en jubilo, habia sido un momento tan tenso parecía una competencia de quien se quedaba con Carlisle

- Amor, jamás te habia visto asi – dijo Carlisle, y todos nos reíamos, a Esme se le tiñeron las mejillas y le sonrió

- Siempre estoy dispuesta a defender lo que es mio – dijo esto y le dio otro beso

- Oigan ya, váyanse a un hotel – gritó Emmett

- ¡Emmett! – gritaron al mismo tiempo al final rieron – ¿en que estábamos? – preguntó Esme y todos nos reimos y de nuevo fuimos al jardín esta vez todos nos metimos a la piscina

- Bella gracias – dijo de pronto Esme cuando sali del agua

- ¿Porque? – pregunté

- Por evitar que me lanzara contra Stefania – dicho esto las dos nos reimos mucho

**EDWARD PoV**

Haber pasado por todo eso, habia sido tan tenso, se sentía en el ambiente, sabia que Stefania estaba detrás de mi padre, pero no pensé que era para tanto

- Mamá la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar – gritaba Tanya, ya habíamos llegado a su casa y estaba en su porche, yo queria irme si iban a discutir, demasiada tensión para pocas horas

- Tanya yo ya me voy – dije y Tanya se volteó, estaba furiosa, se le calmo la furio y preguntó

- ¿Te tienes que ir, no te puedes quedar un poco mas? –

- Mis padres me necesitaran, tengo que arreglar cierto problema en mi casa – dije con una ceja alzada

- En serio lo siento – dijo

- Chau Tanya – dije y me fui muy rápido hacia mi auto, vi como Tanya se sorprendia de lo rápido que habia sido la despedida, pero queria llegar a casa y todavía ver a Bella con aquel vestido que casi nada la cubria, se veia hermosa,

Maneje a toda velocidad, no sin antes parar y pasar por el supermercado para comprar helado y unos jugos ya preparados, seguro no habían preparado nada, y de esa forma me uniria a ellos

Llegue a la casa y baje muy rápido del auto, baje las cosas y entré a la sala, escuchaba la cancion de fondo Thank you de Big Brovaz, Emmett y sus canciones pensé. Fui a la cocina a preparar los jugos, cuando terminé fui a cambiarme y regresé a la cocina, y vi a través de la ventana como Alice Rose Leah y Bella bailaban

Everybody time to party  
Come on hit the floor  
If you wanna feel the music  
You can say no more

Get up now (3x)  
It's time to lose your body  
Get up now (3x  
Everybody grab somebody

(I've got the power!)

Veia como Bella bailaba tan coordinadamente, cosa que no lo era cuando estaba en clases de gimnasia, su cabello se movia al son de la música, meneaba sus caderas, en ese momento vi como levantaba sus manos y saltaba cruzando sus pies y dando la vuelta

Everybody hit the floor  
Lets get it on  
You gotta move you body  
Don't stop, come on  
Now hit the floor  
Lets get it on  
You gotta move you body  
Don't stop, come on

(I've got the power!)[4]

Era toda una coreografia, sus manos cruzaban y se quedaban al centro y la votaban hacia el centro, luego hacia un movimiento con su esplada y ahí solo veia sus sensualidad, y terminaba con un movimiento de caderas hasta abajo

Terminó la cancion, sali de mi ensoñacion, Bella y yo... NO definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco... de inmediato me puse en marcha, primero iria a disculparme con Esme

Entre al jardín y todos posaron sus miradas en mi en ese momento Emmett habia parado la cancion de Shakira [5]que sonaba

- Esme siento por el incidente que paso en la sala – dije agachando la cabeza vi en ese momento como todos tenían la mandibula desencajada, incluso Carlisle

- No te preocupes hijo, no fue tu culpa – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, se levanto y se fue a la cocina

- ¡Mamá! – grité, ella volteó con una sonrisa – en la cocina están los jugos que preparé y Emmett estallo en carcajadas yo voltee a mirarlo

- ¿De que te ries? – Pregunté

- ¿Preparaste bebidas Eddy? – preguntó Jasper y los dos rieron mas, Emmett puso de nuevo la música esta vez sonando _Tilly and the Wall - Pot Kettle Black_

- Bueno bueno ¡PATO AL AGUA! – gritó Emmett y se tiró salpicando a todos Alice Rosalie y Leah lo siguieron, después Jazz yo solamente veia como se divertían

- ¿Tu Edward no entraras? – dijo de pronto Bella haciéndome sobresaltar, solo negué con la cabeza, de pronto sentí como dos manos me empujaban hacia la piscina con mas fuerza, y ya tocando el agua, Sali a la superficie y vi como todos agasajaban a Bella, ella con reverencias agradecia y se reia, su risa era contagiante,

- Bella Swan, preparate para la venganza – grité, ella rio mas y empezó a correr

* * *

[1] In love - Deepcentral

[2] es la hora de bailar (ilarie) - Xuxa .- creo q esta cancion la conocen todos... me hizo acordar de mi infancia jeje

[3]Eenie Meenie - Justin Bieber feat. Sean Kingston .- pega esa cancion! je

[4] The power (hit the floor) - Big Ali feaat. Dollarman

[5] Give it up to me - Shakira feat Lil wayne

escuchen las canciones y bueno ya se imaginaran las escenas jiji^^

* * *

**_como estoy posteando de nuevo.. estoy fijandome los horrores ortograficos..._**

**_¿reviews siii? grazias por la acogida del fic!_**


	11. Dulce Venganza

___****__DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A S. MEYER... YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS_

**_porfa! LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

_Entre al jardín y todos posaron sus miradas en mi en ese momento Emmett habia parado la cancion de Michael Buble que sonaba_

- _Esme siento por el incidente que paso en la sala – dije agachando la cabeza vi en ese momento como todos tenían la mandibula desencajada, incluso Carlisle_

- _No te preocupes hijo, no fue tu culpa – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, se levanto y se fue a la cocina_

- _Mamá – grité, ella volteó con una sonrisa – en la cocina están los jugos que preparé y Emmett estallo en carcajadas yo voltee a mirarlo _

- _¿De que te ries? – Pregunté_

- _¿Preparaste bebidas Eddy? – preguntó Jasper y los dos rieron mas, Emmett puso de nuevo la música esta vez sonando Tilly and the Wall Pot Kettle Black_

- _Bueno bueno ¡PATO AL AGUA! – gritó Emmett y se tiró salpicando a todos Alice Rosalie y Leah lo siguieron, después Jazz yo solamente veia como se divertían_

- _¿Tu Edward no entraras? – dijo de pronto Bella haciéndome sobresaltar, solo negué con la cabeza, de pronto sentí como dos manos me empujaban hacia la piscina con mas fuerza, y ya tocando el agua, Sali a la superficie y vi como todos agasajaban a Bella, ella con reverencias agradecia y se reia, su risa era contagiante, _

- _Bella Swan, preparate para la venganza – grité, ella rio mas y empezó a correr_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**DULCE VENGANZA**

* * *

Sali de inmediato de la piscina y como Bella ya estaba corrieno Sali disparado sin preocuparme de pincharme los pies con algo, estaba descalzo

- ¡Esa Eddy! – gritó Emmett con entusiasmo, me importo poco que me llamara asi, segui corriendo, hasta que vi como Bella se metia en el bosque y se escondia detrás de los arboles

- ¡Bella no te escondas! – grité, pero tuve que regresar por mis sandalias y volví corriendo hacia el bosque, poco a poco me iba adentrando, cada vez mas se oscurecía, y como sea tenia que encontrar a Bella

Seguía entrando al bosque y la verdad no la encontraba, hasta que vi como un pedacito de tela se movia detrás de un árbol gigante al parecer era un cedro, me acerqué sigilosamente y decidí asustarla

**ALICE PoV**

Edward se habia ido detrás de Bella, con el fin de vengarse, queria que esos dos tortolos entraran en mas confianza, y asi poder tener a Bella de cuñada, seria hermoso, ya que teniéndola se esa manera la arreglaría todos los días, y no se podría resistir mas a nuestras salidas de compras

- Alice en que piensas – preguntó de pronto Leah

- En la inmortalidad del cangrejo – respondí con una gigante sonrisa

- Hay Alice ya no te pases, mira que Edward y Bella se fueron, desembucha ya – dijo esta vez Rose

- Estaba pensando en que Edward y Bella harian la pareja perfecta, en serio, la tendríamos como parte de la familia

- Ya es parte de la familia – dijo de pronto Esme, voltee a verla y le di una sonrisa – ¿no amor? – preguntó a Carlisle

- Si me di cuenta que Bella seria perfecta como otra hija, y mas si es la novia de Edward – añadió Carlisle, y todos estábamos pendientes de sus respuestas

- Papá – llamó de pronto Emmett - ¿Qué opinas de Rose? – preguntó y se sonrojó, al igual que Rose, Esme y Carlisle solo rieron mas

- Ella es perfecta para ti – dijeron al mismo tiempo, y a Rose le gustó, ya que sus ojos se iluminaron

- ¿Quieren que hagamos una cena para formalizar sus noviazgos? Me siento horrible al enterarme solo por haberlos visto dándose caricias o besos, no puedo creer que nos hicieran de lado todos estos meses, ¿que clase de hijos son ustedes? – dijo mi mamá con un puchero, Emmett y yo corrimos y la abrazamos

- Seria genial Ma – gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, hay que empezar a planear la cena, y haber si les damos un empujoncito a Bella y Edward – dijo mamá y nos emocionamos todos aun mas

En eso de estar planeando la cena que seria para la próxima semana, oímos un grito, vimos como los pajaros salian espantados a lo lejos del bosque

- ¿Tanto se adentraron? – preguntó Leah, Rose asintió y corrió hacia el inicio del bosque mi Jazz estaba a mi lado

- Seguro Edward le dio un susto – dijo de pronto Carlisle – ya deben estar por venir, Emmett prepara la cámara – y todos nos giramos cuando mi padre, mi padre… cosa que no podia creerlo, dijo esto – que, solamente digo ¿no? Edward querra venganza – añadió y siguió con su revista

- Emmett, rápido trae la cámara – dijo Jasper apresurado, Leah y Rosalie estaban que susurraban no se que y soltaban risitas Emmett salió volando hacia la casa y al rato regresó

- _¡sueltame Edward!_ – oímos el grito de Bella ya muy cerca

- ¿Emmett prendiste la cámara? – preguntó Leah y Rose al mismo tiempo, y de nuevo se rieron, Emmett asintió y la enfocó en hacia donde tiempo antes habían desaparecido

- _Bella, me las vas a pagar _– dijo de pronto Edward y dicho esto aparecio con Bella colgada como una bolsa grande, ella le daba pequeños golpes en su espalda

- ¡De una vez Edward! – grité con todas mis fuerzas al fondo escuché como Rose y Leah alentaban, Emmett sostenía la cámara y Jasper corría detrás de Edward

- ¡TRAIDORES! – gritó Bella pero no le tomamos importancia

- A la una… a las dos… y … a las…. Tres – dijo esto Edward y tiro a Bella al agua salpicó un montón, luego no sé como pasó todo rápido, yo ya estaba en el agua

**BELLA PoV**

Había entrado al bosque para esconderme, pero el chico en cuestión, me dio un reverendo susto, había estado en una rama preparando el ataque, gritó ¡bu! Cayendo de la rama y ahí creo que vi como mi alma se iba a de mi cuerpo, y luego volvía, seguro mi grito debe haberse escuchado hasta la casa porque me había adentrado mucho. Edward me llevaba en su hombro y yo le daba golpecitos, oía como todos alentaban a que me tirase al agua

- ¡TRAIDORES! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero nadie me hizo caso

- A la una… a las dos… y… a las… tres – gritó Edward y ya sentía que el agua estaba entrando a mis pulmones, salí a superficie, y vi como Jasper empujaba a Edward, él también cayó al agua, Rose y Leah se acercaron corriendo y empujaron a Jazz, y luego a Alice

- ¡Quien cae primero! – gritó Emmett, él estaba sosteniendo la cámara, y veíamos todos como Leah y Rose intentaban empujarse, pero no cedían ninguna de las dos, al final Emmett se acercó sigilosamente y las empujo, cayendo las dos al mismo tiempo al agua, todos nos reíamos mucho, Emmett regresó con Esme le entrego la cámara y corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros

- ¡CERDO AL AGUA! – gritamos todos al mismo tiempo antes de que se adelante Emmett, él ya había entrado al agua y todos nos partíamos de la risa, empezamos a jugar dentro del agua hasta cansarnos, entramos a la casa y nos dispusimos a ducharnos y dormir, ya que hoy había sido un día agitado

- Nadie va a dormir – dijo de pronto Alice como adivinando mis pensamientos – primero veremos una peli y luego jugaremos

- ¡ja! – dijo Emmett que subió corriendo hacia su cuarto todos nos miramos confusos, pero al poco rato bajo con su almohada y una frazada

- ¿listos para la peli de terror? – en ese momento me quería morir, vi de reojo a Leah y esta también me daba una mirada cómplice, no nos gustaba para nada las películas de terror

Prepararon el ambiente completamente mientras nosotras nos alistábamos con las pijamas para seguir la fiesta, pero yo no quería me sentía cansada, pusieron el video _"El asesino de la noche de graduación"_, y la verdad se me había ido el sueño, fue horrible estuve todo el rato con la cara escondida entre sus brazos y su pecho, que por cierto olía mejor que nunca, entre grito y grito acabo la película, y como no íbamos a gritar

- Emmett júrame que si le pasa algo a Alice jamás reaccionaras así – dijo Rose asustada, y como no íbamos a estarlo, la película trataba de un chico bastante tranquilo (caso contrario de Emmett) tímido y bueno, pero que por sobre todo protegía a su familia (aquí entra Emmett), la hermana de este chico había muerto por un juego que los amigos de su hermana habían hecho, así que estábamos realmente consternados, el chico este estaba vengándose por la muerte de su hermana, y era horrible la manera en como los mataba

- ¿Que me creen psyco-killer o que? – preguntó Emmett ofendido – en serio no reaccionaria asi –

- Y tu Edward, el personaje se adapta – dijo de pronto Jasper, y todos asintieron yo en ese instante me puse tensa

- Están locos, no soy demente como para querer matar a alguien – dijo y todos respiramos hondo

- Otra peli – dijo Leah, Alice Rose y yo la miramos raro, sabíamos que no le gusta las películas de terror y quería ver otra – claro, otra peli de terror pero que no cause mucho miedo – añadió

- Que tal si vemos _"Los asesinatos de mamá"_ – dijo de pronto Jasper y todos asintieron excepto yo, yo ya no quería ver, era demasiada sangre para solo un rato, de nuevo apagaron las luces, empezó la película, y de nuevo vamos con los asesinatos, la madre ejemplar con quien todos soñaban tener, era realmente una demente, coleccionaba asesinatos de los periódicos, veía películas de terror junto a su hijo después y antes de matar, fue horrible.

De pronto escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la cocina, todos nos miramos y vi en la poca luz que todos teníamos miedo, vimos como una silueta se acercaba con una cosa larga saliendo por su hombro, en verdad daba miedo, en ese instante vimos en la televisión como la señora esta salía con un cuchillo largo a matar y estaba en la misma posición que la silueta, todos gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas

- _Dios mío sálvame sálvame sálvame_ – decía una y otra vez Emmett

- _Por favor no me mates, soy muy linda y joven para morir _– decía Rose – _mata a Emmett mas no a mi _–

- _Llevate todo lo que quieras, pero no me mates_ – decía Alice entre sollozos y Leah lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando a Alice por el otro costado ya que por el izquierdo se encontraba Jasper

- _Alice te amo _– Jasper ya se había resignado a morir – _jamás te olvidare, incluso en la otra vida te seguiré amando _– era romántico, pero no cabía en ese momento en la cabeza para pensarlo de esa manera, y yo estaba abrazada de Edward temblando de miedo, Edward solo susurraba algo en mi oído que no alcanzaba a oír por el pánico que me producía este momento

- ¿CHICOS QUE PASA? – saltamos y gritamos del susto de nuevo, la luz ya se había encendido, era Esme junto con Carlisle, Esme sostenía la escoba, y nos hizo acordar de cómo a la mamá de la película le gustaba coger la escoba, al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo ya que abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente – creo que muchas películas de terror por esta noche – dijo Carlisle – a dormir todos, vamos, claro si es que pueden – juro que en la voz de Carlisle había un tono de malicia, creo que ya estaba verdaderamente sugestionada

Todos nos levantamos, aun temblando, apagamos todo el equipo, y nos quedamos parados en medio de la sala, Esme y Carlisle ya se habían ido

- ¿Chicos se dan cuenta de lo tonto que reaccionamos? – preguntó Emmett

- Emmett sigues muriéndote de miedo – respondió Jasper, Leah ya se había calmado, pero todos aun seguían temblando

- Yo me voy a dormir, ¿Bella te puedo pedir un favor? - preguntó agachando la cabeza

- Claro – respondí con voz temblorosa

- Puedo dormir esta noche sola, se que gritare si alguien me acompaña, ya sabes – y la entendía perfectamente, por eso es que no le gustaba ver películas de terror, a medianoche se despertaba asustada y le daba ataques de ansiedad al ver a alguien en su habitación, una vez sucedió con Jacob, el podre recibió tremendo golpe

- Si no te preocupes anda ve – le dije y ella subió disparada aun los seis nos quedamos y yo seguía abrazada de Edward, de inmediato lo solté

- ¿Con quien dormiré? – pregunté

- Yo dormiré con Jazz – dijo de pronto Alice

- Y yo con Emmett – dijo Rose, traidoras

- Y yo donde se supone que dormiré – dije molesta, el miedo poco a poco se me iba pasando - ¿en el sofá? – pregunté

- Si no te molesta Bella puedes dormir conmigo – dijo Edward, y yo en ese momento me ruboricé

- No – respondí – digo, si dormiré contigo – ¿no tenia otra opción no? ¿O si? "bien que te mueres por dormir con él" ¡conciencia cállate!

- ¿Bella vamos? – preguntó Edward, yo solo asentí y subimos al segundo piso donde se encontraba mi habitación y al frente de esta se encontraba la de Edward, al final de todo el pasillo

- Un momento, iré por mis cosas – dije, él solo asintió, y ahora que me di cuenta, no sabía si me había despedido de los chicos o no, fui a mi habitación, y encontré a Leah dormida agarrando su almohada muy fuerte, la cubrí y entré al baño, me cambié muy rápido, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, no sin antes tocar la puerta, me abrió y me dio una sonrisa hermosa

- Pasa – me invito a su habitación, y la verdad era muy linda, bastante varonil, tenia las puertas de su balcón un poco abiertas, las cortinas bailaban al son de viento, y me asombre por la cantidad de libros que tenia en su estante

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó haciéndome sobresaltar

- Si y tienes mis libros favoritos –

- ¿Cuáles son? – preguntó con total libertad, en ese momento yo justo pasaba uno de mis dedos suavemente por el lomo del libro

- María – mencione en un susurro

- ¿María? – preguntó, yo solo asentí

- También me gusta Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, Sueño de una noche de verano – iba mencionando cada libro y lo iba señalando – y obvio por ultimo Romeo y Julieta

- _"¡primer amor!... noble orgullo de sentirnos amados: sacrificio dulce de todo lo que antes nos era caro a favor de la mujer querida; felicidad que comprada para un día con las lagrimas de toda una existencia, recibiríamos como un don de Dios; perfume para todas las horas del porvenir; luz inextinguible del pasado; flor guardada en el alma y que no es dado marchitar a los desengaños; único tesoro que no pude arrebatarnos la envidia de los hombres; delirio delicioso... inspiración del cielo... ¡María! ¡María! ¡María! ¡Cuánto te ame! ¡cuánto te amaré!"_ – dijo todo esto y yo me quede con la boca abierta, había recitado la parte favorita de mi libro, era la reflexión que hacia Efraín al saber de su primer amor

- Ese texto esta exactamente en la… -

- Página 21 – dijo terminando mi frase, en ese momento se me subió los colores al rostro – ¿en serio te gusta María? – preguntó

- Si, se que es demasiado drama pero es perfecto, leer los paisajes que describe, lo que siente cuando se ven, se separan, y cuando ella muere, cuando él no la ve, y solo llega a ver su lapida y no a ella, el amor entre los padres de Efraín, el ejemplo que les daban y por sobre todo, la unión que tiene, el respeto y el amor entre Efraín y María, creo que derramé muchas lagrimas con ese libro – jamás me había explayado tanto con Edward a mi lado – ¿y a ti porque te gusta? –

- Porque … - empezaba a dudar un poco – porque, sé que es ridículo que lo diga pero es lo que pienso –

- Adelante, no me reiré ni nada – le dije

- Bueno, me gusta porque habla mucho sobre el amor, sobre como se lo demuestran, en el momento que ella muere, es desgarrador, se supone que este libro era el proyecto del profesor de literatura, pero me metí a fondo con esta obra, aparte también habla sobre los esclavos, los paisajes como tu dijiste – en ese momento jamás me había sentido tan atraída a Edward, escucharlo hablar tan devotamente de mi obra favorita, era música para mis oídos - … y por ultimo idealiza a la mujer toman como ejemplo virtudes que hoy en día es muy difícil de ver – termino de hablar con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, me quedé mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi cara, y el también lo hizo

- Creo que es hora de dormir – dije un poco incomoda, aunque no del tanto

- Si tienes razón, o sino mañana dormiremos hasta tarde – dijo Edward con otra sonrisa

- Edward, siento si tienes que escuchar mis gritos de pesadillas –

- Tranquila, no pasará eso, si quiere puedo cantarte algo para que no tengas pesadillas –

**EDWARD PoV**

Me habia asombrado de manera muy extrema al saber que a Bella le gustaba casi lo mismo que ami me gustaba, aun solo sabia los gustos sobre sus libros y me estaba atrayendo cada vez mas

- Edward, siento si tienes que escuchar mis gritos de pesadillas – me dijo con una sonrisa muy tímida, y juro que me encantó verla de esa manera

- Tranquila, no pasará eso, si quieres puedo cantarte algo para que no tengas pesadillas - pregunté aun mas interesado, las notas de una nueva melodía estaban acomodándose en mi mente, y realmente me gustaba como estaban ordenandose

- No es necesario, pero de todas maneras gracias – respondió, se acostó en mi cama, luego me miró – ¿que haces? – preguntó de pronto, yo me estaba acomodando en el sofá que tenia cerca a la ventana, era grande pero supongo que no seria muy comodo pasar la noche ahí

- ¿Estoy acomodándome? – pregunté como respuesta, ella sonrió un poco y luego frunció su ceño

- Debería ser yo la que durmiera ahí – dijo con tono serio

- No seria caballero de mi parte dejarte dormir aquí – respondi también con tono muy serio

- No dejare que duermas ahí, puedes hacerlo aquí – dijo dando golpecitos a mi cama – es muy grande ¿no?, además es tu cama – dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas, de nuevo sentí el impulso de ir y acariciarlas

- Está bien – dije y me acomodé a su lado, creo que hoy no podría dormir – Duerme – dije en un susurro – Buenas noches Bella – añadí

- Buenas noches Edward – respondió en otro susurro, ella ya estaba quedándose completamente dormida, y al fin se pudo escuchar su respiración acompasada, en cambio yo no podia, la tenia tan cerca, queria abrazarla

Unos minutos despues, vi como se removía y me daba a la vista su rostro, sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas y tenia sus labios entreabiertos, tan delicados, quise acariciarlos, pero no podia, era tan difícil, con las chicas con las que ligaba no me pasaba esto, simplemente era juego y ya, y no me llamaban la atención para nada, mas Bella, Bella… ella era especial, quise acercarme solo un poco, solo un poco, y lo hice… empecé acercarme lentamente, y al final coloqué mis labios en los suyos, realmente la calidez que tenia era incomparable, para ese simple roce, no habia explicación para lo que habia sentido, incluyendo lo anteriormente citado, incluso sentía como mariposas en mi estomago, descargas eléctricas, me sentía extremadamente extraño

Entonces decidí levantarme de la cama, acomodándola a ella entre las sabanas, arropándola bien para que no pasara frio, encendí la lámpara de mi buró y la deje encendida, decidi que era hora de poner las notas en papel o incluso sacar de una vez la melodía…

Empecé por ajustar las notas en el piano, escribia también al mismo tiempo en las partituras, y luego sacaba la letra para esta cancion… habia fluido tan rápido, y estos ataques de inspiración no se producían a menudo

- Edward… - dijo de pronto alguien detrás de mi, giré la silla para ver quien era, y ahí se encontraba mi madre – ¿hijo, a estas horas con inspiración? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- No sé que me pasa – respondí, dejando el lápiz encima de las hojas que había escrito

- Yo si sé, espero que no estés tan ciego como para no darte cuenta – ce acerco mas a mi, y puso mi mano en mi hombro – cuanto cambiaste Edward, ya casi nada compartes con nosotros – hablo mi madre, y en ese momento me sentí muy culpable

- Lo siento mamá – dije abrazando su cintura, ya unas cuantas lagrimas caian por mi rostro, había prometido no volver a llorar, pero no pude contenerme

- Tranquilo hijo, se que existe razones para tu comportamiento, pero debes saber que lo que haces está mal, espero que reacciones a tiempo, y con respecto a la cancion que creaste, se que le gustará – dijo mirándome a los ojos, y limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban por mi mejilla, la miré confundido y luego me di cuenta que a una madre no se le escapa absolutamente nada, de pronto escuché un sollozo

- Vé, seguro te necesita – dijo mi madre me levante de la butaca y me fui del cuarto, no sin antes dar un sonoro beso en la mejilla a mi madre, y guardando las partituras, me dirigí muy rápido hacia mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y vi a Bella agarrando la almohada y llorando desconsoladamente

* * *

_**Bueno la parte de las peliculas... eso la pase con mis amigos... en serio!.. aunque las pelis no me dieron mucho miedo... la mama de mi amiga nos hizo a sustar horrible y ella lo hizo intencional no como aqui Esme no kiere asustarlos...**_

_**HOLA!**_

_**espero que les haya gustado... jejeje en el anterior capitulo me agregaron muchas a sus favoritos.. y alertas!**_

_**pero porq no comentan! abuuuu kiero reviews! jaja yaa... ya ya estoy siendo caprichosa jaja no bromas**_

_**en seiro chicas dejen sus reviews para saber si estoy escribiendo mal o bien... güeno .. en fin**_

_**me voy tengo q hacer full tarea abuuuu **_

_**aaaa!**_

_**antes de irme!**_

_**tengo otra historia que quiero publicar... supongo que lo publicare de aca unos cuantos minutos haber si se pasan por ahi pz... anda digan que si porfis siii?.. **_

_**ni si quiera se como se llamara... jaja... se llamará "AMARTE ASI".. la trama de la historia ya la explicaré ahi, y como lo escribi y pensando en quien uiu jajaja **_

_**en fin ahora si me retiro**_

_**ya saben chicas:**_

_**NUEVA HISTORIA LLAMADA: AMARTE ASI ... se pasan pormi perfil y comenten para ver si dejo de escribir o no jejeje**_

_**cuidense! aios!**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	12. Sueños y Planes

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Lo siento mamá – dije abrazando su cintura, ya unas cuantas lagrimas caian por mi rostro, había prometido no volver a llorar, pero no pude contenerme_

- _Tranquilo hijo, se que existe razones para tu comportamiento, pero debes saber que lo que haces está mal, espero que reacciones a tiempo, y con respecto a la cancion que creaste, se que le gustará – dijo mirándome a los ojos, y limpiando las lagrimas que resbalaban por mi mejilla, la miré confundido y luego me di cuenta que a una madre no se le escapa absolutamente nada, de pronto escuché un sollozo_

- _Vé, seguro te necesita – dijo mi madre me levante de la butaca y me fui del cuarto, no sin antes dar un sonoro beso en la mejilla a mi madre, y guardando las partituras, me dirigí muy rápido hacia mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y vi a Bella agarrando la almohada y llorando desconsoladamente_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**SUEÑOS Y PLANES

* * *

**

- La vi completamente asustada, en ese momento me acerque muy rápido a ella, parecía tener la mirada perdida, y sollozos escapaban por sus labios, lagrimas caian, y yo no podia detenerlas

- ¿Bella que te pasa? – pregunté con la preocupación en mi voz, y noté que salió como un susurro, ella al escucharme, levantó la mirada y me abrazó muy fuerte

- Tranquila, estoy aquí – acaricié sus cabellos

**BELLA PoV**

- _Edward no vayas – le rogué infinitamente_

- _Tengo que hacerlo Bella – respondió – si no lo hago la matarán – añadió, vi como una lagrima se desbordaba él se volteo y emprendió su marcha_

- _Edward no – dije esto en un susurro, pero yo no me daría por vencida, lo seguí sin que me viera, se supone que se encontrarían en el límite de la ciudad y yo me moría de miedo_

_De pronto apareció la escena de Edward, vi como se enfrentaba con alguien, en ese momento llegue corriendo a su lado, y solo lo observaba a él_

- _… Entonces porque jugaste con ella, ¿no decías que la querías? – preguntó Edward con una cara furiosa, y yo no entendía que hablaban, entonces voltee mi rostro y vi a la persona que no queria ver ni en pintura, en ese momento él sacaba una pistola de su costado me aterroricé bastante, me interpuse entre él y Edward, pero Edward al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me retiro del camino justo cuando él habia apretado el gatillo, juro que el tiempo se paró, ya que vi como la bala impactaba con el cuerpo de Edward, dándole directamente en el corazón_

_Edward… Edward… estaba muerto_

Desperté repentinamente por la falta de aire que me producía este sueño, y empecé a sollozar, habia jurado que Edward se habia dormido conmigo, estaba en su cuarto, asi que no era un sueño, pero no se encontraba a mi lado, agarré la almohada y empecé a aspirar su aroma, a mi mente solo venían las imágenes tan claras de mi sueño, ahora si tenia miedo de verdad, tenia miedo de que él volviera a mi nueva vida, y la destruyera por completo…

- ¿Bella que te pasa? – alcancé a oir el susurro de una voz, me percaté que me hablaban levanté la mirada, y me di cuenta que Edward estaba aquí conmigo, con una mirada de preocupación, tenia miedo de que se vaya para siempre, asi que lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello

- Tranquila estoy aquí – respondió acariciándome los cabellos y yo no me calmaba aun, despues de unos minutos, me habia calmado, y mi respiración ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Edward me separó de él y me miró a los ojos

- ¿Puedes contarme que soñaste? – yo negué con la cabeza – esta bien, si no quieres yo esperare a que puedas contármelo – respondió y yo sollocé de nuevo – sshh, tranquila –y de pronto empezó a tararear una melodía, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos yo ya me iba quedando dormida, con la melodía en mi cabeza… hasta que al final, cai en la profundidad de mi mente

**EDWARD PoV**

Me habia preocupado bastante sobre como se habia despertado ayer en la noche Bella, habían quedado claros mis sentimientos cuando conversé con Esme, ella me indicaba todo, pero yo no queria entederlo, mas cuando hallé a Bella en tal estado, tuve que admitirlo… estaba enamorándome de Bella sin objeción alguna, y eso para mi era confuso, ya que nadie me habia hecho sentir de esta manera.

Me habia levantado muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Bella, pero me di con la sorpresa de que ya todos estaban levantados, salude a todos, y el que mas se sorprendió fue Emmett, decía que jamás me levantaba temprano y menos saludaba, saludo a mi madre con un beso y luego ayude a preparar el desayuno, antes de bajar hacia la cocina, deje a Bella una carta indicándole que no la quise despertar porque se veia muy cansada

- Buenos días – escuché la voz de Bella unos minutos despues de terminar de hacer el desayuno, ya todos se iban preparando para atacar la suculenta y nutritiva comida que habia hecho Esme

- Hola Bella – saludaron todos, ella todavía estaba tallándose los ojos

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Alice, ella asintió con una sonrisa, y luego me dio una mirada, veia como me preguntaba en silencio si sabían lo que habia pasado anoche, yo solo negué con la cabeza

- Si, dormi bien – respondió mas confiada

- ¿Y no te despertaste con los ronquidos de Eddy? – pregunto Emmett, ante el apodo me molesté

- Emmy, que no me llames Eddy, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, además yo no ronco, no soy tu – respondí molesto y Sali de la estancia, a pensar, muchos sentimientos me confundían

- … y a este que le pasó? – escuche que decían en la cocina, pero despues de un rato ya me encontraba subiendo a mi cuarto

**BELLA PoV**

Me habia despertado y lo primero que hice fue palpar la cama, pero esta se encontraba vacia pero cuando iba a retirar mi brazo fue donde toque un papel, me enderecé y abri la pequeña carta

_Bella:_

_No quise despertarte, parecías bastante agotada, espero que puedas contarme lo que paso o lo que soñaste, me preocupaste mucho, me levante temprano y baje con los demás, no te preocupes por la hora, hoy es domingo y puedes descansar…_

_Edward_

Baje hacia la sala, pero no se encontraba una alma, asi que me dirigí hacia la cocina y vi a todos reunidos ahí.

Habíamos desayunado bien, pero Edward no volvió a aparecer, de nuevo se mostraba casi distante conmigo, no sé, supongo que su comportamiento solo era por el fin de semana y ya, ayudamos a arreglar toda la casa, subimos por nuestras cosas con Leah, y estuve tentada de tocar la puerta de Edward, pero no me atreví, mas le dejé una carta agradeciéndole por estar cuando tuve la pesadilla, y además prometiéndole que pronto le contaria.

Partimos hacia la casa en el Jeep de Emmett, en realidad Alice Jasper Rose nos acompañaron, durante el viaje que era como 20 minutos debido a la velocidad que maneja Emmett, puso un par de canciones en la cual Emmett no dejaba de cantar _"Not fair"_ fue la primera, e imitaba la voz de _Lilly Allen_

- ¡Emmett las manos al volante! – gritamos a coro, ya que en las partes en las que se aplaudia el también lo hacia, y en esos ratos a todos nos entraba pánico

La segunda canción fue _"Dancing Queen"_ no se que le dio a Emmett por cantar esas canciones, y de nuevo teníamos que gritarle por que mantuviera sus manos en el volante, hacia los pasos caracteristicos de los ochenta, solo moviéndose en el asiento, Rose tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de actuar de esa forma, pero todo el camino estuvimos riéndonos por las ocurrencias del señor oso.

Nos dejaron en la casa y el primero en recibirnos fue Jake con cara de pocos amigos, una vez que nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, ellos se marcharon diciéndonos que nos veriamos mañana, y Alice me suplico, me imploró porque hiciera caso a las notas que dejó en un cuaderno dentro de mi maleta.

Despues que se fueron nosotros agarramos nuestras maletas ignorando a Jake, pero él se puso delante de nosotras

- ¿Ahora que Jake? – preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – preugntó con los ojos entrecerrados

- Solo hicimos una pijamada nada mas – respondió Leah, abriéndose paso ante un Jake bastante sobreprotector

- Jake deja pasar – dije yo, pero Jake nos miraba con odio – ¿que te pasa? – pregunté

- ¿Qué me pasa? – el respondió con otra pregunta

- Si que te pasa, primero no dejas pasar y ahora nos miras con odio, que te hicimos – dije ya molesta

- Me dejaron solo – respondió levantando las manos al aire – no es justo, me dejaron completamente solo, y despues quieren que uno se sienta bien – respondió apenado, y la verdad hasta a mi me dio pena pobrecito, pero yo no iba a cargar con eso, no señor

- Jake, tus animales te podían acompañar – respondió Leah cruzándose de brazos dejando su maleta en el piso – acaso eso es poca compañía siempre te la pasa con ellos… - y asi seguía reclamándole, Jake estaba mirándola con la boca abierta, no se porque; supe que era el momento de mi retirada, asi que poquito a poquito me escabulli dentro de la casa

Deshice mi maleta cuando llegue a mi cuarto y acomodé todo, hasta hice limpieza, lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que no tenia ni fuerzas para acomodar la casa.

Cuando terminé todo, me senté en la punta de mi cama, y de pronto las imágenes de mi sueño vinieron a mi mente, tenia tanto miedo, para dejar de pensar en él, salí de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban Jake y Leah, lo que me sorprendió fue ver que estaban jugando a corretearse

Nunca me cansaria de sus niñerías, al parecer era la única madura en esta casa, regresé a mi cuarto, vi la hora aproximadamente eran la 1 de la tarde, me heché un momento en la cama, pero ni bien toque la almohada mi mente se oscureció.

**LEAH PoV**

Hace un momento habíamos estado discutiendo, y ahora estábamos jugando a corretearnos, pero parecía extraño Jake, pero cuando podia pasar un momento en familia, y claro lejos de esos animales, podia ser muy divertido

- Ya me rindo – grité con todas mis fuerzas, habia gastado tanta energía ayer en la noche viendo esas películas de terror, ni de terror, era de asesinatos, ¿a quien en su sano juicio le gusta películas donde matan y matan y matan y no dejan de matar?

- ¿Ya te cansaste prima? – preguntó Jake con una sonrisa malévola

- Si ya me canse, ayer gastamos mucha energía jugando – le comenté, y solo por ese hecho, él frunció el ceño y me arrastró hasta cerca del establo

- ¡DEJAME, JAKE! – grité al menos para que Bella escuchara pero nadie salía a mi rescate

- ¿Puedo saber que hicieron? – preguntó él interesado cruzándose de brazos – para que Bella y tu estén tan cansadas deben haber hecho algo, habla rápido – dijo de pronto casi gritando, y yo me enoje

- Simplemente la pasamos bien, y no te da el derecho a saber lo que me pasa – respondi a punto de irme, pero el me jalo del brazó

- Hey, no te dije que te fueras – dijo de pronto, hace un momento estábamos bien y ahroa de nuevo peleábamos – porque no me quieres responder a una simple pregunta, además tengo todo el derecho de saber que hiciste, eres mi prima ¿no? –

- Ni aunque fueras mi hermano, que doy gracias a que no lo eres, te diría que hicimos, eso no te importa – poco a poco me iba aprixomando a él, estaba tan molesta y a punto de darle una cachetada – ¿además porque me preguntas a mi y no a Bella? –

- Porque te conozco Leah, por eso te pregunto, se de lo que eres capaz – dijo de pronto y eso mas me enfureció, de pronto mi mano ya estaba estampada en su mejilla

- ¡De que me crees capaz eh! – grité – dime, dime de que me cre… - no terminé de hablar, sus labios estaban encima de los mios, el simple contacto de ellos, me hizo perder la razón, eran calidos, transmitían pasión y ternura a la vez, violencia, la violencia con la cual habia estampado sus labios con los mios, lo hacia de cierta forma algo emocionante, pero me acordé que era mi primo, de inmediato lo solté y lo empujé

- Jamas vuelvas a acercarte a mi – pedí, y de pronto las lagrimas de mis ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse, no sabia lo que me estaba pasando, tenia ganas de mas de sus besos

- Leah, yo… - estuvo a punto de hablar, pero no lo deje, yo ya me encontraba corriendo dentro de la casa

**BELLA PoV**

- _Te dije que anduvieras con cuidado – repitió de nuevo él_

- _Porque, que te hice yo – respondí con mas lagrimas en los ojos_

- _Simplemente te fuiste de mi vida, y eso a nadie se lo perdono, y menos a la mujer que amo – respondió él acercándose lentamente, me iba a besar pero no me escapé de él, en ese momento el me dio una cachetada que me tiro y me hizo caer, cai al lado de Edward… Edward dame fuerzas…_

Ese sueño de nuevo volvia, me daba tanto miedo, esta vez mis sollozos eran silenciosos, mire la hora y me habia dormido al menos hora y media, fui al baño a lavarme la cara, me vi al espejo y vi a otra persona, era yo pero mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mis ojos votaban una luz inexplicable, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, volví a mirar al espejo y de prontó lo ví, era él de nuevo, volteé para enfrentarlo pero no estaba

Estaba volviéndome loca, de pronto alguien toco la puerta

- ¿ Quien? – pregunté temerosa

- Soy Leah – respondieron al otro lado de la puerta

- Pasa – la ví entrando con unos ojos casi inexpresivos – ¿estas bien? – pregunté

- ¿Tu estas bien? – preguntó respondiéndome – al parecer lloraste – añadió, solo negué con la cabeza

- Estoy bien, no pasa nada – respondí, negando a contar lo que me esta pasando

...

...

...

..

.

**EDWARD PoV**

Habia pasado exactamente una semana en la cual Tanya me pediría lo que queria, una semana en la cual, estaba mas confundido que nunca, los ojos chocolates de Bella no se habia ido de mis pensamientos, y los acordes y las nuevas melodías de nuevas canciones se iban creando en mi mente.

En la semana de colegio, ya me juntaba mas con los chicos, y claro con Bella, mas que, el lunes de instituto, ella llegó temerosa, las reacciones cuando se asustaba o le pasaba algo, eran muy extrañas, no parecía ella, y bueno tampoco sabia si era asi en realidad o algo le estaba pasando, pero algo me decía que tenia mucho que ver con ese sueño

En estos momentos estaba esperando a Tanya para que me dijera lo que queria y al menos asi poder cumplir la apuesta en la que me habia metido al conquistar a Tanya

- Hola Edward – dijo de pronto una voz, no se porque quise que fuera otra voz la que me sorprendiera

- Hola Tanya – respondí acercándome a ella y depositando un beso en su mejilla, su olor nubló mi mente – ¿me vas a decir lo que quieres que haga? –

- Si – respondió, yo estaba aspirando mas de su aroma en su cuello, y ella soltaba risitas, de pronto me apartó y mirándome a los ojos se acercó mas a mi rostro

- Y bien – dije mirando sus labios, estaba cerquita, muy cerca, pero ella rió y se volteó, yo solo pude tocar con mis labios su mejilla

- Edward, quiero que sepas, que no solo recibiras un beso – respondió dando medio circulo alrededor de mi – sino que recibiras mas que eso – susurró en mi oído, y me gustó su sensualidad

- Dime lo que tengo que hacer – respondí sin pensar

- Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es… - y yo seguí esperando a que me lo dijera pero cambió de postura – humillar a Isabella Swan – susurró en mi oído, de pronto todos mis instintos se activaron _Humillar a Isabella Swan_, habia dicho, pero yo no podia hacer eso, es mas no lo haría

- No – respondí – puedes ofrecerme un monton de cosas Tanya pero no lo voy a hacer -

- ¿Porque no? – contestó furiosa – no que querías andar conmigo, esa es la prueba – siguió gritando, y ahora me daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era

- Asi no Tanya, esa chica nada te hizo, y aun asi la quieres humillar – vi que en ese momento Tanya tenia sus puños apretados, yrespiraba agitadamente

- Lo que te pierdes Edward – dijo de pronto dándose media vuelta y entrando a su casa, azotando la puerta, yo lo único que hice fue mirar al cielo y soltar un suspiro, la apuesta estaba perdida pero eso ya no importaba, ahora sabia lo que Isabella, Bella, Mi Bella era… era todo

**TANYA PoV**

Estaba tan molesta, Edward no habia aceptado el trato, pero eso era lo de menos, mi plan se ejecutaria con o sin él

- ¡Tanya, estoy feliz! – gritó de pronto la estúpida de mi hermana menor

- Y eso a mi que mocosa – grité quitándola de mi camino

- Ay que fastidiosa eres teñida – eso me molestó a mi mas, sabia que con mi hermana menor no podia meterme, ella podia ser mas cruel que yo – solo queria informarte que el circo llegara dentro de pocos días, pero la idiota esta en su mundo – dijo mirándose las uñas, yo subí mas molesta a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí, tenia que hacer de mi plan la perfeccion, hacer que la mosquita esa odiara a Edward con todas sus fuerzas…

Dejaria que ese par la pasara bien al menos en estos días… y claro, el circo… seguro todo el mundo ira, asi de paso podría vengarme de Edward su rechazo y su madita apuesta conmigo, creía que era tonta, y de la patas chuecas… seria perfecto…

- ¿Mike, mi vida como estas? – agarré el teléfono y marque su número, el muy idiota se moria por Bella, y claro era pan comido convencerlo para que se metiera al plan, le conte parte de él y me dijo que se apuntaba

Y asi fui llamando a varias personas, para meterlas esto seria extremadamente divertido, solo tenia que saber cuando llegaría el circo para ponerlo en marcha

**EDWARD PoV**

Manejé hasta la casa de Bella a toda velocidad hacía tres días que no la veia, y las veces que lo hacia se encontraba n su mundo mirando al horizonte. Toqué la puerta de su casa, esta vez no me habia perdido, como la primera vez que la habia ido a buscar para ir al instituto, ese dia llegamos tarde.

- ¿Edward que haces aquí? – preguntó Leah asombrada tallándose los ojos

- ¿Hola Leah esta Bella? – pregunté, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego levanto la mirada

- ¿Para que la buscas? – preguntó una voz masculina, volteé a ver y era su primo

- ¿Solo vine a visitarla, no puedo? – pregunté

- No no puedes – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Jake ya cállate y vete a... tu establo – dijo Leah molesta haciéndome pasar a la sala

- Esperame un momento la iré a llamar – dijo ella, yo solo asentí, en ese momento escuché como la puerta de abria y se cerraba

- Que quieres con mi prima – pregunto Jacob, yo voltee a verlo de nuevo

- Soy su amigo – respondí – y la verdad me gusta, eres quien la protege pues deberías saber esto, me gusta tu prima – respondí sincerándome con él, de pronto todo sucedió muy rápido, Jacob me tenia levantado del cuello de la camisa, su cara era muy amenzante, en ese momento me acorde como Emmett podia amenazar asi o peor

- Ten cuidado con ella, una sola lagrima y te las veras conmigo – yo solo asentí asustado, él entendiendo la información me soltó se limpio las manos

- Bueno, entonces te dejo – de pronto soltó dándome palmaditas en el hombro, ¿acaso este hombre tenia transtorno de personalidad?, Jacob salió de la casa rápido y de pronto se escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras

- Lo siento Edward, Bella esta dormida, pero… - en ese momento paró de hablar y yo la mire confuso

- ¿Pero que? – insistí

- Ella no deja de llamar tu nombre, si quieres sube, y ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó

- El que sea Leah – respondi con una sonrisa

- Si se despierta, le puedes preguntar que le pasa, por que ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente – yo solo levanté mis cejas, Leah como su prima debería saber lo que le estaba pasando, pero al parecer nadie lo sabia

- Si yo también he estado al tanto de sus reacciones, y no son normales, bueno en lo que la conozco, diría que algo le pasa – conté, Leah solo soltó un suspiro y me animó a subir a su habitaicon dejándome indiaciones para llegar a éste

Toque la puerta por educación, pero no contestaba nadie, asi que me dispusé a pasar, al abrir la puerta me encontré a una Bella bastante dormida, su respiración era acompasada, en ese momento me acordé cuando le robé ese pequeño roce con sus labios, y de pronto sentí la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, pero me contuve

- _Edward… Edward _– decía ella, a mi me alegró tanto que estuviera soñando conmigo, de pronto empezó a sollozar – _si te vas, me voy contigo, no me dejes _– dijo de pronto, vi que por su mejilla se deslizaban lagrimas, me acerque a ella y traté de despertarla

- Bella, Bella – moví un poco y ella abrió los ojos, sonrió y luego los volvió a cerrar – Bella despierta – repetí, en eso ella abrió los ojos y saltó de su cama, y cayó al piso

- ¿Bella estas bien? – pregunté

- ¿Es un sueño no? – preguntó, yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza – ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó, se iba a levantar pero la cargué y la deposité en su cama

- ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? – pregunté – además que clase de amigo seria, tu no hasta estado en tierra últimamente, asi que bien a preguntar si ya bajaste de la luna – respondí, ella al escuchar mis palabras sonrió un poco

- Gracias estoy bien, y si… la luna es realmente bella, no queria bajar de ella por eso es que demoré mucho – respondió y nos reimos – ya en serio dime porque estas aquí – pidió mientras se sentaba cruzando sus piernas, me sente no muy lejos de ella

- Es en serio, que poca confianza me tienes, vine a visitarte, y de paso a preguntarte, ¿estas bien? – pregunté, en ese momento que la miraba a los ojos, algo paso por ellos que tuvo que desviar la mirada, yo solo fruncí mi ceño, pensando en las miles de cosas que la podían poner asi

- Si estoy bien – dijo en un susurro

- Bella prometiste contarme tu sueño, ¿puedes hacerlo? – pregunté

**BELLA PoV**

- Bella prometiste contarme tu sueño, ¿puedes hacerlo? – preguntó, en ese momento me sentía tan mal, lo habia preocupado, y eso me gustaba, al menos se preocupaba por mi, toda esta semana habia servido para darme cuenta que de verdad Edward me gustaba muchísimo

Según Alice, Leah y Rose, estaba enamorada, pero yo no queria dar crédito a todo lo que me decían, solo les habia contado que habia soñado con él y por eso me tenia asi de confusa, y claro lo gritaron, empezaron a dar salitos por todo sitio diciendo que íbamos a hacer la pareja perfecta

- ¿Bella? – genial de nuevo me habia perdido en mi mundo

- Lo siento – respondí – ¿te dije que te lo contaria no? – respondí dándole una sonrisa, pero para mi fue una mueca… empecé a contarle lo que habia soñado en todos estos días, era el mismo sueño solo que se aumentaban un par de cosas, y ahora antes de que me despertara Edward, soñé que James me torturaba

- Tú estabas aun estaba vivo y me decías que sea fuerte, pero yo ya no podia, ante mis propios ojos veia como soltabas tu ultimo suspiro – esto ultimo lo dije llorando, Edward sin mas me abrazó

- Tranquila, sabes que estamos bien – dijo frotándome la espalda – pero quiero hacerte una ultima pregunta, y espero que me la respondas, ¿quien era el que me disparaba? – en ese momento yo me tensé

- Edward, ahora no, por favor, déjalo para otro dia – pedí él solo asintió depositando un beso en mi frente, estuvimos asi de nuevo, hasta que me calmé

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – preguntó yo solo asentí, en ese momento entró Leah a mi cuarto, Edward y yo tuvimos que separarnos

- Yo… lo siento chicos, pero es que estoy tan emocionada – dijo levantando los brazos – el circo – dijo Edward y yo solo nos miramos – ash, es que acaso tengo que completar la frase… - preguntó aun esperando respuesta alguna

- Ok, ustedes parecen retrasados mentales – respondío dándose por vencida – el circo viene en estos días, exactamente faltan 3 dias para que llegue – gritó siiiii, y se fue azotando la puerta de mi cuarto

- LEAH – grité con todas mis fuerzas, sabia que no me gustaba que golpeara la puerta de esa manera

- ¡LO SIENTO! – gritó, Edward y yo solo soltamos risitas

- ¿Bella quieres ir a la primera función del circo? – preguntó Edward, agarrándose el cabello, y con una media sonrisa, estaba nervioso y esa faceta me encantó

- Claro, no hay mejor cosa que ver a un trapecista con un cuerpo escultural – dije imaginándome, la ultima vez que el circo habia ido a Brady, el trapecista estaba muy simpatico

- Este… Bella – dijo de pronto Edward, sacándome de mi ensoñación, yo solo rei

- Esta bien, entonces en tres días vamos al circo, claro, si quieres me vendas los ojos para no ver al trapecista – dije esto y ambos nos reimos

- ¿Será como una cita? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo, nos reimos de nuevo

- Si quieres – respondimos otra vez, y esta vez no pudimos contenernos y nos reimos hasta que ya no podíamos mas

El miércoles iríamos al circo, y era oficialmente una cita con Edward Cullen

**TANYA PoV**

Ahora tenia la fecha correcta de cuando llegaría el circo, obviamente Edward invitaría a la patas chuecas, y ahí se ejecutaria mi plan, me fascinaria ver la cara de la mosquita muerta cuando la humillemos, digo la humille Edward Cullen, el otro idiota, pero que tenia la muy... para que todos se fijaran en ella

Esta semana habia ido bien vestida al colegio, cortesia de Alice quien mas, claro sin ella seguiria siendo la misma campesina que habia venido a la ciudad, es que no se da cuenta, se habia ganado mi odio, y el quitarme a Edward me la iba a pagar muy caro...

**JAKE PoV**

El beso con Leah habia sido maravilloso, jamás me habia sentido

- Sophie, estoy confundido – dije y ella me prestó atención, si suena tonto a que una gallina te presta atención a lo que dices pero que hago, ya me acostumbre a hablar con ella

- No, lo sé Leah… me gusta, pero no debería – seguí contando, de pronto se oyó el mujido de Mimún, mi nueva vaca, me acerqué a ella y la acaricié

- Si lo sé – respondí – es mi prima pero no la puedo sacar de mi mente –

- ¿Jake sigues conversando con los animales? – dijo de pronto Leah sacándome de mi conversacion con ellos, ojala no haya escuchando lo que dije hace unos momentos

- Si, y – respondí levantando a Sophie del suelo

- Ay, tu nunca cambiaras – respondió, ese momento se volteó y empezó a caminar, yo no supe si ir detrás de ella o simplemente quedarme con Sophie

* * *

**_Hola hola!_**

**_gracias a todas por los reviews_**

**_por lso favoritos y alertas_**

**_este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes_**

**_y con respecto a la otra historia que estoy publicando AMARTE ASI... muchisimas gracias por sus reviews en serioooooooooooooooo se pasaron!... ya postee el segundo capitulo... espero que les guste!_**

**_reviews siiiii? jejejej_**


	13. Circo

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_El beso con Leah habia sido maravilloso, jamás me habia sentido_

- _Sophie, estoy confundido – dije y ella me prestó atención, si suena tonto a que una gallina te presta atención a lo que dices pero que hago, ya me acostumbre a hablar con ella_

- _No, lo sé Leah… me gusta, pero no debería – seguí contando, de pronto se oyó el mujido de Mimún, mi nueva vaca, me acerqué a ella y la acaricié_

- _Si lo sé – respondí – es mi prima pero no la puedo sacar de mi mente –_

- _¿Jake sigues conversando con los animales? – dijo de pronto Leah sacándome de mi conversacion con ellos, ojala no haya escuchando lo que dije hace unos momentos_

- _Si, y – respondí levantando a Sophie del suelo_

- _Ay, tu nunca cambiaras – respondió, ese momento se volteó y empezó a caminar, yo no supe si ir detrás de ella o simplemente quedarme con Sophie_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 12**

**CIRCO**

* * *

De inmediato solté a Sophie, ahora me importaba Leah, corrí detrás de ella sin importarme como estaba vestido o no

- Leah yo… - dije completamente nervioso

- Olvidate que tu y yo nos besamos alguna vez – dijo de pronto – yo ya olvide, tengo expectativas muy grandes, y ni tu ni nadie me las va a arruinar – terminó de decir, ni siquiera al hablar se detuvo, y yo como tonto detrás de ella para saber si podíamos ser algo mas que amigo… pero era imposible… si,… me habia fijado en un imposible, Leah era mi prima, yo su primo… y creo que de ese beso no pasaba a mas

**BELLA PoV**

Al fin, era dia de circo, le habia comentado a Alice y Rose que iríamos al circo, y por lo cual se animaron tanto que decidimos ir en parejas.

En estos momentos ella estaba jugando conmigo, hoy era miércoles, el circo habia venido con todo su esplendor

_El circo Ruso abre las puertas a toda la ciudad de Forks, vengan diviértanse, vean a los payasos, trapecistas, contorsionistas, el elefante mas pequeño del mundo, vengan, vengan_

Decia una y otra vez un payaso que pasaba por todas las calles en un carro alegorico

- Bella tienes que quedar muy bonita – dijo de pronto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos – mira ponte este vestido para que resalte el color de tus ojos – añadió Rose, acaso estaban locas, iríamos a un circo no a una cena formal ni nada de eso

- ¿Ustedes quieren que me ponga este vestido? – señalé a la vestimenta que estaba en sus manos

- Y claro…. – respondió Rose, como diciendo ¡duh! – tienes que verte muy bien – respondió Alice alisando mi cabello

- No Alice, acuérdate que estamos yendo a un circo, al menos si fueramos a bailar acepto – dije pero debi quedarme callada, porque vi como sus ojos empezaron a brillar y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro

- Ya entonces me la debes – respondió dando saltitos – iremos a bailar el sábado – añadió, debi morderme la lengua

- Rose, Alice; nadie sabe que ire al circo, y no creo que me dejen salir a estas horas de la noche – conté jugando con mis dedos nerviosamente

- ¿No les comentaste nada? – preguntó Rose mirándome a los ojos, yo negué

- Al menos Leah sabe – respondí a Rose se le ilumino la cara

- Será un encuentro furtivo, genial, será como las grandes historias – dijo, y Alice saltaba detrás de mi, se habia olvidado que mi cabello seguía con la plancha, y ya estaba oliendo a quemado

- Alice mi cabello – dije de pronto ella solto la plancha y nos reimos sin cesar, y claro como no era su cabello, ella seguiría feliz

Salimos de la casa sin que nadie nos vea, sabia que en este momento Leah ya estaba durmiendo, no sabia lo que le pasaba estaba rara, salimos por la ventana de atrás del cuarto de mi tia que aun seguía de viaje y empezamos a correr de puntitas, pero Rose no midió sus movimientos e hizo caer un balde de metal y sonó estruendosamente, nos quedamos paradas en el mismo lugar, expuesta a que Jake y mi tio nos vieran

Nos escondimos detrás de la camioneta, vimos que del establo salía un Jake preparado para acabar con el intruso, solo que esta vez eramos nosotras

- Por que no avanzas – preguntó Alice en un susurro

- Por que Jake esta con un hacha en la mano – respondí calmada

- No, no que no se acerque es capaz de matarnos – dijo Rose asustada, y todo esto lo deciamso en susurros, justo Jake empezó a mirar por todo lado y luego entro balbuceando algo, nosotras suspiramos con tranquilidad

- Corre Bella, se hace tarde para tu encuentro – dijo de pronto Rose, yo solo asentí

- Nos vemos allá en el circo, iremos por otro camino, nos esperan Emm y Jazz – dijo Alice de nuevo asentí las abracé de la emoción y me fui corriendo hacia mi destino

**EDWARD PoV**

Y aquí me encontraba, esperando a Bella, en nuestra primera cita, en el tiempo, poco tiempo que la conozco puedo decir que me gusto toda la inocencia que guardaba, mi madre me habia abierto los ojos, pero tampoco podría decir que estaba enamorado, me gustaba, si, pero todavía no pensaba en amor

- Edward – de pronto sonó la voz de Bella, corriendo a través del puente, yo estaba prácticamente estacionado en mitad del puente que comunicaba la casa de Bella con la mia, ella corrian haciendo que sus cabellos bailasen al son del viento, la luna esta noche estaba clara y con la combinación perfecta en su rostro niveo, una sonrisa se asomaba en él

- Señorita – respondí a su llamado, cuando ella ya se encontraba frente a mi con la respiración agitada – usted se demoró demasiado – añadí ante mis gesto, ella me miro asustada, ya que puse una cara seria, yo quise reirme pero todavía no era la hora

- Yo… Edward… lo siento – balbuceaba ella, en ese momento solté una risita despreocupada, y ella se calmó un poco, negué con la cabeza

- Tranquila, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, estaba bromeando – respondí, y ella se calmó mas, dándome un pequeño empujon y ambos riéndonos – estás hermosa – añadí acariciando su mejilla, de pronto sentí un calor a través de mi mano, como la luna estaba alumbrándola, vi como se sonrojaba, y rei ante este hecho

- No es nada, tu hermana me arreglo – respondió ella, yo negué, la jalé de la mano y nos acercamos al mi auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto, y entró, yo corrí para entrar a conducir, y nos pusimos en marcha

En el camino, ambos estábamos callados, pero el silencio era muy comodo, ella me miraba de reojo, y yo a ella también, me sentía un chiquillo que por primera vez se habia fijado en la niña nueva que entra al colegio, esto era raro, pero me gustaba

- Mira – dijo de pronto, señalando las luces, esto indicaba que ya íbamos llegando

- ¿Te gusta el circo verdad? – pregunté interesado ante tanta emoción junta, Bella iba saltando en el asiento, estábamos entrando al estacionamiento improvisado que el circo habia puesto, y mientras pasábamos veíamos a los vendedores de manzanas acarameladas, palomitas de maíz, algodones de azúcar, era toda una feria de dulces

- Me encanta el circo, me hace acordar a mi papá y a mi, cuando íbamos al circo en Brady – respondió sin ningún rastro de tristeza, en ese momento justo habíamos llegado a un sitio estratégico para aparcar el auto, Alice, Rose, Emm, y Jazz, ya se encontraban aquí, sus autos estaban a nuestro lado, Bella prácticamente se tiró del auto y miró todo a su alrededor, bajé del auto y lo aseguré corrí a su lado y cogí de su mano

- ¿Lista para ir? – le pregunté, ella lo asintió, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me quede estatico en mi lugar, y luego sentí que una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro – pues bien vamos, que estamos esperando – dije y la jalé

Mientras corriamos por otra parte de la feria y poco a poco nos acercábamos a la gran carpa, veíamos como los niños compraban dulces, la risa de Bella era música para mis oídos, nos paramos un momento en un stand de dulces, y nos compramos manzanas, un payaso se le acercó y le regaló dos globos, yo era feliz viéndola reir.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar a la entrada del circo cuando vimos que cuatros personas se sacaban fotos, y esas cuatro personas eran Ali, Rose, Emm y Jasper

- Chicos – gritó Bella, soltando mi mano y corriendo hacia ellos

- ¡Bella! – gritó Alice saliendo de la escena – llegaron, chicos una foto – pidió, prácticamente voló con Jasper, quitándole la cámara, nos arrastró a los dos y nos puso en medio de toda la gente – ya chicos demuestren amor y glamour – dijo y todos nos reimos, puse mi brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, y ella colocó el suyo en mi cintura, me sentía muy bien de esa manera, Alice me guiño el ojo, y Emmett levanto sus pulgares con una sonrisa

- Ya vamos tenemos que entrar – dijo Jasper, Rosalie agarró del brazo a Emmett, que en ese momento estaba con el hombre mas fuerte del circo, mostrándole sus musculos; Alice nos arrastro prácticamente

- Hoy una bella dama nos visita – dijo de pronto un payaso que andaba por ahí, entregándole una rosa roja a mi Bella, guiñándole el ojo, Bella en ese momento se sonrojó, y algo en interior nacio que hizo que la abrace mas fuerte, y prácticamente la empujé dentro de la carpa

**TANYA PoV**

Ya me estaba cansando esperar a que llegaran al fin la sarta de amiguitos de la _patas chuecas_, Jessica me tenia harta con sus estupideces, hablaba y hablaba y no dejaba de hablar, Lauren se encontraba a mi otro costado escuchando atentamente a lo que decía Jessica, ¿acaso las dos niñas no tenían cerebro?

- … y asi por ultimo me mando un… - no sabia que era lo que decía, pero la mande a callar, ya que habían entrado en ese momento

- Acaban de entrar, fíjense – dije de pronto, ellas fijaron su atención en las parejitas que iban entrando, Barbie y Ken primero, luego campanita y Peter Pan, y al ultimo, y no me esperaba que entraran de esa manera, con las manos unidas, ni eso, Edward la abrazaba muy fuerte, y eso me enfureció mas

- ¿Edward esta con esa? – preguntó Jessica, yo solo negué, pero al recordar mi plan, sonreí

- Tanya, si no nos dices tu plan, como sabremos en que momento lo ejecutaras – preguntó Lauren, tuve que rodar los ojos

- Querida, primero: formula preguntas coherentes ¿quieres?, y segundo, que solo sé que cuando se ejecute el plan se reiran tanto, la mosquita muerta no querrá ver a Edward ni en pintura – dije con suficiencia, Jessica y Lauren chocaron sus manos

**BELLA PoV**

- Ay ya va a comenzar – gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, riéndonos por la sincronización, la banda entró al escenario, nos habíamos sentado en asientos VIP. Que según Alice habia reservado, para mi imposible ya que en un evento asi no se podia reservar algo

Vi como los payasos entraban dando volteretas y soltando globos, regalando a los niños paletas y dulces, despues el telón se volvió a abrir para dar entrada a los trapecistas, en ese momento todos aplaudimos

- ¡Ay mira los trapecistas! – gritó Rosalie, yo volteé a ella y chocamos las manos, Emmett frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Rose estaba ilusionada con que alguno de los "simpaticos trapecistas" la sacaran durante su acto, y Emmett no podia hacer nada al respecto

- Bella no mires – dijo de pronto Edward tapándome los ojos con su mano, yo solo reí, e hice que quitara su mano ambos nos empezamos a reir, todos aplaudían, y de pronto salió un payaso con un gran manojo de globos

**EDWARD PoV**

Bella estaba toda risueña, se reia mucho y mas cuando Emmett y Rose salieron para ayudar a un payaso en su acto, Emmett hacia de torero Rose de una vaca y sacó a otro hombre que hacia de toro

- Emmett estuvo gracioso cuando estiró la pata – dijo de pronto Bella, ya íbamos saliendo de la carpa habia terminado la función

- A mi me gusto cuando Rosalie atacó al torero – dije y ambos nos reimos mas, Rose habia ganado la cola de una vaca y Emmett la capa del torero.

El acto consistía en que Rose y el otro hombre eran una pareja de toro-vaca que entraban a una corrida de toros, Emmett que era el torero tenia que matar al toro, el payaso les indicaba solo con gestos lo que tenían que hacer, y al resto del publico nos pidió que cada vez que el toro embestía contra la capa gritaramos ¡óle! Y asi lo hicimos, Emmett llego a matar al toro y Rosalie como tenia que vengarse por matar a su pareja, empujó al torero haciendo que Emmett cayera estirando teatralmente su pierna, eso significaba que habia muerto, el payaso hizo poner un pie de Rose en el pecho de Emmett, y levantando los brazos en símbolo que habia ganado.

- Si estuvo muy divertido – respondió ella todavía sonriendo

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – pregunté, ella sonrió mas, pero luego frunció su ceño

- ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó, yo solo moví la cabeza en señal de que no sabia nada – bueno entonces vamos por el paseo – dijo de pronto yo solo reí y nos movimos hacia el estacionamiento

**TANYA PoV**

Era el momento perfecto, iban a dar un paseo y asi pondría mi plan a funcionar, sabia perfectamente a donde irían

- ¿Sabes a donde se dirigen? – pregunto Mike que se encontraba a mi lado en la camioneta, según él y su grupito de amigos no se queria perder a la diversión

- Claro que si - respondí, estuvimos siguiéndolos bastante tiempo – James tienes que ir por aquí para que no nos vean – dije y él me hizo caso, Mike me miraba entre divertido y serio

- Tu que si sabes arruinar la vida de la gente – dijo muy cerca de mi rostro

- Claro que si cariño – respondí dándole un corto beso en sus labios y ambos nos reimos

**ALICE PoV**

- Rose me gusto cuando empujaste a Emmett – esa era la parte que me habia gustado me encantaba ver a mi hermano tirado en el piso y encima una Rose triunfante

- Si estuvo divertido – dijo Jasper – pero Alice, mi amor, ya quitate la cola de vaca por favor – dijo, y yo solo me reí, le hice caso y me quité el cinturón que se habia ganado

- Entonces tu devuélvele la capa a Emmett – dije, él me miró mal y luego deposito un beso en mi mejilla, dándole despues la capa al oso

- Alii – dijo de pronto Rose con otro tono de voz – Ali, vi a Tanya bastante sosprechosa – añadió, yo la miré interrogante

- Es que cuando Edward y Bella salieron Tanya se fue detrás de ellos, y hasta ahora no la vimos en toda la feria – respondió Emmett por ella, imaginaba que Edward queria dar un pase con Bella muy cerca a las cataratas que habia al fondo del bosque muy cerca a la casa, miré hacia el cielo, y de pronto sentí algo muy raro

- Tenemos que ir con ellos – solté de pronto, todos me miraron como si estuviera loca – Rose me dijiste que tenia cara de sospechosa pues entonces vamos, vamos – empecé a gritar, todavía el sentimiento de que algo iba a pasar seguía cruzando por mi mente

- Pero a donde vamos – preguntó Jasper

- A las cataratas o por ahí – dije, nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett y salimos volando hacia el lugar

**EDWARD PoV**

Mi hermana siempre me decía que si alguien llegaba a mi vida de una manera especial, caminaría con ella por las cataratas bajo la luz de la luna, y eso no le creía para nada, hasta que llegó Bella y ahora lo creo, pero para ese entonces, no me acercaba por aquí y menos de noche. Y ahora que recordaba eso, nadie me dijo que tenia que traer a Bella por aquí, si no fue por instinto que la traje

- Bella, estas muy hermosa – dije, ella se tensó un poco y se ruborizó al contacto de mi mano, el sonido de la noche era bastante reconfortante, los grillos cantaban junto a las luciérnagas que iban alumbrando el bosque, el agua caia y combinaba su sonido con la noche, la luna se daba a reflejar con el agua del estanque, y Bella aquí, hacia de este lugar especial

- Todo esto es lindo,gracias por traerme Edward – dijo de pronto yo solo sonreí - pero ¿para que me trajiste aquí? – preguntó

- Bella… - solo solté su nombre en un suspiro, poco a poco me iba acercando a ella – Bella eres realmente muy hermosa, en tus gestos demuestras inocencia, eres generosa con todos, tienes una paciencia infinita, yo… no se que hice para merecer que estes a mi lado – añadí pensando solo en ella, y Tanya creía que iba a caer en su jueguito de humillarla, ¿como hacer daño a un angel como ella?

**ALICE PoV**

- ¿Emmett no puedes acelerar mas? – grité de la histeria, sabia que algo iba a pasar, y para ponerme asi era algo malo

- Calmate Alice, que puede pasar – respondió Emmett tranquilo

- ¿Acaso este trasto no funciona? – de nuevo grité, pero Emmett se enojo y piso mas el acelerador

- Jasper calmala – dijo de pronto Rose,

- Es que no entienden, algo malo va a pasar – dije, Jasper en ese momento me abrazó

**BELLA PoV**

Edward estaba muy cerca de mi, demasiado, su mano rozaba mi mejilla, podia sentir su respiración, de pronto sentí como una ráfaga de viento pasaba, y yo temblé

- Esta haciendo frio – dijo Edward, yo solo le sonreí, y él se ofreció a darme su abrigo, y yo gustosa lo acepté

- Bella yo… - dijo de pronto Edward, mirándome a los ojos, las palabras bonitas antes dichas me habían dejado en shock, no sabia como reaccionar, y ahora me tenia de los nervios lo que iba a decir – yo… - volvió a repetir, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que nuestros labios en ese momento se juntaron, pero en el momento que juntamos nuestros labios una luz parpadeaba a lo lejos, escuchando silbidos y risas, abrí los ojos soltándome del agarre de Edward y todo mi mundo se vino abajo

**EDWARD PoV**

En el momento que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, de pronto reconocí el primer silbido que se escuchó en la bulla que hacían los chicos, dentro de ellos estaba James, Mike, Gracia, Diana, Kathy, Paul, Jessica, Lauren, y otros mas… pero dentro de todos ellos… Tanya, que estaba que se reia, ella estaba encima de la camioneta parada riéndose de Bella, habíamos caído en la trampa.

Bella al soltarse de mi agarre, corrió un poco para ver quienes eran, y noté como su respiración empezaba a alterarse, vi también como de las sombras salian Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper con la boca abierta estos tres últimos y Alice nada soprendida mirando a Bella con cara mortificada.

* * *

_**HI chicas!**_

_**¿jejeje corte la parte mas interesante no? jjajajaj XD! no es por ser mal pero es que se me acabo la inspiracion jajaja nono bueno algo asi... como que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentada y me cansé... bueno creo que mas tardecito cuelgo el siguiente capitulo... pero quiero reviews! ya?... mientras sigo escribiendo espero que disfruten del capitulo... me dolio poquito escribir la ultima parte... como que no queria salir...pero ahi esta,...**_

_**y la razon del porque la corte es que quiero escribir bien esa parte sin ningun error... la parte mas interesante se la merecen! ya que han estado esperando el plan de Tanya... y se que la odian ahora la odian mas seguro**_

_**bueno chicas.. hasta hace un momento ponia que subiria otro capitulo ahora... pero no se puede, la inspiracion en serio se me acabó, mas porque me pasaron un trabajo que nos habiamos olvidado hacer y eso ahora esta ocupando mi mente al menos del siguiente capitulo ya tengo como 5 hojas avancé alguito, y como estoy sin inspiracion.. quiero borrar todo lo que he escrito y volver a escribir... pero no... por eso deje de escribir!**_

_**en fin... este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes que me dejaron su review en el anterior capitulo**_

_**reviews?**_

_**necesito aliento! T.T!... **_

_**^^ amyel...**_


	14. Lagrimas

_**chicas... saben que no acostumbro a empezar con una nota al inicio del capitulo.. solo es para decirles que lean la nota al finall... si no fuera urgente no lo escribiria aqui...**_

_**este capitulo es dedicado apra todas ustedes!**_

_

* * *

- ¿Emmett no puedes acelerar mas? – grité de la histeria, sabia que algo iba a pasar, y para ponerme asi era algo malo_

_- Calmate Alice, que puede pasar – respondió Emmett tranquilo_

_- ¿Acaso este trasto no funciona? – de nuevo grité, pero Emmett se enojo y piso mas el acelerador_

_- Jasper calmala – dijo de pronto Rose,_

_- Es que no entienden, algo malo va a pasar – dije, Jasper en ese momento me abrazó_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 13**

**LAGRIMAS**

**

* * *

**

**BELLA PoV**

Edward estaba muy cerca de mi, demasiado, su mano rozaba mi mejilla, podia sentir su respiración, de pronto sentí como una ráfaga de viento pasaba, y yo temblé

- Esta haciendo frio – dijo Edward, yo solo le sonreí, y él se ofreció a darme su abrigo, y yo gustosa lo acepté

- Bella yo… - dijo de pronto Edward, mirándome a los ojos, las palabras bonitas antes dichas me habían dejado en shock, no sabia como reaccionar, y ahora me tenia de los nervios lo que iba a decir – yo… - volvió a repetir, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que nuestros labios en ese momento se juntaron, pero en el momento que juntamos nuestros labios una luz parpadeaba a lo lejos, escuchando silbidos y risas, abrí los ojos soltándome del agarre de Edward y todo mi mundo se vino abajo

Corrí hacia donde estaban todas las personas que se reian, la imagen de ellos pasaba como si fuera cámara lenta, estaban casi todos los chicos de la clase, vi como Alice y Rose aparecia de pronto de la profundidad del bosque, éstas me miraban asustadas, ¿acaso eran parte de esto? Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de ellas mirando a Edward

Yo me giré a verlo, y él me veia con cara confusa, tratando de hablar

- ¿Que significa todo esto? – pregunté, pero mi conciencia me decía que esta gritando; él de pronto me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo, pero hice que me soltara – ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? – volví a preguntar, mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas, aun no queria ver la realidad de todo esto

- No, Bella – respondió Edward, pero en ese momento vi a Tanya lanzándose a los brazos de Edward dándole un beso, y vi como Edward la agarraba por los hombros, en ese momento se me nubló la vista

- ¿Creías que Edward se fijaría en ti, _patas chuecas_? – preguntó ella, yo solo queria que Edward me respondiera que todo esto no era verdad, que tan solo era un sueño y una broma pesada, muy pesada… _"Bella, eres la broma"_ me decía una y otra vez mi conciencia, pero la ignoraba

- Tanya no hables estupideces, a mi me gusta Bella – respondió Edward, pero Tanya volvió a colgarse de su cuello

- ¿No te acuerdas lo que te pedi cariño? – preguntó ella en tono meloso – te dije que te daría mas que un beso si _humillábamos a Isabella Swan_ – dijo esta últimamente mirándome de reojo con una sonrisita de suficiencia – felicitaciones Edward, lo lograste – para ese momento las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, nublaban mi vista, sentía como me ardia los ojos de tantas lagrimas, mi corazón en ese momento se resquebrajó en mil pedacitos senti como se encogia mi corazón, sentí tanto dolor, que en ese momento quise arrancarmelo de mi pecho, pero aparte, muy aparte de todo esto, queria que Edward respondiera ante lo que decia Tanya... no podia creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, en ese rato sentí como me jalaban de un brazo, me giré y vi a Alice y Rose a mi lado

- ¿Ustedes sabían de todo esto verdad? – dije en un susurro, pero me di cuenta que ya no habia forma de seguir pidiendo explicaciones, todo estabe en mi contra, Edward habia jugado solo conmigo, con la campesina recién llegada a la ciudad, habia jugado con mis sentimientos

- Bella, dejame explicarte… – dijo de pronto Edward, en ese momento me solté del agarre de Alice y le di una cachetada a Edward, y me alejé de todo el grupo, oí como las personas que se encontraban ahí, seguían riéndose, y disfrutando de mi desgracia, seguí caminado en dirección desconocida

- Edward tu tenias que ver con todo esto – dijo Emmett serio a lo lejos, yo ya queria irme de aquí

- Por favor Bella escuchame – oí como la voz de Edward se quebraba, pero yo lo ignoré, sentía sus paso muy cerca

- No te acerques a mi – grité desviando la dirección en la que caminaba, lo único que queria en estos momentos era perderme – jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – y yo corrí perdiéndome en la espesura del bosque, tirando su abrigó al piso de la rabia

EDWARD PoV

Al momento en que Tanya se bajo del carro, corrió a mi lado y me besó, pero puedo decir que me trato de besar, ya que yo la aparté de inmediato, pero al parecer Bella interpretó mal las cosas, Tanya la habia humillado mas, y al momento de que le dijo lo que me habia propuesto, yo me habia quedado callado, le traté de explicar pero ella no quiso escucharme, Emmett estaba que echaba chispas porque creía que yo realmente era el causante de todo ello

- No te acerques a mi, jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – esto ultimo hizo que mi corazón se apretujara mas de lo ya estaba, vi como se perdia entre las sombras, despues tendría que ir a buscarla, regresé hacia donde estaba Tanya y vi a Alice a punto de saltarle, pero antes miré a los supuestos amigos que tenia... estaban todos los chicos de mi grupo... James... en ese momento el tambien me miró con una sonrisa.. yo bufe... _a eso se le llamaba amigo_

- ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA TANYA, NADA – grité lleno de furia

- Claro que si me hizo, pero bueno eso despues ya lo conversamos, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó ella ignorando lo sucedido – jalándome de un brazo y llevándome a mi carro, pero yo hice que soltara mi agarre a la fuerza, giré y corrí en dirección al bosque

**ALICE PoV**

Al parecer mi hermano sabia sobre el plan, me dio tanto coraje que Bella pensara que nosotros estábamos en contra de ella

- Por tu culpa maldita zorra, mi mejor amiga piensa que la engañe – grité con todas mis fuerzas, Jasper era el único que me detenia, al igual que Rosalie estaba siendo detenida por Emmett, estaban evitando la masacre del año, juro que si me suelta la mato

- Debes saber escoger a tus amigas querida – dijo esto mirándome a los ojos, y acariciándome la mejilla…

- Suéltame Jazz, suéltame, la mato, la mato – gritaba, Edward se habia ido detrás de ella, no entendía porque le había hecho eso a mi mejor amiga

- Alice tenemos que ir con Bella – dijo Jazz en mi oído, me tranquilicé e hice que me soltara, pero no me conformé y le di una cachetada a Tanya, Rose también hizo lo mismo, a mi las lagrimas me nublaban la vista, ya no podia mas con toda la ira que tenia encontra de ella

- Idiotas que se creen… - empezó a decir pero Rosalie le cayó con otra bofetada, Tanya levanto la cabeza y nos miró como si quisiera matarnos – me las van a pagar muy caro, TODO ESTO ME LA PAGAN – gritó corriendo en dirección de sus amiguitos, Rose empezó a gritar de la rabia

- JAMAS, ME OISTE, JAMAS VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A BELLA, NI A EDWARD, TE QUEDÓ CLARO, O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO MALDITA ESTUPIDA – Rose me jalo en dirección del bosque, sabia que Bella iria de frente a su casa a través del bosque, me calme un poco y acordamos que nosotras la esperaríamos en el coche en su casa Emmett y Jasper irían a pie por el bosque, para asi evitar que se pierda

**BELLA PoV**

Ya no sabia que hacer, estaba perdida, de nuevo la escena del beso con Edward me vino a la cabeza y llore con mas fuerza, habia sido una tonta ilusa, bien me habia dicho Jacob y Leah que me alejara de él y no les hice caso

- Ya no puedo seguir asi, ya no – me dije a mi misma, pero no podia, mis lagrimas salian mas y mas, y además estaba completamente perdida, avancé un poco mas y me quedé sentada en una raíz muy grande y me puse a llorar mas

Como es que habia caído ante sus encantos, eso ni yo lo entendía, él se habia aprovechado de que a mi me gustaba, es mas creo que mis sentimientos pasaban del gusto, pero ya no podia seguir pensando en eso, habia dañado mi corazón y eso que estaba a punto de entregárselo

Di un grito lleno de frustración, mas lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, seguro todo Forks debía haber escuchado mi grito, es que era tan doloroso todo esto, porque la gente se encargaba de humillarme, la pregunta era, ¿yo que les habia hecho?, solamente habia llegado para sufrir, no entendía nada, me estaba dando una oportunidad para amar, y en el primer intento, dejan a mi corazón sangrando

Otro grito lleno de frustración salió de mis labios, empecé a golpear el árbol de la rabia, no sabia que hacer, todo esto me confundía, los sentimientos me embargaban, tenia un nudo en la gargante, y dolor, mucho dolor dentro de mi pecho, me dolia los ojos tanto llorar, sentía que se me estaba hinchando….

- Bella… - dijo de pronto alguien casi en un susurro, no queria levantar la vista, sabia que era él, lo sabia perfectamente, porque no me dejaba en paz y ya, ¿acaso disfrutaba de verme sufrir por su culpa?, vi como se acercaba lentamente donde yo estaba – Bella… - de nuevo susurró, levanté la mirada, y en sus ojos vi temor y dolor, pero no haría caso a su disfraz, de inmediato me levanté y salí corriendo, pero no llegue muy lejos ya que me cai, no pude levantarme de nuevo, ya que las lagrimas de nuevo abandonaban mis ojos nublándome las vista, las fuerzas estaban muy lejos de mi cuerpo, como si me traicionasen y dejaran de que Edward me viera mas humillada de lo que estaba

- Suéltame – dije en un susurro, él me estaba levantando del suelo y me llevaba en sus brazos, pero al pedirle que me suelte lo hizó, me colocó en un árbol caído comido por los musgos

- Bella… - dijo de nuevo, esta vez lo miré y vi que tenia los ojos rojos, una furtiva lagrima se escapaba por uno de sus ojos, que rápidamente la limpió

- Tus lagrimas no te salvaran Cullen – respondí ante su silencio, desviando la mirada me levanté y comencé a caminar, pero él me detuvo jalándome de un brazo

- Bella, en serio, yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- ¿Y quieres que te crea? – pregunté – Edward te quedaste callado, no dijiste algo, no la apartaste de ti cuando se colgó de tu cuello, a eso que me respondes ¡eh! – añadí, yo queria que me soltara pero no lo hacia, mi voz se estaba quebrando y un nuevo nudo en la garganta se apoderaba

- Bella tienes que creerme – decía una y otra vez, pero yo lo ignoraba, cuando al fin pude escapar de sus manos, retrocedí varios pasos

- No te creo, Edward – le di la espalda, y nuevas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas – no te creo – volví a repetir con voz quebrada, y me quedé callada mirando a la luna, era tan tonta, sabia que Edward estaba andando con Tanya, lo sabia a la perfeccion, pero aun asi me hice ilusiones

- Bella, yo antes estaba detrás de Tanya, ella me pidió para humillarte, pero yo me negué rotundamente, por eso la dejé – susurró, pero no le creia

- No entiendo Edward porque en ese momento no hablaste, solo te quedaste callado, y ahí fue donde realmente le crei – respondí aun sin mirarlo

- Bella en serio no tengo nada que ver con esto, Tanya nos tendió una trampa a los dos – dijo suplicando, yo volteé a verlo y él me miraba expectante

- Algo me dice que tengo que creerte, pero esto duele Edward, todos se rieron de mi me humillaron frente a todos y eso si duele – respondí

- Yo lo sé Bella, pero de verdad, no tengo nada que ver con esto – volvió a repetir – perdóname Bella – susurró esta ultima parte – perdóname por lo que hoy te hice pasar – añadió, yo lo miré bien y tenia el semblante muy malo

- Al menos si no me perdonas, a Alice no la metas en esto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ni Rose, nadie de nosotros sabíamos sobre esto – Alice, yo habia desconfiado de ella, sabia que ella odiaba a Tanya, y en ese momento de confusión la incluí en el plan de Tanya

- Si lo sé – respondi – Alice ni Rose no tienen nada que ver con todo esto – suspiré cansada – pero tu Edward… - añadí – será difícil volver a confiar en ti, lo sabes ¿no? – pregunté

- Lo se muy bien Bella, pero tienes que creerme – suplicó de nuevo, pero ignoré lo que dijo

- ¿Como saldremos de aquí? – pregunté para cambiar de tema, frotándome los ojos para quitar el resto de lagrimas que todavía tenia

- No lo sé – respondió sentándose en el piso, pero de pronto escuchamos pasos, y voces

- Es Emmett y Jasper – salté de mi sitio y busqué con la mirada por donde podrían salir, de pronto aparecieron, quedándose estaticos en su lugar, pero luego todo sucedió muy rápido

En el momento en el que corrí para refugiarme en los brazos de Jasper, Emmett corrió hacia Edward y estampó su puño en la cara de este ultimo, rompiéndole el labio, y formando una grieta en su pomulo, y asi continuaba, vi como Edward no se defendia

- Emmett basta, por favor – grité con todas mis fuerzas

- ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD – gritó Emmett – te dije que la cuidaría como si fuera mi hermana, vas tu y no haces caso – siguió hablando, pero ese momento salí de los brazos de Jasper y me lancé a los brazos de Emmett, quien me apretó muy fuerte, en ese momento me olvidé de Edward, por ahora no queria saber nada de él

**EDWARD PoV**

El golpe me lo merecía, en cierta forma ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, y aun asi no haya sido mi culpa, debi cuidarla de las garras de Tanya, sabia la clase de persona que podría llegar a ser pero esta vez no me iba a salvar

- Que esperas Edward levantate – dijo de pronto Jasper, ofreciéndome su mano

- ¿Tu no me vas a pegar? – pregunté, él solo negó con la cabeza

- Se que tu no tuviste la culpa, pero aun asi la dañaste – dijo, para ese momento me levanté con su ayuda, Bella todavía seguía en los brazos de Emmett llorando, él solo me veia con odio, entendía perfectamente su odio, era imposible no querer a Bella

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, las chicas nos están esperando – dijo Emmett, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, la sangre cai de mi labio partido, y sentía que la mejilla se me hinchaba, empezamos a caminar a través del bosque, Jasper era el que conocía los senderos que podían llevarnos, según el estábamos cerca de la casa de Bella, Emmett la llevaba

Entre tanta caminata, no me di cuenta que ya Bella se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Emmett, él solo me miraba de reojo

- Emmett de verdad que la quiero, no quise hacerle ningún daño debes creerme – dije, él solo volteó a verme, y me miró

- Que es lo que sientes por ella – dijo deteniendo su paso, yo lo miré a los ojos

- La quiero de verdad – respondí, él solo asintió y fuimos detrás de Jasper que se habia adelantado mas

Mientras íbamos caminando, estaba pensando en la forma de convencer a Bella que de verdad la quiero, no queria perderla, no por esto, tenia que recuperar su confianza, a como de lugar, pero iba a ser difícil.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos a la casa de Bella, según Jasper, y tenia razón, ya que podia divisar la casa de Bella con luces apagadas, solo el pequeño lago alumbraba el reflejo de la luna.

Cuando llegamos la primera que me recibió fue Alice, pero me asombre de su reacción, porque me abrazó

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? – preguntó dándome el abrazo – ¿que te hizo ella para que le respondieras de esa manera? – volvió a preguntar entre sollozos

- Fue una trampa de Tanya – le susurré – ella queria que humillara a Bella, para darme mas que solo un beso – dije también en susurro pero estaba seguro que me habían escuchado

- Y tu accediste, pero Edward como se… - de inmediato la calle poniendo mis dedos en sus labios

- No, accedí – respondí, vi que iba a reclamar Alice, pero rápido contesté – rechacé su oferta, para ese momento me habia dado cuenta que Bella habia cambiado mi forma de ver sobre la vida, si se dieron cuenta esta semana pase bastante tiempo con ustedes y no con los otros chicos – respondí, giré para ver a Bella que aun seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Emmett – la quiero – afirmé, Alice en ese instante me abrazó sollozando mas fuerte, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rose me veia incrédula, durante la semana le habia pedido perdón por todas las cosas que anteriormente le dije, cosa que no se merecía, y ella no se lo podia creer, y ahora pasaba lo mismo

- Tenemos que llevar a Bella a su cuarto – dijo de pronto Jasper, con una sonrisa, él también se alegraba de lo que me pasaba, pero yo tenia miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo

- Pero como la entraremos – preguntó Rose – si salimos a escondidas de su casa – dijo y todos nos miramos, Alice hizo una seña y la seguimos, entramos por la ventana por donde habían salido y subimos a su habitación, Alice y Rose fueron a buscar a Leah que de inmediato apareció en la habitación de Bella, supongo que Alice y Rose le contaron algo durante el camino a la habitación de Bella que ni bien me vió me abrazó muy fuerte

- Tienes que cuidarte de Tanya – dijo de pronto – se como es ella, arruina la vida de las personas, no dejes que arruine la tuya – todos la miramos expectantes, pero vi como en sus ojos se formaron algunas lagrimas, esto era raro – no te preocupes hablaré con Bella sobre esto, si ya le explicaste, entonces lo que yo le voy a decir será fácil – añadió, yo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla por la gran ayuda que me estaba dando, todos nos despedimos de ella y de una Bella profundamente dormida y nos fuimos a casa, Jasper condujo mi auto, que gracias a Rosalie no lo habían dejado tirado en las cataratas, al llegar a casa baje del auto, y corrí a mi habitación, ni bien mi cabeza toco la almohada una lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, los cerré y me entregué a la oscuridad por completo.

**BELLA PoV**

Los rayo de luz daban a mi cara, traté de moverme, pero algo me lo impedía, preste atención y me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación

- Ayer los chicos te trajeron – de pronto habló Leah, dándome un susto, se encontraba a mi lado impidiendo mi libre movimiento – lo siento – respondió dándome una sonrisa, en ese momento ella también se levantó y se sentó a mi lado - ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, las imágenes seguían viniéndome a la mente

- Edward… - respondí, pero Leah negó con la cabeza

- El no fue Bella, y yo le creo – me dijo muy seriamente – conozco a Tanya perfectamente, ha sido su plan y ustedes fueron la trampa – yo no sabia que pensar, las imágenes seguían pasando por mi mente, pero lo raro en todo esto era que ahora Leah estaba en defensa de Edward, ella aseguraba y lo podia notar en sus ojos que Tanya era la causante de todo esto…, de pronto se oyó un estruendo, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió

- Buenos Di… - se paró Jake al verme a los ojos

- ¿De que estas llorando? – preguntó, corriendo a mi lado y tomandome de la mano - ¿estas bien? – perguntó de nuevo, yo solo negué con la cabeza

- Piénsalo Bella – dijo Leah levantándose de mi cama – te estoy diciendo la verdad – y asi salió de la habitación

- ¿Que verdad? – preguntó de nuevo – no entiendo, dime que te pasa – añadió

- Edward… - volví a decir en un suspiro

- Ese idiota – de pronto se levanto agitando su puño – ¿es por él porque estas asi? – preguntó yo no hice ningún gesto, creo que mis lagrimas delataban mi estado emocional en ese instante – me las va a pagar – añadió, en ese instante jalé de su mano, el me miro y me abrazó muy fuerte, necesitaba tanto de este abrazo

- Jake no iré al instituto – dije – no quiero ir, no para que se rian de mi – añadí

- ¿Bella, que te hizo ese idiota? – preguntó con mas suavidad – tienes que contarme prima, si quieres le parto la cara ahora mismo – añadió, solo negué con la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento se oyó que alguien estacionaba un auto en la entrada de la casa, Jake se paró de mi lado y se fue no se a donde, yo me volvi a echar en mi cama, pero luego entro Leah gritando

- ¡JAKE VA A MATARLO, VA A MATARLO BELLA! – y sabia a quien se referia

* * *

_**ola chicocas lindas! ^^**_

_**se que el capitulo es corto.. pero ya no doy mas con la inspiracion**_

_**estoy estresada!**_

_**PERDON POR LA DEMORA!**_

_**y aqui señoras y señores... las excusas...**_

_**1.- la universidad: estoy metida en un grupo de investigacion, donde ya no doy mas... estoy harta.. reniego todo el tiempo ya que mi grupo esta formado de mas de 16 personas... pero solo 6 trabajamos y si no hacemos ese trabajo tenemos 0 de nota en mi curso... y necesito aprobar... a vecees ya estoy que llego ami casa a las 11 de la noche o incluso 2 de la mñana me la vivo en el laboratorio.. asi es la vida que puedo hacer**_

_**2.- exposiciones e informes que teno que presentar... ya voy dos dias que no duermo naita de nada... deberia estar durmiendo ahoraya que mañana tengo examen pero no me podia desaparecer sin antes dejarles este capitulo**_

_**3.- chicas lo siento... dejare de escribir al menos por 2 o 3 semanas... tengo examenes y mis informes no se haran solitos.. bueno al menos de que me lo hagan mis amigos jeje.. pero lo dudo.. ahorita me escape de los carroñeros d emi amigos que no tienen vida jaja... y aqui estoy!**_

_**de verdad.. lo siento... la inspiracion me falta.. necesito aprobar los benditos cursos en los que estoy muy mal y si puedo... ya lo hice una vez y se que ahora lo haré... con mente positiva siempre seeeeeeeeeee jajajajaja**_

_**deseeme suerte... tengo que estudiar en estos momentos... cuidense! reviews?**_

_**ah! y con respecto al capi... ustedes se merecian un capitulo mejor.. pero ya no podia seguir posponiendo el capitulo... estaban a la espera y aqui esta!**_

_**prometo que si recibo mas reviews... en este capitulo.,.. ni bien termine mi examen posteo un nuevo capitulo en todas mis historias!.. espero que sepan entender! cuidense°!**_


	15. Amenazas y Misterios

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Ese idiota – de pronto se levanto agitando su puño – ¿es por él porque estas asi? – preguntó, yo no hice ningún gesto, creo que mis lagrimas delataban mi estado emocional en ese instante – me las va a pagar – añadió, en ese instante jalé de su mano, el me miro y me abrazó muy fuerte, necesitaba tanto de este abrazo_

- _Jake no iré al instituto – dije – no quiero ir, no para que se rian de mi – añadí_

- _¿Bella, que te hizo ese idiota? – preguntó con mas suavidad – tienes que contarme prima, si quieres le parto la cara ahora mismo – añadió, solo negué con la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento se oyó que alguien estacionaba un auto en la entrada de la casa, Jake se paró de mi lado y se fue no se a donde, yo me volvi a echar en mi cama, pero luego entro Leah gritando_

- _¡JAKE VA A MATARLO, VA A MATARLO BELLA! – y sabia a quien se referia_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 14**

**AMENAZAS Y MISTERIOS**

* * *

Me levanté de mi cama muy rápido, haciendo que en el proceso me quedara con los ojos cerrados para evitar mas mareo, mi vista se nubló y lo único que pude hacer es quedarme sentada en mi cama, una vez que había terminado mi calvario, habia perdido valiosos minutos, me puse una chompa bastante gruesa y que me cubria toda la pijama que llevaba cortesía de Alice, salí de inmediato de mi habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Leah, corriendo llegué al balcón y ví que el volvo de Edward estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa, no se escuchaba ningún ruido y temí lo peor

Baje corriendo las escaleras y salí de la casa haciendo que el viento golpeara fuertemente mi rostro, busqué con la mirada por si habia alguien y nadie, todo esto era misterioso

- ¿Viste a Edward? – de pronto me habló alguien por detrás llevándome un gran susto, ese instante llevé mi mano al pecho para calmar a mi corazón que ya de por si estaba esperando mas que este simple susto

- ¿Quieres matarme del susto verdad? – pregunté, Jake solo sonrió un poco y luego frunció su ceño

- No sé donde se metió, pero tengo que encontrarlo y partirle la cara – dijo de pronto apretando con gran intensidad sus puños

- ¿Jake nada de peleas si? – advertí pero el ignoró mi petición – ¿Leah donde esta? – pregunté y Jake solo negó con la cabeza con un encogimiento de hombros, de pronto se escuchaban voces, y a lo lejos vi como Leah salía de la espesura del bosque junto con Edward, ambos hablando lo ultimo que pude apreciar de su semblante antes de dirigirme su mirada fue que soltó un suspiro, cuando me vio, sus ojos se convirtieron en pozos de dolor, ¿por quien sufria, por mi o por el?

En ese mismo instante mi tió apareció con una canasta entre sus manos, preguntando a Jake lo que le pasaba para que este de ese humor, Jacob simplemente no le respondió y siguió fulminando con la mirada a Edward quien olímpicamente ignoraba a Jake

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunté con total indiferencia, aunque no podia hacerlo del todo, todo lo que tenia que ver con Edward me importaba

- Pensé que ayer habia aclarado las cosas – respondió Edward con los ojos tristes, y eso a mi mas me conmovió, pero tenia que ignorarlo, yo solo me encogí de hombros y miré en otra dirección, no queria que su semblante ni su mirada me afectaran en lo mas minimo

- A que viniste – volví a preguntar, pero mas fue como un reclamo

- Queria saber si estabas bien – dijo de pronto acercándose mas a mí

- Pues ya lo sabes, ya me viste y ahora vete tengo muchas cosas que hacer – respondí dándome la vuelta, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo, en ese instante oí como Edward gritaba que lo soltaran

Jacob lo tenia sujeto del cuello de su camisa, Edward trababa de quitarse de encima a Jake pero no podia

- Jake suéltalo – grité, pero no me hacia caso

- JACOB BLACK, QUE REACCION ES ESA, SUELTA AL HIJO DEL DOCTOR– gritó mi tio Billy, pero de nuevo ignoró el comentario, por otro lado Leah estaba que soltaba risitas, acaso estaba loca, sabia perfectamente que Jacob lo podia matar a golpes y yo no queria nada de sangre

- Te adverti que si derramaba una sola lagrima te las verias conmigo, eres idiota o que, lo que te dije te entra por una oreja y te sale por otra – gritó Jake de golpe, Edward seguía forcejeando a que lo soltara

- Todo fue una trampa, en serio te lo juro – decía, tratando de defenderse

- JACOB YA BASTA – grité con todas mis fuerzas, en ese instante Jake lo dejo en el piso, y le dio un puñetazo

- Alejate de mi prima – gritó y se volteó en dirección a nosotros, yo solo lo miré y luego dirigí mi mirada a Edward, quien miraba con odio a Jacob, y se frotaba su mandibula

- Puedes irte Edward, sabes que no seras bienvenido, adiós – dije y empezamos a entrar a la casa

- No me iré Bella hasta que hablemos de nuevo – dijo de pronto, en ese instante me paré en seco, pero Jacob me arrastro hasta la casa, cerrando con llave la puerta principal

- QUE DIABLOS TE PASA JACOB – gritó de pronto Billy, Jake solo se encogío de hombros y subió las escaleras, subiendo la gradas de dos en dos

- JACOB TE ESTOY HABLANDO, NO ME DEJES CON LAS PALABRAS EN LA BOCA…. – y asi siguió gritando mi tio en busca de mi primo, en ese momento me sentía cansada emocionalmente de nuevo, asi que me tiré en el sofá de la sala y solté un largo suspiro, miré a Leah quien seguía parada mirándome

- ¿Que? – pregunté

- ¿De verdad vas a dejar que la bruja esa arruine todo? – preguntó con una ceja alzada

- Bruja o no me da igual – respondi hundiendome mas en el sofá, de pronto escuche como gritaba mi nombre _¡Bella! ¡Bella!_ Y asi seguía, mientras yo seguía mas hundida en el sofá y con una almohada tapándome la cara

- Y va a seguir toda la mañana asi que mas te vale que hablen – respondió Leah, pero en eses instante se escuchó un golpe sordo y a alguien corriendo en dirección de las escaleras

- ESE IDIOTA NO SE METE CON MI SOBRINA Y LA DEJA LASTIMADA, ME VA A CONOCER – la voz de mi tio se escuchaba mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras aun con la canasta en sus manos, Leah y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos, y en ese instante mi tio abrió la puerta principal y salió corriendo, nosotras salimos detrá de él

- Eres un malnacido, lastimar a mi sobrina de esa manera… – empezó a gritar Billy, persiguiendo a Edward, Jacob en ese momento salió de la casa, y vió el espectáculo, no sé en que momento, Edward se cayó y mi tio reacciono, saco algo de la canasta y lo arrojó en dirección a Edward, cayendo exactamente en su cabeza, un huevo reventado en su frente era el resultado de ese momento, y mi tió siguió tirando mas y mas huevos, y Edward seguía corriendo y excusandose con Billy, yo me reia no podia mas y me senté para seguir riendo.

Cuando a mi tio se le acabaron los huevos regresó a la casa molesto pasó por mi lado dándome un beso en la frente y entrando a la casa enfurruñado, vi como Edward se quitaba los restos de los huevos Jacob también se reia, y de pronto vi como empezó a caminar en dirección de Edward, él asustado abrió los ojos como platos y se fue muy rápido a su carro, lo abrió y se metió arrancando en el mismo instante que cerraba la puerta

- El muy cobarde huye – dijo de pronto Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara, yo solo me encogí de hombros y mire a Leah

- ¿Aun quieres que tenga una conversacion con él? – pregunté

- Si – respondió ella – pero primero debe quitarse el olor a huevo fresco, y luego puede acercarse a ti – se giró para entrar a la casa, pero antes de seguir caminado puso una de sus manos en mi hombro – me avisas cuando deje de oler a huevo para saludarlo – yo solo solté una risita y le di un codazo, entramos a la casa con risas, que manera de levantarse muy temprano en la mañana

**EDWARD PoV**

Me habia ganado el baño con huevos de mi vida, no pense que reaccionarían asi

- ¿Pero Edward que te paso? – preguntó de pronto Esme, poniendo como una especie de desinfectante en el agua – este olor no se pasa con nada – alegó tapándose la nariz – al menos tu cabello brillara demasiado – añadió con una sonrisa, y frotándome el cabello a la vez

- Te das cuenta ma' – le respondí, ella solo me me miró a los ojos a la espera de que continuara – hace tiempo que no me dabas un baño – le sonreí, ella también sonrio

- Te daría un beso si no olieras a huevo fresco, y al parecer no quiere salir el olor – respondió, yo solo sonreí, gracias a la familia de Bella estaba pasando un momento agradable con mi mamá, se los tenia que agradecer, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso con todos ellos

- Supongo que hoy no iras a la escuela – preguntó Esme, yo solo me encogí de hombros y empecé a jugar con las burbujas que habían en la bañera – ¿que le hiciste a la pobre chica para que te responda de esa manera? – preguntó

- Fue su tio mamá – respondí – caimos en la trampa de Tanya – la miré en ese momento ya que habia dejado de masajearme la cabeza – ya sé, en su tiempo me lo advertiste, pero ya que puedo hacer –

- ¿Que puedes hacer? – preguntó mi madre con el ceño fruncido – ¿esta clase de hijo crie yo? ¿Para que por un malentendido pierda a una chica que realmente vale la pena? – preguntó entre grito y grito, yo solo pude entrecerrar los ojos, la voz de mi madre estaba muy cerca a mi oído

- ¿Mamá, me ves con cara de haber podido dormir? – pregunté – y hoy me gané esto por ir a ver como estaba y disculparme de nuevo, pero no me daré por vencido – respondí

- Hasta que al fin dices algo coherente hermanito – de pronto se escuchó la voz de mi hermana en la estancia, levanté la vista y vi a Alice recostada en el marco de la puerta – ¿a propósito, podrías decirme donde pasaste el resto de la noche? – preguntó yo solo cerré los ojos recordando la noche anterior

_FLASHBACK_

- _Edward tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubran – dijo de pronto Jasper, a estas alturas mi propio hermano no me dirigía la palabra – además tienes que curarte ese labio partido y la herida de tu mejilla, vamos – volvió a repetir, pero yo no queria ir, avancé hacia mi carro y me subí no esperé a nadie y arranque, perdiéndome entre la espesura de las sombras._

_No me di cuenta a donde me dirigía, solo sabia que manejaba y mi mente estaba a millones de años luz de la tierra, mis pensamientos mas se basaban en ese beso que habia recibido de Bella, y el momento en el que nos habían interrumpido_

_Lo que no podia concebir era la clase de persona que podia ser Tanya, y yo que estaba detrás de ella, todos estos años me habia parecido una chica bastante dulce, un poco superficial, pero se podría decir tolerable, pero ahora que me habia abierto los ojos, le estaba infinitamente agradecido, primero porque gracias a que no formé parte de su plan, descubrí que Bella me gustaba mas de lo debido y dos, que me habia ahorrado de pasar tiempo con ella._

_Habia estacionado en el lugar donde habia pasado todo, ahora estaba completamente vacio, ya la luna se encontraba en medio del cielo, las cataratas seguían su curso normal, y yo ya no sabia que pensar, tenia que ir a conversar con Bella, tenia que hacer que volviera a creer en mi, pero sabia que todo esto iba a ser muy difícil…_

- _Excelente juego el de hoy Edward – dijo de pronto alguien que se encontraba detrás de mi_

- _Que quieres – respondí con voz tens_

- _Solo queria felicitarte por tu actuación, eso es todo, la monjita de Isabella Swan, quien lo diría ¡eh! – dijo, pero yo me enfurecí_

- _Maldito seas James – grité con toda mi furia – deja de hablar mal de ella, o sino… -_

- _O sino que – pero en ese momento ya no me contuve mas, y le di un puñetazo_

- _Idiota – grité – todas las veces no dije nada porque no me daba cuenta de que Isabella me gustaba, pero ahora si, y no permitiré que de tu boca salga una sola palabra acerca de ella, me entendiste –_

- _Eres un imbécil, Edward, mira que enamorarse de una zorra como ella – empezó a decir esto levantándose del suelo, pero de nuevo lo empuje y lo hice caer al agua, salí de ahí en el coche y me fui muy cerca de la casa de Bella, si tenia que acampar afuera de su casa para que me perdone lo iba a hacer_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Y bien me vas a decir o no – preguntó de nuevo Alice, abriendo inmediatamente los ojos ya que me hizo salir de mi recuerdo, de nuevo me encogí de hombros

- Cierto Edward, debes una explicación nos tenias muy preocupados – dijo de pronto mi madre con voz muy seria, yo de nuevo cerré los ojos

- Les digo mas tarde, solo quiero estar solo – respondí, de pronto todo estuvo silencio, abrí los ojos cuidadosamente y no vi a nadie en frente mio, respiré muy hondo y solte un suspiro bastante fuerte

- Ni creas que te vas a escapar – de pronto habló la voz de mi hermana – esto no es tan fácil Edward, sabes muy bien que Bella es mi mejor amiga y hare todo lo posible para protegerla, ya te lo adverti, y como también se lo adverti, si la iba a proteger, también seria de ti – no entendía como es que podia hablar tan rápido para solo un respiro – ahora si habla o no permitiré que andes cerca a Bella, ni que vayas a su casa ni nada, ¿me entiendes? – preguntó con una ceja levantada sus brazos cruzados, estaba desesperada, asi como yo lo estaba, ella desesperada porque queria saber que era lo que habia pasado y si no me equivocaba queria estar segura que no tenia nada que ver con esto, y yo desesperado porque me crea Bella, por ahora ese era solo mi objetivo

**BELLA PoV**

Al menos evite que Jacob matara a Edward, aunque muy en el fondo pero muy en el fondo queria que lo hiciera… pero bueno ese seria otro asunto

Ahora estaba en medio del bosque, claro cerca a mi casa, leyendo mi mas preciado libro, Persuasion de Jane Austen; me encantaba leerlo, a veces sentía que me metia de lleno a esta historia y yo era parte de la obra

- ¿Leyendo? – dijo de pronto una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos, en ese instante levante la vista del libro que tenia entre mis manos, y no reconoci el rostro, ya que en ningún lugar lo habia visto

- Si… - respondí algo temerosa, era raro encontrar a alguien por aquí merodeando… a no ser que quieran hacerme algo

- No te asustes, no te hare nada – habló como leyendo mis pensamientos

- ¿Quien eres? – pregunté

- Soy nuevo en la ciudad – respondió – estaba camiando por el bosque cuando de pronto te, pense que te habías herido o perdido, o algo parecido, asi que me aproxime y me di cuenta que solo estabas leyendo, o debería decir, estabas navegando en tus pensamientos - explicó al detalle, yo solo me ruborice por que se habia dado cuenta que no estaba leyendo sino estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, pero luego me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo "soy nuevo en la ciudad"

- Aun no me dices tu nombre – le pregunté, y ahora que lo examinaba bien era bastante simpatico, alto, cabello rubio oscuro, piel blanca, nariz perfilada, ojos azules que contrastaban con su cabello y lo hacían ver bastante simpatico, sus labios no eran muy rojos pero hacían que su rostro adopte una forma tierna, casi parecía un niño, pero su voz era realmente agradable y hasta podría decir hermosa

- Dime Sebastian, mucho gusto – respondió con una sonrisa – ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? – preguntó yo solo asentí con otra sonrisa, cerrando mi libro – ¿asi que lees a Austen? – preguntó

- Si, es una de mis obras preferidas – respondí, y no se porque me sentía muy comoda charlando con él, hablamos sobre varios temas, gustos, preferencias, temores, hasta incluso él habia mencionado unos cuantos chistes, los cuales me hicieron reir bastante

- ¡Bella! – gritó alguien a lo lejos

- ¿Te llamas Bella? – preguntó él, y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido y con divertida mirada

- ¿No te dije mi nombre cierto? – pregunte soltando una risita – mi nombre es Isabella, pero para los amigos soy Bella, "YA VOY" – grité, ya que seguían mencionando mi nombre y cada vez con mas cercanía

- Creo que están desesperados – dijo – yo también debo irme es hora de que me vaya – añadió levantándose de donde estaba, me tendió la mano y yo gustosa la acepté

- ¿Por cierto donde vives? – pregunté, el pareció dudar un poco, como poniéndose nervioso y un poco tenso

- Vivo cerca de aquí, por eso es que me vas a ver seguido merodeando el bosque, bueno ya me voy, fue un gusto conocerte y conversar contigo, cuidate – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo solo lo miré y me despedí con la mano, tuve que salir corriendo de donde me encontraba, claro unas cuantas caídas no me vinieron nada mal, pero al final Sali casi ilesa del bosque

- ¡Bella, donde demonios estabas, ni Leah sabia donde te habías metido, como puedes deja…! – y siguió Alice con su monologo, yo aun estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, habia conocido un hombre que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia cerca a mi casa ¿era peligroso?, lo dudo, ya que me cayó bien, lo que si me pareció raro es que dudó al decirme donde vivía, al menos sabia su nombre

- ¿Bella me estas prestando atención? – gritó de pronto Alice, a su lado se encontraba Rose, Jasper y Emmett – ya vez ni haces caso a lo que te digo – empezó de nuevo, pero de pronto apareció Edward a lo lejos, recién aparcaba su carro en la entrada de mi casa

- ¿A todo esto que hora es? – pregunté interrumpiendo lo que seguía diciendo Alice

- ¿Son las 4 porque? – respondió Jasper

- Ah, es que me parecía raro que hayan venido tan temprano habiendo instituto – respondi, mirando a Emmett por ultimo, quien fruncia el ceño en dirección a Edward, que ya estaba muy cerca de donde estaba, sus pasos eran de temer, tenia un andar felino, su rostro estaba tenso y tenia sus manos en puño, el color de sus ojos eran oscuros, apresuró su caminada y se detuvo a pocos metros de mi

- Quien era ese hombre con el que hablabas – preguntó de pronto, y yo fruncí el ceño

- A ti que te importa – le respondí molesta – además quien te crees que eres – agarré las manos de Alice y Rose y me fui con ella hacia la casa, dejamos a los chicos afuera y nosotras nos pusimos a conversar un poco, y aparte Alice queria que esta noche saliéramos a Port Angeles, no sabia que habia que festejar, ni me pidieron permiso y ya tenia que salir

- Alice ya basta – respondí – esta bien, me someteré a tu sesión de belleza pero no demores mucho – en ese momento noté como Rosalie se movia de mi lado y se fue en dirección a la ventana que daba al porche

- Ok, ok, pero ni se te ocurra cuestionarme en lo que escogeré para ti – respondió Alice

- Esta bien ese es el trato, ¿además porque me quieres vestir muy bien? – pregunté fastidiada

- Duh Bella, NOS vamos a vestir muy bien porque saldremos con los chicos – respondió ella

- Si es que salen vivos de esto – respondió Rosalie observando con temor y a la vez con diversión a través de la ventana – vengan y observen la escena – añadió, nosotras nos acercamos hacia ella y vimos a Jacob con una escopeta y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Edward delante de Emmett y Jasper, ambos temblando de miedo, Edward estaba con los ojos muy abierto vocalizando algo, supongo que estaria pidiendo que se detuviera…

- ¿Crees que saldrán vivos? – preguntó Rose, yo me encogi de hombros

- Conozco a Jacob y es capaz de lo que sea – respondí, en ese momento Alice y Rose se alejaron de mi y corrienron en dirección de la puerta principal

* * *

_con respecto al capi: quien sera sebastian! entramos a lo mas interesante!... jejejejeje... no lo deberia decir pero es alguien conocido y que tendra que ver mucho en la vida de Bella_

* * *

_**helllooooo ninias pexoxas!**_

_**si lo se kieren matarme asesinarme, tener mi cuello entre sus preciosas manos y estrangularme pidiendo y repitiendo perdon mil veces!**_

_**se que algunas quieren arrancarme la cabeza (solo los vulturies lo hacen) y claro otras seguro me enviaran a los vulturies...**_

_**LO SIENTO, DE RODILLAS LO SIENTO**_

_**subi este cap porque ya no podia dejarlas mas tiempo abandonadas,, y la culpa se apoderaba de mi... debes en cuando entraba a ver si habia algun review ¬¬ ninguno!**_

_**jaja no bromis si habia por eso me entraba la culpa, asi que decidi subir**_

_**espero que me entiendan..**_

_**aun no temrino mi martirio, en serio, mis examenes siguen, debido al viaje del congreso que hicimos retrasaron nuetras vacaciones... a la siguiente semana tengo examenes y luego empiezo clases esos mismos dias de nuevo... se pasan...**_

_**pero ni modo...pero al menos me di unas minivacaciones jeje**_

_**me vine al Cusco, me fui a Machuícchuu! desde hace tiempo que no lo hacia, y ya ni me acordaba como era el santurario y esta espectacular. con mas vegetacion jejej**_

_**yo soy del Cusco, si cualkiera quiere venir me avisa! jejeje**_

_**en fin!**_

_**de neuvo lo siento, y espero que les guste este capitulo, lo lei mas de 10 veces...(ok ok no exageraré, lo lei 6 veces) ya que lo escribí por partes y al fin tienen el capitulo... siento la demora. no hay inspiracion mientras existan examenes.. pero al menos ya subi...**_

_**supongo que seguire tardando en subir... asi q tengan paciencia**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU REVIEW!al siguente cap ya que seguro terminare de estudiar... mencionaré y dedicare a todas las q me dejaron su review**_

_**ahora.. la pregunta mas importantes.. y es casi como suplica**_

_**¿me dejarias un review?... para asi animarme a seguir estudiando y ala inspiracion...**_

_**gracias**_

_**con cariño, Amyel**_


	16. Reconciliación

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Está bien ese es el trato, ¿además porque me quieres vestir muy bien? – pregunté fastidiada_

- _Duh Bella, NOS vamos a vestir muy bien porque saldremos con los chicos – respondió ella_

- _Si es que salen vivos de esto – respondió Rosalie observando con temor y a la vez con diversión a través de la ventana – vengan y observen la escena – añadió, nosotras nos acercamos hacia ella y vimos a Jacob con una escopeta y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Edward delante de Emmett y Jasper, ambos temblando de miedo, Edward estaba con los ojos muy abierto vocalizando algo, supongo que estaría pidiendo que se detuviera…_

- _¿Crees que saldrán vivos? – preguntó Rose, yo me encogí de hombros_

- _Conozco a Jacob y es capaz de lo que sea – respondí, en ese momento Alice y Rose se alejaron de mi y corrieron en dirección de la puerta principal_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 15**

**RECONCILIACION**

**

* * *

**

Estábamos conversando muy bien los chicos y yo, cuando de pronto apareció Jacob a lo lejos saliendo de su establo, vi como entrecerró los ojos y regresó a su jaula, me pareció divertido, _ese perro regreso a su jaula_, seguimos conversando y entre tanto mirábamos en dirección a la puerta principal, para ver si se aproximaban las chicas y así poder irnos, yo ya no quería estar aquí, me sentía amenazada y mas porque el perro me había visto, de pronto escuchamos unos pasos aproximarse

- Te dije que no te acercaras a mi prima – en ese momento giré en dirección al chucho y nos dimos cuenta que llevaba una escopeta en su mano ya apuntando hacia mi dirección, Jasper y Emmett se ocultaron detrás de mí, yo no sabía que iba a hacer, me di cuenta en ese instante que Jasper Emmett y yo giramos en dirección a la casa para saber si las chicas se enteraron que estaba pasando, pero ninguna señal de ellas, me sentía totalmente acabado

- ¿Te lo dije no? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Jacob, en serio fue una trampa, realmente quiero a tu prima, de verdad, y son testigos Jasper y Emmett ellos saben que jamás había salido de mi boca la palabra querer unido a una chica – respondí completamente desesperado, en ese momento oímos como se abría la puerta principal, aparecieron entre ellas Alice y Rosalie, asustadas salieron corriendo y de pronto se pararon muy cerca a nosotros

- ¿Jacob que haces? – preguntó Bella con total tranquilidad, ¿es que acaso le faltaba un tornillo?, estaba viendo que Jacob me iba a matar y ella seguía tranquila, de pronto se oyó el sonido del gatillo, ajustando la bala lista para ser disparada, yo solo abrí mis ojos mirando al chucho

- Es muy fácil prima terminando con pestes – respondió

- Bella de verdad que no quería que esto pasara, realmente quiero estar contigo, en serio te quiero, y no es porque lo esté diciendo sintiendo presión, no, de verdad te quiero – casi grité, Bella estaba en shock, vi como abría sus ojos y una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos – Bella… - la llame

- ¿Jacob ya basta si? – dijo Bella soltando un suspiro, su primo volteó a verla y entendió lo que quería decir, con solo mirarla, Jacob bufó frustrado y bajo el arma, y se fue muy rápido hacia la casa, escuché como todos suspiramos aliviados, Alice y Rosalie corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivas parejas y yo solo me quede parado en medio campo esperando a alguna reacción de Bella, ella me seguía observando, esta era mi oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía

- ¿Podemos ir a caminar? – pregunté, ella hizo una mueca, y asintió, esperé a que se acercara un poco más, ya que se encontraba caminando en mi dirección, y claro todos estaban en silencio de espectadores, levanté la mano en señal de que me diera la suya, y gracias al cielo aceptó, sentí en ese momento millones de descargas, por fin me sentía en paz, por fin sentía la conexión que había sentido cuando había acariciado su mejilla, era como si de verdad me hiciera falta para seguir viviendo, la jalé poco a poco en dirección al bosque y nos adentramos un poco.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos andando, ya que todavía no me preparaba mental ni emocionalmente para decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle

- ¿Edward a donde vamos? – preguntó de pronto, yo solo la miré y le di una sonrisa, y seguí jalándola, no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero estaba seguro que había algo preparado

**BELLA PoV**

- Esto realmente es hermoso – dije de pronto maravillada por la escena, no había visto en mi vida un paisaje tan hermoso como este, y más si Edward estaba a mi lado, ahora no importaba en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, habíamos caminado tanto y valió la pena, primero porque había ido agarrada de la mano de Edward, y segundo por este paisaje

- Bella… yo… yo – empezó a decir Edward, sabía que iba a decir, ahora yo estaba segura de mi decisión

- Tranquilo Edward, no tienes la culpa de nada, tardé en darme cuenta, pero bueno, estaba herida – contesté poniendo primero mis dedos en sus labios, él solo levantó la mirada ya que la tenía clavada en el piso, y con emoción sus ojos verdes brillaron

- En serio Bella, no tuve nada que ver con eso, de verdad quiero que estés a mi lado, nunca quise a nadie como te quiero a ti, y eso que tardé en darme cuenta que me atraías demasiado – dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, yo solo le día una pequeña sonrisa, y lo abracé, jamás me acostumbraría a estar con él, sabía que esto iba mas allá de amistad incluso amor, sabía que alguien arriba estaba muy feliz de que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos, porque cuando él aparecía, todo encajaba, mi vida se tornó más pacífica y segura, y jamás me había sentido así

**EDWARD PoV**

Estaba tan feliz, Bella me había perdonado, no exactamente con palabras, pero sus gestos y sus miradas me decían todo, y con el paisaje que adornaba toda esta escena, si creo que estoy loco, parece escena de telenovela "y vivieron feliz para siempre"… eso espero… nos dimos un tierno beso

- ¿Sabes que dicen las cataratas? – preguntó de pronto Bella, yo la mire con curiosidad

- No, ¿que dicen? - ella sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios

- Dicen que te quiero mucho – ella respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, en ese instante se me hinchó el pecho de tanta alegría la cargué y le dí vueltas, jamás me cansaria de oir su melodiosa risa

**TANYA PoV**

- Necesito saber en donde se metió Edward, él no puede estar detrás de la patas chuecas, es imposible – empecé a gritar con furia, Jessica me veia con miedo

- Tanya, ¿calmate si? – pidió ella, ¿Qué me calmara?, ¿acaso estaba transtornada?, como queria que me calmara si el hombre que es completamente mio estaba detrás de la patas chuecas – relájate y respira, por favor, eso no le hace bien a tu cutis – agregó y tenia razón, pero no me iba a dar por vencida

- Ok, ok pero me calmo, pero necesito salir ahora mismo, necesito encontrar a Edward – me arreglé mis vestimenta y prácticamente jale a Jessica – tu hermana, es amiga de esa mustia – dije, ella asintió totalmente – necesito que le saques información, ya no sé que hacer –

- Si, no te preocupes, Angela me dirá todo lo que sabes sobre patas chuecas – en ese momento salimos a la calle y de pronto se apareció un hombre en nuestras narices

- Señorita Denaly, buenas tardes – dijo de pronto, lo observé muy bien y me di cuenta que era el soldado que trabajaba para mi padre

- Mi padré esta en la delegación, soldado Riley – respondí pasando por su lado – vamos Jessica –

- Disculpe señorita pero su padre me pidió que la cuidara –

- ¿Que mi padre que? – grité, acaso mi padre se habia vuelto loco – ¿con que fin? – pregunté totalmente alterada

- Su padre se enteró que esta saliendo con Cullen, pero sabe yo creo que no vale la pena ese tipo – ¿quien se creía?, criticar a mi futuro esposo, eso no se lo iba a permitir

- Tu opinión no cuenta, si mi padre te ordeno, alla tu – dije y salí jalando de nuevo a Jessica, tenia que encontrar a Edward

...

...

..

_2 meses despues_

_..._

_..._

_.._

**BELLA PoV**

- ¿ya te tienes que ir? – preguntó de nuevo Edward

- Si asi que no me quites mas tiempo – alegué – o sino no podre salir de mi casa mas tarde – añadí

- Solo con esa condición te dejo ir, si fuera por mi, no te dejaría salir de mis brazos nunca – dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios, y yo me volví adicta a ellos, cada vez que me daba un beso asi, se me erizaba la piel, queria mas y no podia obtenerlos

- Mensito, nos vemos mas tarde – dije despidiéndome de él, bajando de su auto

- Nos vemos mas tarde, amor, te amo – no es que me gustara esta parte, solo era porque podia escuchar su "te amo", con total claridad, volteé a verlo, él todavía me veia a través de la ventana, levanté la mano y me despedí, hice esto ultimo y empecé a correr, pero llegando a un paisaje conocido paré.

Este paisaje era mi preferido, este lugar me traia un monton de recuerdos, el primero de ellos, era la reconciliación que tuvimos, bueno casi reconciliación ya que despues de ese momento de confesiones me pidió para que fuera su novia

_FLASHBACK_

_Ahora el paisaje lo notaba con mas claridad, las cataratas que caian desde una altura increíble, los arboles que adornaban aquel precipicio de donde empezaban las cataratas, el agua que caia formaba un sonido muy natural, las flores que habían en ese lugar eran muy hermosas, las piedras tenían su adorno singular, y claro complementaban perfectamente con este paisaje_

- _Bella, esto… - de pronto hablo Edward, ya que en ese momento estábamos hechados en el pasto disfrutando de nuestro mundo personal, en ese momento me giré a verlo y se notaba nervioso, vi como con su mano repasaba una y otra vez su cabello, se veia adorable de esa manera – Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó de pronto, y yo como tonta lo abracé muy fuerte – ¿eso significa un si? –_

- _¿de que otra forma quieres que te lo diga? – pregunté, en ese momento él sonrió y me atrajo para darme un beso lleno de amor_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y pensar que eso fue hace dos meses, hoy cumplíamos exactamente dos meses, los chicos al enterarse se pusieron tan felices, que nos abrazaron por mucho tiempo, Alice se puso tan feliz que propuso ir de compras, y yo como estaba feliz accedí, aunque claro despues me arrepentí, Jacob habia amenazado de nuevo a Edward, y ahora se llevaban, podría decirse, bien, aunque claro siempre discuten

Me zambullí un momento en el agua, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, se sentía bien, y pensar que habían pasado un monton de cosas en este tiempo

Tanya seguía haciéndonos la vida imposible, pero no le hacíamos caso, Riley, que era como su guardaespaldas, digo como porque Riley se moria por Tanya, el pobre le hacia caso en todo, hasta incluso cuando hacia sus planes para arruinarnos la salida, pero para esos casos Alice se adelantaba a los hechos, parecía bruja pero bueno, al menos servia para eso.

Y con respecto a la persona que conocí hacia tiempo también, claro, como no acordarme, aparecio de la nada hace dos meses, ahora se habia vuelto mi mejor amigo, solo aparecia cuando de verdad lo necesitaba, a veces cuando iba a la tienda de chocolates de la fabrica que habia aquí en Forks, lo encontraba y saliamos a conversar, Sebastian me era de gran ayuda aunque el ya me pasaba en años, no parecía pero me confesó que tenia 5 años mas que yo.

Siempre me daba buenos consejos, y saliamos por el bosque a conversar y a relatar libros que nos gustaba, y creo que eso a Edward le disgustaba o se ponía celoso, cosa que yo amaba, porque Sebastian y yo nos perdíamos hasta el anochecer.

Sali del agua y corrí de inmediato hacia mi casa, esta noche tenia que escaparme de nuevo para ver a Edward, siempre nos íbamos a nuestro mundo, donde todo inició, y siempre nos pasábamos mirando las estrellas y la luna, siempre me decía cuanto me amaba y yo también lo hacia, me sentía tan feliz

- Veo que estas muy feliz Bella – dijo de pronto mi tia Becky – quien será el afortunado esta vez – dijo pensativamente

- Ay tia, como si yo andaría con muchos – respondí sacándole la lengua

- Si mami, ni te imaginas cuantos están detrás de ella – añadió Leah entrando a la sala

- Como te va con Edward cariño – preguntó mi tia

- Bien tia, soy la mujer mas feliz de la tierra – dije abrazandola y dándole un beso – bueno me ire a dormir, estoy cansada – agregue

- Bella, abrígate por favor, te metiste al agua y eso puede hacerte daño – añadió mi tia, dándome un beso en la mejilla y entrando a la cocina, seguro tio Billy estaba por llegar

- Si tia no te preocupes – añadí y fui corriendo a mi cuarto, estaba cambiándome con ropa seca cuando de pronto entró Leah, con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Esta noche saldrás también? – preguntó molesta

- Leah por favor, sabes que Billy y Jacob me ponen restrcicciones, además no hacemos nada de malo – rogué, ella soltó un suspiro de frustración y se sentó en el borde de mi cama – ¿que te pasa? – pregunté, porque cuando se ponía de esa manera cada vez que iba a salir pasaba algo malo

- Ya no sé ni lo que me pasa – respondió – no sé, Jacob me saca de quicio, pero… -

- Pero…, habla de una buena vez Leah – insistí

- Es que no sé, ya estoy harta de él y sus animales – respondió enojada – ¿puedes creer que me fue a recoger al trabajo con el marrano? – contó enojada, yo solo solté risitas

- Jacob es Jacob, Leah no lo puedes cambiar, a no ser que sientas otra cosa por el – agregue con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero ella abrió los ojos

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?, como me podría fijar en mi primo, además, Jacob no tiene clase, y yo necesito a alguien que me de todo lo que quiero, joyas, vestidos, y mas joyas, Jacob no me daría nada de eso, y seria el ultimo hombre en la tierra a quien escogería – respondió todo eso de golpe y la mire asombrada

- Vaya forma de pensar Leah – respondí – pero bueno, ya hablaremos de ese asunto luego, ahora tengo que salir

- Ten cuidado Bella – dijo con voz sombria, la miré – ten cuidado prima – repitió, yo solo asentí con la cabeza confundida, me dispusé a salir por la ventana que me servía para escaparme, tal como lo hice la primera vez para el circo, veria a Edward de nuevo, y eso me ponía ansiosa

**JACOB PoV**

En estos últimos meses he estado discutiendo con Leah mas que nunca, si no es por una cosa es por otra, o me discute por mis animales o son por tonteras, pero no podia sacármela de la cabeza, habia pasado tiempo y me daba cuenta que Leah de verdad me gustaba, auqneu sabia que esto estaba mal no podia frenarlo, cada vez la veia mas como mujer que como solo mi prima a quien tenia que cuidar, observaba sus gestos y cuando me acercaba a ella me ponía nervioso, y cada vez que discutíamos siempre le terminaba robando un beso y ella me respondia

LEAH PoV

Y eso me tenia mas confundida, los besos que nos dabamos eran inigualables, era mi primo si, lo sabia, pero cuando terminábamos mas cerca de lo permitido, mi mente se borraba y siempre terminaba deseando sus besos.

Incluso cuando lo vi bañándose detrás del establo, ya que las duchas estaban ocupadas, en ese momento fui a recoger algo que mi madre me habia pedido, y simplemente lo ví, estaba de espaldas, sus brazos estaban masajenaod su cabello, y se veia realmente sexy, de pronto volteó y ambos nos asustamos, y ahí me quedé viéndolo como tonta, hasta que me mencionó que le pasara la toalla que lo tenia lejos de su alcancé.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba perfecto, pero cuando agarré la toalla y lo puse encima del cerco que lo cubria de la cintura para abajo, el cerco se cayó por la fuerza que utilice, y no pude mas que quedarme totalmente parada mirando lo que estaba delante de mi, Jacob completamente desnudo, en ese momento él se tapó con sus manos y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, salí corriendo de ahí.

Hasta ahora no se me quitan esas imágenes de la cabeza, pero yo ya podia seguir con esto, tenia que hacer algo para evitar que Jacob me siguiera gustando

**EDWARD PoV**

Estaba esperando mi Bella, que bien sonaba aunque solo fuera en mi mente, estaba esperándola en el lugar donde le habia pedido ser mi novia, donde pasamos tantas cosas juntos y hoy que celebrábamos dos meses de estar muy bien, tenia que darle el perfecto regalo

- En que piensas – dijo de pronto una voz

- En ti en quien mas – respondí dirando sobre mis talones y abrazandola, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y quedanis asi un tiempo – me gusta tu aroma – añadí

- Y a mi también me gusta como hueles tu – respondió con una sonrisa

- Feliz aniversario amor – le dije, ella sonrió y me dio respondió con un beso, cuando nos separamos, rebusque mi bolsillo y saqué un cajita plateada – ten – le entregue

- No debiste molestarte – respondió, hice que extendiera su mano y se lo entrgué, ella lo abrió lentamente y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban mas de lo normal, la luna era reflejada en el agua y por eso podia verla bien

- ¿ Bella estas bien? Pregunté preocupado

- ¿Que si estoy bien? – preguntó – Edward es hermoso – añadió, yo sonreí

**BELLA PoV**

Era un hermoso regalo, y pensar que yo no le habia preparado algo, el corazón era de plata y en los bordes tenia incrustaciones de ¿diamante?

- Se lo que vas a decir Bella, no gasté absolutamente nada – añadió – Esme me lo entregó cuando era muy pequeño y me dijo que cuando estuviera seguro de la mujer perfecta para mi, se lo diera, y te lo doy a ti Bella – mis lagrimas que hasta hace un momento se habia calmado, regresaban de nuevo y esta vez resbalaban por mis mejillas, Edward me dio un beso en cada mejilla y me limpió de esa manera las lagrimas

- ¿Dice algo verdad? – pregunté, ya que estaba en la osuridad no alcanzaba a leerlo - ¿Qué dice? – pregunté, él me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos estaban brillantes

- "Donde son interminables los sueños" - dijo, y sabia a que me refería, se refería a nuestro lugar, nuestro paisaje, nuestro mundo, lo abracé de inamediato por la cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, él se limitó a darme un beso en la frente

- Es tan hermoso – dije – yo no tengo nada que darte – añadí

- Es suficiente con que estés a mi lado – respondió, en ese momento corrió una brisa fuerte y temblé de frio – ven vamos al auto – dicho esto nos fuimos muy rápido, ya que un tormenta se aproximaba, y nosotros nos escapábamos con risas, nos subimos a los asiento de atrás y estuvimos bastante tiempo abrazados

- Bella – dijo Edward en un suspiro, en ese momento no me contuve mas y lo besé con todo el amor que poseía

**EDWARD PoV**

Estaba tan feliz, tenia a Bella en mis brazos, y ahora estaba saboreando sus dulces labios, su aliento me embriagaba, y ya no podia mas, intensificamos mas el beso y ella soltó un gemido, yo solo sonreí, noté que nuestros besos ya estaban pasando de cariñosos a apasionados llenos de lujuria

- Bella esto no es correcto – pero ella ignoró lo que dije, ya que me besaba el cuello, y yo ya no tendría fuerzas para resistirme

Y asi lo hice, ya no pude mas, y me deje llevar por los sentimientos que me embargaban, entre tantos besos y caricias, llegamos al cielo.

Deje a Bella que descansara, la arrope con la frazada delgada que tenia por suerte en el asiento y nos cubrí, la miré descansar, jamás me cansaria de hacerlo

- Edward, te amo… - suspiró, y yo me sentí feliz, hasta en sus sueños estaba

- Yo también te amo princesa – respondí, pero noté que mis ojos estaba pesados, y sin que me diera cuenta cai en los brazos de morfeo

**TANYA PoV**

Tantas malditas cosas habia hecho para separarlos y nada, absolutamente nada resultaba

- Cariño que pasa – preguntó mi madre entrando a mi habitación

- Edward mamá, eso es lo que me pasa – grité

- Tanya deja de votar las cosas, ellas no tienen la culpa – gritó mi madre, yo frustrada me senté en el borde de mi cama

- Que puedo hacer mamá, quiero a Edward como mi esposo, y la maldita campesina lo tiene bien amarrado – dije

- Tanya, tranquila, he estado pensando en eso para que Edward esté a tu lado – respondió mi madre, yo la miré a los ojos, y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban, yo conocía esa mirada

- Dime el plan – le exigí

- No querida, dejalo todo en manos de tu madre – respondió – ahora descansa cariño, el baile de graduacion se acerca y tienes que estar preciosa ese dia – añadió

- Mamá, el baile de graduacion es en una semana – respondí

- Te dije que me lo dejaras todo a mi, ¿no? – dijo guiñándome – ahora descansa – me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación, adoraba a mi madre siempre tenía unos planes estupendos; definitivamente el baile de graduación seria inolvidable

* * *

_**** agregue una partecita porq me olvide jejeje... ¿siguen con la intriga de quien es sebastian?... ya pronto lo sabran... no deberia decirlo... pero que pase la semana y el dia de la graduacion lo conoceran muy bien! jeje**_

_**hola chicas espero q este capitulo les guste.. a pedido de todas! la reconciliacion les gusto?... uhmmm puse el capitulo a tiempo? si no es asi porfa avisen!... y sigo estudiandooo! pero ya cansa estudiar asi q entre de nuevo a mundo de FF XD!**_

_**les gusto? diganme q si o no por sus reviews! siiiiiiiiiiii?**_

_**cabe recordar q no hago lemmons... .. bueno si puedo hacerlos, pero en esta historia nop... quizas en otra jejeje**_

_**espero q les haya gustado... quizas en el anterior capitulo dije q mencionaria a todas por sus revieews.. bueno me encantaria hacerlo pero ya me quitan la computadora.. asi q no puedo estoy escasa de tiempo... incluso adolorida... imaginense q ni puedo moverme nose que me dio.. si empeoro me internaran.. y dueelleeee! abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**bueno me despido**_

_**reviews si?**_

_**espero q puedan recomendar el fic debido a q necesito mas reviews.. ya les explicare porque!... mientras dejenme reviews! plizzzz!**_

_**adiosito!**_

_**kizzez!... amyel

* * *

**_

**_ahhh! tuve que subir de nuevo todos los capitulos... empezando por el segundo.. en realidad no se que hice que se borro todos los capitulos y solo me quede cone l primero... en fin... otra vez estan todos ahiii!_**

**_espero reviews!... porfis recomienden el fic... necesito reviews para seguir escribiendoo!_**

**_Att. Amyel ^^_**


	17. Broma Pesada

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Tanya deja de votar las cosas, ellas no tienen la culpa – gritó mi madre, yo frustrada me senté en el borde de mi cama_

- _Que puedo hacer mamá, quiero a Edward como mi esposo, y la maldita campesina lo tiene bien amarrado – dije _

- _Tanya, tranquila, he estado pensando en eso para que Edward esté a tu lado – respondió mi madre, yo la miré a los ojos, y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban, yo conocía esa mirada_

- _Dime el plan – le exigí_

- _No querida, dejalo todo en manos de tu madre – respondió – ahora descansa cariño, el baile de graduacion se acerca y tienes que estar preciosa ese dia – añadió_

- _Mamá, el baile de graduacion es en una semana – respondí_

- _Te dije que me lo dejaras todo a mi, ¿no? – dijo guiñándome – ahora descansa – me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación, adoraba a mi madre siempre tenía unos planes estupendos; definitivamente el baile de graduación seria inolvidable_

_

* * *

_

** CAPITULO 16**

**BROMA PESADA**

* * *

**VIERNES**

**...**

**...**

**BELLA PoV**

Desperté del sueño mas hermoso que habia tenido en toda mi vida, soñé que Edward y yo hacíamos el amor, y nos entregábamos mutuamente, abrí los ojos porque los pequeños rayos de luz se colaban dando directamente en mi cara, pero me di una sorpresa.

Estaba en el auto de Edward, yo estaba encima de él, recostada completamente en su pecho, cubierta solo con su abrigo, vi como mi blusa estaba a un lado, realmente no habia sido un sueño, esto habia pasado, sentí como una sonrisa boba se plantó en mi cara, no habia pasado la noche en mi casa, Leah me iba a matar, y mejor que me vaya preparando para su discurso.

Rápidamente me metí en mis ropas, dejando a un Edward aun profundamente dormido con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, saqué la flor que ayer me puso en el cabello, y se lo deje en su mano, le di un beso en los labios y salí contenta del auto.

Empecé a correr por todo el prado, me sentía tan bien, estaba realmente feliz, sentía la satisfacción de que Edward me queria, de nuevo me dirigí a las cataratas y me metí al agua, ya creo que no pensaba las cosas, pero estaba realmente feliz, al menos eso importaba ¿no?.

Corri en dirección a mi casa y me metí por donde siempre salía a escondidas, subí lentamente las escaleras y al entrar a mi cuarto cerré con llave

- Me has tenido muy preocupada Isabella Swan – dijo de pronto una voz muy molesta, giré del susto, y me di cuenta que era Leah, cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido – donde te metiste niña ¿a estas horas llegas? – preguntó molesta levantándose de la cama, pero yo estaba muy lejos de aquí, pensaba en que Edward debería estar despertándose y no me encontraba a su lado

- Isabella te estoy hablando, si no quieres que empiece a soltar la sopa, habla de una vez por todas – dijo amenazante

- Estaba con Edward me quede dormida en el pasto, eso es todo, no tenias de que preocuparte, mira me regalo esto – dije para calmarla un poco, le mostré el dije que tenia colgado en mi cuello, y vi que funciono

- ¿Realmente esto te regalo? – preguntó con demasiado interés, agarrando el dije entre sus manos y mirándolo detenidamente – debe valer un monton esto – susurró, pero ahora me confundí porque yo no sabia a que se refería

- De que hablas, si es solo un simple dije – hablé, ella seguía mirándolo con mas interés, y me cansé, me saque la cadena y ahora lo observé bien – DIOS MIO – exclamé asombrada

- ¿Te das cuenta? – preguntó ella con un brillo especial en los ojos – podemos ser ricas – dijo agarrando de nuevo el dije

- Acaso te has vuelto loca, esto me lo regalo Edward – casi grité, arrebatándola de sus manos y caminando en dirección del espejo

- ¿Pero no te das cuenta que los bordes están llenos de pequeños diamantes? – preguntó ella siguiéndome

- Leah no hagas que me enoje, esto realmente es muy especial para mi – dije – ahora si me permites me voy a bañar antes de que me resfrie – hice el ademan de ponerlo en el tocador pero vi a través del espejo que Leah lo veia con ojos ansiosos – mejor esto me lo llevo – dije y me metí al baño

**EDWARD PoV**

Al despertarme me di cuenta que Bella no estaba a mi lado, solo tenia la flor que le habia puesto en su cabello, ante esta imagen sonreí, estaba realmente feliz, eufórico, no sabia ni como describir como me encontraba, mi primera vez habia sido con la chica que yo amaba, y habia sido maravilloso, amaba a Isabella Swan con todo mi corazón, y no me arrepentía de nada.

Rápidamente me puse mi ropa y me fui al asiento del piloto, tenia que salir de ahí de una vez por todas si no queria enfrentarme con la furia de Alice y Emmett, y menos con la de mis padres, aunque estaba seguro que ellos habían salido a "cenar" a algún sitio.

Maneje muy rápido, y ni me di cuenta por donde iba, ya que mi mente estaba repasando la noche que habíamos pasado, tan lleno de sentimientos, tan lleno de … amor.

Estaba seguro que si Emmett me llegara a escuchar, diría que era gay, y que solo los gays dicen cosas asi, pero a mi ya no me importaba.

- Me quieres decir donde demonios te metiste, estaba tan preocupada Edward, crees que Emmett pudo dormir, me torturó toda la noche preguntando donde estabas, si sabia algo o yo que sé, felizmente papa y mama todavía no regresan y ni saben que no pasaste la noche fuera de … - estaba asombrado de tanto aire que retenia

- Alice, ya, tranquila ya estoy aquí ¿no? – respondí tranquilo, bajando del auto y ya entrando a la casa

- EDWARD CULLEN, TODA LA NOCHE PREOCUPADA Y TU ASI SIN MAS, TODO TRANQUILO TE ATREVES A LLEGAR A LA CASA Y NI SIQUIERA HABLAS EN DONDE ESTUVISTE – gritó a todo pulmon, yo solo rodeé los ojos, vi que en ese momento Emmett se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros

- Donde estuviste Edward – preguntó todo serio, yo levante una ceja, ya que cuando Emmett se pone serio es para grabarlo

- Estaba con Bella, me quede dormido y ya – respondí – celebramos nuestro aniversario, ¿no me pude quedar dormido? – preugnté molesto, entrando a la casa

- Te quedaste dormido ¿eh? – y esta era la parte que no me gustaba de Emmett – picaron ya de una vez habla – soltó de pronto moviendo sus cejas

- Nada Emmett nada – respondí, vi que Alice entrecerraba los ojos

- Ya bueno, espero que lo hayas pasado bien entonces – respondió Alice – ¿y ya le pediste que sea tu pareja en la fiesta de graduacion? – preguntó pero eso lo pasé en alto, me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano – Ay Edward, si seras, ¿eres tonto o te haces? -

- Hey – reclame – se me fue – añadí

- Si se le fue, ya me imagino como se le fue – dijo de pronto Emmett – un cariñito por aquí – dijo de pronto Emmett acercándose a mi, cuando de pronto acaricio mi mejilla – otro cariñito por aquí – acarició mi espalda, en ese momento me estremecí

- Emmett quieres dejar de hacer eso, verlos asi realmente es asqueroso – de pronto habló Alice tapándose la boca haciendo una mueca

- ¿Pero es que tengo razón o no? – preguntó de nuevo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente y acercándose de nuevo a mi

- Ni te atrevas a tocarme – dije haciendo una mueca – mañana o mejor hoy se lo pediré, tranquila Alice, necesitaras hacer compras, supongo – dije, y de pronto ella dio salititos en su sitio

- Genial Edward, te quiero – se acercó y me abrazó – ahora tengo que planear todo para la fiesta, como los voy a vestir, el maquillaje, el color, el peinado, la sesión de… - y asi se fue dando saltitos y concentrada hacia su cuarto, mientras Emmett y yo nos quedamos mirándola

- ¿Y bien, en serio no me quieres contar? – preguntó

- En serio no hay nada que contar – respondí – me iré a dar un ducha – anuncie y desaparecí de la sala, Emmett a veces era fastidioso, pero era mi hermano y asi lo queria

**.**

**..**

**...**

**SABADO**

**...**

**..**

**.**

- ¿Alice ya basta si? – supliqué creo que hasta con la mirada, ya que me tenia entrando de tienda en tienda, y por dios era muy temprano aun – y no entiendo que hacemos temprano aquí – dije cruzándome de brazos

- BELLA BAJA LOS BRAZOS – gritó, haciéndome dar un susto – ARRUGARAS LO QUE HAY DENTRO – anunció, y yo tuve que bajar los brazos para ya no seguir escuchando sus gritos

- ¿Rose, me puedes explicar que hacemos un sábado a las 10 de la mañana, en una centro comercial, y con ya… 20 bolsas? – pregunté cansada

- Bella, si realmente te quieres ver hermosa el dia del baile, tenemos que tener todo listos, absolutamente todo, para cuando llegue EL DIA – dijo soñadoramente, yo la miré con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Es que acaso nadie toma mi opinión? – pregunté – incluso ayer Edward ni me preguntó si queria ir al baile, ya lo dio por hecho – reclamé frustrada

- Pero bien que te gustó – respondió Alice con una sonrisa malévola, y a mi se me subieron los colores al rostro, y tan solo recordarlo

_FLASHBACK_

_Estabamos mirando televisión en la sala de su casa, una película en estos momentos estaba pasando por una canal conocido, y realmente amaba esta película_

- _¿Te encanta la película no? – pregunto de pronto Edward ya que estaban dando comerciales, yo sonreí y oculté mi cabeza en su cuello, amaba poder respirar su aroma, una fragancia que estaba segura que no lo encontraría en ningún lugar, quizás y alguna dia lo saque para volverme millonaria, si a mi me volvia loca, no me imaginaba a todas las chicas del mundo obligando a usar ese perfume a sus novios - ¿Bella? – preguntó de pronto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, levante mi cabeza y sonreí_

- _Lo siento me perdí por un momento – respondí – y si me encanta esta película, es realmente hermosa – él sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, de nuevo en la tele pusieron la película y dirigimos nuestra atención, estaba en la parte que Jamie le pediría matrimonio a Aurelia, y amaba esta parte, él habia tenido que aprender su idioma para poder pedírselo, y ella también habia tenido que aprender el idioma de Jamie, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me dispuse a limpiármelas, cuando Edward me empezó a limpiar con sus besos, yo solo cerré los ojos, se sentía tan bien_

- _¿Estas mejor? – preguntó con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí, seguimos viendo la película hasta que terminó y empezaron los créditos y el anuncio de la siguiente película que daría en el canal – ¿"Realmente amor"? – preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos, y vi que en ellos habia pura sinceridad, sonreí_

- _"Realmente amor" – respondí, dicho depositó un beso tierno en mis labios_

- _¿Bella iras conmigo al baile no? – dijo de pronto cuando terminamos nuestro profundo beso, yo fruncí mi ceño_

- _Que te hace creer que ire contigo – respondí mas como una afirmación, ¿acaso me lo habia pedido?_

- _¿Con quien iras? – preguntó él ya también molesto_

- _Adivina – le dije levantando mi ceja y poniendo una sonrisa malévola en mi rostro_

- _Beeeelllaaaa – dijo de pronto, con el ceño mas fruncido que antes – ¿no iras conmigo? – preguntó poniendo un puchero adorable que siempre hacia que sucumbiera a cualquier petición_

- _¿Acaso me preguntaste? – pregunté molesta cruzándome de brazos_

- _No era necesario preguntar, sabia que irias conmigo – respondió acercándose mas a mi, haciendo que su repiracion chocara con la piel de mi cuello, que manera de torturarme – te recojo ese dia – dijo de pronto alejándose de mi, yo lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos_

- _No ire y punto – dije finalmente levantándome del sofá, cuando de pronto sentí que su mano me cogía el brazo y me tiraba, haciéndome sentar en su regazo_

- _¿Que dijiste? – preguntó con una sonrisa malévola, cerca de mis labios, mirando alternadamente mis ojos y mis labios, yo tragué saliva_

- _Que si iré – respondí, perdiéndome en sus labios_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Ya vez que si te gustó – dijo de pronto Alice sacándome de mis recuerdos – ahora sonries como boba, anda terminemos de comprar – me empujó y seguimos entrando a las tiendas para probarnos mas y mas ropa

- ¿Y porque los chicos no vivnieron con nosotras? – preugntó Rose, yo asentí y miré a Alice

- ¿Tu crees que los cobardes querían venir? – preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño y colocando las manos en su pequeña cintura – alegaron que las compras la hiciéramos nosotras, ya que nosotras tenemos muy buen gusto – añadió molesta mirando al horizonte, cuando de pronto vi como se le prendió un foquito

- ¿Que estas pensando? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo Rose y yo

- Ya verán, los cobardes estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos – respondió ella, Rose y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, Alice agarró su celular y empezó a marcar apurada, se aclaró la garganta y empezó

- Emm – Emmett – dijo como especie de un sollozo – no… si… estamos bien, solo que…. – de pronto paró y empezó a sollozar, se podia escuchar a través del teléfono como su hermano gritaba – es que nos asaltaron – respondió Alice, y ahí fue que entendimos el plan, estaba haciendo que ellos se preocuparan y vinieran de inmediato – no… no es necesario… - cortó Alice a algo que Emmett le decía – ok, los esperamos en el patio de comidas – dicho esto, alice se sorbió la nariz y nos miró con una sonrisa radiante, y nosotras teníamos aun la mandibula desencajada ante su actuación

- Lo hiciste – dijo de pronto Rose, la cual empezó a partirse de la risa, Alice nos miraba radiante

- No puedo creer cuan buena actriz eres Alice – afirme

- Lo sé, soy genial, pero tenemos que apurarnos, espero chicas que sepan actuar un poco, yo inventaré la historia, tenemos que ir al patio de comidas, solo tenemos que desarreglarnos un poco y ya – respondió Alice, y nosotras asentimos con una sonrisa, al menos íbamos a descansar de toda esta tortura

Nos dirigimos a un Starbucks que se encontraba al inicio de la plaza del centro comercial, y nos sentamos a esperarlo, Alice hizo que nuestro cabello se desarreglara un poco, y nos explicó lo que diría, estuvimos un rato riéndonos cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos muy rapidos por el pasillo del centro comercial, nosotras nos alistamos para el teatro, mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Alice, Rose estaba agarrada de la mano de Alice, la cual estaba abanicándose con la otra mano, estaba segura que era una imagen desastroza

- ¿Chicas están bien? – pregunto de pronto Jasper, que se acercaba y por poco me empuja para quedar cerca de Alice, Edward se me acercó y prácticamente me cargó para quedar en su regazo, Emmett abrazó a Rose por detrás de su asiento

- Fue todo tan rápido – dijo Rose – pero estamos bien – añadió despues

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – preguntó Edward mirándome con preocupación, ahora me sentía culpable por causarle angustia

- Pasó que estábamos saliendo de una tienda cuando de pronto agarraron a Rose, unos encapuchados, queriendo quitarle las bolsas que llevaba y su cartera mas, empecé a gritar y Bella no salía del shock en el que entró, cuando de pronto a ella también la cogieron, yo tuve que dejar mis bolsas en el piso y levantar las manos, gracias a Dios que aparecieron los de seguridad y estaban amenazando con disparar – se detuvo a respirar, no habia conocido a una persona que retuviera tanto tiempo el aire

- Ellos nos soltaron – continuó Rose – pero estábamos completamente asustadas, y no sabíamos que hacer, Bella se puso a llorar y Alice seguía histérica – Edward me miró con mas preocupación, acarició las bolsas que seguro tenia debajo de mis ojos, debido a que Alice me habia frotado un poco con una toallita de limpieza, mi novio tan lindo me dio un beso en la mejilla, vi como Jasper abrazaba a Alice con mucha fuerza, y Rose se escondia entre el abrazo de Emmett

- Fue horrible – finalicé yo, pensaba que mi voz saldría muy mal, pero al parecer todo estaba a mi favor – ver como cogían a Rose, se me fue el alma en esos momentos y no sabia que hacer – añadi con voz temblorosa, Alice y Rose levantaron una ceja mirándome, con una sonrisa desapercibida, yo les devolví la sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros

- Lo bueno es que ya pasó – respondió Jasper – ahora si jamás te dejare sola haciendo compras – añadió, Alice que estaba abrazada a Jasper, sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla

- A la siguiente te hago caso enana – respondió Emmett, dándole un beso en los labios a Rose

- Y yo no te dejo salir con ellas – agregó Edward, Alice fulminó con la mirada a Edward, quien se tenso – a no ser que las acompañemos – añadió, Alice sonrió – ¿y les quitaron algo? – preguntó

- Afortunadamente los señores policías del centro comercial no dejaron que se llevaran algo – respondió Alice

- ¿Bueno seguirán comprando mas? – preguntó Emmett, Alice asintió temerosa – nosotros estaremos con ustedes – finalizó él, y todos nos levantamos

Y asi continuamos haciendo las compras, Alice estaba feliz porque estaban llevando sus bolsas y claro cada una llevaba al menos una bolsa y los chicos llevaban como cinco bolsas en cada mano

Al final del dia acordamos que Rose y Alice se quedarían a dormir en mi casa y los chicos dormirían en la casa Cullen, Edward se despidió de mi diciéndome que me extrañaría, y esperaba verme mañana, Leah que habia aparecido en ese instante se metió con nosotras a mi cuarto y le contamos todo lo sucedido, en ese momento alguien llamó a Alice y ella contestó el celular, terminó de hablar y lo tiró a un lado

- No puedo creer cuan buena actriz eres Bella – añadió Rose despues de contar la historia

- Si yo tampoco me lo creo – respondí – pensaba que fallaría en mi actuación pero… me sorprendo de mi misma – dije entre risas

- Estuvo super – respondió Alice – ven se los dije, ellos nos se salvarían de nosotras – añadió

- Pero me siento culpable, haberlos preocupado de esa manera – agregué, Alice me fulminó con la mirada - ¿¡que! – pregunté – es solo que no me gustó que Edward se haya preocupado por mi -

- Pero al final hiciste bien tu actuación, ya no te quejes Bella, al final Edward estuvo a tu lado llevándote las bolsas, se creyeron la historia del asalto, ese es el punto – terminó Alice, en ese momento escuchamos un estornudo de algún lado, ese sonido medio apagado, nos miramos entre todas, Leah se levantó para abrir la puerta y vió que no habia alguien detrás de ella

- ¿De donde salió ese sonido? – preguntó ella – ¿no esta Edward en tu cuarto verdad? – añadió

- Claro que no Leah – respondí – que me crees – añadí molesta

- Entonces de donde salió ese sonido – insistió Rose, cuando de pronto vimos a una Alice asustada, viendo el celular que tenia entre sus manos, no entendí hasta despues de varios segundos

- No me digas que todavía seguía en llamada – salió de mi boca como una afirmación

- Hace 1 minuto acaban de cortar – respondió Alice asustada

- Quien era Alice – preguntó Leah, pero Alice no respondia, tenia la mirada en el horizonte, y su mirada estaba llena de terror

- Alice, te estamos hablando, quien era, responde – dijo Rose, sacudiéndola un poco, Alice salió de su trance y nos miró

- Era Jasper – respondió – creo que escucharon que los engañamos – añadió, sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo

- Creo que estamos en problemas – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras Leah nos veia preocupada

* * *

la peliicula... **Love Actually **o** Realmente amor**, como prefieran llamarlo, supongo que la conocen y a las que no la conocen (cosa que lo dudo): bueno es una pelicula que se basa en historias de amor a semanas de Navidad, muy Navideño por asi decirlo, pero es mi pelicula favorita, y me gusto incluirla en el capitulo, lo siento no pude evitarlo, amo esa pelicula y cada historia que aparece en ella, cada uno tiene su chispa...

* * *

_**uyyyyy y ahora que pasara...**_

_**jajaja**_

_**interesante no?... ni me imaginaba haciendo este capitulo, simplemente salio de la inspiracion jajaja estaba inspirada que hasta hice el siguiente capituloooo pueden creer! hace mucho que no me sentia asiii! que feliz soyy**_

_**¿y ahora que pasar, que diran lso chicos? ¿ que haran ellas? ¿realmente habran escuchado?**_

_**bueno no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, a la misma hora, en le mismo canal... jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ya me estoy excediendo jajajaja... espero subir mas pronto de lo esperado, si no lo subo matenme!... jajaja**_

_**aprovechen que de nuevo estoy inspiradaaaa!**_

_ahora... recomiendo fic!_

**. net / s / 6032476 / 1 / Destronando _ a _ los _ Vulturis** : claro todo junto.. SUMMARY: Que pasaría si luego de Amanecer los Rumanos deciden destruir a los Volturis... los Cullen, los nuevos reyes?, la mansion en Forks?. y nessie y jake?

**. net / s / 6200721 / 1 / Arriesgandome** : todo junto... SUMMARY: Amar es arriesgarse a que no te quieran. Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor. Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar. Pero hay que arriesgarse. Porque lo más peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgar nada…

**_realmente los dos fics estan muy buenoos..._**

**_gracias por slo reviews!_**

**_a las nuevas lectoras que se unieron en los ultimos capitulos... gracias por prestarme un poquito de atencion, este cap para todas ustedes que se merecen mas que este simple capitulo..._**

**_

* * *

_**

****AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**_chicas si ven que mi fic esta en otra pagina avisenme porfa... no tengo permitido a nadie postear mi historia en otra pagina... alguien me aviso que vió mi fic en otra pagina, realmente no se hasta ahora, solo me dijeron eso... espero que alguien me diga con respecto al fic plageado... y si solo es una confusion, que espero que lo sea, bueno..._**

**_en fin... _**

**_si alguien quiere postear mi fic en otra pagina, por favor pidan permiso, duele que plageen algo de tu invencion... espero que entiendan_**

**_

* * *

_**

**merezco review?.. espero que sii..**

**con cariño... **

**Amyel ^^**

**clic aqui**

**v**


	18. Susto de Muerte

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _No me digas que todavía seguía en llamada – salió de mi boca como una afirmación_

- _Hace 1 minuto acaban de cortar – respondió Alice asustada_

- _Quien era Alice – preguntó Leah, pero Alice no respondia, tenia la mirada en el horizonte, y su mirada estaba llena de terror_

- _Alice, te estamos hablando, quien era, responde – dijo Rose, sacudiéndola un poco, Alice salió de su trance y nos miró_

- _Era Jasper – respondió – creo que escucharon que los engañamos – añadió, sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo_

- _Creo que estamos en problemas – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras Leah nos veia preocupada_

_

* * *

_

** CAPITULO 17**

**SUSTO DE MUERTE**

**

* * *

**

- Y ahora que hacemos – preguntó aterrada Rose, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos pensando, creo que ya habían pasado horas, yo seguía a Rose, ella se encontraba caminando como león enjaulado

- ¿Dejame pensar quieres? – preguntó Alice

- Es que no hay tiempo para pensar, nos van a matar y no quiero morir joven y menos a manos del hombre que amo – respondió Rose totalmente desesperada, y eso a mi me desesperó, la sujete por los hombros y la miré inquisidoramente – ok, ok me calmo – respondió la rubia ante mi mirada, yo me senté mas tranquila

- Que hacemos – preguntó de nuevo Rose

- Preguntas otra vez eso, y te dare una cachetada – respondí ya desesperada, Rose se asustó y se sentó en mi sillón frente a nosotras, me encontraba sentada junto a Alice quien no dejaba de pensar en una posible excusa, cuando de pronto escuché que sonaba _"Inminente conjunción"**[(N/A): el video de la cancion en mi perfil]**_, reconocí el timbre de mi celular, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

- Es Edward – dije asustada

- Contesta – respondió Alice también asustada – contesta de una vez, y enfrentemos esto – añadió, cogí el celular con manos temblorosas,

- ¿Alo? – contesté temerosa

- _"¿Isabella Swan?"_ – preguntó otra voz por el celular, ante esto fruncí el ceño

- ¿Si quien habla? – pregunté, vi que Alice y Rose fruncían su ceño y se acercaban a mi lado para escuchar, puse el altavoz para que oyéramos con claridad

- _"Eso ahora no es importante, aquí hay tres muchachos tirados a un lado de la carretera, al parecer se estrellaron con un árbol"_ – nosotras abrimos los ojos y vi como Alice empezaba a desesperarse

- Ya vamos para alla, ¿es la carretera que se dirige al centro de Forks verdad? – pregunté nerviosa y asustada

- _"Asi es, un muchacho me dijo entre susurros que la llamara y perdió la conciencia despues de eso"_ – yo empecé a desesperarme

- Ok, gracias, estamos en camino – dicho esto y colgué vi como Rose se vestia muy rápido y Alice salía corriendo de mi habitación, yo también salí corriendo con lo que tenia puesto, solo Rose se habia cambiado de chompa, de inmediato subimos al auto de Alice y esta arrancó como si estuviéramos en una carrera

- Apurate Alice, Dios me siento tan mal, mi osito se me muere y yo que le mentí – dijo Rosalie entre sollozos mirando al cielo, que solo se veian las estrellas, ya que era muy de noche

- Alice que hicimos – pregunté en un susurro, Alice que se encontraba manejando solo movia la cabeza, muy tensa, salian lagrimas por sus ojos, cayendo por su mejilla

- Jazz – dijo en un susurro, cuando de pronto vimos un par de luces brillantes apuntando en dirección del bosque, Alice se estaciono salvajemente a un costado de la carretera

- EMMETT – gritó de pronto Rose bajándose del auto, a lo lejos vi a un Emmett tirado en el césped, a un lado de la puerta del piloto, vi a Jasper tirado un poco mas cerca a la carretera supongo que se había tirado antes de estrellarse, y Edward debería encontrarse al otro lado, así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas y lo encontré aun dentro del carro, vi la que la puerta estaba semiabierta, quizás queria escapar y ya no tuvo tiempo, escuché como Alice lloraba, y Rose también, aparte de que les pedían perdon

- Edward, amor – empecé a sollozar en ese momento besándolo

**EDWARD PoV**

Escuchar como lloraba Bella, era terrible, y mas si eran acompañadas de los sollozos de Alice y Rose que se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero teníamos que seguir con el plan

_FLASHBACK_

- _¿Escucharon lo que dijeron? – pregunté con el celular de Jasper en mi mano – no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho – añadí – Alice y Rose es mala influencia para Bella – susurré esto ultimo_

- _Ya deja de pensar en Bella, nos engañaron – respondió Emmett, con los ojos abiertos – mi Rosie me engaño – lloriqueó_

- _¿Ya Emmett deja de ser dramático quieres? – preguntó Jasper – no puedo creer que toda la preocupación que pasamos, se haya basado en una mentira – respondió Jasper con la vista en la ventana_

- _Ya deja de filosofar Jasper – respondió Emmett – ahora si se van a enterar quienes somos de verdad, están conmigo – añadió con una sonrisa malévola, si ellas habían jugado con nosotros porque no nosotros con ella_

- _Hecho – dije juntando las manos, Jasper también se nos unió_

- _Bueno chicos, hagámoslo – dijo muy firme Jasper, en tantos años, nos nos habíamos unido como ahora, Alice Rose y mi Bella se iban a enterar que con nosotros nos se juega_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Si, estábamos vengándonos de lo que nos habían hecho, susto por susto, como dijo en algún momento Jasper, nunca pense que mi amigo timido tuviera una mente tan retorcida, si, esta era la idea de Jasper, pobre Alice

- Edward, te amo, no me dejes – y estaba a punto de fallar, pero tenia que ser fuerte, la sangre, que servia para hacer bromas, que Ben nos habia prestado funcionaba a la perfeccion – perdóname – decía, y me daba besos en los labios – perdóname – volvió a repetir

A lo lejos escuché como mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente y Rose llamaba a su _osito_, era tan desgarrador, creo que nos habíamos pasado, cuando de pronto sentí que Bella se levantaba y se iba

- Chicas, la broma nos esta pasando factura – dijo Alice – mi Jazz esta muerto – y lloró desconsoladamente

- Mi osito – dijo entre sollozos Rose

- Edward, Edward no me responde – añadió Bella quien se puso a llorar mas

En ese momento levanté la cabeza y vi como se apoyaban en mi auto y se dejaban caer en el pasto, pensé que era el momento, y vi de reojo que Emmett y Jasper se levantaban y se acercaban sigilosamente, yo también salí del auto y me acerqué con ellos

- ¿Como se siente el susto? – preguntó de pronto Jasper, parada frente a una Alice arrodillada, yo me paré frente a Bella y Emmett frente a Rosalie

- Muy mal, mi Jazz esta muer… - de pronto paró de hablar y levanto la mirada, era todo un poema ver su rostro, estaba entre sorpresa y furia, Bella y Rose también levantaron la mirada y era la misma expresión, al instante se pararon, y Alice le dio una bofetada a Jasper, Bella estaba punto de hacer lo mismo pero gane a su reacción, la cogí entre mis brazos y la bese salvajemente, ella luchaba, pero al final se rindió, y ni que decir con Rose y Emmett, al inicio escuché otra cachetada y reclamos, cuando de pronto todo estuvo silencio, supongo que estábamos en la misma posición

- Y bien que tienen que decir al respecto – pidió Alice, Bella se habia soltado de mi agarre y Rosale se movió y se fue al lado de Bella muy molesta – es lo peor que nos pudieron hacer –

- Quizás nosotros deberíamos decir lo mismo – respondí

- Es muy diferente, ustedes se hicieron pasar por muertos y nosotras estábamos bien – respondió una Rosalie muy furiosa

- No es diferente – dijo Bella – ¿te imaginas si yo te hago esto? – preguntó Bella – ¿me ves muerta acaso? – añadió, en ese momento me tensé

- Ni lo menciones – susurré

- Ya ven – dijo Alice ya mas calmada

- Y como nos explican lo que nos hicieron en la mañana – reclamo Emmett – me dieron el susto de mi vida – reclamó

- Nos dieron, Emmett – añadió Jasper

- Esta bien, lo sentimos, se nos fue la mano – dijo Alice exasperada – pero ustedes se pasaron mas, mira que pasarse por muertos – añadió

- Chicas vámonos – dijo de pronto Rose, jalando a Bella y a Alice hacia el auto de mi hermana

- ¿Y nosotros? – preguntamos, al mismo tiempo los tres

- Recapaciten lo que hicieron hoy y mañana hablamos, adiós – dijo Rose, Bella me miraba apenada y triste, le habia hecho pasar por un momento muy malo, Rose arranco el auto de Alice a toda velocidad y desaparecieron de la carretera

- Chicos creo que nos pasamos – dije, Emmett y Jasper asintieron en señal de acuerdo, manejamos en dirección de la casa y nos deshicimos de la pintura que teníamos puesta en el rostro y en las manos

- Ojala y nos perdonen – dijo de pronto Emmett, estábamos sentados en la sala en un silencio sepulcral

Cuando de pronto apareció mi mamá, y nos preguntó el porque de nuestras expresiones, le contamos todo lo sucedido, y solo se limitó a sonreir

- Ay chicos, ustedes y sus locuras, déjenlas hasta mañana tranquilas y verán como se arregla todo – añadió, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su habitación donde la esperaba mi padre, ni me queria imaginar que harian…

...

..

.

**LUNES**

**..**

**BELLA PoV**

Como ya no íbamos a clases, me quedé en mi casa para ayudar a hacer el aseo a mi tia, mientras limpiaba la ventana, recordé cuanto les habia costado a los chicos que los perdonaramos, aunque claro despues de discutir con Rose y Alice

_FLASHBACK_

_- Chicas creo que nos pasamos – dije entrando a mi cuarto_

_- ¿Nos pasamos Bella? – preguntó Alice, y por su voz estaba realmente enojada – ellos fueron los que se pasaron, hacerse pasar por muertos en un accidente, casi me mato – añadió_

_- Ya no seas melodramática Alice – alegó Rose – si se pasaron, pero nosotras también les hicimos la broma y no creo que sea justo que nos amarguemos porque nos devuelvan la moneda – dijo Rose, pero Alice que estaba sentada, se levantó y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado, Rose se asustó y se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano ambas con un poquito de miedo_

_- ¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDOTE ROSALIE HALE? – preguntó Alice gritando – realmente estas escuchándote verdad, hacerse pasar por muertos no es nada, claro, encontrarlos en la carretera y ver que el auto de Edward este estampado contra un árbol – en ese momento me tensé al recordar la escena – no es nada, verdad Rose – añadió – si no recuerdas tu fuiste la primera que salió gritando del carro y viste que Emmett estaba sangrando y te pusiste a llorar, ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES – comenzó de nuevo a gritar y a nosotras nos dio un susto, Alice estaba que respiraba agitadamente, entró Leah de pronto al cuarto y agarró a Alice de los hombros_

_- Alice respira – pidió Leah, ella se tranquilizó y empezó a sollozar_

_- Por Dios Alice que te pasa – dijo Rose, yo la sujete de la mano para que no se le acercara, ella me miró y le negué con la cabeza_

_- Lo siento chicas, por haberles gritado, es que realmente no entiendo como nos hicieron esto, si, ya se que les hicimos la broma y nos lo devolvieron, pero hacerse pasar por muertos… - dejó inconclusa la frase y comenzó a sollozar mas, en ese momento me levante y Rose y yo nos acercamos a ella, y la abrazamos_

_- Chicas las dejo, muero de sueño, ya me contaran mañana – anunció Leah, nosotras asentimos, todavía seguíamos abrazadas_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y todo era culpa de ellos, casi hacen que Rose y Alice se mataran, bueno empezando por Alice que creo que en algún momento queria matar a Rose, despues de eso arreglamos las cosas y nos quedamos dormidas, a la mañana siguiente le contamos todo a Leah y se molestó con los chicos, pero no sin antes soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

Toda la mañana que estábamos en mi casa, habían llamado los chicos para pedir disculpas, Alice decía que no contestaramos los celulares, pero en una de esas fallé, solo pude escuchar un _"te extraño"_ de Edward, ya que Alice me quitó el celular y se lo guardó.

Rose llamó a su casa y a casa de Alice para decir que se quedarían otra noche en mi casa, Emmett empezó a rogarle a Rose que regresara con él a la casa, pero Rose ni se inmutó

_FLASHBACK_

_Ya era de noche y las tres estábamos destrozadas, no ver a nuestros respectivos novios era terrible, Alice estaba echada en mi cama Rose estaba en el sofá leyendo alguna revista que Alice le habia prestado, y yo estaba en la notebook de Leah. De pronto escuchamos música, algo asi como salsa o no sé_

- _Quienes serán los locos que están haciendo fiesta – dijo de pronto Alice_

- _¿Quieres ir? – pregunté_

- _¿Acaso me ves con cara de fiesta? – dijo ella sarcásticamente_

- _Guerra de sarcasmos otra vez no porfavor – dijo Rose sin levantar la mirada de su revista, y era verdad todo el dia estábamos asi_

- _No van a creer esto – entró de pronto Leah a mi habitación – son los chicos con serenata – alegó todas nos miramos y sonreímos como nunca_

- _Que esperan,... vamos a mi habitación ahí podrán ver a los chicos – respondió Leah desapareciendo de mi habitación_

- _Que es ese ruido – de pronto apareció Jacob frotándose los ojos en el marco de mi puerta_

- _A ti que te importa – respondió Rose empujandolo, y nosotras La seguimos_

_Llegamos al balcón de la habitación de Leah, y ahora escuchamos la música con mas claridad_

_… agradezco que haya sido todo lo que fue_

_Porque usted me hizo enfrenar con lo peor de mi_

_Que mi lado más oscuro me descubrí_

_No olvide que la espero_

_No espere que la olvide_

_Si por usted me muero_

_Me muero cuando ríe corazón_

_No olvide que la quiero_

_No quiera que la olvide_

_Si cada vez que muero_

_Me pierdo en el sonido de su voz_

_Porque algo en mi cambio_

_Porque algo en mi sembró_

_Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mi domó_

_Escuchar toda esa letra me pareció maravillosa, ver a Edward cantando con la guitarra, Jasper cantando y Emmett haciendo pasitos de salsa que ni por asomo le salian, resultaba conmovedor_

_Pero no quiero ya jurar_

_Ya no quiero prometer_

_Solo míreme a los ojos_

_Y averigüe si también_

_Yo no la quiero convencer_

_Ni la quiero impresionar_

_Solo présteme una tarde_

_Y le regalo mi verdad_

_Porque usted me hizo enfrenar con lo peor de mi_

_Que mi lado más oscuro me descubrí [1]_

_Y de nuevo Emmett hacia sus pasitos de salsa, Edward me veia con una sonrisa, Jasper le lanzaba besos a Alice, quien no se mantenía quieta y daba saltitos en el balcón, haciendo temblar el piso un poco_

- _No puedo creer que nos hayan traido serenata – dijo Rose_

- _A nosotras nos trajeron - dijo Alice, señalándome y señalándose - a ti te trajeron clases de baile – añadió, mirando a Emmett quien seguía bailando y nos mataba de la risa cuando intentaba hacer un paso raro y le sali mal_

- _Es mi osito y asi lo quiero – respondió Rose, seguimos escuchando y nos pareció muy tierna la letra, claro todo se refería a nosotras, era hermosa_

_Porque algo en mi cambio_

_Porque algo en mi sembró_

_Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mi domó_

_Porque a partir de hoy_

_No es el mismo el corazón_

_Porque usted a domado lo que nadie en mi domó[1]_

_Al final terminaron, y nosotras saltamos de la alegría, salimos del balcón, porque Alice queria lanzarse desde ahí, y decía que Jasper la cogería, fuimos hacia la puerta principal, pero como todos estaban en la sala, escuchando la canción, nos dieron una sonrisa, Jake estaba molesto con los brazos cruzados, y Leah soltaba suspiros a su lado._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Fue gracioso, ya que salimos y corrimos en dirección de ellos, que no estaban preparados para aguantar el choque que hicimos, nos caimos los tres y los perdonamos, pero todavía Rose y Alice se quedaron en mi casa, y los chicos alegaron que se sentían mas tranquilos y que podían respirar en paz ya que estaban perdonados, aunque claro, ellos hicieron que nosotras también les pidiéramos perdón por la broma que les hicimos

- Bella te buscan – dijo de pronto Jacob con los brazos cruzados – ¿no le puedes decir a tu novio que venga otro dia? – preguntó él molesto, yo sonreí

- No – respondí dejano la escoba a un lado – por que para ti otro dia es nunca – añadí, me acerqué y le dí un beso en la mejilla, luego salí dispara a la puerta principal

- Nuevo look eh – dijo de pronto Edward mientras me acercaba a él

- Que tienes con mi vestuario – pregunté, él se encogió de hombros, mientras yo me acerqué y le me abrazó y me dio un beso en los labios

- Te queda bien la pañoleta – alegó

- Gracias al cielo que Alice no esta aquí, si no me mata – expliqué

- Si en definitiva te mataria, pero yo no la dejaría – respondió yo levanté un ceja y lo empujé – hey – se quejó – ¿Me ayudas a hacer algo? – preguntó Edward jalándome en dirección del bosque, sujentado con su otra mano algo negro y grande

- ¿Que llevas ahí? – pregunté curiosa, él me miró y me jalo mas, continuamos caminando

- Esto que ves aquí, es una cámara – respondió cuando terminamos de caminar, yo por inercia cai en el suelo totalmente cansada – quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Alice, asi que primero necesito entrevistarte a ti, y luego a los demás – levanté la vista para verlo, y vi que tenia la cámara apuntando en mi dirección

- Ay no Edward – me quejé parándome, y corriendo para esconderme detrás de un árbol – debiste decirme antes – reclamé detrás de una árbol, Edward estaba sonriendo con la cámara y se aproximaba a mi

- No te escaparas de mi Bella – anunció corriendo en mi dirección, yo salí disparada y me escondí en otro árbol

Y asi estuvimos corriendo, él con la cámara y yo ocultándome de él, cuando al final me atrapó

- ¿No me quieres decir algo? – preguntó

- ¿El video es para Alice o para ti? – pregunté – porque si es para ti, mejor regresamos a casa – añadí

- Es para Alice mensa – respondió entre risas cogiéndome de la mano – ¿ya en serio, no me quieres decir nada? – preguntó de nuevo

- Uhmmmm haber, primero que fuiste un idiota – empecé y Edward abrió la boca en señal de asombro – pero eres mi idiota, y te quiero demasiado – guiñe un ojo y le mandé un beso, Edward sonrió ante lo que dije, y luego corrí a su lado – ya ahora dame la cámara – reclamé y se lo quité, me giré con ella – y ahora tu que tienes que decirme –

- Uhmmm… que eres la mujer de mi vida Isabella Swan – respondió y yo que en ese momento estaba viéndolo atravez de la pequeña pantalla de la cámara, ahora lo veia directamente a los ojos – te amo demasiado – añadió, y me lanzó un beso, pero salió medio afeminado, ambos nos reimos, yo dejé la cámara en un tronco y corrí para abrazarlo

- Yo también te amo menso – respondí riendo – como que lo de menso se esta poniendo de moda – añadí, él me dio un tierno beso en los labios y yo correspondí

- ¿Te quieres sentar un rato? – preguntó Edward, yo asentí y prácticamente me tiré en el pasto, Edward mi miró raro, y vi que sus ojos brillaban

- Que plane… - de pronto me cortó la frase porque empezó a hacer cosquillas – ya… baaaassta – grité, pero el no hacia caso

- Quien es menso – empezó a decir, pero yo solo reia, me faltaba el aire

- Tu – le respondí entre risas, y él aumentó la intensidad de las cosquillas – mentira mentira, bas-ta – como ya no podia aguantar mas, Edward se rindió y me dejó tranquila, yo me erguí en mi sitio y solté un suspiro bastante largo

- Creí que moriría a falta de aire – solté de pronto, Edward de nuevo me miró con ojos de malicia – aaaaah no, otra vez no – me levanté y corrí lejos de él, el también se levantó y me persiguió, yo me escondí en un árbol cercano, donde se podia subir un poco y vi desde una altura pequeña como Edward me iba buscando y no me encontraba, hasta que se paró delante de mi, di un pequeño salto y me colgué de él

- Pequeña traviesa ya veras – amenazó de pronto, y empezó a correr, yo solo gritaba

Estuvo corriendo por nose cuanto tiempo, y yo me sentía feliz, estar riendo con Edward hacia que mi vida, que habia sido una tristeza hasta hace poco, fuera normal, feliz, sin ningún obstáculo, aunque realmente a veces tanta felicidad me daba miedo, tenia miedo de que él me dejara de querer, tenia miedo de que me dejara por alguien mejor que yo, de que se de cuenta que yo no entraba entre los prototipos de chicas que el buscaba hacía tiempo, y eso me asustaba…

- Bella te quedaste pensando – dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, me miró de reojo, y noté que nos habíamos parado, él sostenía mis manos que estaban entrelazadas delante de sus cuello, le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora y le di un beso en el cuello, me bajó con cuidado y me puso en el suelo como si tratara a una muñeca que podría romperse con mucha facilidad ante un toque delicado

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó, yo asentí, y lo abrace - ¿segura? – volvió apreguntar, y segura era como me sentía ahora, entre sus brazos, sentía que ya no podia temerle a nada, sentía que estaba rodeada de lo mas maravilloso del mundo, sentía que mi burbuja crecia, y solo se llenaba de amor, abrazada a Edward siempre sentía tal seguridad que el resto del mundo ya no me precoupaba

- Si Edward, estoy segura – respondí mirándole a los ojos – por cierto te amo – añadí tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo

- Y yo a ti princesa, no sabes cuanto te amo – dicho esto me beso con mucha intensidad, los sentimientos emergían de mi ser, en mi pecho seguía creciendo lo que ya sentía por Edward, ahora estaba msa que segura que amaba a Edward mas que con el corazón, pienso que no existía fuerza para evitar amarlo, y creo que fue desde el principio asi, al final como necesitábamos respirar me alejé un poco de él, y dándonos unos cortos besos, pero luego Edward volvió a iniciar una nueva ronda de besos, yo reí por mi pensamiento estúpido

- ¿Que te parece gracioso? – preguntó sonriendo, todavía dándome pequeños besos

- Que no puedo parar de besarte – respondí, él también rió

- Si ayuda, yo tampoco puedo dejar de besarte – anunció, esta vez terminando de besarme juntó nuestras frentes y yo solté un suspiro

- Parece todo perfecto – dije con otro suspiro

- Eres perfecta, y eso hace todo perfecto – respondió él, yo sonreí cerrando mis ojos, aspirando su aroma que tanto me gustaba, él me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – ¿por cierto la cámara? – preguntó, yo me tensé un momento, me habia olvidado de la cámara, sonreí incomoda, Edward me miró con una ceja alzada alejándose un poco de mi rostro, nerviosa volteé a todos lados y de pronto vi a la cámara algo lejos de nosotros

- ¡Alla esta! – grité llena de emoción, Edward rió por mi efusividad me agarró de la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y fuimos a recogerla

- Estaba encendida todo el tiempo – anunció él

- Creo que se me olvidó apagarla – respondí, él rió negando con la cabeza

- Ya,... ahora tenemos que seguir con el video para Alice – alegó Edward, faltaba 1 mes para su cumpleaños pero él queria tener todo listo para su hermana, Edward me dejó y corrió hacia la cámara la tomó y me señalo – ¿que le tienes que decir? – preguntó

- Haber… ¡Hola Alice! Jaja, bueno aquí mi señor novio esta haciendo un video para ti, y como no quise colaborar me secuestro, me llevó al bosque y heme aquí, no broma, Amiga, te quiero decir Feliz Cumpleaños, realmente espero que la pases super bien, y que te den muchos regalos, sabes que te quiero un monton, y siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, te quiero Alice, disfruta de este dia –

- Wau Bella, ¿tanto quieres a mi hermana? – alegó Edward guardando la cámara en su estuche

- si, quiero mucho a tu hermana, ya le regalaré algo el dia de su cumpleaños con mi testamento y le haré saber que la quiero mucho mas – sonreí, Edward se me acercó y me abrazó nos quedamos un momento asi, pero luego tuvimos que separarnos debido a que Jake gritaba mi nombre como desesperado, me cogió de la mano y regresamos a la casa…

...

..

.

**JUEVES**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**con respecto al timbre del celular de Bella, el link esta en mi perfil para cualquiera que quiera escucharlo, realmente me encanta como empieza la cancion**

**"inminente conjuncion - TK" ... asi se llama la cancion y el grupo**

**la ****parte de la serenata:**

**[1]Usted - Diego Torres y Vicentico **

**** bueno... la parte de la grabaciond e Edward y Bella, espero que me haya salido bien, ven el video de Nelly Furtado con Juanes - Fotografia ... algo asi va, imaginense a Bella y Edward en el busque jugando con la camara, solo es eso, me pareció tierno y divertido para un par de enamorados jeje XD!**

************ A q no es tan lindo Edward?... digan q siii... jejeje.. quien no quisiera un enamorado asiii? jejejejeje... ya se acerca el capitulo que marcara la diferencia seeehh!**

**

* * *

**

si chicas! El siguiente capitulo es jueves y luego sigue la fiesta de graduacion o creo que lo hare todo junto, en realidad no se muy bien... tengo que pensar =S la inspiracion se me fue por ir de compras ashh jajaja

buenooo... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

* * *

_**agradecimientos a...**_

_**Marzze! : **gracias por tu reviews! estoy segura ahora, jeje q en el siguiente capitulo sabras sobre nuestro querido sebastian, bueno para mi es querido.. y nooo no es mi ex! ni nada por el estilo!_

_**sophiacullen: **_bien ahi con dominemos a los hombres! jajaja... esa sophie!... gracias por tus reviews!... y en cada capitulo gracias en serio

_**ali-mey : **gracias por tus reviews tambien y en cada capitulo_

_** : **actualice pronto... gracias por tus reviews!_

_**lucia boggiano - sakura : **creo q te leiste de sopeton la historiaa?... de todas gracias por tu review!_

_**isuldory : **una de mis lectoras preferidas, siempre me dejas tu review... espero que puedas leer pronto los capis q actualice! y me gusta tu fic! q por cierto lo prometido es deuda, lo recomende porque realmente me gusta!_

_**suiza-love : **gracias por tu review! en serioo!_

_****zumii : **gracias por tu review!... bienvenida!_

_**mari-bella-cullen-swan : **gracias por tu review!_

_**Paoo, maria, adiereny, sabi07, Ies, loquibell, viry Natzy... **y a muchas mas, que me leen silenciosamente sin dejar review, a todas por ponerme en alertas y favoritos, _

_**y en especial a mi amix que siempre me apoya y que ahora me lee mediante FF, Zhey... si no fuera por ella, ya hubiera dejado la historia, ella me animo a seguir subiendo, aunque indirectamente pero ahora ultimo lo hizo y aqui estamos actualizando seguido jejeje**_

_**gracias a todas!... millon de besos y abrazos para ustedes!**_

* * *

**¿reviews? un comentario aunque sea asi de chiquititito... porfitas!**

**ayudenme con sus comentarios a la inspiracion!**

**clic aqui**

**v**


	19. Baile y Tinta Roja

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Wau Bella, ¿tanto quieres a mi hermana? – alegó Edward guardando la cámara en su estuche_

- _si, quiero mucho a tu hermana, ya le regalaré algo el dia de su cumpleaños con mi testamento y le haré saber que la quiero mucho mas – sonreí, Edward se me acercó y me abrazó nos quedamos un momento asi, pero luego tuvimos que separarnos debido a que Jake gritaba mi nombre como desesperado, me cogió de la mano y regresamos a la casa…_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 18**

**BAILE CON TINTA ROJA**

**

* * *

**

...

..

.

**JUEVES**

Los días habían pasado sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Alice seguía arrastrándonos al centro comercial, y alegaba que Leah se escapaba de ella, pero no era cierto, ya que Leah se iba a trabajar, Rose empezaba a quejarse también por las salidas al centro comercial que hacíamos, y es que Alice iba temprano a nuestras casas a despertarnos y como no teníamos mas clases se dignaba, al menos eso decía, a ir a nuestras casas a animarnos el dia, si claro, yo terminaba exhausta al final del dia, y cuando dormía, sentía que habia descansado solo 5 minutos y cuando abria los ojos Alice estaba mirándome inquisidoramente para levantarme.

Los chicos habían aprendido la lección, no dejarnos solas cuando íbamos de compras, asi que no sufriamos mucho al cargar las bolsas, prácticamente madrugábamos en el centro comercial y no saliamos de ella hasta la noche, desayunábamos y almorzábamos ahí.

Como ya habíamos terminado el instituto, aunque yo tuve que esforzarme un poco mas debido a que era nueva y me costaba estudiar y adaptarme a la velocidad de los cursos, todos estábamos preocupados sobre nuestros futuros, donde iríamos a estudiar, o yo que se, Edward alegaba que se iria conmigo a donde fuera que vaya, pero yo aun no tenia mi decisión hecha, asi que no podia comentarle nada.

Alice y Rose estaban con la loca idea de ir a estudiar diseño de modas, claro dos locas compradoras compulsivas, quien no lo imaginaria, Emmett, queria ser abogado, Jasper queria ser psicólogo, pero también se iba por ser chef, asi que por el momento estaba en una escuela de cocina, aprovechando.

Edward queria ser pediatra, la verdad me imaginaba a Edward cargando a un niño o a una niña y el estomago se me llenaba de mariposas, lo hacia ver tan tierno, y tan…. Sexy… ya ni se lo que pienso.

Y en estos últimos días que estábamos ya sin instituto, Edward me sacaba con cualquier excusa de la casa, alegaba que queria pasar mas tiempo conmigo, y nos íbamos a nuestro lugar feliz, hacíamos picnic, jugábamos en el bosque, recorríamos otros lugares, y hasta me sacaba a cenar y todo eso, y estar con él me hacia muy feliz.

- ¿Si te doy un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos, me los dirias? – preguntó de pronto Edward, yo salí de mis pensamientos y sonreí

- No – respondí – ¿para que querrías saber lo que pienso? – pregunté interesada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, y me gustaba hacerlo, ya que cuando lo hacia se ponía un poco nervioso, aunque tratara de ocultarlo

- Simplemente quiero saber – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada hacia donde Alice Emmett Rose y Jasper jugaban – a veces me intriga que te quedes pensando en algo, como si recordaras algo, además, te quedas tan sumida en tus pensamientos, que no te das cuenta de las muecas que haces – añadió, yo me ruboricé un poco y alejé mi mirada de su rostro, viendo como jugaban los demás

- ¿Ya te dije que me gusta cuando te sonrojas? – preguntó yo sonreí

- Muchas veces, hasta creo que mi subconciente lo hace apropósito – respondí, el soltó una carcajada

- EDWARD AYUDAME – gritó de pronto Emmett, levantamos la mirada ante el repentino grito del oso, vimos que Emmett estaba tirado en el piso, Jasper estaba que bloqueaba sus manos estirándolo por encima de su cabeza, Alice y Rose estaban encima de él, de pronto Edward se levantó de mi lado y corrió para ayudarlo, pero me equivoque, ya que agarró sus piernas y empezó a arrastrarlas, tenia mucha fuerza, para jalar el peso de Emmett con dos chicas encima de él, era para grabarlo, Emmett se limitaba a gritar como niña, yo me levanté y corrí en dirección de los chicos

- ¿Que pretenden hacer? – pregunté, en ese momento, Alice se levantó y Rose se tiró a un costado, riendo

- La verdad no lo sé – respondió Alice – ni quiero saber que harán con él – añadió

- ALICE, ALCANZAME LA SOGA – gritó de pronto Jasper, Rosalie paró de reir y se puso seria

- Que le quieren hacer a mi osito – preguntó tensa

- AHORA SOY TU OSITO, TRAIDORA – gritó Emmett y todos reimos, menos Rose

- CALLATE QUE INTENTO AYUDARTE – respondió Rose, Alice que se habia movido de mi lado para obedecer lo que Jazz dijo, se acercó a ellos dándole lo que pedia

De pronto vimos como Edward lo levantaba, Jasper seguía bloqueando sus brazos y la verdad no sabíamos como lo hacia, solo veíamos como Emmett sufria, al rato de no sé que hicieron, vimos a un Emmett pegado al tronco de un árbol, Jasper, que se habia subido a una rama le ataba las manos muy bien, y luego daba la vuelta la pequeña soga al tronco, estaba asegurándolo, nosotras solo reíamos, Rose que se habia dado cuenta que no atentarían contra la vida de su osito, se tranquilizó y vió la escena.

Edward ataba bien sus pies al árbol, y luego lo hizo con su cuerpo, al final, Jasper y Edward se alejaron de él, y apreciaron su obra de arte

- Estas para que te pinten Emmett – anunció Jasper, soltando luego una carcajada, Alice llego a ellos con la cámara para grabar todo, dando saltito de emoción y riéndose a mandibula batiente, Rose tenia cara de pena, pero al final igual se reia, y ni que decir de Edward, que lo alentaba a que se desatara por si mismo

Nos reimos tanto, que caimos al pasto del hermoso campo donde nos encontrábamos, estábamos haciendo picnic, un dia antes de la fiesta de graduacion

- Muero de hambre – anuncié, y todos me miraron extraño – que, en serio ya tengo hambre – añadí

- Bella, todavía son las 11 de la mañana, aguántate un poquito ¿si? – pidió Rose, pero yo moria de hambre

- ¿Tienes alguna galleta? – pregunté, Rose me miró raro y solo negó dándome galletas de animalitos que tenia para caso de emergencia, y con emergencia queria decir a Emmett

- ¿Ya estas comiendo? – preguntó Edward, despues de reírse tanto, Emmett aun no conseguía desatarse del árbol, yo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo

- ¿Quieres? – ofrecí, el negó con una sonrisa – ¿sabes que se me antoja? – pregunté, Edward me miró sonriente esperando por mi respuesta – quiero palomitas de maíz con mostaza – Edward me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas yo reí y él me acompaño, Rose que no habia dejado de escuchar, de nuevo me vió raro

Pasó no se cuanto tiempo conversando y riendo, viendo como Emmett intentaba e intentaba desatarse, pero no podia, al parecer Edward y Jasper lo dejaron bien atado, él estaba que se retorcía en el árbol, y Edward estaba que se retorcía de risa en el pasto a mi lado, de vez en cuando me miraba y me robaba besos o depositaba besos en mi cabello y mi mejilla, cuando de pronto Rose grito

- EMMETT YA ES HORA DE COMER VEN – todos nos reimos, imposible de que Emmett pudiera venir – BELLA TE ACABASTE LAS GALLETITAS – gritó de pronto Rose a mi lado sobresaltándome, todos voltearon a verme

- Lo siento es que no me contuve – anuncié

- Pero si tu nunca comes antes de almorzar – afirmó Alice, Rose a mi lado asentía, yo me encogí de hombros

- BELLA AYUDAME – gritó Emmett en desesperación, yo reí, negué con la cabeza y él lloriqueó – YA VERAN SALDRÉ DE ESTA Y TODOS ME PAGARAN – gritó de nuevo todos reimos

Rose empezó a repartir la comida, junto con Alice, yo no sé porque motivo no podia moverme mucho, y si me movia sentía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, ¡benditas galletas!, hice que me sirvieran un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, de nuevo Rose y Alice me miraron raro, ya se estaban pasando, él olor simplemente llamaba a pedir mas comida, cuando ya tenia mi plato de comida conmigo, levanté la vista para ver a Emmett y este ya no estaba, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Jasper que se encontraba frente a mi, me miró y luego volteó

- Emmett no esta – susurró, pero claramente se escuchó y todos giraron su cabeza en dirección al árbol, no estaba, habia escapado con facilidad

- Pero si lo atamos bien – respondió Edward, de pronto todo sucedió muy rápido, vi como un espectro moverse detrás de Rose, Emmett la cargó en su espalda y cargó a Alice en su costado, y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, llegando cerca al algo que habia por aquí, las tiró, escuchamos claramente como mis amigas caian al agua, yo temblé ante la idea de entrar al agua, aunque hacia sol, suponía que el agua debía estar helada por la noche.

Luego vi como Edward y Jasper empezaban a correr, y yo me quedé sentada

- ¡BELLA CORRE! – gritó Edward de pronto, intenté levantarme, y al primer intento caí, me di cuenta que ya tenia pocas fuerzas, la verdad no sabia que era lo que me pasaba, Emmett rió ante mi caída, pero yo estaba preocupada, ya no estaba para juegos, de nuevo intenté levantarme, cuando lo hice, ya no sentía mis piernas y vi que todo se ponía oscuro

**EDWARD PoV**

Cuando corrimos por salvar nuestras vidas, vi que Bella se quedaba sentada, le grité que corriera, y asi lo hizo, me hizo caso, pero tan solo intentó y cayó, me preocupó un poco, debido a que como mi Bella es un poco torpe, quizás se torció el tobillo, me acerque poco a poco a ella para llevármela, pero Emmett estaba muy cerca de ella, y no queria arriesgarme, a lo lejos vi como Rose y Alice salian del agua, muy molestas, de nuevo Bella hizo el ademan de levantarse, y lo hizo, esta era la oportunidad de su escape, pero vi que Emmett corria y ella se desvanecía, felizmente Emmett la cogió a tiempo

Tuve que correr con todas mis fuerzas, ya que nos encontrábamos a grandes distancias

- ¡BELLA! – grité, vi como los demás corrian hacia Emmett, mi hermano estaba con el ceño fruncido y la cargó

- ¡SE DESMAYÓ! – gritó, y eso hizo desesperante mi corrida, sentía que no llegaba, cuando estuve a su lado, le indiqué a Emmett que la dejara en el piso

- ¿Alguien tiene alcohol? – pregunté, si tenia suerte alguien tendría

- Esta en el coche, enseguida vuelvo – anunció Jasper

- Que le paso – dijo de pronto Alice arrodilandose ante ella, Rose también se habia quedado cerca, pero por lo poco que escuché, Rose estaba amenazando a Emmett, Jasper llegó corriendo con un frasco de alcohol, me unté en las manos las froté y luego acerqué mis manos al rostro de Bella

- Vamos Bella reacciona – pedí, pero no lo hacia, de nuevo unté mis manos con alcohol y lo acerque a su rostro – Bella por favor – ya comenzaba a desesperarme, hasta que hizo señal de mover sus parpados, suspiré aliviado

- ¿Que paso? – preugntó Bella con voz ahogada

- Te desmayaste, ¿estas comiendo bien? – pregunté, ella asintió

- Mas que bien diría yo – respondió

- Creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, Alice y Rose se podrían resfriar, además de que el sol esta ocultándose, parece que lloverá – anunció Jasper, todos asentimos, Rose se cubrió con una manta y empezó a recoger las cosas, Alice y Emmett la ayudaron, yo cargué a Bella, que seguía al parecer desorientaba, se aferraba a mi camisa

- No me siento bien – dijo de pronto

- Lo noté cariño, intenta dormir – le dije besando su frente, ella asintió y fuimos a mi auto, Jasper me ayudo a meterla al auto, ya que estaba adormilada, le agradecí, decidí esperarlos a todos

- ¿Como esta? – preguntó de pronto Rose

- Esta durmiendo, pero quizás sea mejor ver a Carlisle – respondí

- Ella se molestara – dijo de pronto Alice con la casaca de Jasper, Emmett se fue a su coche y guardó todas las cosas

- Acaso eso importa, Bella de pronto se puso mal, y eso me desespera – anuncié agarrando mi cabello confrustracion

- Espera a que despierte y le dices, ahora solo esta dormida – dijo Emmett, yo asentí y regresamos a la ciudad

Entre tanto, miraba como dormía Bella, tenia el ceño fruncido, en vez de una sonrisa, que por lo general siempre tenia la sonrisa en su rostro, en estos momentos estábamos entrando a la ciudad, queria que Carlisle la revisara exhaustivamente, estaba muy preocupado.

Vi que se removía por completo, quitando su mano de la mia, despertó muy despacio, parecía un gatito que hubiera dormido un monton de días, abrió los ojos y me miró

- ¿A donde vamos? – preguntó ya con la voz espabilada, al menos ya no se encontraba totalmente desorientada

**BELLA POV**

Totalmente despierta y poco conciente de lo que habia pasado, nos encontrábamos camino a… en realidad ni se a donde íbamos, por eso le habia preguntado, solo se veian algunas cosas y todavía seguía el paisaje verde

- Quiero ir donde Carlisle, amor, quiero que te revisen bien, me preocupa que te hayas desmayado – respondió Edward a mi pregunta, vi por el retrovisor que el coche de Emmett estaba detrás de nosotros

- Es normal el desmayo Edward, por favor llevame a casa – pedí casi con voz suplicante, si iríamos a ver a Carlisle, seria ir al hospital y yo no queria eso, detestaba los hospitales

- ¿Como dices que es normal? – exclamo Edward

- Espera… - interrumpí – de verdad es normal, hace mucho tiempo me desmayé también, alegaron que podia suceder en cualquier momento debido a que tengo la presión baja, casi siempre – añadí, Edward soltó un suspiro de frustración

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó, y yo solo asentí – bien, pues llama a Jasper y Emmett y diles que te llevaré a tu casa, ellos que se vayan a la casa –

**EDWARD POV**

Bella me habia convencido de que no era necesario que la llevase a revisar, claro, jamás podia negarme ante un pedido suyo, asi que cedí, pero aun seguía preocupado, llegamos a la casa y la cargué, aunque ella estaba resistiéndose, la deposité en su cama, en ese momento llegó Leah a su habitación, Bella de nuevo estaba por dormirse asi que conversé con Leah sobre lo que pasó, y ella me aseguró que Bella no mentia, que ya varias veces se habia desmayado por la presión baja que tenia, salí casi tranquilo de su casa y me fui a mi casa.

Estacioné mi auto en la entrada, y los chicos me recibieron ansiosos por saber estado de Bella, les conté lo que Leah y Bella me dijeron, Emmett y Jasper suspiraron tranquilos, pero vi como Rose y Alice se mandaban miradas complices, ella subieron a la habitación de Alice y nosotros nos quedamos mirando televisión totalmente aburridos, yo me levante del sofá y me fui a tocar alguna melodía, pero me di cuenta que no era cualquier melodía si no era una inspirada en Bella, de pronto escuché como la puerta de cerraba

- ¿Las chicas salieron? – pregunté ya que vi a Jasper tirado en un sofá y a Emmett jugando wii

- Si, dijeron que no querían perder una oportunidad mas de ir de compras – yo entrcerré los ojos, quizás sacarían a Bella – no te preocupes Bella no esta en sus planes – yo levanté una ceja y salí de la sala y de nuevo me fui a mi piano, para seguir escribiendo la melodía de Bella

**BELLA PoV**

Desperté con un ligero dolor de estomago, una mezcla de olores entre cebolla y condimentos me llegaba, y eso hizo que de inmediato me parara y fuera al baño a vomitar las galletas que habia comido, me levanté del piso y me miré en el espejo, Leah estaba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Realmente estas bien? – preguntó

- Si – respondí, enjuagándome la boca

- No parece realmente estas palida – añadió

- Debe ser las galletas que me comí – respondí encogiéndome de hombros, y de nuevo llego ese olor, lo que hizo que volviera a vomitar, sentía mi garganta seca

- ¿Bella que se te antoja ahora? – preguntó Leah con una pequeña sonrisa

- quiero pastel de chocolate y helado de lúcuma – respondí sin pensar, de pronto Leah me agarró del brazo y me tiró para que me sentara en la cama, iba a reclamar por su actitud, pero cuando me miró estaba realmente enojada

- cuando te pregunte esto quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero mentiras Bella, soy demasiado grande para darme cuenta de las cosas, y aunque no tengo experiencia sé como funciona todo – gritó de pronto, giró en su sitió y fue a cerrar la puerta, regresó y me miró – ahora dime, ¿tuviste realciones con Edward? – yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ya no podia mentir, le hice una mueca y sentí – cuantas veces – preguntó

- como un par de veces – respondí roja de la vergüenza

- ¿se cuidaron? – para esa pregunta no tenia respuesta, hacia tiempo que yo habia dejado de tomar anticonceptivos debido a mis problemas con las hormonas, y tampoco vi a Edward cogiendo un condon, asi que la respuesta era no – debida suponerlo, asi que no estas mal por tu baja presión Bella, quizás estes embarazada – añadió ella, yo me tensé, y unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro

- ¿Que voy a hacer? – pregunté temerosa, de pronto se escuchó como alguien estacionaba un auto en el porche de mi casa, yo no quise saber quien seria, y si era Edward, que le diría… no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, habia un posible embarazo y eso me tenia aterrada

- ¡LEAH! – de pronto escuché la voz de Rose por los pasillos de mi casa – LEAH DONDE ESTAS – siguió gritando, agradecí profundamente que haya sido ella y no Edward

- ¡ESTOY CON BELLA! – gritó en respuesta, Rose se apareció muy rápido en mi habitación, se me acercó y me tendió una cajita rosada

- Tiene que ser rápido Bella, Alice esta en el centro comercial y si se da cuenta que la deje por un momento me mata – dijo, Leah me cojió de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, me empujó hacia el baño y yo le puse seguro

Con lo poco que sabia de estas cosas, me indicaba que era una inexperta, para mi todo esto habia sido una caída de presión, pero para Leah y para Rose, ya podría indicar algo, pero ahora la pregunta era Si realmente estaba embarazada, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Edward me aceptaría con hijo y todo?

… Claro que tenia que aceptarme, era su hijo ¿no?, ni modo que yo lo haya hecho sola, que tonterías estaba pensando, en ese momento salí del baño preocupada y callada, todo el momento que habia estado encerrada, solo habia oído murmullos por parte de Rose y Leah, y ahora que Sali no se oia ni el canto de un grillo

- Tenemos que esperar 15 minutos – anunció Rose, y para mi esos 15 minutos iban a ser interminables

...

..

.

**VIERNES: BAILE DE GRADUACION**

Ahora me encontraba en la casa de Alice, ella me maquillaba y Rose me peinaba, ambas contentas tarareando una cancion que pasaban por la radio, yo estaba cansada de estar sentada todo el tiempo

- ¿Ya me puedo parar? – me quejé, Alice me pellizcó la mejilla, significaba que no, solté un suspiro muy largo

- Ay Bella, tan solo 10 minutos y te puedes parar – dijo Rose contenta, yo sonreí y cerré los ojos de nuevo

Despues de que Alice me secuestrara esta mañana, no habia hecho nada mas que seguir todas las instrucciones de ella y aparte que Rose las hacia cumplir al pie de la letra,… _que la crema facial, que la crema corporal, Bella no te muevas, Bella quedate quieta, que metete a bañar_,… uff ya estaba realmente cansada, y despues tuve que soportar como ambas me hacían la manicura hablando de las chicas del pueblo y todo eso, realmente podrían trabajar en un salón de belleza de Los Angeles y enterarse de los chismes de la farandula

- Listo Bella, ya te puedes parar – dijo de pronto Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación – iré a traer tu vestido – dijo me guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación de sus padres y supongo que se fue a la suya, me paré de inmediato pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, un mareo terriblemente fuerte me habia venido, cogiéndome de la silla cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente tres veces

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó Rose

- Si Rose estoy bien – contesté

- No parece Bella, es que realmente me preocupas y con tu estado, no deberías levantarte de esa manera – dijo yo me tiré a sus brazos soltando un par de lagrimas – Bella tranquila, creo que las hormonas están surtiendo efecto – añadió yo solté una risita – ¿cuando le diras que estas embarazada? – preguntó Rose

- ¡¿QUE? – escuchamos un jadeo y un grito en la puerta, Alice se encontraba en ella petrificada, llevaba tres bolsas negras en las manos - ¡¿Qué tu que? – me miró y frunció su ceño, adelantó unos pasos y cerró intempestivamente la puerta – habla de una vez Bella – amenazó tirando los vestidos encima de la cama, miré a Rose y ella hizo una mueca

- Estoy embarazada de Edward Alice, es la única persona con la que tuve relaciones asi que… - de pronto sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme por el cuello, Alice estaba chillando de alegría

- Bella me vas a hacer tia – dijo de pronto soltandome, yo le tapé la boca con la mano

- Hoy se lo diré a Edward – anuncié – pero tengo miedo – añadí

- Edward te ama Bella, se que están muy jóvenes y todo eso, pero estoy segura que no te dejaría sola – ella respondió y de nuevo me abrazó – me haces realmente feliz, ¿y como te enteraste tu Rose? – preguntó Alice con una ceja levantada

- Ah… yo… eh… ah… - no sabia que responder, claro despues de escaparse solo para saber si estaba embarazada o no del centro comercial sinque Alice supiera, seria como confesar el mayor delito

- Escuchó cuando hablaba con Leah – respondí

- Bueno, chicas tendremos conversacion luego – dijo de pronto Alice dando un par de palmadas – asi que vístanse que ya va siendo hora de bajar, los chicos deben estar desesperados – ante esto reimos y fuimos a cambiarnos

**EDWARD PoV**

- ¿Porque demoran tanto? – dijo de pronto Emmett, la verdad, ya me estaba hartando

- ¿Será porque son mujeres Emmett? – contestó Jazz, él solo bufó y se fue en dirección de la cocina, yo me senté al frente de Jasper, a seguir esperando a Bella, cuando de pronto escuchamos pisadas de tacon, eran las chicas que ya estaba aproximándose a las escaleras

A la primera persona que vi fue a Alice, con una radiante sonrisa, y un brillo especial en sus ojos, esto era nuevo, jamás habia visto ese brillo de felicidad, llevaba un vestido de color fucsia que caia en pequeñas capas, adornado con un rosón del mismo color, debajo de su hombros, y combinaba con unos perfectos zapatos plateados, Jasper al verla se habia quedado mudo de la impresión, mi hermana si que sabia vestirse elegante ya la moda. Su cabello caia en rizos y cada grada que bajaba algunos de ellos saltaba, llegó hasta Jasper y saltó para que él la cogiera, jamás cambiaria mi hiperactiva hermana

La siguiente que venia era Rose, también tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, ya me esta pareciendo raro, ella llevaba un vestido rojo en la parte superior llevaba un poco de pedrería negra que la hacia resaltar, y al final terminaba con tul para levantar un poco la tela del corsé, vi como Emmett entraba corriendo de la cocina y se paró de pronto observando a Rose, ella sonreía también, el vestido la hacia ver tierna, pero traviesa, supongo que Emmett tendrá que apartar a mucha gente hoy, Su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola con ondas por todos lados, Emmett se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, yo quité la mirada de ellos para ver mi novia

Y por ultimo, mi Bella de pronto aparecia, y me miraba con una exquisita ternura, jamás habia visto esa mirada, ni sabia como describirla, estaba completamente hermosa, su vestido era de color marron, como su cabello, este iba recogido en su cabeza parecía un alboroto pero estaba presentable, y la adornaba una flor crema con adornos marrones, vi como el vestido se ceñia a su cuerpo, empezando por su busto aflojándose un poco en su cintura y cayendo en cascada en sus largas piernas estaba realmente hermosa, yo de inmediato subí para alcanzarla

- Esta hermosa Bella, incluso mas que hermosa – la halagué, ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella me aceptó, bajamos lentamente las escaleras, vimos como Esme y Carlisle entraban a la casa

- Oh cielo santo – exclamó mi madre – parecen marido y mujer – añadió, sentí que mis mejillas ardían en ese momento, que mas quisiera yo estar así con Bella, vi como Rose y Alice soltaban risitas; terminamos de bajar las gradas y mi madre se acercó a ellas, mi padre siguiéndola también se acercó pero se quedó junto a Emmett

- Están muy hermosas chicas – añadió mi padre – tendrán que cuidarlas chicos – sonrió, asentimos y salimos de la casa, Rose y Emmett se fueron en el coche de Rose, ya que ella decía que no iria vestida de esa manera en un Jeep, Alice y Jasper se fueron en el sedan negro que tenia Jasper, y yo por supuesto ofrecí a mi Bella mi apreciado Volvo

Todo el camino estábamos en silencio, disfrutando de la música que sonaba en la emisora, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla y ella me sonreía muy dulce, le devolvía la sonrisa, como tenia cogida su mano izquierda, me la llevaba a los labios y depositaba un beso en su dorso, ella se sonrojaba y yo amaba ese sonrojo.

Al voltear la esquina un monton de bulla nos recibió, aparcamos algo lejos del salón de recepciones donde se realizaría la fiesta, ya que si entrabamos mucho no podríamos salir depsues, ayude a bajar a Bella y entramos a la fiesta

**BELLA PoV**

Aun el salón se encontraba vacio, _"Bulletproof_" se encontraba sonando en estos momentos, unas cuantas compañeras de clases con las que habia hablado en ciertas ocasiones se encontraban en unas mesas, nosotros nos dirigimos a una mesa que no estaba muy cerca al escenario y cerca a la pista de baile, nos sentamos y vimos la decoración, Alice empezó a criticar la decoración

- ¿Tanto tardaron para esto? – preguntó desesperada, automáticamente todos rodamos los ojos incluido Jasper – debieron llamarme a mi para organizar todo esto, ash – de pronto la canción cambió y paso a tocar Umbrella, Alice y Rose se movían al son de la música yo seguía quieta observando a mi alrededor

Poco a poco se iba llenando y por lo tanto las canciones que ponía el DJ cambiaban a unas mas movidas, hasta que empezó a tocar _Shut it down de Pitbull con Akon_, y como no acordarme del nombre si Alice y Rose la cantaban todo el tiempo

- VAMOS – gritó Rose jalándome y jalando a Alice yo me levanté, con la mirada pedí ayuda a Edward quien me sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, le saqué la lengua y me deje arrastrar, y asi empezamos a bailar las tres, ya que nadie se atrevía a pisar la pista de baile, poco a poco todos se unieron hasta que por fin todos se habían levantado, incluyendo los chicos que ahora estaban bailando con nosotras

- No sabia que bailabas tan bien – dijo de pronto Edward susurrándome, se me puso la piel de gallina

- Las luces me afectan – respondí, el soltó una hermosa carcajada y seguimos bailando, terminó la canción y de pronto empezó a sonar ¿I can be a freak? Supongo que se llamaba asi la cancion ya que no paraba de repetir esa frase, todos en el local gritaron con euforia ante la cancion

- Quiero sentarme – grité de pronto para que Edward me escuchara el me miró y asintió, abrimos espacio y caminamos entre la gente, al final llegamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos, Edward me acercó a él, y empezamos a jugar con las manos, a veces me roba a besos y claro yo correspondía, tenia que prepararme para decirle lo de mi embarazo

- Edward, - lo llame entre el bullicio, él me prestó atención y supe que era el momento – Edward yo… - pero de pronto una voz me interrumpió

- BIENVENIDOS ALUMNOS DEL INSTITUTO FORKS – anunció una voz, Edward me miró con una sonrisa yo solté un suspiro y correspondí a su sonrisa – COMO SABEMOS ESTE BAILE ESTA ORGANIZADO POR LOS ALUMNOS DE AÑOS INFERIORES PARA DESPEDIRLOS A USTEDES PROMOCION – añadió el director

- Que se calle – dijo de pronto de tras de mi Rose – estábamos en lo bueno y se mete – yo reí

- Ya Rose que despues tendras tiempo para bailar – respondió Edward, yo reí a un mas

- LOS ALUMNOS PORFAVOR TIENEN QUE PASAR ADELANTE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS EN EL ESCENARIO POR FAVOR – una música de fondo se oia, parecía que iba a ser un desfile de modas, Edward me ayudo a levantarme y todos fuimos al escenario – CONFORME LES VOY LLAMANDO TENDRAN QUE ACERCARSE AL CENTRO DE LA PISTA DE BAILE Y RECIBIRAN SU REGALO POR PARTE DE UN ALUMNO DE AÑO INFERIOR – añadió el director, y la verdad tanta ceremonia ya me estaba aburriendo

Primero llamo a Jessica, luego siguió Lauren, Tanya, Mike, Ben, Erick,…. Y asi fueron llamando a los demás, eramos como 60 alumnos asi que supuse que me llamarían luego, los chicos se acercaban al centro y otros llegaban a ellos con una caja y un rosón, el regalo, seguido de un tubo de pergamino, y luego se tomaban las fotos correspondientes

- Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen – los llamos a los tres y ellos se acercaron majestuosamente, recibieron su regalo y se tomaron fotos

- Isabella Swan – anunció de pronto mi nombre y yo sorprendida me quede parada, Rose me empujó y Sali hacia la pista de baile, llegué al centró, vi que se acercaba Hanna, la chica que conocí en el taller de arte, cuando de pronto siento que algo cae a mi cabeza y se escurre por todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento toda la gente que se encontraba en la sala se empezó a reir.

Mirara donde mirara veia que todos reian, excepto Alice Jasper Emmett y Rose, que tenían la cara de terror y sorpresa, vi como Tanya se reia, y de pronto recordé imágenes anteriores, _el beso con Edward en un lugar muy alejado y Tanya burlándose y humillándome_, salí de mis recuerdos, y vi de nuevo a Tanya, vi que se reia de la misma manera que aquella vez, volteé a ver a Edward, el se mantenía serio pero no hacia absolutamente nada, y eso fue lo que mas me dejo en shock.

El no hacia nada, esto me habían hecho para humillarme, acaso ¿Edward habia estado conmigo todo este tiempo también para humillarme frente a todos?, ¿por eso el silencio en todo el trayecto?, ¿Edward estaba dentro de este plan?, de nuevo vi las risas de todos, Alice y Rose seguían aterrorizadas, salí corriendo de ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos, y ni siquiera sabia a donde iria, di un paso en falso y caí al césped, de pronto sentí que alguien me trataba de levantar, levanté la mirada y vi que era Sebastian

- ¿Qué les hice yo para que me humillaran de esta manera? – pregunté con rabia y con dolor

- Estas bañada en pintura roja, ¿que te paso? – preguntó mi amigo, yo empecé a llorar mas – ven tenemos que irnos – anunció me metió a un carro y partimos, mientras yo seguía llorando en el regazo de Sebastian

**ALICE PoV**

Ver a Bella de esa manera me dejo en shock, no sabia ni que hacer, Edward no habia hecho ni dicho nada, de pronto las risas dejaron de sonar en mi cabeza, y solo se escuchaba murmullos, y todos esos murmullos decian que Edward habia planeado todo con Tanya... no iba a creerles...

- Bien hecho Edward – dijo de pronto Mike Newton – haberla engañado todos estos meses sirvió de algo ¿no? – estaba segura que en cualquier momento me lanzaría contra él, Edward no respondió nada y salió corriendo, solo esperaba que Edward no tuviera nada que ver con todo esto, es mas estaba casi segura que Tanya era la responsable de todo esto

Salimos corriendo detrás de Edward, y cuando llegamos a la puerta lo vimos conversando con Tanya, sentí en esos momentos que la sangre me hervía, corrí contra ella y le di unos cuantos golpes, ella solo gritaba, sentí que unos brazos me agarraban y me levantaban, sentí como los demás gritaban y pedían que parara, pero yo no queria parar, mis instintos asesinos decían que la matara de una buena vez

Cuando me calmé un poco, ví que era Edward el que me cargaba

- SUELTAME – grité, él me soltó de inmediato

- Alice no creeras que yo… - pero no lo dejé terminar, y le dí una cachetada

- No puedo creer cuan mentiroso fuiste, ¿te gustó?, ¿ya perfeccionaste tus técnicas para seducir?, espero que te haya servido – grité y le di otra cachetada, me dolia hacerlo pero no podia permitir esto – no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – amenacé, vi que Tanya tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia, me acerque a ella pero de inmediato Jasper me separó y me arrastró hasta el coche, solo dijo Bella y yo me subí de inmediato, vi a través de la ventana que Rose le pisaba las manos con sus tacones, hice una mueca por el dolor, pero estaba segura que se lo merecía, Jasper arrancó el coche y fuimos en dirección a la casa de Bella

* * *

_si hay algo mal en la redaccion, si falta alguna parte y no ntienden, no duden en decirmelo porfa, aqui ya son las 11 de la noche en mi pais, y me muero de sueño... leere mas tarecito ya que ire a hacer tarea y corregire cualkier falta_

_**chicas en realidad queria seguir escribiendo... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy. pero se me fue la inspiracion ni bien me empezaron a decir que tenia que organizar una fiesta para mi amix! jejeje bueno ella me dijo asi q estoy acargo de los cocteles.. wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii amo preparar cocteles!**_

_**en fin...**_

_**siento cortarlo ahi, es un capi un pokito largo, me hubiera salido mas, solo que recorté algunas cosas, como que no hay muchas conversaciones ya que mi costumbre es hacer que siempre conversen, pero esta vez, hice un poco desde mi perspectiva, todo silencio , como esperando algo... jajaja**_

_**no soy muy buena describiendo vestidos, asi que creo que lo encontraran en mi perfil, ojala no haya cerrado la pagina de donde las saque...**_

_**agradezco a cada una por su review, este regalo para ustedes, ya que entré hoy de nuevo a la u en nuevas clases, y ufff.. ni se imaginan ya estoy bajo amenazas y proyectos...**_

_**creo que no demoré mucho, espero que les haya gustado y bueno ya lo leere mas tardecito y quizas agregue algunas cosas ya que la inspiracion se me fue, mientras tanto disfruten del cap...**_

_**atte. Amyel...^^**_

**¿reviews siii?**

**click aqui**

**v**


	20. Emociones

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Mirara donde mirara veia que todos reian, excepto Alice Jasper Emmett y Rose, que tenían la cara de terror y sorpresa, vi como Tanya se reia, y de pronto recordé imágenes anteriores, el beso con Edward en un lugar muy alejado y Tanya burlándose y humillándome, salí de mis recuerdos, y vi de nuevo a Tanya, vi que se reia de la misma manera que aquella vez, volteé a ver a Edward, el se mantenía serio pero no hacia absolutamente nada, y eso fue lo que mas me dejo en shock._

_El no hacia nada, esto me habían hecho para humillarme, acaso ¿Edward había estado conmigo todo este tiempo también para humillarme frente a todos?, ¿por eso el silencio en todo el trayecto?, ¿Edward estaba dentro de este plan?, de nuevo vi las risas de todos, Alice y Rose seguían aterrorizadas, salí corriendo de ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos, y ni siquiera sabia a donde iria, di un paso en falso y caí al césped, de pronto sentí que alguien me trataba de levantar, levanté la mirada y vi que era Sebastián_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 19**

**EMOCIONES**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Qué les hice yo para que me humillaran de esta manera? – pregunté con rabia

- Estas bañada en pintura, ¿que te paso? – preguntó mi amigo, yo empecé a llorar mas – ven tenemos que irnos – anunció me metió a un carro y partimos, mientras yo seguía llorando en el regazo de Sebastián

- Isabella, me tienes que contar, ¿qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó de pronto Sebastián, que estaba a mi lado, habíamos llegado muy cerca de mi casa, solo que no queria salir del auto, mis tios se sorprenderían de verme así

- La hora en que me iban a presentar, me echaron tinta roja – respondí en un susurro con lagrimas aun saliendo por mis ojos, me limpie, pero que podía hacer, si estaba cubierta de tinta, levanté la mirada y Sebastián me veía con pena, quité mis vista de él – era todo mentira, todo era una santa mentira, la gente siempre quiso reír de mi – y ya no pude mas, me cansé del nudo en la garganta que tenia y lloré mas fuerte – y tu Sebastián, que estás haciendo en este carro – pregunté, que yo sepa no lo habían invitado ni nada por el estilo, vi como él se puso tenso ante la pregunta

- Te tengo que confesar Bella, yo te mentí – uno más a la lista de las personas que querían verme humilladas, pensaba que Sebastián era mi amigo de verdad, pero me mintió – no soy una simple persona que vive por aquí, soy el heredero y empresario que vino a cerrar un trato con la fabrica de la ciudad, Soy Alec Vulturi – y sin pensar salí corriendo del auto

_**NARRADOR POV**_

Bella había salido corriendo, totalmente asustada del auto, sentía que su corazón ya no daba para más, Sebastián, o Alec que era su verdadero nombre, la había engañado, siguió corriendo, y Alec siguió gritando su nombre corriendo detrás de ella, hasta que en una de esas Bella trastabilló y cayó al piso, llorando con más fuerza se quedó ahí, rendida sin saber qué hacer

- Bella por favor no huyas – dijo de pronto Alec, que se encontraba detrás de ella tratándola de levantar

- Tu también quisiste reírte de mí – amenazó Bella mirándolo a los ojos

- Claro que nunca quise eso, como puedes pensar eso, tienes que levantarte, jamás te haría daño Bella – Bella ante esto soltó un sollozó e hizo que Alec la ayudara a levantarse, había una pequeña roca muy cerca a ellos, y se dirigieron a sentarse

- Déjame contarte toda esta confusión que se armo – dijo de pronto Alec, Bella seguía sollozando pero escuchaba atentamente a las palabras que él le decía – el realidad yo iba paseando por el bosque, estaba completamente deprimido debido a que el estrés de la empresa y todo lo que había heredado ya no lo soportaba, de pronto cuando te vi sentada leyendo, pero tenias un aura de tristeza así que te hablé, y si te mentí fue porque queria mantenerte segura de todo mi mundo, y queria saber si realmente existían los amigos, porque todos siempre se me acercan a mi por el dinero, así que tu Bella me enseñaste que realmente existe la amistad – terminó su relato Alec, pero Bella se mantenía tensa en su sitió, al final soltó un suspiro

- ¿Entonces no era mentira? – preguntó ella

- Claro que no, es más, solo te dije mi otro nombre, soy Alec Sebastián – respondió el con tristeza en sus ojos – sabes, hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba a alguien como tú, tan desinteresado, eres dulce Bella, y tú me demostraste que todavía existe la amistad, siempre me sentí solo, un día quise decirte toda la verdad, pero no encontré la forma, y más cuando me dijiste que abominabas las mentiras – soltó de pronto él, haciendo gestos con las manos, desesperado, porque quizás perdería hoy a su única amiga, Bella soltó un jadeo

- Estas mintiendo de nuevo – respondió – porque estabas en la puerta del local, ¿también querías reírte de mí? – preguntó de pronto Bella, mientras más lagrimas surcaban su rostro

- No, no, no quería reír, juro que no queria reír de ti – respondió Alec – estabas tan animada por la fiesta, y yo estaba descansando en mi casa, cuando de pronto sentí algo en el corazón, como una intuición – añadió, Bella al verlo, y escuchar esas palabras, empezó a llorar mas y mas, las lagrimas no abandonaban su rostro sentía que el corazón se le hacía añicos, otra vez era ridiculizada por aquella arpía y claro indirectamente Edward, que no había hecho nada por defenderla – la intuición me llevo a coger mi auto e ir de inmediato hacia la fiesta, sentí como si realmente estuvieras necesitándome en esos momentos, llegué y vi que era verdad, tú en realidad me necesitabas, habla ahora y dime, ¿fue él o no? – Bella ante todo lo que había dicho Alec, se calmó un poco, pero cuando él le preguntó sobre lo que paso, su corazón se hizo trizas

- Fue él – respondió Bella, soltó un suspiro – que va a ser de mi ahora – añadió desesperada casi en un susurro – perdí mi empleo, ¿Cómo voy a sustentar a mi hijo? – preguntó de pronto, Alec ante la mención de _hijo_ se extraño

- ¿Tu hijo? – preguntó

- Si, hijo si – respondió Bella con la mirada firme, ella desvió la mirada y sollozo un poco – que va a ser de mi hijo sin padre – preguntó

- Confía en mí, voy a dar mi nombre para tu hijo – respondió – quiero que te cases conmigo – añadió Alec, Bella ante la propuesta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

Mientras tanto, Edward no sabía qué hacer, hasta hace un momento reclamaba a Tanya por lo sucedido, pero ella decía que no tenía nada que ver, salió corriendo de ahí, se metió a su auto y se fue con rumbo desconocido.

Y los chicos esperaban ansiosos en el porche de la casa de Bella, aun sin haber tocado la puerta, porque sabían que Bella no estaba en la casa

**BELLA PoV**

- Alec – lo llamé, una vez que estacionamos en la puerta de mi casa, a lo lejos vi como los chicos se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros – no puedes casarte conmigo – añadí – tengo que ser sincera contigo, soy solo tu amiga – Alec me miraba fijamente a los ojos

- Yo también te considero mi amiga, una gran amiga – respondió Alec acariciando mi mejilla –si te casas conmigo juro, por lo más sagrado que tengo que no pondré un solo dedo en ti – respondió, yo sonreí ante lo que dijo – ahora tenemos que hablar con tu familia – me asuste ante este hecho, se iban a morir cuando se enteren lo sucedido, vi de reojo que Emmett, Jasper Rose y Alice, me esperaban muy lejos, bajamos del auto, y de inmediato Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a mí, no les importó y me abrazaron, Alice y Rose también se acercaron y lloraron conmigo, las abracé muy fuerte

- Lo siento chicas por la pintura – respondí, ya que Alice se había esforzado por nuestros vestidos

- Y a quien le importa los vestidos, solo me importa que tu estés bien – respondió Bella

- Tenemos que hablar – dije de pronto, Alice me soltó y solo me cogió de la mano al igual que Rose – ustedes, mi familia, y nosotros – con nosotros me refería a Alec y a mí, todos asentimos, Alec se adelantó y empezó a tocar la puerta

Me escondí detrás de Emmett y Jasper, las luces de la casa se encendieron y todos salieron, yo salí un poco para que me vieran, con la mirada en le piso, cuando mi tio de dio cuenta y todos corrieron a mi encuentro, gritaban y se preguntaban que me había pasado, quien me había hecho esto, pero no podía responder, Alec queria hablar pero tampoco lo dejaban

- Disculpen, necesito hablar con ustedes – dijo de pronto Alec, entre el repentino silencio que se formó en ese instante

- Tú hablas después, ahora necesito cuidar de mi sobrina – soltó mi tía, yo solté un par de lagrimas

- Tía, él necesita hablar con ustedes – anuncié

- ¿Hablar con quien? – preguntó Billy, mi tía se acercó con cuidado y soltó un grito ahogado

- Ay señor Alec – dijo de pronto, y todos lo saludaron, los chicos se asombraron ya que poco habían escuchado de él, pero no lo conocían en persona

Leah se aproximo a mí, y me llevó con cuidado al baño, hizo que me desvistiera y me metiera la ducha tan solo en paños menores, me ayudo a quitarme toda la tinta que tenía en mi cuerpo, mientras tanto me ponía a recordar lo que pasé, mas lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro, ¿tan poco valía para Edward para que no haya defendido, siempre quiso reírse de mí? Al menos parecía eso, porque siempre estaba siendo humillada

- No llores Bella – pedía Leah con la voz quebrada – no llores cielo, si tu lloras yo lloro – dijo, pero yo seguí llorando mas y mas, y Leah acompañaba mis sollozos

En lo poco silencioso que se quedó la habitación, escuchaba como Jake y mi tío gritaban, mi tía también, supongo que Alice y Rose no decían nada, como también Emmett y Jasper tampoco reclamaban algo, me alisté, Leah me ayudo y salí muy bien tapada con una capa de lana, llevaba puesto un chándal blanco y mi cafarena marrón, la capa que me cubría era de color blanco, salí silenciosamente, mi tía estaba llorando, Alice y Rose también, mi tía se me acercó y me abrazó, vi de reojo que Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados escuchando todo, una vez que mi tía me hubo soltado miré a todos y mas a mi tío

- Tío lo siento – dije, mi tió me miró con lagrimas en los ojos, luego giré hacia donde estaba Alec – aceptó – dije con voz firme – me caso contigo – vi que todos tenían cara de preocupación, y de asombro, Rose me veía, y estaba segura que queria una explicación de todo esto

**EDWARD PoV**

Habia pasado toda la noche fuera de mi casa, no encontraba a Emmett ni a Alice, mis padres se habían ido de viaje de nuevo así que teníamos la casa para nosotros, llegue a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana, siendo recibida por una molesta Alice, no queria hablarme, estaba sentada en el sillón y yo me senté frente a ella, queria hablar con ella, decirle que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero estaba segura que ella no me escucharía, así que disfruté de su presencia y nada más.

Llegó las 6 de la mañana y vi que Alice se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala, yo también me había quedado dormido sin saber como, así que me levanté y cargué a Alice y la llevé a su habitación, no queria ni encontrarme con Emmett, me duché muy rápido y salí de la casa, cuando de pronto me choqué con Tanya

- ¿A donde vas? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- A ti que te importa – solté muy molesto

- Edward no me trates así – chilló

- Y tu no molestes – dije subiéndome a mi auto, y arranqué muy rápido para deshacerme de ella, maneje a toda velocidad para llegar a su casa

Siempre me iba a recordar de estos paisajes, sabia que todo seria diferente hoy, sabia que Bella no me creería, y mas si Tanya estuvo a mi lado riéndose del espectáculo de anoche, tenia que decirle muchas cosas, no queria perderla, no queria que se fuera de mi lado, no sé porque pero sentía eso, sentía que pronto se marcharia y no la tendría mas conmigo

Como maneje a toda velocidad, llegué pronto a su casa todo estaba en silencio, bajé del auto y fui corriendo hasta el porche

- Que es lo que quieres – dijo de pronto Jacob – quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo – añadió

- Que pasa Jake, somos amigos ¿no? Porque me tratas asi – pregunté

- Si somos amigos – respondió – somos tan amigos que te mereces esto – no vi como lo hizo pero ya estaba bañado con un monton de basura y agua muy sucia chorreando por todo mi cuerpo, olia asqueroso, de pronto se escuchó bulla detrás de mi, cuando empecé a sentir que me tiraban algo, vi como caian pequeñas frutas y vegetales de mi cuerpo, y _¡Demonios!_ Si dolia, tuve que correr ya que su tio me empezó a perseguir con un tubo de metal, me metí al auto y salí de esa casa

**BELLA PoV**

Ver a Edward como era tratado por mi familia, dolia, si, pero mas dolia lo que me habia hecho, estaba muy segura que él me habia mentido, me habia engañado todo este tiempo, entré a mi casa de nuevo, hecha un mar de lagrimas

- Bella por favor ya no llores por ese idiota – pidió, como me pedia eso, sabia cuanto lo amaba – en unos tres días te casas con el hombre mas rico del país y de Europa, no me imagino a donde te llevará de luna de miel – siguió hablando, volteé a verla y se quedó callada

- Leah el casamiento es fraterno – respondí – es solo mi amigo, y me ayudara a criar a mi hijo, no quiero que pase su vida sin un padre, asi crecí – añadí

- Bueno esta bien, pero mira, el vestido te quedara precioso – siguió hablando, pero yo ya no queria escucharla, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, todos en esta ciudad se habían reido de mi, absolutamente todos

Rose y Jasper estaban de acuerdo con todo esto, aseguraban que tienen todo mi apoyo, Alice estaba zombie porque no creía que su hermano hiciera esto, Emmett la apoyaba, y queria hacerme entrar en razón para impedir mi boda con Alec, mi familia no dejaba que Edward se acercase a mi casa, si venia lo corrian y el se iba sin esperanza y yo veia todo a través de la ventana, Alice ya se habia resignado y Rose me estaba ayudando con la boda, seria simple sin nada de fiestas y todo eso.

Alec me aseguró que ni bien nos casasemos partiríamos de viaje, primero iríamos a Colombia, porque tenia que cerrar un negocio ahí, nos quedaríamos un par de meses, y luego nos iríamos a Londres a seguir con mi embarazo.

Y con respecto a mi bebé habia tomado la decisión de no contárselo, no sabria nada de él nunca, la rabia me decía que ese seria el precio que pagaría el haberme humillado de esa manera, se lo comente a Alice y a Rose, ellas no podían creerlo, pero les hice prometer que no se lo contaran, Alice se molestó conmigo, como era la hermana de Edward, pero luego entendió, me aseguró que algún dia se lo tendría que decir como también me dijo que seria mas pronto de lo que yo imaginaba.

...

..

.

_**...TRES DIAS DESPUES**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

- ¿No ves?, te dije que el vestido estaría perfecto – dijo de pronto Leah, ella era la única que me alistaba, Alice y Rose dijeron que esperarían en la capilla, donde se realizaría mi boda, estaba segura que toda la gente de la ciudad se habia enterado, Alice queria estar conmigo solo el momento en el que partiría, decía que seria como traicionar a su hermano, aunque él se lo mereciera, Rose queria estar con ella para asegurarse que estaria bien, sabíamos como se ponía Alice con estas cosas, y se habia vuelto mas nerviosa en estos días, ella ya no hablaba con su hermano, Edward le rogaba para que hablase pero ella no decía una sola palabra – ya Bella deja de soñar – dijo de pronto Leah

- Estaba pensando – respondí, y sin mas partimos a las capilla, Alec habia mandado a su chofer con el coche para recogerme, mi familia ya se habia adelantado

**EDWARD PoV**

Habia ido a la casa de Bella innumerables veces, pero siempre me decían que no estaba y aparte de eso, me corrian tirándome cualquier cosa, terminaba saliendo de ahí y me iba a mi casa directo a ducharme y cambiarme por el estado deplorable con el que salía de esa casa.

A los dos días del baile me enteré que Bella se casaría con aquel sujeto heredero de una interminable fortuna, Alec Vulturi, aquel, que un dia lo vi con Bella, y eso me dio tanto coraje, pensaba que Bella me amaba solo a mi, y que seria asi para siempre, pero me equivoque, una vez mas, me habían roto el corazón.

Ahora, en breves momentos iba a ser la boda de Bella, Rose me decía que tenia que impedir la boda, pero yo estaba cegado por la furia, ya no queria saber nada mas de ella… no... era mentira, yo quería impedir la boda, es mas queria robarme a Bella y decirle que la amo demasiado, queria llevármela muy lejos y decirle que yo no fui el que le echó la tinta roja, queria de nuevo probar sus dulces labios, recorrer con mis manos su piel tan tersa, tan suave, queria oler de nuevo su olor a fresias y lavanda, oler su cabello, ver los destellos rojizos de su cabello cada vez que salía al sol, queria ver sus dulces ojos color chocolates, donde habia toda clase de emociones y con tan solo una mirada me decía _te amo_… si me amaba… ¿Por qué se estaba casando?

Escuché la marcha nupcial a lo lejos, me encontraba muy cerca de la capilla, asi que si sonaba la marcha nupcial eso queria decir que Bella ya estaba caminando hacia el altar.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, entré por la sacristía y salí un poco para verla de frente y la ví, vestida de blanco, un vestido simple, y se acentuaba con el color de su cabello que iba recogido, llevaba las flores en su mano, vi que lloraba conforme caminaba hacia Alec, aun seguía sin entender el porque se casaba, todo esto me dolia, asi que tuve que salir de ahí, y me fui a mi casa.

Ni bien entré a mi habitación, me eché a llorar, sentía que mi corazón dejaba de latir, la razón de mi existencia estaba atándose para siempre a un hombre, y ese hombre no era yo.

**BELLA PoV**

- Isabella Swan, aceptas como esposo a Alec Vulturi, prometes serle fiel en alegrías y penas, en la salud y enfermedad y asi amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – preguntó el sacerdote, yo tomé aire y solté de frente

- Si acepto – respondí, pero mi voz se quebró y nuevas lagrimas bajaban por mi mejilla

- Alec Vulturi, aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan, prometes serle fiel en alegrías y penas, en la salud y enfermedad y asi amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – preguntó en dirección a Alec, él me miró me acarició la mejilla limpiándome las lagrimas

- Si acepto – respondió él

- Por el poder que Dios me otorgó, yo los declaro marido y mujer – anunció el sacerdote – puede besar a la novia – añadió mirando a Alec, él me vió y yo sonreí, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y yo le respondí con otro beso en su mejilla, bajamos del altar, y todos se acercaron para felicitarnos, mis tios, Jake y Leah, y algunas amigas mas del instituto, Rose y Alice se me lanzaron llorando, alegando que me extrañarían demasiado, yo les hice recordar su promesa, Emmett y Jasper se me acercaron y me abrazaron muy fuerte, diciéndome que siempre estarían conmigo apoyándome, yo les agradecí infinitamente ese gesto, y me dieron un regalo, un álbum de fotos con un gran roson blanco, y de nuevo los abracé efusivamente

- Bella, tenemos que irnos – dijo de pronto Alec, todos nos miramos y lloramos, me subí al auto despidiéndome de todos, pero antes de partir, hice que el auto me esperase

- Alice Rose – las llamé, ella se me acercaron con lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazaron de nuevo – quiero que tengan esto – dije dándoles mi ramo – es para las dos, les deseo con todo el corazón que sean felices – añadí de nuevo las abracé y a cada uno les di un beso en la mejilla, regresé al auto y partimos en dirección al aeropuerto

- ¿Estas lista?- preguntó Alec, yo sonreí

- Estoy lista – respondí

- Bueno pues, alla vamos Colombia – añadió con un poco de humor Alec, yo ante esto reí, solo esperaba que mi vida esta vez fuera realmente normal, iba de nuevo en busca de mi felicidad, aunque dudara en encontrarla

**ROSALIE PoV**

Habia sido duro dejar partir a Bella, todos estábamos destrozados, ya casi no conversábamos con Edward, es mas siempre nos evitaba, habíamos llegado a la casa de Alice, queria pasar mas tiempo con Emmett, entramos cuando de pronto se escuchó una melodía tenebrosa

- Iré a ver si esta bien – dijo de pronto Jasper todos asentimos, Alice empezó a llorar de nuevo

- ¿Si tanto te duele no hablarle, porque lo sigues haciendo? – pregunté estrechándola entre mis brazos, cuando de pronto se escuchó como golpeaba las teclas, nos asustamos y Alice se puso a llorar mas

- ¿Sabias que su dolor, yo lo puedo sentir? – preguntó de pronto

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunté

- Es que trato y trato de entender el porque lo hizo, y no.. no puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho semejante bajeza – respondió

- Y no lo hice Alice – dijo Edward de pronto mirándola – en verdad no lo hice, fue Tanya – añadió

- Explicate – dijo de pronto Emmett, sentándose en el sillón, Alice se habia limpiado sus lagrimas y miraba a Edward expectante

- Y bien que tienes que decir – insistió Alice

- Me amenazaron con hacer daño a Bella – respondió y nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta

* * *

_**pueden creer que para escribir este capitulo estuve escucha y escucha y escucha Manda una señal de Maná?... bueeeeh... espero que haya servido de algo.. si no me avisan**_

_**en el anterior capitulo, hubo unas cuantas personas que quisieron matarme por hacer sufrir a Edward con la cachetada que le dio Alice, y por hacer sufrir a Bella, **_

_**otras chicas me pidieron un Edward PoV... chicas en el siguiente capitulo como ya lo podran notar y ademas creo que ya lo saben habrá un Edward Pov y entenderan todo y porquu Edward no la defendió...**_

_**¿quien quiere ser parte del club anti-tanya?... **_

_**bueno... como les dije aprovechen que estoy inspirada.. siii... por mas que veo peliculas de piratas y todo eso.. (amo a Jhonny Depp) jiji... en fin**_

_**estoy actualizando diario.. asi que no se quejen!... Zhey! note quejes jajajaja**_

_**BIENVENIDAS NUEVAS LECTORAS!**_

_**gracias por su inmenso apoyoo...**_

_**¿mas reviews siii?... porfis. porfis porfis... se las agradeceria.. es como una forma de pago ... jaaaaaaaaaa naaah!.. esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro... amo escribir.. pero me gustaria que comentaras ^^**_

_**bueeehh...**_

_**adiosiito chicas... atte amyel**_

**clic aqui**

**v**


	21. 3 meses y 7 años

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Es que trato y trato de entender el porque lo hizo, y no.. no puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho semejante bajeza – respondió_

- _Y no lo hice Alice – dijo Edward de pronto mirándola – en verdad no lo hice, fue Tanya – añadió_

- _Explicate – dijo de pronto Emmett, sentándose en el sillón, Alice se habia limpiado sus lagrimas y miraba a Edward expectante_

- _Y bien que tienes que decir – insistió Alice_

- _Me amenazaron con hacer daño a Bella – respondió y nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta_

_

* * *

_

** CAPITULO 20**

**3 meses y 7 años**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Quien lo hizo? – preguntó de pronto Emmett, levantando una ceja, todavía incrédulo ante lo que su hermano decía

**_EDWARD POV_**

_FLASHBACK_

_En el momento que Bella llegó al centro de la pista de baile, sentí una emoción tremenda, al fin saldríamos del instituto y nos iríamos juntos a donde sea, pero de pronto vi caer algo rojo hacia ella, ella al no darse cuenta seguía sonriendo, pero cuando la pintura llegó a su cabeza, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, queria ir con ella, pero noté como era jalado por un brazo_

_- Te mueves, un solo paso y ella sufrirá el resto de su existencia – amenazo una voz detrás de mi, yo sentí miedo, era esto o que le pasara algo, estaba seguro que ella creería que fui yo y Tanya al ver que no hacia nada, y mas cuando Tanya se me acercó_

_Cuando estuvo a punto de correr, me miró un momento mas y vi como las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, intenté moverme de nuevo_

_- Ya te dije Edward, dejala correr, o te juro que disfrutara las noches mas placenteras conmigo, y luego la iras a visitar al cementerio – claramente escuchaba su voz, sabia quien me estaba amenazando – me debes un golpe Edward asi que tranquilo – vi como en ese momento desaparecia Bella de mi vista, me solté del agarre de James, y fui detrás de ella_

_- No vayas tras esa ridicula – dijo de pronto Tanya empujando mi pecho con su mano, pero yo no hice caso y fui corriendo hacia la salida_

_Llegué a la puerta y vi como la subían a un auto, el auto de inmediato arrancó, y yo ya no pude hacer nada mas_

_- ¿Te gusto el espectáculo Edward? – preguntó, y estaba a punto de golpearla – ya sabes que le puede pasar si te sigues acercando a ella, James no dudara en cumplir su promesa – añadió, cuando de pronto vi como Alice se tiraba encima de ella_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**_FIN EDWARD POV_**

- ¿De verdad no se como pueden creer que yo fui, tan poca confianza me tienen? – preguntó de pronto, todos absolutamente todos estábamos con la cabeza gacha, arrepentidos por todo lo que habíamos hecho con él, y Alice estaba que derramaba lagrimas y lagrimas, el hecho de desconfiar de su hermano la habia vuelto vulnerable, ya que no solo Jasper era su apoyo, su mayor apoyo era Edward, y ella no podia entender porque lo habia hecho, ahora creo que si hemos entendido todo, era tan simple, él no habia sido el culpable

- Ed-ward – dijo de pronto Alice, levantándose de mi regazo, sus ojos estaban muy rojos hinchados, se notaba en sus mejillas, las lagrimas que habia derramado – per-doname – hipó – por favor per-do-name – siguió llorando, sin levantar la mirada se dirigía a Edward, él también en ese momentos lloraba, se encontraba parado detrás de un sillón, Emmett estaba con los ojos cerrados, y Jasper estabas detrás de nosotras, de pronto vi como Edward se acercaba a su hermana y la abrazaba, Alice por la culpa que sentía empezó a llorar mas

- Yo también lo siento Edward – dije – sabes que nunca me caíste y todo eso, pero en serio lo siento, Bella es mi amiga y… - de pronto me interrumpió

- Ustedes querían protegerla, yo no pude hacer nada, solo vi como la perdia – dijo esto entre sollozos – ella se llevó mi corazón – finalizó de pronto, "quizás se llevó algo mas" pensé, quizás no seria lo correcto pero tenia que guardarlo, se lo habia prometido a Bella y esperaba poder guardar este secreto, retiré la mirada de Edward que me observaba, en ese momento me sentí nerviosa, pero mejor era ocultarlo, Alice también me vió asustada, Edward dirigió su mirada a otro sitió, y yo aproveché para indicarle a Alice que no dijera nada, Alice sollozó mas

...

..

.

_**…..SEPTIEMBRE…**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

**BELLA PoV**

Ya un mes que estamos en Bogotá, vivíamos por las afueras de la ciudad en un campo verde, en realidad era una mansión gigante, ya sea ancho o por altura, era gigante, cuando me mostró las habitaciones no podia creerlo, parecía un castillo, y al subir a la terraza se veia espectacular desde ahí la ciudad, muy lejos pero se veia, los arboles adornaban los lados de la terraza, corria aire fresco, hacia un poco de calor y el clima era perfecto.

Estábamos aquí por solo cerrar el negocio de las empresas, poco a poco Alec me enseñaba varias cosas, habia contratado un personal bastante pintoresco, tenia una profesora de ética y modales, un profesor para que me enseñase un poco lo que es administración de empresas y economía, _¡claro y a mi tanto que me gustaban las matematicas!_, no entendía porque tenia que hacer todo esto.

Alec me aseguró que queria que aprendiera muchas cosas, en especial a comportarme como toda una dama, me dijo que no lo tomara a mal, pero que era simplemente pasos para poder vivir en sociedad ya que tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, para que mentir que sufrí demasiado aprendiendo a como caminar correctamente con la espalda erguida y un libro en mi cabeza, como sentarse, como comer, que cubiertos tengo que utilizar para cada comida y plato, que tengo que tomar antes de cada tipo de carne, en fin… todo eso era estresante.

Luego en la tarde saliamos un momento a pasear por la ciudad, él ya conocía, y me enseñaba los lugares mas caracteristicos como el Jardin botánico que realmente era hermoso y estaba lleno de historia, fuimos a la torre Colpatria, este fue el que me gustó mas ya que como era mirador se veia toda la ciudad entera y la sabana colombiana también, en la noche la torre que es de 49 pisos se iluminaba y cambiaba de color, fuimos a los museos y luego fuimos a Cartagena a pasar el fin de semana y me gustó mucho, la arena tan blanca, el mar de color verde azul muy claro y transparente, nos hospedamos en un hotel de lujo, y como no se hizo esperar, la prensa ya estaba al tanto de nosotros en su país, hasta nos hacían entrevistas y a mi también me llamaban para entrevistarme pero me negaba, hasta que en una de esas acepté.

Ahora estaba sentada en la terraza de la mansión, escuchando como sopla el viento, las ultimas hojas secas eran arrastradas, iba a dar comienzo a la primavera, y yo estaba en mi primer mes de embarazo, estaba tan feliz, cada vez que tocaba mi pancita, aun plana, unas cuantas lagrimas salian de mis ojos, recordar a Edward me hacia daño, pero no podia evitarlo, estaba llevando a nuestro hijo, aunque él no lo sepa.

...

..

.

_**...OCTUBRE...**_

..

.

**EDWARD PoV**

En el transcurso de estos meses, no habia sabido nada de ella, ni una sola llamada, ni un correo, absolutamente nada, ni Alice ni Rose tenían noticias de ella, y yo me sentía muy mal, mi corazón se habia ido con ella, y yo ya no tenia razón de vida, si Bella era la que hacia que el respirar fuera fácil, ahora sentía que el oxigeno se agotaba, sentía que todo estaba en mi contra, sentía que la vida se me iba de a pocos.

- ¿Piensas estar asi todo el tiempo? – dijo de pronto alguien, fijé mi vista en la puerta y era mi hermana – ¿vas a presentarte a la facultad de medicina? – preguntó

- No lo sé Alice – respondí undiendome en lo mas profundo de mis cobijas, no queria salir nunca de ahí

- Ya basta Edward, no sabes el daño que te haces, mirate, pareces un andrajoso – gritó de pronto – yo tomé aire y cerré los ojos, ¿Cómo quiere que esté bien si Bella no esta a mi lado?

...

..

.

_**...NOVIEMBRE...**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

Habia salido de mi casa para comprar las cosas que Esme me habia mandado, habían pasado ya dos meses de los que se habían marchado y yo ya no podia seguir viviendo, si habia salido ahora era porque Alice y Esme me habia rogado hasta con la mirada que me levantara y que me moviera, me decían que habia una vida fuera de casa pero yo no tenia interés en nada

- Son 95 dolares con 45 centavos – dijo de pronto la voz de la cajera, en ese momento se me insinuaba, y la voz sensual que quizás esté utilizando me parecía horrible, pagué y me fui

Caminando por la calle, me puse a pensar en los hubieras, si Bella no se hubiera casado, estaríamos bien ahora, ella podría haberme escuchado y quizás hubiera faltado solo un poco de ruego para que me escuchara, pero como los hubieran no existe, ahora estaba muy lejos de ella, sin saber algo….

De pronto como si la luz solo iluminara la columna de revistas que se expendían en una vitrina, apareció ante mis ojos la persona mas bella del mundo, mi Bella, ella estaba sonriendo en la portada de una revista, llevaba como un abrigo de piel blanco tapando algo del vestido que llevaba, su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola alta, haciéndola parecer mala, y por la sonrisa y la expresión de sus ojos, se veia tierna, a su lado tenia al hombre que era su esposo, el vestia un abrigo negro para hacer contraste con el de Bella, llevaba un smoking al estilo europeo, él tenia apoyada la frente en su mejilla sonriendo, y Bella miraba sonriente a la cámara, sentí como un puñal era atravesado en mi corazón, el titulo rezaba **_Alec y su esposa Isabella Vulturí, en Bogotá_**.

De inmediato entré a la tienda y compre la revista, tenia que llegar muy rápido a casa para poder leerla, me subí al auto y maneje a toda velocidad.

Llegando a mi casa, baje muy rápido del auto, entré a la casa saludé muy rápido, y prácticamente tiré las cosas en la encimera de la cocina, corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré

..

_Alec Vulturí, gran magnate hombre de negocios heredero de una interminable fortuna de la mas importante familia Italiana, esta en Bogota para cerrar un negocio importante con la gran transnacional de Colombia. Él y su esposa, la hermosa Isabella Vulturi, amablemente nos concedieron una intromisión en su vida privada, también nos concedieron una sesión de fotos donde se puede observar claramente a la feliz pareja._

_Ambos afirman que están muy contentos de estar en Bogota, respirando otro tipo de aires, Isabella o "Bella" como prefiere que la llamen, se casó a la temprana edad de 18 años._

_"nos conocimos en el bosque" dice Alec "la vi sentada en un tronco leyendo un libro muy concentrada, me acerqué a ella y luego nos hicimos muy amigos" añadió con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Como sabemos Alec Vulturí viene de una línea familiar bastante aristocratica, y al ser el único heredero no tuvo muchos inconvenientes para desposar a Isabella, ella viene de una familia humilde de Estados Unidos, exactamente Forks._

_La bellísima Isabella ahora esta feliz, ya que esta esperando al fruto de su amor con Alec, afirma que esta embarazada, y esta muy feliz por ser mamá, también nos informó que adora a los niños, y es por eso que creó una ONG que provee plazas de juegos para niños en las casas infantiles como también provee ropa y alimentos._

_"Me siento muy orgulloso de ella, realmente me saqué la lotería al encontrarla" nos contó Alec, feliz de su adorable esposa, que hasta hace 1 mes fue nombrada como la mujer mas hermosa que visita Colombia…._

"Embarazo" mi Bella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, cerré la revista de golpe, Bella estaba embarazada de él, estaba llevando un hijo de él, sentí como el corazón de rompia a mil pedazos, sentí como las lagrimas bajaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

Cogí de nuevo la revista y la abrí, vi la misma foto de la portada, en la otra pagina ella salía abrazada del tal Alec, siempre sonriendo, pero en una de esas fotos noté que en esos ojos, habia algo de sombra, ella no sonreía con naturalidad…

Cerré de nuevo la revista de golpé y lo tiré, Bella o mejor dicho Isabella, ya se habia olvidado de mi, fueron en vano las palabras que algún dia me dijo, esas palabras ya no valían absolutamente nada, todo habia terminado.

...

...

..

.

_**SIETE AÑOS DESPUES**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

**BELLA PoV**

Mi hijo ya tenia siente años, siete largos años que estábamos viviendo en Londres, si, en otra mansión, estaba sentada en el jardín mirando como mi hijo corria detrás de su cachorro, la nana Angela que tenia aproximadamente unos 36 años también corria detrás de ellos, me daba risa, porque ella sacaba fuerzas de donde sea para jugar con mi hijo

- Sebastian – lo llamé – sientaté de una vez, el té se va a enfriar – anuncié

- YA VOY MAMÁ – gritó de pronto, yo sonreí y cogí mi taza, di un sorbo y cerré los ojos, no podia comparar el sabor del té que hacia mi tia con estos, definitivamente amaba el té que preparaba mi tia Becky, extrañaba a mi familia, nos comunicábamos casi seguido, pero con la que mas conversaba era con Leah, ella me contaba que Alice y Rose estaban tristes porque no sabían nada de mi, pero con mi ultima llamada, les mandé a decir que pronto iria por ahí

- ¿Mamá puedo comer mas galletitas? – preguntó, yo sonreí

- No Sebas, sabes muy bien como te pones cuando te excedes con las galletitas – respondí, me hizo un puchero al estilo Alice, como extrañaba a esa duende, pero no le hice caso, prácticamente me habia inmunizado ante su intento de manipular a la gente

- Esta bien mami – aceptó – ¿a que hora llega papá? – preguntó, miré el reloj de mi muñeca, y eran aproximadamente las 4:30, él debió llegar como 1 hora antes

- No lo sé amor, quizá tuvo algún inconveniente – expliqué, seguimos tomando el tradicional té, y me puse a mirar a mi hijo

Tenia los mismos rasgos de Edward, el mismo cabello despeinado que con nada se podia arreglarlo, la nariz era recta, tenía ese tic nervioso de cogerse el cabello, rodaba los ojos como él lo hacia, tenia mis ojos el color de mi cabello, llevaba el nombre de Alec, por la gran ayuda que me dio, él se puso feliz y amó a mi hijo como si fuera suyo.

Cada vez que miraba a mi hijo me acordaba de él, de su sonrisa, de su amor, que fue falso, pero pasé los momentos mas lindos con él, a veces mi mente me jugaba, cuando intentaba bailar en las fiestas de sociedad, giraba a ver a alguien y de pronto aparecia él, sonriendome, cerraba los ojos y era otra persona. o con mi profesor, a veces miraba atentamente al pequeño pizarron y cuando volteaba a ver al profesor era Edward el que me enseñaba...

- Señora la buscan por el teléfono, dicen que es urgente – dijo de pronto la voz del mayordomo sacandome de mis pensamientos, hice una mueca, a veces esas urgencias eran para entrevistas, ya varias veces me hacían lo mismo, terminaba colgando el teléfono, no queria ser maleducada pero colmaban la paciencia, cogí el teléfono y me preparé para hablar

- Habla Isabella Vulturí, que desea – alegué cansada

- _Disculpe señora, la estamos llamando del King's College Hospital, su esposo esta gravemente herido, acaba de entrar a emergencias al parecer por un atentado_ – en ese momento me tensé nerviosa, Alec estaba muy mal y por eso su retraso, empecé a hiperventilar

- ¿Donde queda? – pregunté con la voz rota

- Denmark Hill, SE5 9RS – indicó, en ese momento colgué, y no pude mas, caí en el sillón con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Mamá que pasa? – preguntó de pronto Sebas

- Tu papi, cielo, esta internado en el hospital – anuncié, él solo me abrazó y esperó un momento a que me calmara

Me levanté y le indiqué a Angela que alistara al niño, iríamos al hospital, yo fui por mi abrigo y salimos de la casa en dirección al hospital

* * *

_**chicas los siento no pude mas, estoy en coma... digo en cama... aaaaaaaargg.. me fui de fiesta... de parranda uyyy wiii.. jaja por el cumple de una amix y ya no doy... muero del sueño.. aparte me duele la cabeza por no dormir.. hace poco llegue de la u y como no dormi nada ... creo q dormi con los ojos abiertos en clases U.U!**_

_**bueno... el capi es corto espero que les guste, medio triston pero que se le hace, podre Edward... en fin... ya vendra su lado bueno.. y malo... no me maten por hacer sufrir mucho a Edward... esq todo sufrimiento es por algo... y bueno lo pienso hacer feliz despues.. asi q no se desanimen... jejejeje **_

_**anyway!**_

_**nos leemos pronto cuidense!**_

_**sorry por el capi!U.U!**_


	22. La noticia

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Disculpe señora, la estamos llamando del King's College Hospital, su esposo está gravemente herido, acaba de entrar a emergencias por un atentado – en ese momento me tensé nerviosa, Alec estaba muy mal y por eso su retraso, empecé a hiperventilar_

- _¿Donde queda? – pregunté con la voz rota_

- _Denmark Hill, SE5 9RS – indicó, en ese momento colgué, y no pude mas, caí en el sillón con lagrimas en los ojos_

- _¿Mamá que pasa? – preguntó de pronto Sebas_

- _Tu papi, cielo, está internado en el hospital – anuncié, él solo me abrazó y esperó un momento a que me calmara_

_Me levanté y le indiqué a Ángela que alistara al niño, iríamos al hospital, yo fui por mi abrigo y salimos de la casa en dirección al hospital_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 21**

**LA NOTICIA**

**

* * *

**

La calles de Londres estaban atestadas de gente, todos elegantes con ternos y maletines, un pequeño paraguas por si acaso llovía, y todavía estábamos atascados en medio de un tráfico tremendo porque justo hoy era 5 de noviembre aquí se celebraba el _Guy Fawkes_ todos celebraban que hacia bastantes años un grupo de católicos fueron quemados para evitar destrozos en el parlamento Inglés, todos los parques estaban llenos de gente que quería ver los juegos artificiales, las hogueras que construían para la celebración eran gigantes, y por eso la gente se aglomeraba en un punto, evitando dejar pasar a otros, nos encontrábamos cerca al Banco Ingles, y si bajábamos del auto ni aunque tomáramos el metro llegaríamos rápido, así que solo esperamos en el auto.

Sebas ya se había dormido, y después de casi una hora salimos del tráfico, el chofer nos llevaba a toda velocidad porque se lo pedí, Ángela estaba con Sebas en su regazo, no decía nada, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, y yo me llenaba de preocupación el pensar que Alec estaba mal.

Cuando al fin llegamos yo salí corriendo del auto, pedí antes de bajar que Ángela se quedara en el auto, ya que mi hijo seguía dormido

- Por favor el señor Alec Vulturí, soy su esposa – la recepcionista me vio un momento con los ojos muy abiertos me indicó que esperara un minuto y se dispuso a llamar, de pronto apareció un doctor en frente de nosotros

- ¿Isabella Swan? – preguntó de pronto el doctor, yo asentí nerviosa – sígame – anunció, dispuesta a seguirlo, tomé aire y giré en dirección de la puerta para saber si Sebas se había despertado, cuando vi la puerta de pronto me pareció ver a alguien, era Edward, cerré los ojos desesperadamente y los volví a abrir, error, había sido un juego de mi mente, de nuevo solté el aire y seguí al doctor que me esperaba en el pasillo, subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso 5 y caminamos un poco mas de pronto el doctor se paró intempestivamente

- Esta es la habitación de su esposo – indicó, pero yo quería saber mas

- ¿Como esta? – pregunté

- Bien, los detalles son estos, al parecer su esposo sufrió un atentado, hasta hace un momento la policía de investigación estuvo aquí averiguando que fue lo que pasó, el señor Alec está estable por el momento, suponemos que al momento de escapar fue que se golpeó la cabeza haciendo que sangrara, tiene una herida de bala en su pierna izquierda y muy cerca al corazón, pensamos también que hubo un choque que... – ¿tanto había recibido Alec?, no podía creerlo, tenía que ver en estos momentos a mi esposo

- ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunté interrumpiendo la explicación del doctor, él asintió y abrió la puerta para que entrara, ni bien crucé la puerta, vi a mi esposo en la camilla, lleno de cables, llevaba un vendaje en la cabeza – ¿porque esta con ese aparato? – pregunté asustada

- Se lastimo un poco sus pulmones, no puede respirar muy bien por sí mismo, así que le pusimos el respirador para ayudarlo – explicó – si me necesita no dude en llamarme, o a cualquier enfermera, con permiso – dijo esto último y salió de la habitación, yo me acerque con cuidado hacia Alec y cogí su mano

- ¿Que te hicieron? – pregunté con voz rota – ¿porque Alec, que hiciste mal? – seguí preguntando, ya no aguantaba más el nudo en la garganta y me solté a llorar en su pecho – tienes que despertar Alec, tienes un hijo que cuidar y te necesita – anuncié, pero solo escuchaba el bip de su corazón y el respirador, era horrible verlo de esta manera, de pronto sentí entre mis manos, como Alec me agarraba más fuerte, giré a ver su mano con la mía y en efectivo, la había movido, vi su rostro para saber si había despertado, pero no vi más que solo una lagrima, me acerqué a él mas

- Alec tienes que despertar, no me dejes por favor – dije, en ese momento sonó un último bip, y luego sonó un pitido continuo – ALEC NO ME DEJES – grité con todas mis fuerzas – NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR, ALEC – grité

- Señora retírese – me jaló una enfermera, alejándome – desfibrilador ahora, comienza descarga, retirense – anunció alguien pero poco a poco se perdió en mi conciencia, todo se volvía negro, y lo último que dije fue _"Alec"_

**EDWARD PoV**

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó de pronto

- Tengo que irme, es tarde – anuncié colocándome la camisa

- No te vayas, si quieres podemos repetir – dijo ella con voz seductora

- Lo siento pero no repito, adiós – anuncié saliendo del departamento, entré al ascensor y me vi por el reflejo, mi cabello seguía igual de siempre, mi rostro se había endurecido por el pasar de los años, mis ojos, tenía la mirada de un muerto, sin vida.

Había pasado 7 largos años, de los que me había divertido a lo grande, claro, estudie antes que nada medicina, terminé muy rápido ya que estuve adelantando cursos, el que mi padre trabajara en un hospital importante en Phoenix, me servía demasiado, gracias a él pude entrar a trabajar y abrirme camino, y ahora era reconocido en todo el país, como el mejor cirujano, me había especializado en cardiología y a menudo me llamaban para realizar las operaciones que llegaban casi a diario, pero no por eso no iba a tener vida.

Me había convertido en el mismo de antes, el mismo que se juntaba con James y Mike, me ligaba a una chica cada día los fines de semana, seguía saliendo con ellos, y claro ellos estaban en su mundo, yo no, pero no podía seguir viviendo en la tristeza, si Isabella se había olvidado de mi, por que no iba hacerlo yo.

Ya no sabía nada de ella, solo sabía que se comunicaba con Leah, que prácticamente me odiaba, Rosalie y Alice siempre tenían noticias sobre ella, a veces les llegaba uno que otro regalo y alguna carta, yo, con la esperanza de que algo habría para mí, me quedaba un momento con ellos, pero siempre no había, ni la mas mínima nota, nada, subía a mi cuarto decepcionado, de ella y de mi, el seguir teniendo esperanzas de que algún día regresaría y me diría un te amo, me destrozaba por completo, y era por eso que regresé a ser Edward Cullen, el popular Edward del instituto que se ligaba a todas las chicas que se encontraba en un bar, si, sabía que estaba mal, mi madre estaba decepcionada de mi, pero no había de otra.

Rosalie me odiaba por mi comportamiento, y Alice sufría demasiado, Emmett me miraba mal y hasta incluso podría decir que me odiaba, Jasper solo me miraba con lastima, es por eso que me había ido de mi casa ni bien entré a la facultad de medicina, olvidando y dejando en cajones los recuerdos y las cosas que me hacían acordarme de bonitos momentos.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté, cuando escuché a mi celular sonar

- Edward – de pronto sonó la voz de mi madre, sabia para que estaba llamando - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, en ese momento me dieron ganas de llorar, respiré hondo y conté hasta tres

- Bien mamá, ¿como estas tú? – pregunté

- Bien gracias cariño – respondió, supuse que estaría sonriendo, yo automáticamente sonreí, me dolía hacerle esto a mi padres pero ya no habría vuelta atrás – Edward, ¿vendrás hoy para la cena? – preguntó

- No sabía lo de la cena – respondí intentando esquivar la conversación

- Alice anunciará hoy algo, así que dijo que te esperaba, espero realmente que puedas venir hijo, te extraño – terminó, suspiré

- Yo también te extraño mamá, y si, tienes mi palabra iré hoy a cenar – anuncié

- Gracias Edward – respondió mi madre, ¿Cómo podía sentir la alegría de Esme a través del teléfono? – nos vemos a las 6 hijo, si puedes venir temprano mejor – termino – te quiero nos vemos – y colgó, aparté el celular de mi oreja y suspiré

Eran las 8 de la mañana y hoy era mi día libre, así que no tuve otra cosa más que hacer que arreglar mi departamento, quedaba muy cerca del centro de Phoenix, y era espacioso, mi madre me ayudo a decorarla, y cuando termino de hacerlo, terminó llorando conmigo.

De pronto sonó mi celular – Alice dime – respondí

- ¿Supongo que sabes para que llamo verdad? – preguntó, suspiré

- Si Alice, si sé, y le prometí a mamá que iré temprano, ¿tranquila? – respondí, escuché un grito por el teléfono

- Gracias Edward, te adoro hermanito, nos vemos – gritó y colgó, era tan fácil hacer feliz a Alice. Dejé el celular encima de la mesa de la sala y fui a prepararme algo de comer, de pronto sonó de nuevo el celular ¿estaba tan pedido?

- Diga – respondí

- Edward, hoy, noche, chicas – anunció Mike

- No Mike hoy no puedo tengo cena familiar – él bufó por el teléfono y colgó, a veces no sabía como podía soportarlo

El día pasó tranquilo, estaba tan aburrido que me puse a ver televisión, me aburrí y decidir ir a la laptop, y nada, no se me pasaba el aburrimiento, miré el reloj y eran las 11: 30, faltaba mucho, así que fui a mi cuarto a ordenar algunos libros cuando de pronto me llamó la atención una caja, sabía que había en la caja pero nunca quise abrirla, esta vez fue diferente, me acerque a ella y la llevé a la sala, abrí y me arrepentí de inmediato, lo primero que vi fue una foto, Bella y yo dándonos un beso en el ultimo picnic que hicimos, gracias a Alice y Rose tenía un montón de fotos.

Seguí sacando las cosas cuando de pronto vi la cámara, la había guardado, hasta esa cosa insignificante me traía recuerdos, cogí los cables y la conecte en mi laptop, retrocedí todo lo que había grabado, empezó por el juego que jugamos ni bien conocí a Bella, ella tomando yo bailando, todos jugando contando anécdotas, iba a cortar el video pero de pronto apareció ella escapando y yo gritando, siguiéndola en el bosque

- _Uhmmmm haber, primero que fuiste un idiota, pero eres mi idiota, y te quiero demasiado _– dijo de pronto Bella en el video guiño un ojo y luego me quito la cámara - _ya ahora dame la cámara, y ahora tu que tienes que decirme_ – preguntó, me vi reflejado en el video, pero era diferente, se notaba que mis ojos tenían felicidad brillaban ni bien la veía, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, seguí mirando el video, y vi cuando ella dejó la cámara en un tronco viejo

Ella se acercó a mí y yo empecé a hacerle cosquillas, se escapó y yo la buscaba, se colgó de mi espalda y seguimos corriendo, la bajé de mi espalda y la abracé

- _por cierto te amo_ – anunció ella

- _Y yo a ti princesa, no sabes cuánto te amo_ – respondí, rápidamente me paré y desconecte la cámara de la laptop, tiré los cables muy lejos, estaba completamente frustrado, recordar de esa manera a Bella, me dolía, y dolía mucho, hasta ahora no conseguía sacármela de la mente, del corazón, del alma…

Caminé en dirección de la cocina y me di cuenta de la hora, solo ver ese video el tiempo había pasado rápido, eran como las 2 de la tarde, y era mejor ir temprano para no hacer enojar a Alice, y para ver a mi madre contenta, así que me alisté y salí en dirección a la casa que teníamos en Phoenix.

**BELLA PoV**

- ¿está bien? – pregunté entre mis lagrimas, llevaba a Sebastián en mi regazo, de nuevo se había quedado dormido y no quería separarse de mi, me habia desmayado, me habían llevado a una habitación, cuando desperté quise levantarme, pero me di cuenta que mi hijo se encontraba a mi lado, me calmé y le pedí al doctor que me llevara a la habitación, llegamos y vi a Alec con los ojos cerrados, todos esos aparatos me indicaban que seguia vivo

- Llegamos a estabilizarlo, no se preocupe, solo estamos esperando a que reaccione – dijo el doctor – con permiso – y salió de la habitación, yo me quedé sentada en un sillón cama que había muy cerca de la cama de Alec, mis lagrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas, Ángela en ese momento entró en la habitación

- ¿Como está el señor? – preguntó

- Esta estable – contesté, ella asintió, y nos tapó con una manta – puedes irte a la casa Ángela, me quedaré con Sebastián – anuncié

- No Bella, me quedaré contigo – respondió Ángela, yo le agradecí con una sonrisa – le diré al chofer que se retire, ya regreso – añadió, yo asentí y ella salió de la habitación

- Bella – de pronto escuché un susurro llamándome, me levanté y dejé a Sebastián en el sillón, lo arropé y fui corriendo a su lado

- Alec, no me dejes por favor – fue lo primero que dije, acariciando su mejilla

- No Bella – dijo él de pronto – tienes que ser feliz – añadió

- Alec soy feliz contigo – respondí

- Me refiero a otro tipo de felicidad, se que aun amas a Edward – dijo – es hora de que regreses – añadió

- No me puedes pedir eso, no voy si tu no estás conmigo – respondí totalmente tensa, nerviosa ante lo que dijo, escuchar el nombre de Edward en sus labios, era como una puñalada a mi corazón

- Yo no voy a vivir más Bella, sé, lo siento, siento dejarte, pero no estás sola, Sebastián te quiere, tienes que ser fuerte por él –

- No sigas, no digas eso – puse los dedos en su labio, el sonrió

- Bella, mi tiempo se acabo, es hora de que me vaya – añadió – mi misión terminó, te dejé todo lo que tengo, todo es tuyo ahora y por su puesto de Sebastián, prométeme que serás feliz, lucharas por ello, y promete también que le dirás a Edward que Sebastián es su hijo – anunció

- Te lo prometo – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, de pronto se oyó un suspiro

- Te quiero mi niña bella – dijo de pronto apretando mi mano, lo miré y fue cuando cerró sus ojos

- Alec – susurré – no me dejes – añadí, pero no pude hacer mas, mi mejor amigo estaba muerto, el pitido de su corazón sonaba continuo por segunda vez y ahora estaba segura que ninguna pala de reanimación lo levantaría de esa cama

**EDWARD PoV**

Había llegado a mi casa, Esme y Carlisle me recibieron efusivamente, Alice se me acercó corriendo y caímos al suelo, Rosalie y Emmett me veían de lejos, no podía culparlos, Jasper me agradeció que haya venido

Jasper y yo nos quedamos conversando en uno de los sillones, Jasper se había especializado como pediatra y me estaba contando algunos casos que tenia y yo le daba mi punto de vista

- Me alegro que hayas venido – dijo de pronto Emmett – yo… Edward lo siento, pero no entiendo tu comportamiento – añadió

- Yo también lo siento Emmett, soy un estúpido lo sé, pero… ustedes ya saben – añadí, Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me dio un golpe en la espalda, demasiado fuerte, esto hizo que Jasper Emmett y yo riéramos

- Hace tiempo que no te veía reír de esa manera – anunció Alice desde la cocina, volteamos a verla, estaba feliz – chicos la cena estará pronto, no te desesperes Emmett – dijo guiñándole un ojo al gran oso, él asintió con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Emmett me contaba como le iba en algunos procesos, era abogado y tenia los más importantes juicios del país, a veces tenía que viajar y dejar a Rose en la casa, según él me contaba, pero estaba emocionado ahora ultimo porque le propondría matrimonio dentro de poco.

Le pregunté a Jasper porque no quiso ser psicólogo si era la primera profesión que escogió, y dijo que le atraían mas atender a niños, entonces se decidió por medicina y se especializo en pediatría, dijo que no se arrepentía de su elección.

Emmett me comentó que Alice y Rose siempre estudiaron diseño de modas, y que pronto abrirían su cadena de tiendas en todo el país, por eso estaban muy ocupadas y emocionadas.

No sé como me había perdido de tanto, casi no sabía sobre la vida de mi familia, y me dolía

- Chicos la cena está servida – dijo de pronto mi madre entrando a la sala, desapareció por la cocina, y nosotros nos acercamos al comedor, se veían cosas ricas, y a un lado se encontraba un botella de champagne

- ¿Que estamos celebrando? – pregunté

- Eso te enteras después Edward – dijo de pronto Alice, nos sentamos todos en la mesa y empezamos a comer, ahora recordaba que Emmett comía por cinco personas me daba risa, cuando terminamos Jasper se levantó

- Yo… ah… eh… - empezó, y todos soltamos risitas, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía bien estando con mi familia

- ¿Lo digo yo? – preguntó Alice, Jasper sonrió y negó, cogió la mano de Alice

- Alice aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio, nos vamos a casar – y todos gritamos eufóricos

- Yo sabía que aceptaría – dijo de pronto Esme – estoy tan feliz por ustedes chicos, ya era hora y no quiero irme sin ver algún nieto mío – añadió todos reímos

- Felicidades chicos – se acercó mi padre para darles un abrazo – Jasper cuida bien a mi niña – añadió entre risas y abrazos

- Papá – dijo de pronto Alice, Carlisle se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, pronto todos nos acercamos y los abrazamos

- Te agradezco mucho Edward que estés aquí – dijo Alice cuando la abracé

- Y yo te pido disculpas por mostrarme distante contigo – añadí, le di un beso en la frente y nos dispusimos a sentarnos para brindar

- ¿Edward quieres hacer el brindis? – preguntó Jasper, yo acepte contento, me levante de la silla, y alce mi copa de champagne

- Brindo por Jasper y Alice, porque sean felices, y no dejen de luchar por su amor, salud – y todos contestaron, no sé porque había dicho todo eso, quizás se aplicaba mas a mí, de pronto entre el festejo sonó el celular de Alice, ella lo sacó no sé de donde, y miró la pantalla del celular, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y todos nos callamos, frunció el ceño y dejo de sonar

- ¿Alice cariño estas bien? – preguntó Jasper, y de nuevo volvió a sonar el celular, esta vez se dirigió a Rose y le mostró la pantalla del celular

- Vamos contesta que esperas – dijo ella, Alice contestó y se llevó el celular a su odio, todos nos quedamos expectantes

- A .. aló – dijo nerviosa, vi como se le acumulaban las lagrimas en sus ojos – bien y ¿tu? – preguntó, vimos como se sorprendía – lo siento – respondió, se calló por un momento largo y luego sonrió – ¿de verdad? – preguntó feliz – está bien, te esperamos, cuídate mucho – agregó y terminó la llamada, sollozó un poco mas y sonrió

- Bella estará aquí el lunes, regresa definitivamente a Estados Unidos – anunció mirándome, la que llamó era Bella, y ella regresaba dentro de dos días

- ¿Que más te dijo? – preguntó de pronto Emmett

- Alec falleció – yo fruncí el ceño, ella regresaba y su esposo estaba muerto, no sabía si estar feliz o estar triste, la persona que tanto había amado al fin regresaba

* * *

_**hola chicas..**_

la verdad estuve matandome para saber que iba a hacer con Alec, no podia hacer otra cosa que matarlo... jaja y esta idea fue de mi amix Zhey, gracias a ella maté a Alec, exactamente lo que me dijo mi amix fue _"matalo, y antes de que se muera que le diga a Bella que vaya en busca de Edward y le diga la verdad"_.. en realidad tambien me dió la idea de ponerlo en coma, pero era absurdo, Alec no lucharia por Bella... ellos solo eran amigos, y por lo tanto ALec siempre le dejaria el camino libre a Bella, asi que me dio penita matarlo, tan buena gente que me lo imagine pero ya no tenia continuacion en esta historia.. asique como sabemos..

...Bella regresa de nuevo a EEUU, al fin no?, las confusiones de Edward con sus emociones... ayyyy no me imagino en como sera el reencuentro ni tampoco me imagino como sera cuando Bella le diga la verdad... me muero de la curiosidad jajaja

**agradezco a todas por sus reviews!... GRACIAS Zhey por la idea... al final tu segunda idea ganó... jejejeje.. ya hablamos amix**

**agradezco por sus alertas y favoritos... en serio gracias chicas... y ya casi llegamos a los 150 reviews.. wii me pone feliz, es mi primera historia con muchos reviews, y mis demas historias bueeeeeno... esperare un poquito para que aumenten los reviews.. por eso es que estoy posteando mas seguido esta historia... en fin...**

**recien terminé de escribir a las 12:35 del mediodia, y ni me llaman a almorzar se olvidaron de mi abuuu T.T! jajajaja **

_mañana es el dia de la ciudad donde vivo Arequipa... y ufff las celebraciones estan a lo grande... hoy a las 6 empezara el concierto donde se presentará Jandy Feliz y Olga Tañon... uhmm no c si ir... se supone q es serenata asi q nocc... mañana es el desfile o corso noc si tambien ire... me tienen q decir mis amix para ir..._

_y estoy feliz... porque Colective Soul se presenta el 21 en mi ciudad... uuyyyy wiiiii... mas bien a eso si quiero ir.. aunque creo que ya se terminaron las entradas abuuu conseguiré donde sea..._

_**bueno no sigo mas con mi testamento... nos leemos pronto chicas! **_

_**atte. Amyel**_

**¿review?**

**clic aqui**

**v**


	23. el regreso

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Bella estará aquí el lunes, regresa definitivamente a Estados Unidos – anunció mirándome, la que llamó era Bella, y ella regresa dentro de dos días_

- _¿Que más te dijo? – preguntó de pronto Emmett_

- _Alec falleció – yo fruncí el ceño, ella regresaba y su esposo estaba muerto, no sabía si estar feliz o estar triste, la persona que tanto había amado al fin regresaba_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 22**

**EL REGRESO**

**

* * *

**

Mi esposo habia fallecido el dia de ayer, los policías de investigación se acercaron a mi ni bien se enteraron de la noticia, empezaron a preguntar como cuantos enemigos teníamos, yo en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada, salí de la interrogación; hice que Nahuel, el chofer, nos recogiera y cargara a mi hijo, ya no tenía mas fuerzas; en la noche, el asistente de mi esposo que era una persona de suma confianza, Garret, se aproximo y me pidió que dejara en sus manos los preparativos para el funeral, y bien, aquí estábamos, mi hijo estaba alejado de mi junto a Angela, no queria que estuviera junto a su difunto padre, que aunque no haya sido padre biológico se comportó como todo uno, y yo estaba en frente del féretro, en el campo santo, a mitad de la mañana, llevaba unos lentes de sol, mi vestido era negro y tenia un velo que me cubria gran parte de la cara, las personas se me acercaban para darme el pesame, esos abrazos frios que ni se comparaban con los calurosos abrazos de mis amigos de Forks, de Alec, de _él_…

De pronto el padre terminó la oración por Alec, y era hora de bajar el féretro y enterrarlo, tiré la primera flor blanca y el collar que alguna vez me dio, sabia que en cualquier parte él estaria mirándome, una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla en ese momento, mi hijo se me acercó y me abrazó, él fue el siguiente en tirar la segunda flor, y luego ocultó su rostro en mi cuerpo, Angela, Garret, y Nahuel tiraron las siguientes flores y asi todo el mundo lo hizo, poco a poco bajó el féretro hasta que empezaron a tirar tierra, vimos como terminaron y colocaron flores, poco a poco la gente se retiraba dándome miradas de disculpa, mi hijo y yo fuimos los últimos en retirarnos, despidiéndonos de él regresamos a la casa

- Hijo tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos – anuncié, él me miró extraño y se sentó en mi cama

- ¿Volver? – preguntó, yo asentí me senté con él y lo abracé, dándole un beso en la frente le tuve que explicar el porque teníamos que volver, él entendió a la perfeccion y me preguntó cuando partiríamos

Ayer habia llamado a Alice, que al parecer se encontraba cenando, le habia preguntado como estaba y por su voz supuse que se habia emocionado, le comenté que Alec habia fallecido y le dije que volveria a los Estados Unidos definitivamente, no podia seguir viviendo en un lugar donde me sentía sola, Alice se emocionó y dijo que me esperarían, despues de casi una hora ella llamó al numero con el que llamé y me contó un poco lo que habia estado haciendo en ese momento, cenando anunció su matrimonio con Jasper, aseguraba que estaba mas que feliz porque yo estaria en su boda, también me dijo que se habían mudado a Phoenix por sus estudios, le agradecí infinitamente que no haya mencionado a su hermano, me pasó un momento con Jasper y le pedí que buscara alguna casa donde pudiera vivir, sea cual sea el precio, me dijo que lo haría y que seguro Esme Alice y Rose se encargarían de eso.

Los días pasaron rápido, Angela y Nahuel vendrían con nosotros, nombre a Garrett presidente de la compañía que se encontraba en Londres, el puesto se lo tenia merecido, Alec confió en él ciegamente y me aseguró que no traicionaría mi confianza, y yo le dije que manejaría las empresas en America.

- Cuidese mucho Bella – dijo de pronto Garrett – espero tener noticias pronto de ustedes – añadió dándome un abrazo

- Y yo espero que tu te cuides y que al fin te cases – respondí con una sonrisa, sabia muy bien que estaba enamorado de una muchacha que trabajaba en el Museo Britanico, y él solo iba para verla, él rió y me guiño un ojo

- Cuida a tu mamá, campeón – dijo dirigiéndose a Sebastián

- Asi lo haré – respondió él dándole la mano, Angela también se despidió de él

Nos recogió un auto privado para ir al avión privado de Alec, aun no me acostumbraba a tanta comodidad, subimos y los pilotos nos saludaron, en especial a mi, dándome el pesame, ya que me conocían por los tantos vuelos que habíamos hecho, y sin mas despegamos.

**EDWARD POV**

Los días habían pasado desde que nos enteramos que Bella regresaría, Alice Rose y mi madre se habían emocionado demasiado, y tenían la responsabilidad de comprar una casa y ahora la estaban terminando de amoblar, no sabia para que querían una casa tan grande, quizás sus tios se irían a vivir con ella, o quizás no, me habia olvidado que tenia un hijo, y solo me acorde cuando vi un monton de juguetes en el cuarto de juegos que era mas grande que mi cuarto, la casa tenia todo, desde adornos carísimos, artefactos, muebles, y comida, todo esta limpio y ordenado, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde del dia lunes, dia en el que la veria de nuevo.

- ¿Edward podrías ayudarme a colocar esto? – preguntó de pronto mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo asentí y me acerqué a ella, sujetaba un cuadro, y reconocia muy bien el paisaje, era Forks visto desde las alturas, con una inmensa espesura de bosque, y cataratas que parecían como rayas blancas cuando se miraba de lejos el cuadro

- ¿Crees que este cuadro le gustará? – pregunté

- Claro – respondió Alice – se que le encantará, no siempre tiene que estarse ocultando de todo Edward, tiene que regresar también a Forks para visitar a su familia – añadió

- Alice, ella ahora es millonaria – anuncie

- Y que problemas hay con eso – refutó ella, yo me callé negando en silencio, claro que habia problema, ella y ano seria la misma de antes, y claro yo ya no soy el mismo de antes, Alice salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina

La casa, o mejor debería decir mansión, se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de la casa de mis padres, por afuera tenia una vista espectacular, grande y blanca era parecida a una casa colonial pero a la vez muy modera, a la entrada te recibia una pileta en medio del estacionamiento, y por dentro era toda una maravilla, al inicio cuando la compraron apreosuradamente, era de color blanco, obligaron a los que pintaron la casa a hacerlo en menos de un dia, la habían arreglado de acuerdo a los gustos de Bella.

El recibidor tenia un aspecto acogedor, para el lado izquierdo se encontraban las escaleras y daba al segundo piso, en medio del techo colgaba una araña con mucho focos para el lado izquierdo habia un gran pilar que daba entrada hacia la sala, y al frente de la puerta principal, daba paso a otra puerta para ir a los jardines y la piscina, la sala era moderna y comoda, tenia todo a parte de los hermosos cuadros, las paredes de color blanco hacían resaltar a los adornos que habían, habia otra puerta que también daba paso hacia los jardines, y ni que hablar de la cocina estaba completamente equipado.

- ¿Crees que le gustará? – preguntó de pronto mi madre entrando a la sala

- Acaso estas loca, a mi me gusta, estaria loca si o le gustase, además tu lo decoraste – respondí, ella me miró con una sonrisa, y sabia por su mirada que tenia muchas preguntas

- ¿Como estas? – preguntó

- Estoy bien mamá, en serio, da igual si viene o no – respondí, le sonreí, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente, salí de la instancia y me dirigí a la puerta principal

- ¿Estaras para cuando llegue? – preguntó, yo me giré a verla, y dudé un poco

- No lo sé mamá, ya te llamo despues, o dentro de una hora y media – dije esto ultimo fijándome que habia pasado muy rápido el tiempo, me tocaba ir al hospital pero mi padre habia sacado permiso para estar con Bella, solté un suspiro subí a mi auto, arranque de inmediato antes de que alguien mas interfiera en mi escape, necesitaba pensar, tenia que decidirme si ir o no a recoger a Bella…

**BELLA PoV**

Habían pasado 8 largas horas desde que salimos de Londres, y al fin habíamos llegado a Washington, habíamos hecho la parada para cambiar de avión, esperamos aproximadamente 1 hora y luego partimos en dirección a Phoenix ahora nos tocaba esperar casi 5 horas de vuelo, Sebastian estaba durmiendo en unos de los asientos, Angela estaba pendiente del niño y a la vez leia un libro, yo en cambio tenia puestos mis audífonos, hacía tiempo que no los utilizaba, y escuchaba música que realmente me gustaba, era raro, me sentía completamente extraña al utilizar ropa elegante y escuchar las canciones que me transporataban al pasado.

- Disculpe señora – llamo de pronto alguien, abrí los ojos – llegamos a Phoenix – anunció la azafata me sonrió y giró en dirección de la puerta, me acomodé mi vestimenta y tuve que despertar a mi hijo y a Angela, agarramos nuestros equipajes de mano y bajamos del avión, estábamos en un aeropuerto privado

- ¡BELLA! – gritó de pronto alguien – ¡BELLA AQUÍ! – giré en dirección de la voz y me sorprendió ver a Alice, sonreí a la distancia, saludé con la mano, vi a muchas personas detrás del cerco de seguridad, estaba Esme Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice a su lado, tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero fue en vano buscarlo con la mirada, me resigne y caminé en dirección a ellos

- Señora, sus pertenencias estarán en su casa – anunció uno de mis guardaespaldas, yo asentí y le dí la dirección que Alice me dio, de inmediato ellos se fueron cuando les dije también que estaria segura y no se preocuparan, volví a tomar mi rumbo y vi a Alice corriendo, yo abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, definitivamente estaba loca, sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban y ella chillaba de la emoción

- Alice vas a hacer que nos maten, estamos en medio de la pista de aterrizaje – dije, ella rió

- ¿Quien es el joven mozo que te acompaña? – preguntó con una sonrisa, me miró y yo asentí, vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- Este joven mozo que ves aquí es Sebastian, Sebas, hijo ella es tu tia Alice – los presenté, Sebas se puso colorado y Alice rió ante el hecho, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello

- Sacó tu sonrojo – gritó, reimos y me jalo hacia los demás, vi como se les formaba las sonrisa, todas llenas de felicidad y yo también me encontraba feliz, de nuevo estaba con las personas que mas queria

- ¿Bella hija como estas? – preguntó Esme con mucho cariño, dándome un abrazo, ahora me sentía en casa

- Bien Esme, espero no haber ocasionado muchos problemas con lo de la casa – respondí

- Para nada, sabemos que te gustara – respondió esta vez Rosalie, me acerqué a ella y la abracé

- ¡HERMANITA! – gritó Emmett, sacándome de los brazos de Rose y apretándome muy fuerte, ni me iba a quejar, extrañaba sentir ese abrazó

- Bella que tal el viaje – preguntó Jasper, salí de los grandes musculos de Emmett y me fui corriendo a los brazos de Jasper, me apretó cariñosamente y luego miré a Carlisle

- Hija, me alegro que estes aquí – y ahí fue cuando me derrumbé, le devolví el abrazo y empecé a llorar como nunca, tantos sentmientos me habia guardado, que no pude mas – tranquila Bells – decía Carlisle, acariciando mi cabello, me calmé y me enjugué las lagrimas

- Bien Carlisle Esme, chicos, les presento a mi hijo, Sebastian, Sebas ellos son tus tios Jasper Emmett, Rosalie y Alice, y tus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle – mi hijo se acercó un poco a mi y me miró, le sonreí y poco a poco se acercó a ellos, las únicas que sabían sobre la verdad eran Alice y Rose, quienes lloraban demasiado y abrazaron a mi hijo una y otra vez, Jasper y Emmett se hicieron amigos rápido de Sebas, Carlisle y Esme abrazaron a su nieto, aunque ellos no sabían la verdad, sentía el gran cariño que le tenían – y bueno ella es Angela, la nana de Sebas – presenté, ella los saludos y todos la saludaron también

- Bien es hora de que veas nuestra obra maestra – dijo de pronto Alice, quien me arrastró, y Sebas temeroso de dejarlo solo, me agarró de la mano y me siguió, yo subí al auto de Alice que era un Ferrari descapotable verde azul, Rose se subió en el asiento del copiloto, Alice manejaba y yo estaba sentada atrás con mi hijo, Angela se fue con Carlisle y Esme, Emmett y Jasper se fueron en el Jeep ultimo modelo de Emmett.

- Y bien Bella que tal te fue en estos años, nos tienes que contar todo – dijo de pronto Rose, yo sonreí

- Si chicas les contaré a donde fui, donde viaje, que hice a quienes conocí, les contaré todo, o si no no me dejaran en paz – respondí, ella chillaron de la emoción

- ¿Siempre son asi de chillonas mami? – preguntó Sebas, lo miré y me reí, él también rió, no paramos de reírnos en un largo rato

- Jovencito estas en graves problemas – dijo Alice

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Sebas con una ceja levantada, Rose miraba la discusión – no creo _"duende"_ – en ese momento nos soltamos a reir Rose y yo

- Sebas diste en el clavo – dijo Rose, cuando se calmó – nosotras la llamamos duende o campanita – añadió

- Callaté Rose – gritó Alice, y nosotras nos reimos – ya llegamos – anunció y yo me quedé maravillada, era una mansión, inmensa, en el momento que dijo que ya habíamos llegado, en ese instante se abrieron las rejas, entramos por un corredor y luego apareció una pequeña plaza con una pileta en medio, la casa era grande y blanca, los arboles le daban su toque hogareño y confortable – ¿te gusta? – preguntaron de pronto

- Es hermosa – dijo de pronto Sebas, quitándome la palabra de la boca, luego aparecieron los demás autos, todos bajaron y entramos a la casa

- No tengo palabras, ¿como hicieron tanto en tan poco tiempo? – pregunté

- Un poquito de presión y todo arreglado – respondió Esme

- Daba miedo – me susurró Emmett – si la hubiera visto, los trabajadores que ayudaron hacían todo rápido para no escuchar gritar a Esme – añadió, yo me sorprendí

- Emmett deja de cuchichear, se escucha todo lo que dices – hablo Esme, y todos nos reimos, entramos a la sala y seguía sin palabras, todo era hermoso y moderno, tenia un toque de antiguo pero hacia que todo combinara

- La cena estará dentro de una hora – anunció una persona vestida con traje de servicio, la ví y Esme se acercó a ella

- Bella ella es Laura, y estará a cargo de toda la casa, hay otras muchachas mas pero ella es de mi confianza, asi que estate segura de pedirle cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca –

- Gracias Esme no debiste molestarte – respndí, me acerque mas a ella y la jalé a un rincón ella me siguió – Esme me tienes que decir cuanto salió todo esto – añadí

- No Bella no es necesario, lo hicimos con cariño hacia ti – resopndió

- ¿Estas bien Esme? – pregunté – todo esto debió costarles una fortuna, me tienes que decir o ya me voy caminando a Londres – anuncié, ella me miró cansada pero con una sonrisa y asintió

- Despues arreglamos eso Bella, ahora solo descansa y disfruta de todo esto

Mientras ayudaban a preparar el comedor para la cena, pedí a Angela para que fuera a cambiarse y cambiar a Sebas de ropa, yo también me dirigí a mi habitacion, previamente Alice y Rose me enseñaron donde se encontraba todo, y me metí a la ducha

Estaba cambiándome cuando escuché unos toques en la puerta

- Bella baja de una vez ya servirán la cena – anunció Jasper

- Ya voy Jazz – respondí, y terminé de cambiarme muy rápido, me puse un pequeño vestido blanco que tenia lines gruesas negras al final de mi festido, y también tenia una bufanda de color blanco con extremos de color negro, unos zapatos negros con tacón pequeño, dejé mi cabello suelto, ya se habían formado las ondas y me puse un poco de maquillaje, de inmediato bajé por la otra escalera que daba hacia la sala.

Ni bien levanté la vista del suelo, vi a Edward sentado en uno de los sillones conversando con Sebastian, mi hijo al darse cuenta de que estaba parada, volteó a mirarme y me sonrió, Edward al darse cuenta del gesto levantó la mirada y vi rostro asombrado, mientras tanto baje las escaleras y en todo el trayecto él no habia quitado su mirada de la mia

- Que bueno que ya bajaste – dijo Emmett – ya me moria de hambre – añadió y todos reimos, giré en dirección a la estancia contigua de la sala que solo era separado por vidrios transparentes y cortinas delgadas de color blanco, y vi a las sirvientas poner los últimos detalles, de pronto alguien se aclaró la garganta a mi lado, volteé y ese fue mi error, el haber volteado mi cabeza demasiado rápido, ya que Edward se encontraba a poca distancia

- Hola Bella es bueno verte – dijo con voz fría – espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero – añadió él con seriedad, ya no lo reconocia, en su mirada ya no hbia el amor que algún dia me dijo que sentía, ya no habían las miradas dulces, no notaba el ambiente relajadao, todo era al contrario, el ambiente estaba tenso, todos tenían puestas sus miradas en nosotros, yo con el pasar de los años, lo habia perdonado y era por que lo amaba, pero no por ello lo iba a demostrar

- Gracias, lo fue – respondí con una sonrisa de cortesía, Emmett y Alice se aclararon la garganta, los miré y de inmediato sentí su mirada

- ¿Pasamos al comedor? – preguntó Alice, yo asentí y todos entramos, me senté entre Alice y Rose, Sebastian se sentó al lado de Esme y de Emmett, que parecía un niño, ya que jugaba todo el tiempo con él, primero sirvieron la entrada ensalada de patatas y berenjena

- Mamá esto esta rico – dijo de pronto Sebas, todos levantamos la vista del plato y reimos

- Lo hizo Esme – dijo Jasper, Sebas se sorprendió

- ¿De verdad tu hiciste eso abu? – preguntó Sebas, yo en ese momento me atore con la berenjena que masticaba, una cosa era llamarla abuela en frente de todos excepto Edward, y otra muy diferente era cuan él estaba presente - ¿estas bien mamá? – preguntó él

- Si si, no te preocupes hijo – respondí tomando un poco de agua

- Si sebas hice este plato, que bueno que te gustó – respondió Esme con una respuesta

- Bien Bella cuéntanos que hiciste todo este largo tiempo, empieza por Colombia – dijo de pronto Alice, yo sonreí, en la música de fondo se escuchaba a _Franz Schubert_, el estar en Londres y con toda su cultura me habia enseñado la verdadera apreciación de la música, dejé el cubierto en la mesa y me dispuse a hablar

- Fuimos a Colombia y recorrimos muchos lugares, eso si no les contaré – respondí con una risa y guiñando un ojo, todos rieron, noté que Edward me miraba serio – bueno, recorrimos el Jardin Botanico, varios museos, y luego fuimos a Cartagena, es realmente hermosa, espero ir de nuevo – respondí, cuando terminé de hablar trajeron los platos principales

- ¿Mami es lo que estoy viendo? – preguntó mi hijo y yo reí y asentí

- ¿No le gusta Bella? – preguntó de pronto Emmett, yo negué con la cabeza

- El _Steak and Ale Pie**[1]**_ son típicos de Londres, es por eso su asombro, al contrario a Sebas le encanta este plato – respondí, todos sonrieron – gracias Esme por la cena – añadí

- De nada querida, supuse que querías comer algo tipido de Londres antes de que te metieran comida chatarra – respondió

- QUE NO ES COMIDA CHATARRA – respondieron Rose, Jasper Emmett y Alice, todos reimos, mientras tanto seguía sintiendo una mirada muy profunda, enfoque mi vista al frente y note como Edward desviaba la suya, suspiré

- Esta muy rico – dijo Sebas – en serio abu te pasaste – siguió comiendo como si le quedaran minutos de vida, Emmett que estaba a su lado ayudaba a comer y de paso a hacer competencia de quien terminaba primero

- Cuidado que te atores – advertí, el solo asintió

- Síguenos contando, ¿y en Londres que hiciste? – preguntó Alice interesada

- Bueno, fui a varias fiestas de la empresa de Alec, como que no me acostumbraba mucho pero tenia que hacerlo

- _Me imagino_ – de pronto escuché la voz de Edward, casi en un susurro

- ¿perdon? – pregunté con una ceja levantada, él me sonrió y yo giré mi cabeza molesta

- Y bueno, salía a pasear con Sebas y con Angela, a recorrer todo Londres, y me pareció un lugar hermoso donde vivir, pero como dije, no estaba acostumbrada a esa vida, llena de glamour y elegancia, me vine – terminé, en ese momento Alice terminó su plato y me miraba contenta, Rose también, terminamos la cena con un postre también típico S_ticky Toffee Pudding**[2]**,_ a Sebas le encantó comer este tipo de platos en Estados Unidos, dijo en algún momento, y todos nos reimos, nos retiramos del comedor y nos fuimos a la sala, en un momento dado Edward desapareció, y la verdad estaba cansada de esconder que Sebas era nieto de Carlisle y Esme

- Carlisle, Esme – los llamé – me pueden acompañar un momento al jardín, por favor – pedí ellos asintieron, Rose y Alice me miraron y luego miraron al niño que se encontraba entre ellos conversando, yo asentí, ya sabían lo que iba a pasar, mientras tanto Emmett se reia del acento ingles que tenia Sebastian

- Para que nos necesitas Bella – respondió Esme con una sonrisa, y yo de inmediato me sentí culpable, sonreí y caminé un poco mas, hasta llegar a una gran piscina que era iluminada desde el fondo, y a pocos metros tenia como una pequeña caseta que servia de sombra esta tenia un minibar

- Siéntense por favor – pedí, los pequeños sillones comodos que se encontraban ahí, fueron ocupados por ellos – antes que nada queria pedirles disculpas por desaparecer sin despedirme de ustedes, bueno, me vieron en mi boda, pero queria despedirme de ustedes… -

- Tranquila Bella, sabíamos en la situación que estabas – aseguró Carlisle

- Les tengo que decir algo importante, y espero que no me odien por lo que hice – suspiré y cerré los ojos

- ¿Es algo grave? – preguntó Esme frunciendo su ceño, pero aun manteniendo su mirada dulce

- Grave no, pero si serio – respondí, cerré de nuevolos ojos y respiré tres veces – Sebastian no es hijo de Alec – dije con los ojos cerrados – es hijo de Edward, es su nieto – solté todo de golpe y abrí los ojos, de nuevo cometí una gran equivocación, detrás de la mirada de sorpresa que tenían Esme y Carlisle, habia un rostro que jamás quise ver ante tal noticia, Edward se encontraba con los ojos abiertos a pocos metros de nosotros, mi sorpresa se podía leer claramente en su rostro, tenia y sentía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos ante tal hecho, Esme se dio cuenta y volteó y soltó un jadeo, cerró los ojos y volteó hacia mi, me cogió de las manos y yo quité la mirada de Edward, quien se acercaba poco a poco hacia nosotros

- Tienes mucho que contarnos Bella – dijo de pronto Carlisle, juntando las manos de Esme y las mias, mis lagrimas salieron de pronto, Carlisle se paro para abrazarme al igual que Esme

- ¿Que dijiste? – escuché de pronto su voz, en ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra, era hora de explicar todo…

* * *

[1] _Steak and Ale Pie : son como empanadas de carne, en si SON empanadas de carne pero bueno, el Steak = ternera y Ale= cerveza... es ternera a la cerveza, tambien existe otra clase de rellenos, es realmente rico ^^_

_[2] S__ticky Toffee Pudding: postre tipico de Londres : es bizcocho empapado en jarabe de toffee, si suena muy dulce, por lo general se come acompañado de una vaso de agua_

___estos son platos tipicos, bueno casi tipicos, en fin... son mis favoritos ^^_

___

* * *

_

___**se esperaban esta sorpresa?... ¿si o no?... muajajaja**_

**___soy mala si lo se... pero bueno ya era hora.. y todas estaban desesperadas porque Edward se entere que es suhijo y no la iba a alargar mucho la verdad, ya pronto acabará este fic, aunque no creo, todo depende de la inspiracion jejee_**

**___¿como esperaban que se enterara?... hace dias estaba pensando en eso... pero bueno... las dejo con la intriga y el misterio.. _**

**___¿que pasara por la cabeza de Edward?_**

**_¿gritara a Bella por este hecho?_**

**_¿que haran Carlisle y Esme?_**

**_no se pierdan eso y muchas cosas mas en el sigueinte capitulo de UN NUEVO COMIENZO.. xD!_**

**_hay me estoy excediendo en la propaganda jajajajaja..._**

**_espero haber escrito bien lo que sentia Bella al inicio, duele la perdida de una ser querido... bueno... las dejo... ya que me apuran a que suba el capitulo..._**

**_gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_a todas_**

**_y si no subo ahorita me matan.. jajaja... _**

**_con cariño amyel ^^_**


	24. Mi hijo

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Grave no, pero si serio – respondí, cerré de nuevo los ojos y respiré tres veces – Sebastian no es hijo de Alec – dije con los ojos cerrados – es hijo de Edward, es su nieto – solté todo de golpe y abrí los ojos, de nuevo cometí una gran equivocación, detrás de la mirada de sorpresa que tenían Esme y Carlisle, habia un rostro que jamás quise ver ante tal noticia, Edward se encontraba con los ojos abiertos a pocos metros de nosotros, mi sorpresa se podía leer claramente en su rostro, tenia y sentía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos ante tal hecho, Esme se dio cuenta y volteó y soltó un jadeo, cerró los ojos y volteó hacia mi, me cogió de las manos y yo quité la mirada de Edward, quien se acercaba poco a poco hacia nosotros_

- _Tienes mucho que contarnos Bella – dijo de pronto Carlisle, juntando las manos de Esme y las mias, mis lagrimas salieron de pronto, Carlisle se paro para abrazarme al igual que Esme_

- _¿Que dijiste? – escuché de pronto su voz, en ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra, era hora de explicar todo…_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 23**

**MI HIJO**

**

* * *

**

Habia tocado la puerta de la casa de Bella, Alice fue la primera en recibirme, diciéndome cuan hermosa estaba ella, entré a la sala para saludar a todos cuando de pronto vi a un niño sentado con Jasper y Emmett conversando, levanté la vista y no vi por ningún lado a su madre, de nuevo volví la vista hacia el niño, ahora me miraba con el ceño fruncido, se parecía tanto a ella, y…

- ¿Es hermoso verdad? – preguntó mi hermana a mi lado

- ¿Es su hijo? – pregunté, ella asintió y de nuevo me detuve a observarlo, me hacia recordar a alguien, su cabello era parecido al mio, hasta en la forma de peinarse, pero era del color del cabello de Bella, vi sus ojos y tenia los mismos ojos chocolates que ella

- Ven te voy a presentar – anunció Alice, Rose en ese momento que pasaba hacia no sé donde, miró atenta a la escena, nos acercamos a los sillones, y nos paramos enfrente de ellos – Sebas, el es Edward, Edward él es el hijo de Bella – anunció, él me sonrió y me ofreció su mano, yo de inmediato levante mi mano y ambos nos dimos un apretón, me sentía raro, sentí como un vacio cuando dejo su mano, claro, era un vacio totalmente diferente, de pronto sentí la necesidad de tener a un hijo cuidarlo y protegerlo demasiado

- ¿Emmett, Jasper nos pueden ayudar? – preguntó de pronto Rosalie, ellos se pararon me dieron una palmada en la espalda y se alejaron, yo me senté con el niño

- ¿Te llamas Sebastian? – pregunté

- Si – respondió – como mi papá – añadió triste y se encogió en su lugar, yo no sé porque tuve ese instinto pero lo abrace, y él me correspondió el abrazó, sentí como era observado, Esme y Carlisle me miraban sonriendo, Alice y Rose tenían lagrimas en los ojos y se fueron no sé a donde, Jasper y Emmett por su puesto las siguieron, me separé del niño, y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, me contó que era lo que habia hecho en Londres, y hablaba mucho de su mamá, las cosas que hacían juntos, cuando iban de paseo, de pronto una imagen me ataco, Bella cargando a un pequeño bebé, pero la diferencia era que yo estaba a su lado y el bebé era mió, moví la cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento, sabia muy bien que Bella no iba a ser mia de nuevo.

De pronto Sebastian levantó su vista hacia las escaleras, yo hice lo mismo, y no podia creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, el niño sonrió, definitivamente tenia porque sonreir, Bella estaba hermosa, el vestido corto hacia honor a su belleza, su cabello marron se movia al compas de cada paso que daba, su mirada no se despegaba de la mi, tenia ganas de ir y abrazarla…

Tuve que comportarme como si no la conociera, frio y superficial, había cambiado en tantos años, esta no era la Bella que conocía, la tierna e inocente Bella a la que todos querías, pero era la excepción, yo la amaba con todo el corazón, y cuando anunció su embarazo fue lo ultimo que quise saber de ella.

Comimos platos Londinenses me senté frente a ella, todavía tenia la sonrisa tierna que alguna vez me cautivo, ella contaba lo que habia pasado en cada uno de los lugares que fue, comia con una delicadeza extrema, cogía cualquier cubierto o servicio como si ellos se fueran a romper, ni bien terminó la cena nos dirigimos a la sala, yo tenia que salir para calmarme un poco, lo que me ponía tenso era que se mostraba indiferente como yo…

- ¿acaso no te das cuenta que me sigo muriendo por ti? – pregunté a la nada, caminando por el jardín, estaba mas que frustrado, no podia ni controlar lo que sentía, sentía enojo, rencor, amor, felicidad, angustia… ya ni sabia lo que sentía

- ¿Porque todo tiene que ser difícil? – pregunté al viento - ¿Por qué? – esta vez pregunté a la luna que se encontraba resplandeciendo en el firmamento, respiré tres veces para calmarme y entré a la casa por otra puerta, pero a la vez vi que Bella Carlisle y Esme salian por la puerta principal hacia el jardín

- ¿A donde van? – pregunté

- Tienen que hablar – respondió Rose – ¿Sebas quieres jugar algo o no se? – añadió

- ¿Que juegos hay? – preguntó, vi como a Emmett le brillaron los ojos, se frotó las manos y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado, sonreí por inercia, Emmett jamás dejaría de ser niño

- Yo te muestro, vamos, esta en el salón de juegos –

- ¿Existe salón de juegos? – preguntó Sebastian, Emmett y Jasper asintieron – que esperamos vamos – añadió, siguiéndole a Emmett y a Jasper, Rosalie y Alice movían la cabeza desaprobando las actitudes de sus parejas, de pronto sonó el teléfono, contestó la muchacha de servicio mientras yo pasaba a ver los adornos que tenían

- Disculpen, llaman a la señora y es con urgencia – anunció la muchacha, de inmediato Alice se paró

- Yo voy – anuncié – ire corriendo no creo que con los tacos que tienes puedas correr – dije, pero Alice se me adelanto

- Edward no, yo pued… - pero en ese momento habia salido al jardín, a lo lejos podia ver que estaba sentados, Esme y Carlisle al frente de Bella, corrí un poco y me acerqué a ellos, estaban conversando, me acerqué un poco mas, vi como Bella cerraba sus ojos y suspiró

- _Sebastian no es hijo de Alec, es hijo de Edward, es su nieto_ – en ese momento yo deje de caminar, _¿mi hijo?, ¿Sebastian era o mejor dicho es mi hijo?_, pero ¿Cómo?, vi a Bella abrir sus ojos y mirarme, se habia dado cuenta que habia escuchado, mi madre me miró y se asustó, Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, vi como pequeñas gotas resplandecientes descendían por sus mejillas, me acerqué mucho mas a ellos

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté todavía sin poder creérmelo

- Mejor entramos a la casa – respondió Bella, ¿esa era su respuesta?, se levantaron y mis padres empezaron a caminar de nuevo, Bella pasó por mi lado, pero la agarré del brazo y la tire hacia mi

_**BELLA POV**_

Cuando pasé por su lado aspiré su aroma, no habia cambiado nada, y podia olerlo por encima de su perfume, de pronto sentí que su mano me sujetaba el brazo y tiraba de mi, él se acercó, podia ver claramente sus facciones, estaba sorprendido y molesto

- Bella dime de una maldita vez que es todo esto – pidió entre dientes, yo suspiré, sentí que su agarre apretaba mi brazo y empezaba a dolerme

- Edward me lastimas – pedí en un susurro

- AL DIABLO SI TE LASTIMO, ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE? – preguntó zarandeando mi cuerpo, yo cerré los ojos, jamás lo habia visto molesto, y menos de esta manera - ¿SIEMPRE ME LO QUISISTE OCULTAR?, CLARO COMO LA SEÑORA YA ESTABA CASADA YA TENIA UN PADRE PARA SU HIJO, MI HIJO – añadió susurrando la ultima parte

- Edward me estas lastimando – pedí con un sollozo, ya no aguantaba el dolor

- Hijo tranquilízate por favor, la lastimas – pidió Esme, pero Edward solo me miraba a los ojos, vi como en ellos se formaba algo oscuro, su enojo estaba llegando a niveles inexplicables

- Edward suéltala – pidió Carlisle, en ese momento, él de inmediato me soltó, sentí mi brazo entumecido, sin dejas de mirarme empezó a retroceder dio vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, Carlisle se situó detrás de mí y me abrazó, Esme me cogió de las manos y me llevaron a la casa

- EDWARD PORQUE NO… - Alice de pronto se calló al darse cuenta de la situación – ¿estás bien? – preguntó yo asentí

- Alice, cariño, podrías llevarte a Sebastian y a Angela a la casa, tenemos que hablar – dijo de pronto Esme, ella asintió

- Alice quiero que se quede Emmett y Jasper – anuncié, ella me miró se acercó a mi y me abrazó

- Todo estará bien, confía en mi – me susurró, yo asentí y partió en dirección de la casa, nosotros poco a poco nos acercábamos y ya al llegar a la puerta vi a mi hijo saliendo de la mano de Rose, ella de inmediato se me acercó y me dio también palabras de aliento

- ¿Mamá estas bien? – preguntó él

- Si, no te preocupes por mi cielo – respondí inclinándome, él de pronto acaricio mis mejillas – no llores mami – respondió, dándome un abrazo, yo solte un risita – no lo haré – respondí, lo aparté de mi, y vi a Edward en la entrada

- Edward espero jugar contigo mañana – anunció Sebastian, acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo, el le correspondió, y eso fue lo ultimo que vi, salí corriendo de ese lugar en dirección a la sala - _¿mi mamá esta bien?_ – fue lo ultimo que escuché, como era posible que Sebas se encariñe tanto con él, aun sin conocer la verdadera naturaleza de si mismos, al parecer el dicho era cierto _la sangre llama_

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó Jasper, asentí y lo miré – las chicas ya se fueron con Sebas, si eso quieres saber – yo asentí y me enjugué las lagrimas, el me abrazó un poco y yo me acerqué mas a él

- ¿Puedes hablar de una vez? – preguntó Edward con voz muy fría

- ¿Puedes dejar 5 minutos que me calme? – respondí con una pregunta, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me miré en el espejo, esto no habia salido como yo lo esperaba

_**EDWARD POV**_

- ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Emmett - ¿Por qué Bella parece destruida? – añadió, yo lo miré y el me miró, me encogí de hombros y me fui hacia una ventana que daba vista al jardín, y me quedé pensando

¿Ahora que tenia que hacer?, como actuar cuando tengo un hijo que ni sabe que soy su verdadero padre, el instinto paternal nace en mi de pronto, pero y ahora que hago, él no me tomara como su padre, para él su padre falleció, y yo seria como su sustituto, cuando no es asi, ahora lo que no podia entender era el porque Bella me lo ocultó, sé que las cosas para ella no habían salido nada bien, hasta pienso que creía que yo habia tenido que ver con todo lo del baile, pero… ¿ocultarme a mi hijo?... ¿era venganza?

- Lamento decirles esto después de estos largos siete años – dijo de pronto ella, sus ojos estaban rojos y respiraba agitadamente – lamento la manera en la que se enteraron, en especial tu Edward – añadió, en ese momento que tenia la mirada en el piso, la levanté, ella me miraba – no quise que te enteraras de esta manera –

- ¿Acaso me lo ibas a ocultar para siempre? – pregunté

- ¿Quieren decirme de que hablan? – preguntó frustrado Emmett

- Callate Emmett – respondió Jasper

- Isabella responde – anuncié mientras me aproximaba poco a poco a ellos, ella tomó un respiró y suspiró

- Sebastián es hijo de Edward – y ni aun así lo podía creer, era mi hijo, hijo de Bella, mi hijo

- ¡QUE BIEN, ES MI SOBRINO! – anunció Emmett contento, todos lo miramos con cara de querer matarlo, excepto Bella que sonrió

- Se que debes tener tus razones para que nos lo hayas ocultado, ¿Rose y Alice lo saben cierto? – preguntó Jasper, ella asintió, _duende traidora_

- ¿Podrías explicar detalladamente lo que paso? – pregunté ya mas calmado, dándole la espalda y de nuevo dirigiéndome hacia la ventana, ella asintió, Carlisle y Esme en ese momento se sentaron junto a ella

- Fue el dia del picnic que me enteré que estaba embarazada – empezó, el hecho que se habia desmayado no era mi mejor recuerdo – Leah ya estaba sospechando y Rose apareció con una prueba de embarazo, dio positivo – siguió con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, en ese momento automáticamente puso sus manos en su estomago – _mi pequeño bebe_ – susurró, me acerqué mas a ellos y me mantuve parado detrás del sillón – al dia siguiente quise decírtelo en la fiesta, pero despues de todo lo que paso… – esto ultimo dijo entre dientes

- Si te refieres a la humillación a la que fuste expuesta, yo no tengo nada que ver, o tu sufrías el resto de tu vida o era verte asi solo ese dia – expliqué

- ¿Ahora tu quieres explicar? – preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos, yo asentí y me senté frente a ella

- Bella yo jamás quise hacerte daño, lo que paso fue… - de pronto me vi sumergido en los recuerdos que habían pasado hacia tanto tiempo, Bella con tinta roja, ella huyendo, ella casada, ella en las revistas, le conté absolutamente todo, al final del relato ella asintió

- Lo siento, en serio lo lamento, actué precipitadamente y lo pagué, lo estoy pagando, yo pense que eras el culpable de todo lo que me habia pasado Edward, pensé que solo habías jugado conmigo, en esos momentos pensé algo para castigarte, y bien, pense en nuestro… mi hijo – esto ultimo dijo cerrando los ojos, suspiró y toda la estancia quedo en silencio

- Duele que hayas hecho esto Bella – respondí – duele que me hayas ocultado algo muy serio e importante – los recuerdos pasaron de nuevo, ella en una revista con casi 6 meses de embarazo, cerré los ojos y respiré agitadamente – PORQUE MALDITA SEA ME APARTASTE DE MI HIJO –

_**BELLA POV**_

De pronto el grito de Edward retumbo en toda la sala, en ese momento me asuste de nuevo

- ME QUITASTE LOS AÑOS CON MI HIJO, EL VERLO CRECER, EL CAMBIARLE LOS PAÑALES, EL LEVANTARME A MEDIANOCHE PARA ATENDER CUALQUIER NECESIDAD QUE TUVIERA, EL CONTARLE CUENTOS, EL SALIR DE PASEO CON EL… - siguió, las lagrimas se me aglomeraron en mis ojos, poco a poco sentía que descendían, Alec habia hecho esa función, pero siempre quise que Edward fuera el que tuviera que hacerlo, siempre me imagine a Edward a lado de mi hijo, jugando, saliendo a pasear, y el tan solo hecho de pensar a Edward cargando en su regazo a un pequeño bebé, me sentí peor de lo que estaba

- Dije que lo lamento – susurré

- Pero los lamentos no me devolverán todos esos años Bella – respondió él caminando como león enjaulado

- ¿Edward quieres calmarte? – pidió Jasper y Carlisle al mismo tiempo, Esme me abrazaba, Emmett estaba a mi lado, desde que empezó a gritar Edward, su hermano cambió de lugar para protegerme

- No, no voy a calmarme, como quieren que me calme si esta mentirosa – de pronto me señaló – me ocultó tantos años que tengo un hijo – añadió mirándome, en ese momento sentí la sangre en mis manos, mi cabeza poco a poco se adormecía, me levanté de inmediato

- No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera – dije dándole una cachetada – o si, el perfecto Edward Cullen tiene el derecho a reclamar, tiene derecho a pedir lo que quiere, cuando ni sabes lo que es – respondí muy cerca de su rostro – asi que no te me vuelvas a dirigir de esa manera, si quieres que te respeté, lo haré siempre y cuando tu también me respetes – añadí molesta, él me miró, vi en sus ojos furia, se apartó un poco de mi y se fue en dirección de la puerta, yo me tumbé en un sillón mas cercano, no sabia de donde habia sacado fuerza para decirle todo aquello y mas para golpearlo

- _Señora Isabella_ – dijo de pronto, yo levanté la mirada, estaba en la puerta principal, entreabierta, con mitad de su cuerpo en la sala – mañana vendrá mi abogado para conversar sobre mi hijo – añadió, salió de la casa azotando la puerta, sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer

- BELLA – gritaron todos, puse mi mano en mi cabeza

- Estoy bien - anuncié – Edward me quitara a mi hijo – dije, abriendo los ojos – me lo quitará – en ese momento empecé a sollozar

- Tranquila Bella por favor – dijo de prono Carlisle – hablaré con él, pero tranquilízate – yo ya no escuchaba lo que decían, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi respiración era agitada, y a mi lo único que me importaba era saber que mi hijo regresaría a mi lado, estaria conmigo siempre… me levanté dispuesta a salir y proteger a mi hijo

- MI HIJO, MI HIJO, QUIERO A MI HIJO CONMIGO – grité, cuando de pronto todo empezó a volverse negro, _"Edward"_ fue lo ultimo que pense antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera

* * *

_**que tal la reaccion de Edward?... les pareció bien o se excedio**_

_**o quizas tenga razon**_

_**ahora...**_

_**de verdad le quitara su hijo a Bella?**_

_**uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm ni yo misma se!**_

_**gracias por los reviews a todititas... **_

_**bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras... y haber si me dejan algun review jejejejeje**_

_**en serio es gratificante saber que me ponen entre sus favoritos y alertas... mas alertas.. asi se q siguen la historia de cerca... muchisimas gracias por la acogida de la historia... espero escribir bien el proxximo capitulo y q a ustedes les guste...**_

_**cuidense mis ninias!**_

_**las kiere amyel...

* * *

**_

_por cierto ninias... se que en estos dias estuve posteando diario... fue creo que por le fin de semana... en fin... como ya empecé clases en la universidad y ya me dieron trabajos y proyectos por hacer... no puedo dejarlos de lado asi que me dedicare a mis estudios.. peeeeeeeeeerooo claro obviamente no voy a dejarlas aqui en este simple capitulo obvio que nooo... estaria loca.. y mas cuando ya avance demasiado... _

**_solo quiero que me tengan paciencia... ya no posteare diario.. pero si despues de 3 o 4 dias mientras escribo los capitulos y too eso... o quizas menos tiempo _**

_agradezco por el apoyo que me dan.. la ideas y lo cuan enojadas estan con Bella y con Edward... me agrada que vivan la historia... estaba en un dilema hace un rato para empezar a escribir el siguiente capitulo.. cuando un review me llego y wow... me dio una idea... y claro sin mi amix que me ayuda no estaria ya escribiendo el capitulo... asi que esperen pronto resultados (ojala satisfactorios)_

**_me despido de ustedes con cariño y espero que entiendan... adiosito cuidense!_**

**_y ya saben... mientras... lean mis otros fics porfitas siiii?_**

**_gracias_**

**_reviews?_**


	25. Reacciones y Emociones

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _BELLA – gritaron todos, puse mi mano en mi cabeza_

- _Estoy bien - anuncié – Edward me quitara a mi hijo – dije, abriendo los ojos – me lo quitará – en ese momento empecé a sollozar_

- _Tranquila Bella por favor – dijo de prono Carlisle – hablaré con él, pero tranquilízate – yo ya no escuchaba lo que decían, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi respiración era agitada, y a mi lo único que me importaba era saber que mi hijo regresaría a mi lado, estaria conmigo siempre… me levanté dispuesta a salir y proteger a mi hijo_

- _MI HIJO, MI HIJO, QUIERO A MI HIJO CONMIGO – grité, cuando de pronto todo empezó a volverse negro, "Edward" fue lo ultimo que pense antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 24**

**REACCIONES Y EMOCIONES**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Señora Vulturi? – preguntó de pronto alguien a mi detrás, en estos momentos iria a ver la empresa que se encontraba aquí en Phoenix, me encontraba ya casi entrando al coche junto a mi hijo, no podia separarme de él debido a lo que Edward habia dicho, el trataría de quitarme a mi hijo

- ¿Quién es usted? – pregunté con una sonrisa

- Señora Isabella, soy Ethan Evans, abogado del señor Cullen – en ese momento sentí que me faltaba la respiración, quité automáticamente la sonrisa de mi rostro, me tensé de inmediato

- ¿Mami estas bien? – preguntó mi hijo saliendo del auto, lo detuve e hice que se quedara adentro, Angela me miró y yo asentí, ella cerró la puerta del auto

- Con que motivo se encuentra aquí – si, sabia que me estaba haciendo la tonta, pero tenia que escucharlo una vez mas para reaccionar como era debido

- La custodia del niño – respondió él – el señor Cullen quiere obtener la total custodia del niño – añadió ¿acaso tenia que repetirlo para que me sintiera mal?

- Este..., yo aun no hablé con mi abogado,... ¿podría llamarlo pasado mañana? – pregunté, él asintió pensativamente

- Esta bien, pero por su bien le recomiendo que no salga de la ciudad con el niño, en intento de fuga – tenia ganas de golpearlo, solo asentí con una sonrisa falsa y me subí al auto

- Nahuel conduce hasta que te indique a donde vamos – solté de frente, él me obedeció

- ¿Mamá no vamos a ir a la empresa? – preguntó mi hijo

- No cielo,... espera tengo que hacer una llamada – pedí, él asintió y se dedicó a jugar con su _PSP_, saqué el celular de la cartera y me dediqué a buscar el contacto que me podría servir de mucho, una vez marqué el numero escuché las timbradas

- _¿Alo?_ – contestaron al otro lado

- ¿Alice podrías decirme donde puedo ubicar a tu hermano? –

**EDWARD POV**

- Edward por favor piensa antes de hacer las cosas – dijo mi padre levantándose de su silla, nos encontrábamos en su escritorio muy temprano en la mañana discutiendo lo que habia sucedido hace 3 dias

- ¿Papá quieres que me separe de mi hijo? – pregunté

- Claro que no, ahora es un Cullen pero acuerdate que el niño no sabe nada – explicó él, yo me senté en el sillón que habia en el estudió, tiré la cabeza para atrás y solté un suspiro – entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero no hagas algo que pueda dañar a Bella y a mi nieto – pidió, de pronto escuché como la puerta se cerraba, y yo seguía en la misma posición

Porque todo era tan difícil, porque siempre habia obstáculos para cualquier cosa que se logra,... llegas a ser feliz pero de pronto te ves en el piso siendo pisoteado por otros, todo era tan dificil, de pronto toco alguien la puerta, dije un ligero _pase_, y la puerta se abrió

- ¿Podemos conversar? – de pronto la voz de mi hermana retumbó por todo el estudio, en ese momento me tensé, Alice me habia ocultado todos estos años el hecho de que era padre, siendo mi hermana no me dijo nada

- Ahora no Alice – anuncié parándome del sillón – estoy cansado, además tengo que ir a la clinica – añadí, de pronto vi como Alice cerraba la puerta con su espalda

- Por favor Edward perdóname, cometi muchos errores, por favor perdóname – pidió entre pequeños sollozos, suspiré, me acerqué y abracé a mi hermana

- No tienes la culpa de nada – respondí, estuvimos un momento asi abrazados hasta que se calmó – pero aun asi lo hiciste, y es mejor olvidarlo - añadí, ella asintió

- Iremos a Forks – anunció de pronto, yo fruncí el ceño mirándola – Bella quiere ir a visitar a su familia, asi que partiremos mañana, ¿vienes? – preguntó, yo asentí, esta vez no me separaría mas de mi hijo, iria a donde fuera que vaya – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – añadió

- Ya la estas haciendo – respondí con una sonrisa, me dio un ligero golpe y me hice el ofendido – habla –

- ¿De verdad piensas pedir la custodia del niño? – preguntó, me imaginaba que haría esa pregunta, me senté en el sillón y ella me acompaño – ¿sabes que Bella esta mal no?, piensa que le quitaras a Sebastian, anda nerviosa últimamente – añadió en un susurro, yo de nuevo suspire, ¿que hacer? ¿Cómo decidir? ¿Cómo saber si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien o estaba mal?

- Lo sé – respondí aun con la cabeza en otro lado – sé que estoy haciendo las cosas muy apresuradas, pero… - de pronto me callé, ya no sabia ni que decir ante esta situación

- Pero… - insistió mi hermana

- Es mi hijo, Alice, se que en todo este tiempo, pude haber pasado muchas cosas con él, pude… -

- Edward, no pienses en pasado, piensa en el presente, en el futuro, el pasado ya fue, se acabo, ya no hay remedio – dijo de pronto, levantándose del sillón, empezó a caminar como león enjaulado – Edward tienes que ganarte a Sebastián, y para serte sincera creo que tendras que ganarte a Bella mas – en ese momento abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿Que? – refuté – ¿porque me dices eso? – pedí explicación

- Bella es la madre de TU hijo, y estoy segura, completamente segura que aun la quieres, por mas de que te hayas comportado como todo un troglodita todos estos años, aun la quieres, ¿o me equivoco? – explicó, yo cerré los ojos solté un suspiro – me llaman te dejo – anunció saliendo del estudio apresuradamente ya que su celular sonaba, me quedé un momento en el estudio y me dedique a mirar el techo, ya ni siquiera podia pensar en Bella y mi hijo… nuestro hijo, nuestro amor, como era en ese entonces habia dado su fruto…

Me levanté del sillón y salí del estudio, fui corriendo a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas, me habia quedado estos dias a pedido de mi madre, mi hijo, hace 3 noches se habria quedado en mi cuarto, y estaba seguro que lo habría visto dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana, pero a pedido de mi papá, tuvimos que llevarlo a casa de Bella, Alice me dijo que Bella estaba nerviosa y desesperada por ver a Sebas, ni bien lo vió cuando llegamos, ni se percato de que estaba ahí, de inmediato salí de esa casa y espere a todos en el auto

- Adelante – respondí, ya que estaban tocando la puerta con insistencia

- Edward tienes visita, no sé quien es, solo me dijeron que te avise – dijo Emmett yo asentí él desapareció, y yo baje con mis cosas a la sala, las dejé en el sillón

- Mamá… -

- Te espera en el estudio, ojala pienses las cosas hijo – anunció mi madre desapareciendo por la cocina, yo fruncí mi ceño y mire la puerta del estudio, me dirigí ahí, ni bien abrí la puerta una mano se estampó en mi mejilla, frotándome con el dorso de mi mano miré quien habia sido

- _Bella_… - susurré

- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERME ESTO? – gritó, ya sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo

- ¿Te acuerdas, Bella?, también soy el padre se Sebastian ¿no? – respondí – tengo todo el derecho de pedir su custodia – añadí

- PERO ES MI HIJO TAMBIEN Y NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LO QUITES – siguió gritando – POR MAS DE QUE SEAS EL PADRE NO TE DA DERECHO A PEDIR SU CUSTODIA SIEMPRE VIVIÓ CONMIGO, Y LO SEGUIRA HACIENDO – añadió, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso

- ¿TENGO ACASO LA CULPA DE QUE HAYAS TOMADO LAS DECISIONES Y TODAS PRECIPITADAS?, AHORA QUE SABES LA VERDAD, RESPONDE..., YO FUI ACASO EL QUE SE CASÓ CON EL MILLONARIO, O ES QUE ACASO SOLO TE INTERESABA ATARLO A TI PARA HEREDAR SUS MILLONES, CLARO, SEGURO TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL Y LUEGO LE DIJISTE EL HIJO ERA SUYO,… eres una cualquiera… - de nuevo sentí otro golpe en mi mejilla

- No te atrevas a insultarme – añadió con furia contenida, sus ojos estaban cristalinos – no sabes, ni te asomas a las razones por las que acepte casarme con él –

- Eso a mi ya no me interesa, yo solo quiero la custodia de mi hijo y ya – respondí, de pronto sentí unos pequeños golpes en mi pecho, Bella estaba sollozando, luego volteó y se cubrió el rostro

- Por favor no me quites a Sebastian, por favor – susurró con la voz quebrada, actué por instinto, me acerqué a ella, la giré y la abrace, y ella sollozó mas – por favor no me lo quites, por favor – añadió – puedes ir y sacarlo, te prometo que le diré la verdad pero no te lo lleves lejos de mi – siguió llorando en mi pecho, yo solo cerré los ojos

Cuanto tiempo habia esperado por este momento, tenerla entre mis brazos, poder respirar su aroma, pero no de esta manera, se supone que ella tenia que estar feliz, quizás en un universo alterno hubiera sucedo como yo queria, pero ahora estábamos en la realidad, se que estaba actuando por furia y por rencor y Bella saldría dañada, mi mente me decía que hiciera eso porque asi ella podría pagar los años que me habia separado de mi hijo, pero mi corazón decía otra cosa, sufria al verla de esta manera y siempre lo hizo, yo todavía la amaba, y era tonto estar discutiendo y perdiendo el tiempo cuando podría estar compartiendo momentos lindos con ella y nuestro hijo

- Bella lo siento – susurré contra su cabello, ella poco a poco se calmaba – no estoy pensando bien las cosas, lo siento – sollozó un poco mas y luego se calmo, intento separarse de mi pero no la dejé – no te vayas – pedí – hace mucho tiempo que no puedo estar asi contigo – añadí, ella se quedó quieta

_FLASHBACK_

- _El silencio otorga – añadió, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por ella, claro aparte de ser la madre de mi hijo, no sabia si todavía existía ese amor que sentía por ella, sabia cuan profundamente enamorado me habia quedado en esa época, pero ahora, que andaba con mujeres para sofocar las "calenturas" que tenia, ya no sabia ni que pensar_

- _Ya deja de pensar Edward, la amas, lo sé – abrí los ojos y me miraba con una sonrisa – ¿que esperas para volver a enamorarla? – preguntó – y ahora mas que sabe la verdad, tu sabes la verdad, no veo a algo o a alguien que los separe – añadió, yo reí_

- _Claro bruja, lo sabes todo – reí amargamente – Alice no es tan fácil como dices – suspiré – todo este tiempo intenté quitármela de la cabeza, pero ahora que llegó, mis sentimientos son confusos –_

- _¿confusos? – gritó de pronto – si, y yo soy la madre naturaleza – yo reí ante su mofa – Edward no esperes a que te la quiten – levanté la mirada – estoy segura que como la famosa Isabella Swan o mejor dicho Isabella Vulturi llegó a Phoenix recibirá miles de invitaciones para los mejores bailes de la ciudad, a los cuales por supuesto yo iré, – agregó guiñando un ojo, yo solo moví mi cabeza – Edward, es en serio, en los bailes tendrá miles de pretendientes, además de que es millonaria todos los hombres estarán interesados en ella, aunque mas en su dinero – la ultima frase la susurró casi molesta – eres algo asi como su salvación, además de que todavía siente algo por ti, no la desaproveches por favor – pidió, yo asentí pensativo, se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla salió de mi habitacion, volví a suspirar, ¿podré conquistar a la madre de mi hijo?_

Y ahora tenia la respuesta, claro que podia, si podia, tendría que conquistarla de nuevo, tendria que conquistar de nuevo a la madre de mi hijo y a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo...

_**BELLA POV**_

No sé como de pronto me descontrolé, en un momento estaba viendo todo rojo, luego mi mano dolia por las cachetadas que le habia dado y ahora me encontraba respirando su aroma, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, los dos respirando agitadamente, la única diferencia es que yo sollozaba y el me consolaba

- Bella lo siento – susurró contra mi cabello, yo seguía aspirando su aroma tratando de calmarme – no estoy pensando bien las cosas lo siento – añadió, solté un sollozo mas, a esto habíamos llegado, y yo no quería, pero mi cuerpo deseaba seguir de esta manera para siempre, pero en algún momento tenía que acabar, me calmé, y traté de separarme de él, pero no me dejó – no te vayas – me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía, lo extrañaba demasiado, cada caricia, cada beso, el estremecimiento que en mi producía cuando acariciaba mi mejilla, mi cuello, el sentir su piel tan tersa sobre la mia – hace mucho tiempo que no puedo estar asi contigo – susurró, yo solo cerré mis ojos, quieta, me dejé llevar por la paz que me producía estar entre sus brazos

Y tenia razón, hace mucho que no estaba entre sus brazos, no recibia un solo beso de él

- Bella en serio perdóname – suspiró – estoy haciendo mal las cosas – añadió, pronto me separó de él y me miró a los ojos – tienes que entenderme – suspiró cerrando los ojos , yo solo me limité a observarlo, sus facciones eran parecidas a los de mi hijo, era tan hermoso…

- No me quites a Sebastian por favor – pedí en un susurró, él abrió los ojos, y me besó en la frente

- No lo haré – resopndió él, en ese momento pude respirar tranquila, suspiré largo y calmado

- Hablaré con él, le diré la verdad – añadí, él asintió y volvió a abrazarme

- Lo siento – dijo de nuevo, yo me separé de él, lo miré una vez mas y sonreí

- Gracias Edward – dije, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, despues de eso salí casi disparada del estudio, me despedí de Esme que estaba en la cocina, me habia dicho para quedarme a almorzar pero le dije que tenia que ir a la empresa, comprendió y me abrazó

- Me despides de todos – añadí, ella asintió y yo salí hacia el auto, subí en la parte de atrás y suspiré

- ¿Mami lloraste? – preguntó Sebas, lo miré y luego mire a Angela, me sonrió con tristeza

- Si amor, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo – añadí – por favor Nahuel llevanos al centro de Phoenix -

….

…

..

.

Estábamos de camino a Forks, primero tomamos un avión de Phoenix a Seattle y de Seattle a Forks en auto, si, estábamos viajando en el auto que Edward habia rentado, era el turno de sentarme atrás ya que Sebas pidió hasta el cansancio ir adelante, y lo que Edward habia dicho era que fuera por turnos, _¡a mí que con los turnos!_, mejor si Sebas se quedaba en el asiento del copiloto, parábamos cada vez que a Sebas se le ocurria y ese era el momento para cambiar según decía Edward.

Estábamos viajando los tres en su auto, ví como sus ojos me miraban a través del retrovisor, en ese momento giré mi vista hacia el espeso bosque que pasaba muy rápidamente por la ventana, la estúpida idea de viajar los tres juntos, era de Alice, y claro, Rose la apoyo, y como faltaba mas apoyo a la causa se unieron Emmett Jasper Carlisle y Esme, no pude mas y accedí, Alice chilló todo el tiempo antes de subir al auto con Jasper

Alice se habia enterado de nuestra discusión en la tarde, ya que en las mañanas se dedica a su trabajo con Rose, Alice y Rose me atacaron en mi oficina, y luego se llevaron a Sebastian a pasear, regresaron y me dijeron que todos iríamos a Forks, además de preguntarme un monton de cosas y que sentía por su hermano…

Escuché un suspiró que me trajo a la realidad, el único en mantener con un poco de bulla el ambiente era mi hijo, que cantaba como si estuviera a punto de morir, o si pidiera auxilio

_We all wanna be famous__  
Be our face on the screen_

Vi como movía sus brazos al compas de la musica, a veces los levantaba y los movie de forma desincronizada, nos hacia reir, tanto a mi como a Edward

_Read our name in the papers__  
Everybody wants to be on TV_

De pronto hizo un pequeño cuadrado con sus manos se volteó y me encuadro entre sus manos, luego me guiño un ojo, yo rei automáticamente, de pronto sentí como Edward me miraba, dirgí la mirada al retrovisor y el quitó su mirada

_Na na na na na na na na na na__  
Everybody wants to be on TV_

Sebas movia su cabeza de un lado a otro, luego la empezó a sacudir mas fuerte desordenando mas su cabellos

- Mamá canta conmigo – anunció – te sabes esta canción – añadió, me sonrió y yo repi ante su ocurrencia

- ¿Tu te la sabes Edward? – preguntó, el aludido negó con la cabeza – ¿en serio? – volvió a preguntar Sebas, yo lo miraba con una sonrisa

- Sebas cielo, no estamos en Londres, solo allá se escucha las canciones que tienes en tu ipod – anuncié, Edward rió un poco

- Si quieres puedo aprender – anunció él, yo me encogí de hombros

- Ya vez mamá, canta conmigo asi aprende Edward – yo negué con una sonrisa – mamá por favor, te encanta la canción – seguía negando esta vez soltando risitas – ¿Edward le puedes obligar a que cante? – preguntó y yo abrí la boca sorprendida

- No campeón, si tu mami no quiere cantar no la obligues – respondió él, yo suspiré tranquila

- Edward – reprochó, mientras tanto la cancion continuaba y yo me seguía riendo internamente – ¿por favor si? – hizo la carita de perro degollado y yo reí mas, ver a Edward por el retrovisor como era manipulado me daba risa

- Bella podrías cantar con nosotros – no pude mas y empecé a reirme mas fuerte

- Mamá ya calmate – gritó de pronto Sebastian, yo respiré hondo y me calme

- Esta bien, pero ya acabo la canción – anuncié, mi hijo se encogió de hombros, cogió su ipod – puedo repetirla, además Edward tiene que aprender – añadió él yo negué con una sonrisa

- Ya, 1,.. 2,…, 1,2,3 va – gritó de pronto Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada, de pronto empezó la cancion, adoraba esta cancion por el hecho de que me podia mover, y claro podia cantarla y gritarla como loca, siempre y cuando estuviera sola en mi casa – Edward escucha la letra y luego la cantas – añadió Sebas con una sonrisa, Edward asintió

_Staying in again on a Saturday night_  
_I'm gonna settle on the sofa and turn down the lights_  
_I've got 900 channels, but there's nothing to see_  
_No wonder everybody thinks they should be on TV_

Empecé a cantar con una sonrisa, Sebas se habia arrodillado en el asiento del auto e iba cantando conmigo

_**EDWARD POV**_

Ver a Sebastian en estado de locura extrema me causaba risa y a la vez ternura, su carácter era parecido al de Emmett y tenia la mirada de cordero degollado de Alice

_We all wanna be famous_  
_Be our face on the screen_  
_Read our name in the papers_  
_Everybody wants to be on TV_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Everybody wants to be on TV_

Siguieron cantando, veía a Bella por el retrovisor, también se divertía, cantaba a voz en cuello, imitando los gestos del niño, sonreía se veía libre, la tensión de hasta hace un momento se había esfumado, solo oia cantos y gritos, el volumen estaba muy alto y por lo tanto la locura de cantar era contagiante, de pronto yo también empecé a cantar la canción, no sabia algunas partes pero lo hacía más divertido, Sebas estaba que se retorcía en su asiento haciendo algunos pasos, Bella seguía cantando soltando risas y carcajadas, hasta que termino la canción, Sebastián se sentó tranquilo en el asiento respirando agitadamente, Bella reia sin parar

- ESTUVO GENIAL – gritó Sebas, totalmente eufórico – tenemos que hacerlo otra vez – añadió, yo reí negando con la cabeza

- ¿No quieres que nos estrellemos antes de llegar a Forks no? – pregunté con una sonrisa, él me miró y negó con otra sonrisa

- Pues bien, tranquilo que ya vamos a llegar – anuncié

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Bella, la miré por el retrovisor y le sonreí, ella muy rápidamente paso a estar colorada

- ¿Si mira las casas, reconoces alguna? – pregunté

- La casa de Angela – respondió ella casi eufórica, yo asentí con una sonrisa mirándola por el retrovisor, automáticamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo quitó la mirada del retrovisor, y fijó su vista en la ventana, la seguí mirando en ratos, poco a poco nos acercábamos a la casa de sus tios

- ¿Edward aquí antes vivías? – preguntó de pronto mi hijo, sonreí mentalmente, que bien se sentía decir hijo, suspiré para eso tendría que esperar

- Si, hace mucho tiempo, vivíamos aquí, tu mami, tus tios y yo – expliqué – y nos mudamos porque queríamos estudiar otras cosas que no ofrecen aquí – añadí

- Aaaaahhhh, ¿asi como mi mamá se fue a Londres? – preguntó, yo asentí con una sonrisa

- Llegamos – anuncié, no esperé la reacción de Bella, ella bajó corriendo del auto y se fue en dirección de su antigua casa – Sebas tu mami vivía aquí hace tiempo, a las personas que veras son tu familia, tus tios –

- Esta bien – respondió, bajamos del auto con cuidado, y cuando me fijé a quien estaba abrazando Bella, me llevé una gran sorpresa, Leah estaba con una pequeña de aproximadamente 3 años en sus brazos, sonreí ante la imagen… imaginarme a Bella con Sebastian en su regazo debió haber sido tierno

- Que haces aquí Cullen – de pronto una voz por la espalda me interceptó, era de suponerse que por estos lugares todavía me odiaban solté un suspiro antes de darme la vuelta

* * *

la cancion que cantan es _**Famous - Scouting for Girls**... _realmente amo esta cancion me divierto a lo grande cuando la canto y cuando doy examenes tambien la canto jaja

* * *

_**hi ninias!**_

_**sorry por la demora de 2 dias.. creo jajaja o 1 dia.. la verdad ni me acuerdo...**_

_**espero haber escrito bien el capitulo**_

_**agradezo a Zhey... mi amix tan linda que me ayuda con algunas ideas y cuando le consulto ordena mis ideas! ^^ jeje**_

_**agradezco por sus reviews!**_

_**que tal si llegamos a 200 de una vez.. estaria muy contenta.. mi primera historia con muchos reviews!**_

_**toy tan emocionada!**_

_**estoy empezando a estresarme...los trabajos ya me matan... espero que entiendan que demore un poco posteando los capitulos... como dije en el anterior capitulo demorare como 2 o 3 dias como minimo.. y maximo ya sera una semanita... asi que espero que entiendan...**_

_**estoy feliz porque me voy al concierto de colective soul... estamos pidiendo para que toque la cancion cuando Edward salva a Bella de su muerte segura en el estacionamiento wiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**genialll... mis amigas y yo estamos super emocionadas.. y estamos a punto de ganar el concurso, (es un concurso ) todo por concurso siempre bah!... ni modo jejejeje**_

_**en fin... cuidense mucho... mucho shalalá shalalá... (ya mejor me callo de una vez) =P**_

_**reviews? llegamos hasta los 200?... no pido mas!.. jejejej miren que falta poquito...**_

_Alice: ya callate amyel!_

_yo: esta bien esta bien me callo... adios! ^^_

_**reviews si?**_

_Alice : yaaaaa?... (esta loca que no deja de hablar)_

_**ok...me voy adiosito las kiere amyel! ^^**_


	26. Acercamiento

""""""""""Cuando independientemente de tu circulo social, sientes que eres atraída como un iman hacia un centro, donde quizás anteriormente fuiste atraída como si la vida se fuera de tus manos y ves claramente como tu alma se fusiona con otra, es que ya no puedes repetir las mismas acciones que quizás un dia tornaron tu vida, feliz, llena de dicha, porque si lo haces viviras solo el dolor del recuerdo y no el dolor de su ausencia.""""""""""

* * *

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Llegamos – anuncié, no esperé la reacción de Bella, ella bajó corriendo del auto y se fue en dirección de su antigua casa – Sebas tu mami vivía aquí hace tiempo, a las personas que veras son tu familia, tus tios –_

- _Esta bien – respondió, bajamos del auto con cuidado, y cuando me fijé a quien estaba abrazando Bella, me llevé una gran sorpresa, Leah estaba con una pequeña de aproximadamente 3 años en sus brazos, sonreí ante la imagen… imaginarme a Bella con Sebastian en su regazo debió haber sido tierno_

- _Que haces aquí Cullen – de pronto una voz por la espalda me interceptó, era de suponerse que por estos lugares todavía me odiaban solté un suspiro antes de darme la vuelta_

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

**ACERCAMIENTO**

* * *

- Esta niña es muy hermosa – alagué hacia Leah – es igualita a ti – añadí, ella solo sonrió y levantó a la niña de mis brazos

- Esta tierna niña tiene que comer – anunció de pronto – Sebastian quieres ir a la cocina y te preparo algo de comida – preguntó Leah con una sonrisa, ser madre le habia cambiado por completo, y mas si tenia una hermosa niña del hombre que supuestamente hace años odiaba, pero con el tiempo, dándose cuenta de los remolinos de emociones que a veces sentía, al final terminó enamorándose de Jacob, o mejor decir, se dio cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de Jacob

Cuando me enteré de la noticia, fue tan… tan… ¿asombroso?, no esa no era la palabra correcta, en realidad estaba en shock, mis primos se habían casado hace tres años habían tenido a esta linda niña, me sorprendió bastante debido a que primero, ellos eran primos muy cercanos, segundo, que Leah no me había dicho nada, las veces que la llamaba no me contaba más que su trabajo y como le iba, ahora entendía los largos silencios que recibía a través del teléfono cuando le preguntaba por Jacob, y mientras asimilaba toda la nueva información, Jacob había salido de nuevo en mi defensa, pero esta vez atacando por detrás de Edward, cuando voltee para verlos, Edward ya estaba en el piso y Jacob ya estaba tirándose encima de él para golpearlo, y esto se me hacia tan familiar, hace 7 años ver esta escena era de rutina, pero ahora había diferencia, esta vez Edward se defendía y también respondía a los golpes que Jacob le propinaba

_FLASHBACK_

- _BASTA – grité con todas mis fuerzas – ¿Jacob esta es la manera con que me recibes? – pregunté molesta, Jacob se había levantado, y Edward estaba en proceso, ambos estaba sobándose la mejilla, yo solo rodé los ojos_

- _Es a este a quien estaba recibiendo, no a ti – dijo de pronto mi primo, a punto de abalanzarse de nuevo a Edward_

- _Jacob por favor, ya eres mayor así que compórtate como gente civilizada – anuncié, el se calmó y se sacudió la ropa, levantó la mirada del piso y me dio una mirada traviesa con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro_

- _Te extrañé mucho Bells – anunció él acercándose con los brazos abiertos y yo ni esperé, corrí un poco a su encuentro – y yo a ti – añadí, nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo, cuanto había extrañado los abrazos de mi familia, no me había dado cuenta que me hacían tanta falta hasta hoy… _

- _Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas Jacob, por ejemplo, mi pequeña Ailenn – añadí con una sonrisa, el también rió, en ese momento Emmett y Jasper se estaban riendo a costas de Edward, supuse que serian por los golpes, y Rosalie miraba mal Jacob – creo que es hora de entrar – anuncié, él asintió, todos entramos a la pequeña sala de mi antiguo hogar_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y ahora nos estábamos poniendo al dia en todo, hasta hace un momento me estaban contando de cómo Jacob y Leah habían luchado, Jacob habia luchado por Leah y Leah habia luchado por deshacerse de Jacob, nos reimos en ese momento.

Jacob comentó que no tenia posibilidades con Leah, el mismo hecho de ser primos, pero al poco tiempo el fue descubriendo que realmente Leah no era hija legitima de Becky

___FLASHBACK / _JACOB POV

_Me sentía tan mal, Leah se había desecho de mi como ella quería, había pisoteado mi corazón como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, me había dicho de una y mil maneras, claro todas muy malas, de que no quería nada conmigo, con un simple chico que vivía en un establo y que sabía que yo nunca le daría nada más que una simple casa sin lujos…._

_Fue ahí cuando me inmiscuí por casualidad en las cosas de mi tía buscando alguna cinta para ponerla a Mimún, mi vaca, entonces un sobre salió de una pequeña caja y de ese sobre salía un pequeño sello, lo cogí y empecé a leerlo, y mis ojos no daban crédito para continuar leyendo…_

- _¿Que lees? – preguntó de pronto Leah arrebatándome la hoja – le diré a mi madre que estabas en su habitación revisando cierto… - de pronto se calló y ya no continuó moviendo sus labios, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y dolor, yo la continué mirando, poco a poco sus ojos revisaban detalladamente el documento, una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, en ese momento me sentía impotente, no sabía ni como limpiar aquella pequeña lagrima, no podía acercarme a ella, me tenía prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto, pero yo deseaba tan solo limpiar, ahora, sus lagrimas, y poder decirle que todo estaba bien - ¿Por qué tienes esta hoja? – dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos – responde – pidió con voz quebrada_

- _No quise encontrarla, estaba buscando una cinta y apareció el sobre y…. – me quedé callado, ella seguía sollozando silenciosamente, cuando de pronto sus manos soltaron la hoja y ella se desplomo al suelo, llorando más fuerte que antes ¡al diablo si ella reacciona!... me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos_

- _Leah se fuerte – le susurré, ella ocultó su rostro en mi pecho – por favor Leah, me duele verte así – añadí, ella siguió llorando, de pronto se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana que daba hacia la parte del bosque, la abrió y dio un grito que estaba seguro que hizo estremecer a todo el bosque, me acerqué de nuevo a ella y la abracé, al escuchar el grito Billy y Becky se aproximaron con toda velocidad, Becky vió la hoja que estaba tirada en el piso y entendió lo que pasaba_

_FIN FLASHBACK/ FIN JACOB POV_

- Creeme que tuve que luchar para que deje que me acercase a ella, y que ella pudiese comer, fueron días de infinita angustia – dijo de pronto Jacob, terminando de contar como es que Leah se habia enterado que era adoptada

- Al final ella se puso bien – añadió Rose, que estaba sentada junto a Alice y ellas junto a Jacob, mi tía Becky y mi tío Billy estaban sentados en sillas distintas, escuchando atentos el relato, Edward se encontraba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, había sido duro escuchar el sufrimiento de mi prima, y el hecho de que no estaba para ella cuando más me necesitaba me dolía mucho, Emmett y Jasper se habían ido con Sebastián detrás de Leah, la mención de _"comida"_ para Emmett era como canto de ángeles y creo que Jasper ya se estaba contagiando la glotonería de Emmett

- Si y eso nos alegró mucho – respondió Billy – Leah estaba triste, no aceptaba a nadie mas que a Jacob, claro cuando empezó a aceptar las visitas en su habitación – añadió, Becky asintió

- Si, y tanto apoyo por parte de Jacob, Leah se dio cuenta de cuan enamorada estaba de él, y no hizo nada hasta cuando Jacob le dijo que saldría con una chica al cine – anunció Becky con una sonrisa

- ¿Y Leah que hizo? – preguntó Alice expectante

- Simplemente se le tiró a los brazos y le dijo que lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón, palabras literales – añadió Billy, riéndose con Becky, yo reí, Edward también estaba sonriendo – y bueno al año se casaron y ahora tienen a la preciosa niña – ante esto Jacob sonrió como idiota

- Si y ahora la niña reclama a su papá – anunció Leah entrando a la sala – está inquieta, -anunció riendo

Rose y Alice se levantaron para abrazar de nuevo a Leah y felicitarla de nuevo, por la preciosa niña, vi como Jacob cargaba a Ailenn entre sus brazos y le hacia cosquillas, ella le respondia con un dulce beso , observé de reojo como Edward sonreía viendo la imagen, y luego bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro, habia cometido la equivocación mas grande de mi vida, privar a Edward de su hijo, me levanté de inmediato quitando mi mano de la suya, me alejé poco a poco y me fui a mi antigua habitación

Al menos podría sentirme bien al dejar a Edward y Jacob juntos en una habitación, sabia que no habría mas peleas, les habia contado con lujo de detalles lo que habia sucedido y él habia aportado su historia desde su punto de vista antes de que mi tio lo corriera de la casa como antiguamente lo hacia.

Me senté en mi cama, y me recosté ahí, la vida de adolescente timida y a la vez feliz se encontraba entre estas cuatro paredes, recordaba la vieja lámpara de mi escritorio, el pequeño armario que tenia, como olvidar las prendas de vestir que salian cuando abria mi armario, claro todos regalos de Leah Alice y Rose, y por ultimo, el reloj que se habia quedado parado justo en el momento que habia dejado Forks queriendo encontrar la felicidad, la encontré en Londres pero supe que era momentánea, y en ese entonces supe que Edward era mi eterna felicidad, solo que me costaba admitirlo, y Alec se habia encargado de recordármelo antes de que el muriera.

Me contaron con lujos de detalles lo que habia pasado en esta casa, Jacob y Leah, Billy habia encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y estaba orgulloso de ella, mi tia Becky aun estaba dolida por lo sucedido con Leah, ambas aseguraban que se encontraban bien, pero siempre es de suponerse que la noticia si habia afectado a Leah, y claro a Becky, era duro verlas ya no como antes, tan unidas, ahora solo hablaban cuando era necesario, sin duda necesitarían tiempo, y yo me arrepentía con el corazón de no haber estado aquí, en los momentos mas críticos cuando se que un monton de personas me necesitaban…

Pero en esos momentos de dolor por mi familia, Edward se encontraba sosteniendo mi mano, cada vez que mencionaban el dolor de Leah y la noticia, yo me sentía afligida, pero Edward me daba un apretón para hacer saber que se encontraba ahí, para mi, y a veces cuando giraba para verlo directamente a los ojos, era como si me estuviera diciendo que estaria ahí para siempre…

Lo que no entendía era porque todo es tan difícil, el amor, duele y es difícil, yo en realidad amo a Edward, lo amo por la persona como es, sus errores o no, lo hacen mas humano, yo no queria a una persona perfecta, y un ser humano siempre comete errores, siempre pense que la persona perfecta no existía, lo amaba por ser el padre de mi hijo, por ser la primera persona de la que me enamore, por ser tan dulce cuando estaba a su lado, cuando me prometia amor eterno en silencio, con sus besos con sus caricias…

- ¿Pasa algo Bella? – preguntó de pronto Leah, entrando a mi habitación, luego entro Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, me levanté y me senté muy bien en la cama, me habia quitado los pequeños tacones que llevaba, hacía tiempo que no sentía unas converse en mis pies, la falda que llevaba no me permitia cruzar las piernas para sentarme bien, entonces solo me arrodille y espré a que ella se sentaran en mi cama

- Estoy recordando eso es todo – anuncié dirigiendo mi vista hacia mi ventana, las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo – ¿Rose por que estas con esa cara? – pregunté desviando el tema, ya que se le veia un poco apagados, ella negó con la cabeza, Alice me miró y yo asentí, Leah se rió ante lo que iba a suceder, Alice se levantó de la cama e hizo que Rose cayera hacia atrás, solo que Alice la sostenía, Rose a como de lugar trataba de sostenerse de algo pero Leah y yo nos alejamos – habla de una vez rubia – anunció Alice molesta

- Esta bien esta bien, pero no me dejes caer – gritó ella

- QUIEN ESTA HACIENDO SUFRIR A MI ROSE – gritó un furioso Emmett

- NO SUBAS – grité saliendo de mi habitación en el pasillo, volví a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave

- ¿Ahora vas a hablar? – preguntó Leah, todas nos reimos

- Hace tiempo que estoy con Emmett y no se… - terminó todas rodamos los ojos

- Y… - insistimos

- Es que verte a ti Bella con Sebas y a ti Lea con Ailenn, me dio envidia y mas si tu enana estas a punto de casarte – añadió escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, se acomodó bien en la cama y se recostó, Leah Alice y yo nos sonreímos con complicidad

- _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ – gritó de pronto Rose, y era para reírse, ya que Leah le habia tirado una almohada y habia caído encima de ella, yo encima de Leah aplastando mas a Rose y Alice habia tomado vuelo para aplastarnos mas, y Rose seguía gritando, de pronto se escuchó un estruendo

- ROSE, ALICE, LEAH, BELLA ESTAN BIEN – gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, nosotras soltamos risitas, Alice se levanto y yo estaba dispuesta a levantarnos cuando Alice volvió a aplastarnos con su diminuto cuerpo, y Rose volvió a gritar, y yo con ella

- HAY QUE TIRAR LA PUERTA, DE UNA VEZ – gritó Emmett desesperado – BELLA ESTAS BIEN – gritó Edward, poco a poco Alice se fue retirando y la vi soltando carcajadas pero sin ningún sonido, yo me rei de lo loca que ella estaba, me indicó que guardara silencio y asi lo hicimos con Leah, Rose se levantó furiosa, y le indicamos que guardara silencio, ella no entendiendo el mensaje le señalamos la puerta

- VOY A TIRAR LA PUERTA – anunció Jasper, Rose Leah y yo nos quismos reir fuerte, Jasper era incapaz de tirar una puerta, Alice nos miró con el ceño fruncido, el haber dudado de su Jazzy nunca nos perdonaría; de pronto se escuchó un estruendo, la puerta no se abrió – ERES UN BLANDENGUE JASPER, DEJAMELO A MI - dijo de pronto Emmett, y yo me asusté la fuerza de Emmett superaba muchas cosas y tenia que impedir que rompiera mi preciosa puerta, pero de pronto otro estruendo se escuchó y esta vez la puerta estaba debajo de Emmett, Rose Alice y Leah se reian ahora con fuerza, Edward Jasper y Jacob entraron presurosos a mi cuarto para revisar y al darse cuenta de la situación miraron a Emmett y se rieron, pero luego comprendiendo la trampa en la que habia caído fruncieron el ceño, y todo al mismo tiempo, en cambio yo estaba molesta

- ¡EMMETT MI PUERTA! – grité

- Bellita lo siento, no fue mi intención pensaba que estaban mal o algo les habia pasado pero… - se calló de pronto al escuchar mi grito

- FUERAAA – grité señalando la puerta, todos los chicos salieron asustados de mi habitación, ni bien ellos se fueron las cuatro empezamos a partirnos de la risa, las caras de susto de los chicos era para nunca olvidarse

Al final bajamos a la sala riéndonos de la cara de los chicos, en especial de la de Emmett, almorzamos juntos, toda mi familia queria que me quedara pero en mi pequeño cuarto no cabriamos Sebas y yo, y además no queria incomodar mas de lo que ya lo estábamos haciendo, Alice me dijo que la casa en la que antiguamente vivian estaba arreglada y Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban ahí, asi que accedí a retirarme con ellos

- No te vayas Bella, en serio pueden quedarse – dijo de nuevo Billy, yo sonreí y lo abracé

- No te preocupes tio, me quedare un par de días mas – anuncié, y luego me despedí de todos los presentes, en especial de mi sobrina

- Espero que puedas venir mañana, quisiera hablar contigo – dijo de pronto Leah cuando me abrazó con Alienn entre sus brazos, la niña se encontraba jugando con un mechon de su pelo, yo asentí

- Estare aquí temprano – respondí y salí hacia el porche de la casa, vi como Emmett Jasper y Edward jugaban con Sebastian, en ese momento, Edward cargo a Sebas y le hacia cosquillas, yo sonreí ante la imagen, me acerqué lentamente a Alice

- ¿Alice te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunté, ella giró para verme y asintió

- Dime Bells – respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿Puedo irme con ustedes en el auto? – pregunté temerosa, Alice frunció su ceño

- ¿Y Sebas? – preguntó

- Ira con Edward, es tiempo de que pasen tiempo a solas aunque sea poco tiempo – anuncié, Alice me abrazó y Rosalie que estaba cerca y habia escuchado la conversacion también me abrazó

- Esta bien, súbete de una vez, ya vayámonos, ¿Rose te vienes con nosotras? – preguntó, ella asintió con una sonrisa, y subimos a su auto

- NOS VEMOS CHICOS – gritaron de pronto Rose y Alice con una sonrisa, riéndose, yo también me reí un poco, giré a la ventana y vi que Sebas me miraba

- NOS VEMOS CIELO – grité y levante la mano para despedirlos, en ese instante ya estábamos entrando a la carretera para ir a la casa Cullen

_**EDWARD POV**_

¿Bella me estaba dejando a Sebastian?, ¿iba a poder con él?, este era el momento que habia necesitado, pero no me sentía preparado, vi como Sebastian fruncia su ceño

- No te preocupes Sebas, necesitan su espacio para chicas – anuncié, el rio

- Emmett Jasper ustedes se van en el Jeep, y voy con Sebas – anuncié ellos asintieron con una sonrisa, y se subieron al auto, y yo mientras estaba asegurando a Sebas en el asiento del copiloto

- ¿Estas comodo? – pregunté, antes de que me subiera al auto, el asintió, cerré su puerta y di la vuelta al coche, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, mi hijo y yo estaríamos al menos como 15 minutos solos, de inmediato subi al auto y arranque

- Edward… - dijo de pronto quedándose de pronto callado, lo miré de reojo y tenia la vista agachada, acabamos de salir del espeso bosque

- Dime Sebas – anuncié con ternura, dándole una sonrisa, el me miró y sonrió un poco

- Tu crees que…, ¿crees que me puedes enseñar a conducir? – preguntó, yo sonreí ante su pregunta

- El día que quieras, empezamos – respondí, el sonrió con mucha más efusividad

- Gracias – respondió – ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta? – anunció

- Si dime – respondí

- ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó, yo pasé saliva, porque se les ocurria preguntar ese tipo de cosas a esa edad, sonreí, pero tenia que saber la razón de su pregunta

- No tengo, pero quiero preguntarte algo – respondí, el me miró ceñudo - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – añadí, el suspiró y fijó su vista en la ventana, en ese momento lo ví como la persona mas madura, volvió a suspirar y me miró

- Es que… las pocas veces que te vi junto a mi mamá, vi que la mirabas mucho, no sé, como que siento que hay algo que me perdí, mi mamá a veces te mira de una manera extraña, y es diferente a como lo hacia con mi papá – respondió con la mirada en el piso – a veces veo a mi mamá llorar, sin saber el motivo o la razón, y cuando te ve despues de algun sollozo que le salió, se le ilumina los ojos, y de verdad quiero que mi mamá sea feliz, a veces creo que sufre porque yo nací – explicó tan detalladamente, pero lo ultimo hizo que frenara el auto de forma intempestiva en medio de la pista, gracias al cielo que no habia ningún auto aproximándose ni nada de eso, sino hubiéramos estado en un fatídico accidente de transito

- No digas eso Sebas, tu mamá te ama, eres su adoración, yo vi como te mira, eres la única persona que le brinda fuerzas para seguir adelante, y estoy seguro que sin ti ya no tendría mas motivos para vivir – expliqué, vi, aunque el mantenía la mirada agachada, unas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, me acerqué a él y lo abracé

- No llores hijo – no sé como pero salió de mis labios _"hijo"_, se sentía bien decirlo, a la vez también estaba asustado por la reacción que pudiera tener Sebastian, pero no imagine que el me abrazara también y llorara en mi regazo, lo estuve acariciando durante un largo momento

- Se que quieres a mi mamá – anunció de pronto él, yo en ese instante me tense – se que lo haces, por como la miras – añadió – como también se que a mi mamá le gustas demasiado – volvió a decir, yo solo lo miraba atonito – lucha por ella – anunció sonreí un poco, mi propio hijo me decía que luchara por la mujer que yo amaba – además…. – iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo callado, se apartó de mi, y volvió su vista a la ventana

- Además… - insistí, el soltó un suspiro, no podia creer que Sebas tuviera 7 años

- Además quisiera que tu fueras mi padre – anunció de pronto, y yo me quede en estado de shock, una sonrisa tonta se asomo a rostro, sentía que mi corazón se ensanchaba de felicidad, de inmediato lo abracé y sonreí

_""Y tu no sabes cuanto daría porque sepas que soy tu verdadero padre y que te amo con todo mi corazón""_ – pensé, pero solo me limité a abrazarlo,él rió y me abrazó – tenemos que apurarnos, deben estar preocupados – respondi el asintió y me miró con una sonrisa, las pequeñas lagrimas que antes tenia se las quitó de inmediato, arranqué el auto y nos fuimos en dirección de la casa

**_BELLA POV_**

Aun Edward y Sebas no llegaban a la casa, estaba en la habitación de huéspedes que antes me daban cuando me quedaba entre semana estaba desempacando mis cosas, y Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido mirando la preocupación que me embargaba

- ¡YA BASTA! – gritó de pronto – en serio me tortura cuando frunces tu ceño, pienso que de un momento a otro te volverás vieja de inmediato – añadió, yo reí ante su mofa, y negué con la cabeza

- Alice solo esta preocupada porque no llegan sus dos amores – anunció Rose, yo la miré entrecerrando mis ojos - ¡¿Qué?, tengo razón o no? – preguntó riéndose, yo suspiré, de pronto escuchamos que un auto se acercaba y yo ansiosa salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con la escena mas hermosa del mundo, Edward bajaba del auto a Sebas e iban caminando agarrados de la mano, sonriendo y hablando a la vez, quise llorar de felicidad, pero tenia que ser fuerte

- ¿Son lindos verdad? – dijo de pronto Esme, la miré y vi que ella también miraba la escena

- Si, demasiado – respondí, entraron a la casa entre risas y todos tuvimos que desviar las miradas, me acerqué a Esme a ayudarla con la comida para la cena, estábamos preparando infinidad de platos, doy gracias al chef en Londres que me habia enseñado algunos platos bastante ricos, y los preparé para servirlos en la mesa, anunciamos que ya estaba servida y el primero en aparecer fue Emmett frotándose las manos maliciosamente

- Bellita hace tiempo que no pruebo tus manjares – dijo él, yo solo reí

- Emmett llama a los demás, sabes que si no están todos no comemos – dijo Esme, la cara de Emmett fue un poema, se le bajo la sonrisa de inmediato y arrastró sus pies hacia el segundo piso para llamar a los demás, en ese momento entre a la cocina y vi otra hermosa escena, en el césped del jardín de Esme, vi como Edward estaba recostado riendo y Sebas estaña encima de él tratando de ahorcarlo pero Edward no se dejaba, ambos reian muy fuerte, yo sonreí, me acerqué a la puerta

- Chicos es hora de cenar – anuncié, ellos voltearon a verme y luego se miraron entre si, y sonrieron maliciosamente – hey, ¿que traman? – dije pero ellos ya se encontraban dirigiendose hacia mi, hasta que sentí como Edward me cargaba y Sebas reia a carcajadas, me llevó corriendo hacia el centro del jardín que era bastante iluminado, me tumbaron y Sebas empezó a hacerme cosquillas

- BAST.. – no pude continuar porque seguía riéndome – por… fa… vor… bas..ta.. yaaa – grité riéndome, ambos se reian

- Que bonita familia – soltó de pronto Emmett, dejaron de hacerme cosquillas y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la cocina, todos estaban ahí mirándonos y Alice se encontraba con una cámara, me senté y me levanté evitando mirar a Edward, este habia sido un acercamiento poco común pero a la vez lindo, me dirigí hacia la cocina en silencio, de pronto todos se dispersaron, y yo giré para mirarles

- Lávense las manos y entren a cenar – anuncié, giré para de nuevo dirigirme hacia la cocina

- ¡Si mamá! – respondieron ambos con fuerza y riendose, en ese momento solo reí y entre a la cocina en dirección a la sala

Estabamos comiendo entre bromas y chistes "no tan chistes", como decía Alice, de Emmett nos hacia reir de cada ocurrencia, Carlisle estaba sentado al lado derecho de Esme, a su lado izquierdo estaba sentada Alice, luego seguía Jasper, Sebas y Edward, yo estaba sentada en frente de Sebastian y Edward, Emmett sentado enfrente de Jasper y Rose en frente de Alice, las ocurrencias de Emmett y Sebas nos hacían reir demasiado, cuando habíamos terminado todos estaban satisfechos, hasta incluso aplaudieron a Esme y luego me aplaudieron por la cena

- ¿Sebas quieres ir con nosotros a la habitación? – preguntó de pronto Carlisle, me imaginaba lo que queria hacer

- ¿Me contaras historias? – preguntó interesado su nieto, el asintió con una sonrisa – ¿y abu Esme estaras ahí también? – preguntó

- Claro, no me perdería de nada las historias de tu abuelo – anunció

- Puedo mami – preguntó Sebas

- Claro hijo, pero compórtate – respondí, ellos se levantaron, y se dirigieron a su alcoba, Rose y Alice estaban lavando los platos y claro Emmett y Jazz ayudaban, estaba sola en la inmensa sala de la casa con Edward

- Buenas noches Edward – anuncié y no esperé a que me respondiera, salí en dirección del tercer piso y subí a mi habitación, me encerré y me tire en la cama cansada, me quité los tacones que tenia puestos gracias a Alice, no me quite el pequeño vestido que tenia miré al techo, el acercamiento con Edward y con Sebastian como una verdadera familia me atormentaba, si, no sabia, uno como decirle a Sebas que Edward es su verdadero padre, y dos Sebastian y Edward se llevaban muy bien, jugaban todo el tiempo y estaban mas tiempo juntos

_Toc, toc, toc, toc…_

Fije mi vista hacia la puerta, habia dejado de tocar, pero tampoco habían dicho algo

- Pase – anuncié, volviendo mi vista hacia el techo

- Bella… - dijo de pronto la voz que reconocia a la claridad, lo miré y estaba recostado en la puerta cerrada de mi habitación, me levante y me senté – queria darte las gracias por el tiempo a solas con Sebas – dijo de pronto, yo asentí con una sonrisa, se acercó poco a poco y se sentó a mi lado – gracias – volvió a añadir

- No tienes porque, es tu hijo Edward, y cometí muchas equivocaciones, es hora de que pases mas tiempo con él... – respondí, de pronto sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla, solo cerré mis ojos respirando pausadamente y me dejé llevar, ahora sentía su respiración mas cerca de mi piel, y hacia que me estremeciera cada vez que suspiraba y su aliento chocara con mi rostro, su frente de pronto se apoyó en mi sien, y ahora su mano se dirigía hacia mi barbilla, hizo que girara lentamente hacia él, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, los abrí lentamente, y el me observaba con esos ojos de color esmeralda tan intensos que tiene

- Sigues siendo hermosa – suspiró, de nuevo su aliento chocó con mi rostro, dejándome aturdida, cerré los ojos para concentrarme de nuevo, pero esta vez sentí que su mano bajaba lentamente de mi mejilla hacia mi cuello, de nuevo sentí como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, cada vez que tocaba alguna parte de mi piel, tan suave, tan tersa, hacia que cada vez que dejaba de tocarme, me volviera loca y ansiosa por sentir mas de su piel

- Edward – suspiré, en ese momento sentí su nariz rozando mis mejillas y bajaban por mi cuello, llegando a mi clavicula, se sentía tan bien, su aliento y su piel rozando con la mia, las millones descargas eléctricas que dejaba me hacían sentir nueva, diferente

- Bella aun te amo… - dijo de pronto Edward abri mis ojos en estado de shock, lo miré y observe la profundidad de su mirada, no habia ninguna mentira, sus ojos eran tan sinceros, me metí en ellos, cerré los ojos y solté un suspiró, en ese instante sentí sus labios rozar con los mios…

* * *

_**hi ninias!**_

_**primero y antes que nada**_

_**lo siento, estoy escasa de tiempo, ya inicie la u y ufff ni se imaginan como estoy**_

_**segundo... les dije que postearia a lo maximo semanalmente... bueeenooo... aqui esta el capituloo**_

_**de nuevo sorry por la demora**_

_**gracias a**_

_marfecullenbrandon: nunca te retrasas, lees y siempre me djas comentarios gracias_

_anicullen: igual tu, aunque no leas dos capitulos y te retrasas me dejas siempre reviews en cada capitulo, es lindo que hagan esto gracias_

_LuciaBoggiano-sakura_

_zhey: desd q supiste sobre la historia... siempre me dejaste comentarios.. ya sea aqui o en el foro_

_anabel94_

_isabellaswan-12_

_marzze : gracias ninia por siempre comentar los capitulos_

_norix pao: igual tu... siempre me dejas reviews gracias!_

_ross_

_dianithavampire_

_ros_

_PaaOo_

_loquibell_

_andysuperchula_

_soffiacullen_

_roseprincesa_

_ckrocullenx3_

_judith_

_alimey_

_vicky08_

_isuldory_

_suizalove_

_maria_

_**gracias a todas ustedes que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia... siempre teniendo paciencia y entendiendo mis faltas ortograficas**_

_**se que faltan algunas chicas... gracias a las que leyeron en su momento y dejaron de leer... su abandono no pasa desapercibido.. solo espero que se encuentren bien**_

_**gracias a las lectoras silenciosas y a las que me dejan reviews millon de gracias**_

_**gracias por las alertas y favoritos**_

_**por las alertas de autor**_

_**en fin**_

_**gracias a todas ustedes es que sigo en esta locura...**_

_**con cariño amyel ^^**_


	27. Atisbo a un futuro peligroso

"Jamas hubiera imaginado decirte lo que siento, siempre supe que me querias, pero aun asi nunca tuve el valor de decirte cuan importante fuiste para mi, nunca tuve el valor para enfrentarme a ti, nunca fui capaz de encarar al miedo que siempre sentí, hasta que me diste indicios de que lo que sentias por mi era mas que amistad, entonces solo asi pude actuar"

* * *

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

- _Sigues siendo hermosa – suspiró, de nuevo su aliento chocó con mi rostro, dejándome aturdida, cerré los ojos para concentrarme de nuevo, pero esta vez sentí que su mano bajaba lentamente de mi mejilla hacia mi cuello, de nuevo sentí como pequeñas descargas eléctricas, cada vez que tocaba alguna parte de mi piel, tan suave, tan tersa, hacia que cada vez que dejaba de tocarme, me volviera loca y ansiosa por sentir mas de su piel_

- _Edward – suspiré, en ese momento sentí su nariz rozando mis mejillas y bajaban por mi cuello, llegando a mi clavicula, se sentía tan bien, su aliento y su piel rozando con la mia, las millones descargas eléctricas que dejaba me hacían sentir nueva, diferente_

- _Bella aun te amo… - dijo de pronto Edward abri mis ojos en estado de shock, lo miré y observe la profundidad de su mirada, no habia ninguna mentira, sus ojos eran tan sinceros, me metí en ellos, cerré los ojos y solté un suspiró, en ese instante sentí sus labios rozar con los mios…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

**ATISBO A UN FUTURO PELIGROSO**

* * *

Sentí como los rayos del sol tocaban mi espalda descubierta, abrí lentamente los ojos, y a mi costado vi a un Edward profundamente dormido, con el cabello despeinado y su pecho descubierto llevaba sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas, quise acariciarlo, pero me contuve, me moví un poco y sentí como mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos una relajante ducha.

Pero no iba a arruinar un momento como este, definitivamente no, el estar de esta manera, yo recostada sobre su pecho y el abrazándome por la espalda era realmente genial, me sentía como nueva, diferente, como si ya no me faltara el vacio que hasta hace poco tenia.

Me acuerdo como sentí sus labios después de escuchar ese te amo de su boca, tan dulce, tan tierno, y tan cargado de pasión, empezamos con un suave y dulce beso, y al final terminamos con uno pasional necesitando de aire, poco a poco me llevó a recostarme a la cama y con muchas caricias me demostró que sigo siendo importante para él, como también lo es para mi, entre tantos besos desesperados y mucha pasión desbordante de ambos, pudimos ser uno de nuevo, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si siempre nos hubiésemos conocido.

_FLASHBACK_

_Solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones rompía el silencio. Edward todavía descansaba sobre mí y mis brazos lo rodeaban. Se alzó sobre sus brazos y se acercó hasta besarme en los labios con dulzura. Yo cai rendida, cansada pero aun con demasiada euforia_

- _Te amo Bella, en serio lo hago – dijo de pronto yo suspiré, y se recostó a mi lado, movio las sabanas y nos metimos dentro, me acercó hacia él y mi cabeza quedo recostada en su pecho_

_Y yo no necesitaba mas, que solo escucharlo respirar, aspirar su fragancia, quedarme para siempre de esta manera, él acariciando lentamente mis brazos, lo habia deseado tanto tiempo, necesitado con locura, y hoy lo habia tenido conmigo_

_Me acurruque hacia él y deje que todo se desconectara, mi mente mi cuerpo, absolutamente todo lo dejaría para mañana, ya no iba a pensar mas, excepto en una sola cosa, amaba a Edward y el tenia que saberlo_

- _Edward – lo llamé_

- _Uhmmm – respondió, me levante en un brazo y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, podia verlo por la luz de la luna, marcaban de manera exquisita sus rasgos_

- _Yo también te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo – respondí, él sonrió y me besó dulcemente_

- _Duerme amor mio, mañana conversamos – dijo de pronto y yo caí en su pecho y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su arrulladora respiración entregándome por completo a la inconciencia_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Buenos dias – dijo de pronto su voz aterciopelada, su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, y aunque recién se estuviera levantando su fragancia era inigualable

- Hola – salude con una sonrisa aun con los ojos cerrados, suspiré, ahora me preocupaba el hecho de que teníamos que conversar, era tonto preocuparse pero estaba nerviosa, me habia dicho que me amaba, pero… siempre tenia mis dudas, en el pasado, sé que él no tenia nada que ver con las cosas que pase por culpa de Tanya, pero aun asi tenia miedo

- Un dolar por tus pensamientos – dijo de pronto, abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome de nuevo a la luz de la mañana, sonreí y negué con la cabeza

- ¿Tan poco valen? – pregunté, él sonrió

- Estas preocupada – respondió, me fijé que me miraba intensamente, estaba recostado de lado, dándome a ver todo su rostro y parte de su pecho descubierto, tuve que desviar la mirada para no intentar pensar incoherencias

- No – respondí, aferré las sabanas a mi cuerpo, y me cubrí toda me senté, y me levanté de la cama – ire a cambiarme – añadí y antes de que me detuviera o hablara, me metí al baño, cerré con seguro al otro lado escuché un suspiro y de hecho yo también suspiré al mismo tiempo que él

Me deshice de las sabanas y me metí a la ducha, agua caliente para pensar mejor, eso era lo que necesitaba, me sentía nerviosa, con miedo, cogí la esponja de baño y me dispuse a frotar mis piernas, pero con los nervios no podia, apreté mas la esponja y la tire, ni podia concentrar en bañarme.

Sali de la ducha y cogí la bata que habia ahí, me la puse y luego me miré al espejo, mi rostro se veia diferente a cuando ayer lo tenia, ayer claramente se veia a una Bella sin brillo en sus ojos, palida, sin sonrojos, y ahora mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mis ojos brillaban, y el solo pensar en que Edward me estaria esperando en la habitación me ponía mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, suspiré y me preparé física y emocionalmente para salir del baño, abrí la puerta y lo primero que observé fue que la cama estaba tendida, y con un adonis perfectamente sentado y arreglado apoyado en la cabecera de la cama

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó él todavía mirando al techo

- ¿Puedes dejar que me cambie? – respondí con otra pregunta, de pronto él bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba con bata y una toalla en mi cabeza, el asintió y salió de mi cuarto, yo volví a suspirar

_**EDWARD POV**_

Ver sus largas y perfectas piernas no era nada a comparación de que toda la noche la tuve entre mis brazos, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel, es que simplemente Bella era perfecta, cada vez que intentaba estar con alguien, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios venían a mi mente, y cuando pasé la fase de _"idiota y pervertido"_ según mi hermana, también buscaba a chicas que tuvieran un parecido color a su cabello, ojos chocolate, pero no existía ninguna con esa característica, si, siempre me torturaba pensando en ella

_Toc, toc, toc_; abrieron la puerta y Bella introdujo su cabeza por un lado de la puerta de mi habitación

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó, yo asentí y me senté en el pequeño sillón que tenia muy cerca a mi balcón, las cortinas se mecían suavemente con el aire fresco de la mañana, aun no se escuchaba ruido en la casa, eso queria decir que todavía seguían durmiendo

- Bella yo…. Quiero…. Yo…. – ni podia recitar una frase completa, mi corazón estaba latiendo desesnfrenadamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas desesperado por saber si Bella aun seguía amándome, queria saber si todavía teníamos oportunidad y es que de verdad lo esperaba

- Edward lo que te dije anoche es cierto – anunció de pronto ella, levanté la vista del piso y la miré, sus mejillas sonrojadas, mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me gustaban y me derretían – yo…. Nunca deje de amarte – añadió, mirándome y luego desviando la mirada, y sus mejillas se vuelven de un color rojo intenso, mas que hace un rato, una sonrisa se formó por inercia, estaba feliz de saber sus sentimientos, actué por instinto, me levanté del sillón y fui a abrazarla

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces – respondí – no sabes cuanto esperé que en todos estos años pronunciaras esto, me haces completamente feliz – anuncié, meciéndola suavemente – te amo Bella, en serio lo hago, te amo y siempre lo haré, contigo aprendi muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante que aprendí contigo fue a abrir mi corazón, te amo por ello y por muchas cosas mas, y lo mas importante es que me diste a un hijo maravilloso – terminé, sentí como Bella temblaba entre mis brazos, dando pequeñas sacudidas, de pronto sentí como mi camisa se humedecía – ¿Estas bien? – pregunté apartándome de ella buscando su mirada, en su rostro vi un sin numero de lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, las limpié con mis dedos e hice que se calmara

- No entiendo porque me amas después de lo que te hice – respondió, volviendo a sollozar, la apreté entre mis brazos besando su frente, me dolia verla asi, pero estaba feliz a la vez ya que ella también me amaba

- Te amo Bella, siempre lo haré, para mi estos años nunca existió, y todo esto prueba que mi amor por ti nunca acabará por extinguirse – añadí

_**BELLA POV**_

- Te amo Bella, siempre lo haré, para mi estos años nunca existió, y todo esto prueba que mi amor por ti nunca acabará por extinguirse – añadió con mucha dulzura, yo seguía sollozando, estaba feliz por lo que estaba pasando, él y yo, en su habitación, él meciéndome lentamente para que yo me calmase, pero triste por el hecho que lo separé siete años de su hijo

- Y yo a ti Edward, todos estos años pasé siempre pensando en ti, en saber como estabas, es saber al menos que me extrañabas solo un poco, realmento siento el hab… - de pronto sus dedos se posaron en mis labios

- Shh – susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos – ya no tienes que disculparte de nada, eres la persona que amo y ahora nada me separará de ti – yo sonrio y lo acerco a mi, tocando su perfecto rostro y depositando un beso en sus labios, él profundizo el beso, para que despues de un rato nos separásemos necesitando de aire, soltando risitas nos sentamos en el sillón donde antes él estaba sentado, abrazandolo y queriendo terminar asi mi vida, los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana y una perfecta sombra de ambos, demostrando que no solo físicamente eramos una sola persona, si no que en todos los sentidos lo eramos, estaba segura que si volveria a nacer, lo buscaría de nuevo, en cualquier sitio para asi volver a amarlo como lo hacia ahora

- _Emmett me estas aplastando_ – de pronto se escucha unos ruidos detrás de la puerta, yo me levanto del regazo de Edward y a la vez lo miro curiosa, él se encoge de hombros y sonríe, inmediatamente se lo que esta pensando, los chismosos de la familia estaban espiándonos

- Tia Rose dile a tio Emmett que no me aplaste – pidió la voz de mi hijo, ¡mi hijo!, definitivamente sus tios eran la mala influencia

- Deja de preocuparte – escucho muy cerca de mi oído, su aliento quemándome en mi piel – Sebas esta bien con ellos – yo niego con una sonrisa en la cara y giro para mirarlo de frente aun con mi sonrisa, puse los dedos en mis labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, él entendió mi mensaje y asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa, me levanté del sillón y caminé de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta, cogí la perilla dela puerta y la giré muy rápido abriéndola al mismo tiempo, la imagen era realmente para el recuerdo, Jasper y Alice juntos en el suelo, y encima se encontraba Sebas junto a Emmett y Rose, todos mirando de reojo hacia arriba, los miré muy enojada y todos se levantaron rápido

- Aaaaaa…. – dijeron al mismo tiempo queriendo encontrar alguna explicación creíble para decirla - ¿Buenos Días? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Edward empezó a reírse bastante fuerte soltando carcajadas haciendo retumbar los vidrios de la habitación

- Ustedes si que se exceden – dije, regresando a mi antigua posición, junto a Edward, y el atrayéndome con su mano y acariciando con su otra mano mi mejilla plantó un beso en mis labios ante la mirada aturdida de los presentes

- AY SOY TAN FELIZ – gritó de pronto Alice, dando saltitos en su sitio – los amo, los amo – siguió gritando dando zancadas hacia nosotros, lanzándose con su pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo y abrazándonos – me da gusto que hayan arreglado todo – añadió – estoy tan feliz que ire a cocinar el desayuno – de pronto todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, Alice que ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación fue interceptada por Jasper

- ¿Amor no quieres ir al centro comercial? – preguntó entre nervioso y lleno de pánico, todos sabíamos el efecto que Alice tenia en la cocina, solo si querías ser envenenado o intoxicado podias dejar a Alice hacer de las suyas, vi como las palabras de Jasper surtían efecto y asintió – chicos nos vemos y felicidades – gritó agitando su mano antes de desaparecer siendo arrastrada por la pequeña duende, de pronto sentí un pequeño peso abrazandome, mi hijo se notaba que estaba feliz

- ¿Mamá eres feliz? – preguntó de pronto mirándome fijamente a los ojos , yo asentí en respuesta y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego se acercó a Edward a abrazarlo, ante esta escena yo me derretí, pense que quizás no seria tan difícil decirle la verdad a Sebas

- Ejem – carraspeo de pronto alguien, Emmett estaba mirándonos con las cejas levantadas – asi que…. – añadió – ¿la noche estuvo movidita no? – preguntó, yo solo negué molesta y con las mejillas encendidas

- Emmett vámonos – de pronto gritó Rosalie desde la puerta, me guiñó el ojo y se fue – SI QUIERES TENER NOCHES COMO LA DE EDWARD, ES MEJOR QUE TE APURES – Emmett salió volando del cuarto con mirada de pánico, y yo sonreí, siempre Rose tendría ese efecto en Emmett, de pronto Edward se levantó y se sentó en su cama, viendo como Sebas me abrazaba y yo depositaba besos en su frente

- ¿Salimos?

Estábamos en el centro comercial, caminando agarrados de la mano y viendo como Sebas se entusiasmaba con cada cosa que miraba, entraba a tiendas sin que se el dijera, Edward tenia que sacarlo a rastras, y yo me reia ya que Sebas lo manipulaba a su gusto, ya que conmigo no podia hacerlo.

Despues del incidente de la mañana bajamos todos a desayunar Esme y Carlisle se dieron cuenta del ambiente que rodeaba y de frente nos fueron a abrazar diciendo que estaban mas que felices porque habíamos regresado, y que oficialmente Sebas era su nieto, yo solo sonreí, desayunamos entre bromas de Emmett, claro sus pesadas bromas, y como siempre yo poniéndome como roja por los comentarios que hacia, Rose se encargaba de golpearlo para que no siga hablando pero no habia manera de pararlo, y Alice casi se atragantaba con la comida por salir al centro comercial con Jasper, y este ultimo al parecer se habia arrepentido por haber mencionado compras y centro comercial…

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó de pronto Edward, viendo distraídamente lo que Sebas hacia – tienes una concentración…. Es interesante de ver – añadió, yo sonreí

- Estaba pensando en lo loca que es tu familia – respondí, él se rió conmigo y me jalo de la mano siguiendo a Sebastian que poco a poco se alejaba y entraba a una tienda, al parecer de artefactos electrónicos, Edward se separó de mi para ir detrás de él pero yo lo detuve

- Es imposible que lo saques de ese lugar, a no ser que le compres algo – él me mira como Sebastian lo hace, sus ojitos tristones, y con un puchero que te invita a apachurrarlo y repartir un monton de besos alrededor de su rostro, yo solo me rio – ya no tiene ningún efecto el que me pongas carita de perro degollado, asi que entra a la tienda y negocia con él, y mientras haces eso iré por una cosas y los espero en el patio de comidas – le doy un beso en la mejilla, y cuando estuve a punto de voltearme el me cogió de la cintura y me apretó contra él

- Te amo – susurró en mi oído, y sonrio

- Como yo a ti – respondí

Caminé lejos de él recordando lo que hasta hace un momento sucedió, llegué sonriendo a la tienda de Victoria's Secret, entrando por la puerta principal y dirigiéndome hacia un lugar en especifico, lencería francesa, ahora si tenia motivos para comprarla y usarla…

- Quien diría que te veria de nuevo – de pronto habló alguien haciéndome asustar, soltando el fino encaje que se encontraba entre mis manos hasta hace un instante, giré en mi mismo lugar para ver quien me habia hablado, y me dí con una sorpresa horrible

_**EDWARD POV**_

- Vamos Sebas tenemos que buscar a tu mamá – supliqué de nuevo ya que este no se queria mover del pequeño sillón que habían puesto los dueños del local para que los clientes probasen el producto antes de su compra – ¿si me haces caso te compro ese juego si? – añadí, él me miró con ojos brillantes

- Hasta que al fin mencionas comprar este juego, ya esta bien vamos, pero antes cómprame este juego – señaló ordenándome, yo entrecerré mis ojos, y el también lo hizo, estaba retándome, yo sonreí

- Pequeño diablillo vámonos tu mamá debe estar esperándonos – y sin más me acerque a él y lo cargue aferrándolo a mi costado, el mientras pataleaba y le hacía de vez en cuando cosquillas

- SUELTAME – gritó de pronto, haciendo que todas las personas giraran a vernos – SUELTAME – gritó de nuevo – YA NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS – las personas seguían mirando en nuestra dirección, y yo me sentí intimidado ante esto, cualquier persona normal pensaría que estaba raptándome a este niño, pero este niño era mi hijo – PAPÁ SUELTAME – y ante este hecho lo solté dejándolo suavemente en el piso

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté atemorizado, sorprendido y a la vez alegre ante la mención de Papá

- Papá, eres mi papá – respondió él mirando el piso – Abu Esme me contó ayer todo lo que tenia que saber, se que eres mi papá verdadero – añadió, y yo me quedé en estado completo de shock, lo miraba y no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, él ya sabia que era su padre, su padre biológico – se que siempre me quisiste anuque no sabias que yo existía – añadió de nuevo, ante esto solo lo abracé y lo cargué

- Sebas, te amo por que eres mi hijo, te amo porque me llamaste papá, y te amo mas porque Bella es tu mamá y la mujer que yo amo con todas mis fuerzas – él sonrió y me abrazó, entrelazo sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello y así partimos en dirección del patio de comidas

Cuando llegamos, vi a Bella sentada en la heladería que estaba al lado del Starbucks, pero su semblante era serio y su mirada la mantenía perdida en el horizonte, nos acercamos a ella, yo aun con Sebas entre mis brazos

- ¿Mamá esta bien? – preguntó en mi oído, yo asentí y luego me encogí de hombros

- Veremos que le preocupa, ¿si? – pregunté, él solo asintió y lo bajé al piso para acercarnos a ella

- Mamá – llamó Sebas, pero Bella no hacia caso – Mami – llamo de nuevo, y ella aun no se movia

- ¿Bella amor estas bien? – pregunté muy cerca de su oído, la falta de atención que tenia antes me preocupaba, jamás la habia visto asi, y cuando una cosa le preocupaba sabia que su estado se volvia como aletargado y siempre terminaba aturdida, solo asi pudo reaccionar y me miró, también miró a Sebas este ultimo sonrió, pero también podia ver preocupación en sus ojos

- Ya están aquí – anunció de pronto, Sebas y yo asentimos automáticamente queriendo descifrar su reacción – hay que pedir helados ¿si? – preguntó y nosotros volvimos a asentir, ella de inmediato se levantó sonriéndonos, pero me di cuenta que su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos, aun tenia como una nube espesa de preocupación en ellos, de inmediato se fue a la caja para hacer el pedido

- Mamá esta preocupada de algo serio – dijo de pronto Sebas haciendo que quitara mi vista de Bella y pusiera atención a mi hijo

- ¿Como sabes eso? – pregunté

- Cada vez que pasaba algo en Londres con respecto a mi papá uhmmm, Alec – aclaró sonriéndome un poco y yo respondí con una sonrisa indicándole que siguiera – se quedaba con la mirada perdida, preocupada con el ceño fruncido, como por ejemplo cuando pasó lo del accidente de mi papá, mamá creía que no me daba cuenta, creo que tenia 5 años, siempre la veia perdida y cuando la llamaba no me hacia caso, nana tenia que hacerla reaccionar, nana tuvo que explicarme todo y yo asi entendí – terminó con su relato y yo volví mi vista para de nuevo enfocarla en el rostro de Bella, ella de nuevo mantenía su fija vista hacia el horizonte perdida y con el ceño fruncido, señal que daba mas que decir, ella estaba preocupada

_**BELLA POV**_

¿Como podia describir lo que habia pasado hace un momento?, ¿Cómo podia explicar que me habia encontrado a la persona menos esperada en un centro comercial tan grande?

¿Acaso las cosas siempre pasan de esta manera? Estaba feliz con Edward y mi hijo, creo que ni habia pasado unas cuantas horas cuando me encuentro con el mismísimo demonio… ¿acaso la vida no quiere que sea feliz?

FLASHBACK

- _Al parecer si me reconoces – aclaró ella – ¿como te ha ido todos estos años? – preguntó con una sonrisa, yo bien sabia que aquella sonrisa estaba muy lejos de ser amistosa, era mas falsa que los pecho que tenia_

- _Solo resume que quieres y ya – respondí tajantemente, el hecho de haber vivido en Londres, una ciudad donde la conducta fría se dejaba mostras por todos los lugares a los que iba, me habia enseñado muy bien a esconder mis miedos, y a no dejarme intimidar por aquellas personas que intentaban destruirme, a esconder apariencias, y bien tenia que confesar, no sé porque Tanya hacia que me estremeciera, haciendo recorrer una extraña sensación de escalosfrios por mi columna, pero no se lo iba a demostrar_

- _Vaya, directa – anunció con otra sonrisa, se cruzó de brazos haciendo resaltar sus voluminosos senos, a mi parecer estaban a punto de explotar, quise reirme ante mi pensamiento pero no podia, de pronto sentí como era examinada de pies a cabeza – tacones Jimmy Choo, vestido casual Dolce &Gabanna, bolso Gucci, y accesorios Burberry, y aun asi sigues pareciendo una campesina, aunque te escondas bajo todo ese atuendo, sigues siendo una patas chuecas – de pronto termino con todo su discurso y terminó por colmarme la paciencia_

- _Aprendi mucho cuando me fui a Europa, el tiempo es oro, habla de una vez y no en códigos donde se que tu y tu estúpida neurona se entienden – terminé, Tanya me miró a los ojos y vi que se habia puesto furiosa, pero de pronto se calmó, sonrió de nuevo_

- _Al parecer tu pasado te sigue persiguiendo – hablo de pronto – ¿los asesinos de tu padre recuerdas? – y yo ante esa mención abri los ojos desmesuradamente – Ay, querida no sabes cuan bien me caen esos tipos – añadió – tengo que serte sincera – soltó un suspiro pasándose de dramático – debieron matarte y terminar su trabajo, pero bueno, basta de arrepentimientos, se alegraran mucho el saber que estas de nuevo en la ciudad, y mira, una cantidad inmensa de dinero te rodea –_

- _Habla de una maldita vez, que es lo que quieres – respondí con los puños apretados de la rabia y de miedo, los malditos que habían asesinado a mi padre me estaban buscando…._

- _Quiero que dejes a Edward de una vez por todas, debiste de quedar en Europa, ¿no dices que estabas bien ahí?, no debiste de regresar, Edward iba a ser mio, siempre fue mio, y siempre será, asi que de una vez apártate de mi camino si no quieres sufrir consecuencias, en especial con tu tierno hijo, podría ser la perfecta madre para él y para mis futuros hijos con Edward – terminó, yo suspiré, estaba pensando, ella seria capaz de lo que sea, incluso matar a toa mi familia, y dejar sin padres a Sebas, pero no iba a permitir de nuevo dañar mi felicidad, una vez se lo prometi a mi padre y luego se lo prometí a Alec, lucharía por mi felicidad, y mi felicidad son Edward y Sebastian, las personas que yo tanto amo en esta vida_

- _¿Asi que trato hecho? – preguntó estirando la mano con una sonrisa_

- _Desecho – respondí entre mis dientes – jamás haría un trato contigo si de por medio esta Edward mi hijo y el resto de mi familia, haz lo que quieras – respondí saliendo del local_

- _Te arrepentiras de esto Isabella Swan – dijo antes de que salga por completo del establecimiento, y solo esa simple frase hizo que empezara a sudar, se me bajara la presión y sintiendo pánico de lo que podría suceder en cualquier momento_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Tenia que dejar de pensar en esto, tenia que llevarme muy lejos a toda mi familia, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué les diría?, ¿vámonos de vaciones?, y luego que, cuando quieran regresar que les diría ¿hay que quedarnos un poco mas porque si regresamos a Phoenix nos querrán matar?, ni loca haría eso, tenia que protegerlos a como de lugar, tenia que proteger a Edward mi hijo, a toda mi familia

- Maldita seas Tanya – dije en un susurro ya acercándome a la caja

- ¿Tanya? – preguntó de pronto una voz que automáticamente reconocí como Edward, giré a mirarlo y el tenia su ceño fruncido - ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya y tus maldiciones? – añadió, buscando en mi mirada la respuesta…

* * *

_**holaaa niñas lindas!**_

_**primero y antes que nada... siento el haberme restrasado**_

_**estoy segura que algunas me quieren matar.. en fin... bueeeeenooo..**_

_**espero puedan disfrutar de este capitulo...**_

_**con cariño amyel**_

* * *

_**hay chicas que me preguntan cunado subiré mas caps de amarte asi... la verdad no le, esta en proceso eso si.. pero por el tiempo en la u... bueeenooo... espero que pueda ser pronto... gracias por su paciencia y comprension!**_


	28. Tulipan Rojo

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Tenia que dejar de pensar en esto, tenia que llevarme muy lejos a toda mi familia, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué les diría?, ¿vámonos de vaciones?, y luego que, cuando quieran regresar que les diría ¿hay que quedarnos un poco mas porque si regresamos a Phoenix nos querrán matar?, ni loca haría eso, tenia que protegerlos a como de lugar, tenia que proteger a Edward mi hijo, a toda mi familia_

- _Maldita seas Tanya – dije en un susurro ya acercándome a la caja_

- _¿Tanya? – preguntó de pronto una voz que automáticamente reconocí como Edward, giré a mirarlo y el tenia su ceño fruncido - ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya y tus maldiciones? – añadió, buscando en mi mirada la respuesta…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 27**

**TULIPAN ROJO**

* * *

Bella se habia quedado de nuevo mirando al horizonte como si tratara de recordar algo, de pronto la vi frunciendo mas su ceño, el señor que estaba detrás de ella le decía que avanzara ya que estaba retrasando la cola, pero ella no prestaba la mas minima atención, me tuve que levantar del asiento para ir hacia ella

- Sebas iré con tu mamá un momento – anuncié, él solo asintió con el ceño fruncido, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la frente, caminé en dirección a Bella, que aun permanecia en el mismo lugar, el señor que antes se encontraba detrás de ella, ya estaba haciendo su pedido

- Bella, amor ¿estas bien? – pregunté, pero ella seguía teniendo la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la moví un poco, hasta incluso pasé mis manos por delante de su cara y nada, no perdia de vista el horizonte

- Maldita seas Tanya – de pronto dijo en un susurro, como si lo pronunciara con rabia, vi en sus ojos que se formaba la furia y el enojo, eso era muy diferente a como yo la conocía

- ¿Tanya? – preugnté sorprendido automáticamente - ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya y tus maldiciones? – pregunté de nuevo, ella al reconocer mi voz a la primera pregunta volteó y me miró con sorpresa, se mordió sus labios de forma nerviosa, bajó la mirada y de pronto volvió a mirarme a los ojos, instantáneamente lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, la abracé con fuerzas, y me dirigí a la cajera

- Señorita deme una copa de chocolate menta y lúcuma – pedí, y mientras preparaban el pedido, y la señorita mirándome de reojo, cosa que lo vi asqueado, me dedique a acariciar la espalda de Bella, no entendía ninguna de sus reacciones, una vez que me entregaron el pedido tuve que llevar a Bella empujándola hacia nuestra mesa, seguía como en un estado catatónico, no salía de sus pensamientos, lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, Sebas cuando nos vio de cerca se levantó de su silla y me miró, yo le negué con la cabeza, hice que cogiera su helado, él se sentó con su helado aun mirándonos, yo me senté e hice que Bella se sentara sobre mis piernas, un sollozo se hizo audible

- ¿Bella que pasa? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido, acariciando su espalda, quitando algunos mechones de su cara y ahora que me daba cuenta no tenia ninguna bolsa ¿le habrían robado?... ¿pero que tenia que ver Tanya?... vi como Sebas estaba a punto de pararse para acercase a Bella

- Ta… ta… ta… ny… a – respondió entre hipidos, sentí como crecia mi preocupación, ni podia responder bien a mi pregunta y eso me asustaba – ella… ella – un sollozo volvió a escapar de sus labios la abracé muy fuerte y froté con suavidad su espalda – Edward ella…. De prontó colapsó entre mis brazos, la sujete mas fuerte para que no se vaya con la mesa, saqué mi celular del bolsillo y le entregué a Sebastian, que ahora se encontraba parado asustado por el estado de su mamá

- Sebas llama a Alice o a Rose y avisales que estaremos en el hospital – él solo asintió y cogió mi celular, cargue con mucho cuidado a Bella y me paré para dirigirme muy rápido hacia mi auto, poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento escuche a Sebastian hablar recién con sus tios, hice que me abriera la puerta de atrás y él se subió con ella

- ¿Papá, mamá estará bien? – preguntó de pronto, miré por el retrovisor y asentí preocupado, mi hijo ya tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes Sebas, tu mami es fuerte estará bien, es solo por el shock de alguna noticia que tuvo – respondí con una sonrisa, pero estaba seguro que esa sonrisa ni llegaba a mis ojos, él asintió y volvió su mirada a Bella

Llegamos al hospital y mi padre nos recibió con una camilla lista por la puerta de emergencias, como estaba en mis días libres casi no podia hacer mucho, y con la preocupación que me embargaba era mejor mantenerme lejos del caso.

Al poco rato de espera en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital apareció Alice y Rose preguntándome que era lo que habia pasado, hice que Emmett se llevara a Sebastian, junto a Jasper se encargaron de distraerlo y llevarlo al menos que comiera algo, lo despedí con una mano y luego me dirigí hacia las miradas de preocupación de mi hermana y mi cuñada

- Bella habló de Tanya – respondí, Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentó para poder respirar mejor yo fruncí mi ceño

- Es una maldita arpía – masculló Rose entre dientes también sentándose y con la respiración agitada

- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? – pregunté molesto, si tenia que ver con Bella yo tenia que ser el primero en saberlo, pero al parecer estaba muy al margen de lo que pasaba

- Tanya regresó, y todo este tiempo habló de venganza, y… - comenzó a hablar Alice, pero Rose la calló dándole un pequeño golpe en el costado

- Y…. – insistí

- Ahí viene Carlisle – avisó Alice saltando del asiento – ¿como esta Bella? – preguntó apurada

- Esta en shock, al parecer una noticia que recibió la hizo alterar demasiado, aun no quiere salir de su mente por asi decirlo – explicó y yo ante esa noticia tuve miedo, conocía y estudiaba los casos que por simples noticias y sorpresas de muy mal gusto la gente se refugiaba en su mente quedando en estado de coma hasta que ellos decidan inconscientemente salir de aquel estado, al parecer Carlisle vió mi precupacion en los ojos – Edward tienes que entrar y hablarle – avisó, yo asentí y dirigí a la habitación en la que se encontraba, abrí la puerta, en ese momento Susan se encontraba revisando su carpeta

- Buenos días doctor Cullen – saludó

- Hola Susan – asentí, y ella salió de la habitación

**_BELLA POV_**

- _Bella tienes que despertar amor, te necesito, Sebas te necesita, por favor_ – escuché una voz a los lejos, y tenia razón, no podia refugiarme en mi mente de un pequeño susto que puedo enfrentarlo con Edward, abrí los ojos lentamente, vi como Edward estaba agarrando mi mano, la moví solo un poco, y él movió su mirada de mi mano hacia mi rostro – Bella me diste un susto de muerte – dijo de pronto lanzándose contra mi, apretándome entre sus brazos

- Lo siento – respondí

- ¿Puedes explicarme que paso para que te pusieras en este estado? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, levanté mi mano y alise las pequeñas arrugas que le salian en la frente por la preocupación, sonreí y asentí

- Tanya quiere verme lejos de ti – suspiré, el hizo su agarre mas fuerte – prácticamente quiere destruirme para quedarse contigo – añadí

- Eso no se lo voy a permitir a nada ni nadie, ¿me entendiste? – preguntó, yo asentí

Pasaron los días, Edward prácticamente no se despegaba de mi, regresamos a Phoenix después de una extensa despedida con mi familia, no volví a saber nada de Tanya, al contrario me tenia intrigada, ¿Cómo ella podia conocer a los asesinos de mi padre?, eso no entendía, y estaba decidida a entenderlo, tenia que poner de cabeza a la ciudad para que la investigación que estaba mandando a hacer saliera con buenos resultados, pero cada vez que iba a mi oficina, el investigador no tenia nada nuevo, mas que solo una noticia, Tanya habia vuelto a desaparecer, decía "vuelto", porque lo que averiguó en la ciudad fue que Tanya por tiempos aparecía y por tiempos desaparecía, y eso era muy raro, según lo que me dijo el investigador, asi que todavía estaba estudiando el caso.

Alice y Rose se mostraban extrañas después de mi desmayo y susto a toda la familia, siempre se mostraban inquietas con el tema de Tanya, por eso cambiaban de tema de conversacion lo mas rápido posible.

Sebastian al igual que Edward no se separaba de mi, queria ir conmigo a todos los sitios que fuera, también el susto que le di no me lo iba a perdonar, ¿pero quien no se pondría de esa manera si aparece la mujer que tiempo atrás arruino tu vida y todavía si te dice que mantiene contacto con los sujetos que mataron a tu padre?

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó de pronto Edward, lo ví parado en medio de la entrada del recibidor a la sala, sonreí y me hice a un lado en el sofá, invitándolo a que se sentara conmigo, él entendió y dejo su maletín y su bata en otro sofá y se sentó conmigo, abrazandome muy fuerte, dándome la protección necesaria y a la vez dándome un beso en la frente

- Estaba pensando en que el tiempo pasa muy rápido – respondí con una sonrisa, él me miró y deposito sus labios en los mios, y poco a poco ese beso dulce y tierno fue volviéndose apasionado y necesitado, tuvimos que separarnos para respirar

- Si, el tiempo pasa rápido – respondió en un suspiro – ¿y Sebas? – preguntó, yo sonreí

- ¡Papá! – gritó de pronto

- ¿Hijo que tal tu dia? – preguntó Edward, cargándolo en sus piernas

- Bien, solo que no me gusta la escuela – hizo una mueca graciosa, Edward y yo nos reimos

- Bueno, pero es necesario ir a la escuela – respondió él aun sonriendo, Sebas hizo otra mueca e hizo que nos riéramos mas

- Pero yo quiero quedarme con mi mamá como lo hacia en Londres – refutó él cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, yo reí con mas fuerza

- Aaaa no, ese pucherito ya no funciona conmigo – respondió Edward haciéndole cosquillas, y me uní a sus risas haciendo cosquillas también a Sebas

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh – de pronto se oyó un coro de suspiros, levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo y vimos a Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice en la entrada de la sala – se ven tan bien juntos – terminó Rose

- ¿No necesitan que nos llevemos a Sebas para que puedan tener su noche salvaje? – preguntó de pronto Emmett, yo me sonroje hasta no se donde y negué con mi cabeza

- Emmett cállate, no necesitan noche salvaje – respondió Jasper – apuesto que todas sus noches son salvajes, claro y Sebas ni enterado – añadió, lo miré con los ojos abierto

- Te estas juntando mucho con Emmett Jazz – respondí – ¿Alice porque no lo atas a una cadena y asi evitas que Emmett destroce su mente? – añadí, Alice se quedó pensando

- Si podría ser, si Rose también ata a Emmet, pero la única diferencia es que Emmett tendría que llevar un bozal – respondió con una mirada seria – ¿que opinas Rose? – preguntó ella, vi como Emmett se ponía nervioso, y Jasper también estaba que miraba de reojo a Alice, Edward se escondió entre mis cabellos para sofocar su risa y Sebas que estaba en medio de todo esto no entendía nada

- Oferta tentadora – respondió Rose, Emmett se puso tenso

- No te atreverías ¿verdad muñeca? – preguntó él acercándose poco a poco a mi rubia amiga – no serias capaz…. O ¿si? – añadió al ultimo, Rosalie lo vio dándole una mirada maliciosa enarcando un ceja

- No me retes – respondió ella, Edward que estaba riéndose cada vez mas en mi cuello, se apartó de mi y empezóa reírse mas fuerte

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? – preguntó Jasper

- Ustedes si que se pasan chicos – respondió él todavía sofocando su risa tratando de calmarse – Emmett el solo imaginarte con cadena y bozal me causa risa, asi que… - y volvió a reírse bastante fuerte, yo solo rodé los ojos

- Deja de reírte Edward o soltare todo – amenazó Emmett, de inmediato Edward paró de reir, yo solo miré a Emmett y luego a Edward y fruncí mi ceño

- ¿Hay algo que me perdí? – pregunté, Alice y Rose negaron rodando sus ojos

Los chicos se quedaron para la cena, entre bromas comimos todo lo que nos habia puesto Laura, Emmett fue el que comió mas y alabó la sazón de la criada, Sebas estaba que se moria de sueño a tal punto que por poco y se duerme mientras comia su segundo plato de lasagna, Edward lo llevó a su habitación para hacerlo dormir, yo despues iria para ver como está.

Todos se retiraron muy temprano después de que Edward aparecio por las gradas, decían que tenían mucho que hacer, y que solo habían venido a visitar, Edward también se despidió con un beso y un abrazo, por mi nunca me separaría de entre sus brazos pero tenia que irse, aun tenia turno en el hospital.

Subi hacia las habitaciones, a veces creía que Esme se habia excedido con la casa, demasiadas habitaciones para solo 2 personas mi hijo y yo, y claro las chicas del servicio que era aparte, Edward algunas veces se quedaba conmigo, pero él siempre decía que queria darme mi espacio las veces que no se quedaba conmigo.

Entré a la habitación de Sebas, iluminada con su pequeña lamparita de balón de futbol, podia sentir la esencia de Edward, habia arropado a Sebas muy bien, las cobijas estaba en forma de que en cualquier momento y cualquier movimiento que hiciera Sebas no lo incomodarían, me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en su frente, salí de la habitación, de nuevo aspirando la poca esencia de Edward que habia en la habitación.

Ingresé a mi habitación, y de pronto sentí de neuvo la esencia de Edward, encendí la luz y empecé a dejar mis pendientes en mi tocador, cuando a través del espejo vi un tulipán rojo y un pequeño sobre debajo de la flor, me acerqué mas a la cama y recogí el sobre

_"""Bella, este es uno de los primeros pasos de una sorpresa preparada especialmente para ti, te pediría que mañana tengas todo el dia libre._

_Iré a recogerte a las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente, ponte algo casual y comodo."""_

_Con amor Edward_

Y solo bastó un movimiento para recoger el tulipán y aspirarlo profundamente…. Estaba segura que esta noche no dormiría para nada esperando ansiosa la sorpresa de Edward…

_PD. Tulipan Rojo: SImbolo de amor eterno…. Mi amor por ti no tiene fin…. Te amo_

* * *

**_les gusto?_**

**_espero que si_**

**_... uhmmmm lo siento si tarde en actualizar..._**

**_ya casi no tengo tiempo_**

**_se acercan los examenes de la universidad y tengo que estudiar mucho para que al siguiente semestre amplien mis creditos y asi poder terminar antes..._**

**_bueeenooo alguien se puede imaginar la sorpresa que tiene Edward para Bella?_**

**_adivinen!_**

**_estoy con otra idea en la cabeza y por eso no me concentro mucho... pero no subire nada hasta terminar los otros fics... asi que tendra que esperar la historia bonita que se me formó mientras iba a la fiesta d emi amiga jajaja_**

**_cuidense muchachas lindas!_**

**_con cariño amyel_**

* * *

**_COMO INDIQUE... ES POSIBLE QUE ME RETRASE EN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES... EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS... SE QUE NO ACTUALIZO MAS QUE ESTA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LOS PROYECTOS DE INVESTIGACION ME MATAN =S Y YA NO PUEDOOOO... MUERO DE SUEÑO TODOS LOS DIAS_**

**_ESPERO QUE SEPAN ENTENDER... IRE SUBIENDO POCO A POCO CADA HISTORIA..._**

_LA DE **CUANDO TE ENAMORAS DE ALGUIEN PROHIBIDO**... CAMBIO DE NOMBRE... ES = E**NAMORATE DE ALGUIEN PROHIBIDO**.. AJAJAJ PERO VA POR AHI... LO CAMBIE TOTALMENTE ESPERO QUE SE **PASEN POR ESE FIC YA QUE RECIEN VOY EN EL CAPITULO 2**_

_**Espero que puedan leer mis otros fics ya que necesito reviews para el aliento**_

_**cuidense!**_


	29. Sorpresas

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Ingresé a mi habitación, y de pronto sentí de nuevo la esencia de Edward, encendí la luz y empecé a dejar mis pendientes en mi tocador, cuando a través del espejo vi un tulipán rojo y un pequeño sobre debajo de la flor, me acerqué mas a la cama y recogí el sobre_

**_"Bella, este es uno de los primeros pasos de una sorpresa preparada especialmente para ti, te pediría que mañana tengas todo el dia libre._**

**_Iré a recogerte a las 10 de la mañana aproximadamente, ponte algo casual y comodo."_**

**_Con amor Edward_**

_Y solo bastó un movimiento para recoger el tulipán y aspirarlo profundamente…. Estaba segura que esta noche no dormiría para nada esperando ansiosa la sorpresa de Edward…_

**_PD. Tulipan Rojo: SImbolo de amor eterno…. Mi amor por ti no tiene fin…. Te amo_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

**SORPRESAS**

* * *

Desperté muy temprano por la mañana, miré el reloj que se encontraba en mi buró, eran las 6 y aun los rayos de sol no se diganaban por atravesar las cortinas, me levanté y caminé en dirección a la ducha, me bañe con agua muy caliente, me sentía nerviosa y tensa, nerviosa por Edward y su sorpresa y tensa por Tanya.

Me vestí muy rápido, con ropa muy comoda como dijo Edward, estaba segura que una vez que Sebas se despierte el tiempo pasaría volando, me puse una blusa rosada en varios tonos, y una chaqueta de color negro con pequeñas mangas, de pantalón me puse unos pitillos negros y unas converse, me sentía tan rara, hacia mucho tiempo que no me ponía zapatillas y ahora lo estaba haciendo, elegante y a la vez juvenil, me sentía libre, ya que no me acostumbraba mucho a utilizar zapatos con tacones y todavía los que amenazaban con mi equilibrio.

Baje rápidamente a la cocina, aun la gente no se ahbia levantado, decidí preparar el desayuno para mi hijo, rápidamente hice su postre favorito, y lo puse en la mesa, cogí la tetera y puse té, sabia que le encantaba el té de naranja y lo preparé, tambien hice tostadas para mi, y llené dos vasos pequeños de jugo de durazno, creo que eso era suficiente, para mi prepara mi taza cargada de café, y lo puse en una pequeña mesita para llevarlo a la habitación de Sebas, lo ordené y justo en el momento que salía de la cocina apareció Laura, asombrándome de verme en la cocina se puso a un lado a punto de levantar los brazos

- Señora buenos días – saludo ella – déjeme ayudarla – añadió

- No Laura no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo – indiqué con una sonrisa ella asintió y se retiró a la cocina, yo continué con mi labor, subí las escaleras y empujé la puerta de la habitación de Sebas, él aun continuaba dormido, puse la pequeña bandeja encima de su baul de juguetes y me acerqué a él, lo acaricié lentamente

Tenia mucho parecido con Edward, aunque solo era en el cabello, y la piel, el resto eran rasgos mios, pero lo mas parecido que tenia Edward y él, eran los gestos, las miradas y las sonrisas deslumbrantes que ambos llegaban a mostrar.

- Cielo, despierta te tengo una sorpresa – susurré en su oído, pero él solo se movió inquieto

- Mamá – susurró él con los ojos cerrados – dejame dormir un ratito mas, solo un ratito y luego me meto al lodo – ante esa petición yo me reí, besé su mejilla y luego me dispuse a hacerle cosquillas – BASTA BASTA – gritó entre risas

- Es hora de tu sorpresa – anuncié una vez que esta totalmente despierto, me levanté de su lado y alcé la bandeja

- Preparaste desayuno – exclamó asombrado yo entrecerré los ojos con una sonrisa – lo siento mami, pero es raro que prepares algo – añadió, yo solo reí y me senté a su lado, desayunamos entre risas y poco a poco, de pronto dieron las 8 de la mañana entre tantas risas, le dije que se apurara en alistarse ya que pronto sus tios estarían aquí para irse de paseo

Despues de 30 minutos de espera a que terminara de arreglarse, según él como un rayo, bajamos a la sala donde nos esperaban una impaciente Alice dando saltitos en su sitio, Jasper leyendo una revista junto con Emmett, y Rose saliendo de la cocina masticando algo que encontró

- Hola tia Alice – saludó Sebas bajando a toda velocidad, ella abrió los brazos y lo apachurró – no respiro tia – se quejó mi niño, pero justo en ese momento en el que todos nos reíamos, entró Edward a la sala con una sonrisa radiante, dirigiendose a mi y dándome un beso duradero en la mejilla yo sonreí y me sonroje automáticamente

- Chicos es hora de irnos, antes de que suba la pasión – dijo de pronto Emmett, me acerqué al sofá donde estaba Alice y Jasper agarré con cojin y se lo tiré en la cara, dándole de lleno

- Bella – él se quejó y todos volvimos a reir

- Chau papi, mami – se despidió Sebas, le di un beso en la frente y luego se acercó a Edward para abrazarlo, y asi salieron por la puerta principal, solo nos quedamos Edward y yo en la inmensa casa

- Dijiste que me recogerías a las 10 – rompí el silencio que reinaba en la sala

- Si quiere me voy y vengo luego – respondió él inclinándose un poco hacia la salida

- ¡NO! – grité en toda la estancia, él solo se rió cogió mi mano y tiro de mi

- Eso supuse – susurró – ¿estamos solos, algo que quieras hacer? – preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente

- ESPEREN – gritó de pronto Emmett a lo lejos – antes de que empiecen a ponerse calientes tengo que recoger el postre que vi en la cocina – dicho esto entro muy rápido a la cocina y salió con un plato lleno del postre que le prepare a Sebas – Bella te traigo el plato pronto, continúen con su calentura – añadió

- EMMETT – gritamos a la vez, a lo lejos se escucharon risas y voces, nosotros solo nos reimos por sus ocurrencias

- ¿Quieres ir al jardín un momento? – preguntó, yo alcé una ceja – haremos tiempo hasta las 10 en punto – añadió, yo asentí y me arrastró al jardín donde habia muchas hamacas entre los arboles que invadían el jardín, para descansar, siguió tirando de mi e hizo que me subiera a una de las hamacas, subí como él quiso y luego se acomodó él a mi lado

- ¿Estas comoda? – preguntó de pronto, yo asentí

- Contigo siempre – respondí, el besó mi frente y nos mantuvimos callados durante un largo momento, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones el sonido de nuestros corazones, el sonido de la naturaleza alrededor de nosotros, el canto de los pájaros, el crujir de las ramas, el sonido de las pequeñas ventiscas que aparecían

- Jamás en mi vida me habia sentido tan comodo, y como estas tú, lo hace todo perfecto – dijo de pronto, yo asentí en respuesta – Te amo Bella – añadió

- Y yo a ti – respondí, y no sé como me quedé profundamente dormida

De pronto sentí que era llevaba hacia algun lugar, en los brazos de alguien, me removí en mi lugar y sentí un olor conocido, el perfume mas exquisito, el perfume que me encantaba oler, almizcle y frutas dulces, esa era mi descripción aunque no tan exacta de su perfume natural, Edward era la persona que me llevaba en brazos

- Bella durmiente, tenemos que ir a tu sorpresa – anunció de pronto cuando vió que abrí un ojo, me depositó lentamente en el asiento del copiloto y me tapó con una pequeña manta que tenia, bostecé de cansancio, él abrió la puerta del piloto y entro al auto

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó preocupado, yo asentí, aun no encontraba mi voz

- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunté, el solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras conducía, camino a quien sabe donde

- ¿Es sorpresa recuerdas? – preguntó, yo sonreí, él manejo un poco mas de pronto reconocí un poco el lugar, estábamos saliendo de la ciudad, no quise preguntar nada, asi que me mantuve callada para no arruinar el momento de nerviosismo, incluso tuve que morderme la lengua para no hablar, de pronto se estacionó de golpe

- ¿Que paso? – pregunté asustada

- No lo sé, ire a ver – salió del auto y yo me dediqué a mirar los CD's que tenia en su gaveta, tenia muchos y algunos que eran iguales a los mios, incluso habia un CD donde decía _"Scouting for Girls"_ junto a un _"Sebas"_ marcado con plumón indeleble, sonreí, levanté la mirada y no vi a un Edward mirando el motor del auto, asustada porque algo le haya pasado, salí apresuradamente del auto, me dirigi al capó del carro y en eso vi una nota encima de él

.

_"Gira hacia la derecha y camina hacia el primer árbol que se te cruce en el camino, no te preocupes por el auto no le pasara nada"_

_._

Me conocía a la perfeccion, asi que dejé la nota dentro del auto, asegurando y llevando la llave conmigo caminé hacia el primer árbol donde vi otra nota

.

_"__Te amo"_

_._

De pronto con mi vista periférica noté otra nota en el siguiente árbol que iba en zig-zag y ahí había otra nota, vi que en el suelo había un tulipán rojo

.

_"Te amo, sin prisas, sin afán, sin pretensiones"_

_._

Después me acerqué a otro árbol con otra nota y una gardenia blanca al pie del árbol

.

_"Sin mañana, sin futuro, sin nosotros"_

_._

Y asi fue como me fue dirigiendo con diversas frases entre los arboles, recogiendo flores de los pies de los arboles, tenia tulipanes, gardenias, claveles blancos y rojos, clemátides, Iris blancas y muchas lilas…

Llegué al ultimo árbol con la ultima nota porque ya no veia mas notas en otros arboles, vi que al pie del árbol habia dos ramos de flores, ambas diferentes, un ramo de rosas rojas, y otro ramo de tulipanes rojos, primero recogí el ramo de tulipanes y luego el ramo de rosas rojas y luego vi la nota con un monton de flores en mis brazos

.

"quiero que leas en voz alta el párrafo a continuación…

_Te amo  
Sin prisas, sin afán, sin pretensiones,  
Sin mañana, sin futuro, sin nosotros,_

Me di cuenta que era lo que habia en cada nota pegada en el árbol, mis ojos empezaron a picar y una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos, seguí leyéndolo en voz alta

_Sin soñar lo que soñar suelen los otros,  
Sin afán de conquistar, sin intenciones._

De pronto oí el sonido de su voz, clara y fuerte, levanté mi mirada bruscamente, él estaba recitando los versos de memoria,y se acercaba lentamente hacia mi con una rosa roja y un tulipán rojo

_Te amo  
Con el alma y sentimiento infinito  
Con el frescor de las rosas y claveles  
Con el más real de los quereres  
Grande, fuerte, profundo y bonito._

mirándome fijamente, seguía recitando los versos, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de mi, como para que solo los susurrara

_Y es que yo no lo planeé, ni tú tampoco.  
Se me coló en el alma poco a poco  
Y de mi alma, tu ser se hizo el dueño.  
Y es que no quiero ni pretendo retenerte  
... Pero te sembraste en mi eternamente  
... Mi más hermoso sueño._

- Lee la nota final – dijo de pronto tendiéndome un pedazo de papel con su mas hermosa caligrafia, todo en él era perfecto

_"Dirigete hacia el prado"_

Caminé apresuradamente y me detuve ante la imagen que tenia frente a mi, sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, no podía decir algo

- Isabella Marie Swan, desde que llegaste a mi vida, nunca quise imaginar que todo cambiaria, absolutamente todo lo que conocí hasta ese momento fue como si hubiera aprendido en vano, cuando llegaste tú, sentí que tenia que aprender de nuevo, y no solo, sino a tu lado, en algún momento te llegué a odiar, pero no me di cuenta que ese odio que tenia por ti, no era mas que amor, al no poderlo reconocer.

… Te amo porque entraste a mi vida como un pequeño rayo de esperanza, para luego convertirte en la luz de mi vida, y estoy más que seguro que aunque muramos, todas las veces que regresemos a la tierra, te encontraré, en donde sea que estés, pero ahora lo más crucial es… si aceptas casarte conmigo, y aceptarme tal como soy, con errores y con virtudes, y aun asi como el hombre que te ama como no te lo puedes imaginar – estaba en completo estado de shock, si, en el prado decía lo mismo, las palabras literales eran "¿Bella quieres ser mi esposa?", hecha con petalos de flores alrededor de todo al prado, el me seguía mirando con una sonrisa

- Acepto no solo ser tu esposa, si no la persona que te amará por toda la eternidad – respondí, el se acercó a mi muy rápido y me levantó en el aire, dimos vueltas, yo estaba en completa felicidad, ahora sentía que todo en mi vida estaba arreglado _"Gracias Alec"_ pensé, si no fuera por la promesa que le hice, estaba segura que en estos momentos seguiría en Londres disfrutando de mi supuesta felicidad

* * *

_**No se porque sentí la necesidad de cortar el capitulo ahi.. la verdad... aqui la inspiracion si ayudó mucho**_

_**siento si retrase mucho la actualizacion...**_

_**la verdad estaba a falta de inspiracion.. y bueno no sé como me vino a la mente todo esto jejeje hasta incluso las ultimas plabras (que ojala esten muy bien) porque si no me mato... salieron por si solas**_

_**espero realmente que les guste**_

_**corto pero bueno... poco a poco llegamos al fin de esta historia...**_

_**y para las que preguntan cuantos capitulos faltan.. bueno creo que ya son como 5 o 4 creo... incluso menos**_

_**gracias a todas por su paciencia y espera... espero que el tiempo que hayan esperado por este capitulo sea realmente gratificante!**_

_**besos de Edward**_

_**abrazos de Emmett**_

_**y mucho mucho amor de Jasper**_

_**me despido**_

_**con cariño... y capitulo dedicado para cada una de ustedes, enamoradas o no, decepcionadas de la vida, de los hombres hasta incluso de las que se hacen llamar amigas... las cosas siempre suceden por algo... no se rindan chicas...**_

* * *

_**Chicas! tengo que decirles que estoy con mucho trabajo en la universidad y ya entro a semana de examenes, **hay profesores que quieren que nos aprendamos de memoria como 50 diapositivas (definitivamente estan locos)... asi que tengo que estudiar**... QUIZAS... demore un poco en la actualizacion de las historias... tanto de esta... como de "EL CHICO DE LA CLASE DE ARTE"... que es nueva y ya la estoy posteando... l**os demas solo faltan corregirlos y subirlos.. pero lamentablemente el tiempo me consume..._

_**espero que sepan comprender.. subiré cuando pueda... por fa no me maten!**_

_**aprovechen en leer mis otros fics.. siii?**_

_****__**con mucho cariño... AmYeL**_  



	30. La boda

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Acepto no solo ser tu esposa, si no la persona que te amará por toda la eternidad – respondí, el se acercó a mi muy rápido y me levantó en el aire, dimos vueltas, yo estaba en completa felicidad, ahora sentía que todo en mi vida estaba arreglado "Gracias Alec" pensé, si no fuera por la promesa que le hice, estaba segura que en estos momentos seguiría en Londres disfrutando de mi supuesta felicidad_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 29**

**LA BODA**

**

* * *

**

Hace 6 meses habría preparado la mejor sorpresa, según Bella, para pedirle que fuera mi esposa, y claro la duende me ayudó, junto a Rosalie que se moría porque Emmett le hiciera algo como esto.

Alice emocionada ante mi idea agregó unas cuantas cosas, por ejemplo la de las flores, y yo ni enterado de que significaba cada flor, pero cuando lo supe, eso me ilusionó mas, tengo que decir que si, realmente ayudó a mi cometido

Emmett y Jasper, fueron los que me ayudaron a poner los pétalos alrededor del prado, y Alice y Rose pusieron todas las notas que había escrito en cada árbol, colocándolas en sitios estratégicos para que Bella pudiera llegar sin perderse hasta el prado, para todos eso fue perfecto, y yo realmente amé cuando respondió, no solo que si, si no que estaría conmigo incluso más allá de la muerte, y para mí eso era suficiente.

La noticia la dimos en la noche, ya que todo el día nos la pasamos recostados en el prado, regresé al auto, pues Alice en un mensaje me dijo que había puesto una canasta de comida, lo llevé y almorzamos juntos, Bella en un momento se preocupó por Sebas, tanta era su ansiedad que tuvimos que llamar a Jasper, ya que era el que más uso de razón tenía, y él le aseguró y reaseguró que Sebas estaba bien, tranquila dejó a un lado el celular y seguimos con nuestra charla, amé ese momento, y siempre lo recordaría como el segundo mejor de mi vida.

El primero fue cuando Bella y yo hicimos el amor, entregándonos mutuamente, y ahora iba por el tercer recuerdo mejor de mi vida. A pocas horas de mi boda, me sentía completamente nervioso, Emmett, Jasper y mi padre estaban conmigo calmándome, Sebas también se encontraba conmigo, el llevaría los aros, y estaba tan emocionado, que daba saltitos como Alice lo hacía, _nota mental: evitar que Sebas se siga juntando con su tía_

- Edward que te calmes por favor, estás haciendo que me desespere – de pronto dijo Jasper poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros

- Pero y si Bella no apar…. – empecé a decir, pero Emmett se volteó enfurecido

- YA VA LA DECIMA VEZ QUE VAS DICIENDO LO MISMO, ACASO NO TE SABES OTRA FRASE, ESTAS HACIENDO QUE ME PONGA NERVIOSO, Y SI ESTOY ASI NO VA A SALIR LO QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO – de pronto soltó todo eso, todos en la habitación lo miramos intrigados, Sebas empezó a reírse, Emmett se puso totalmente rojo y salió de la habitación, Jasper se encogió de hombros y también empezó a reírse, y mi padre negaba con la cabeza

- Edward lo que tu hermano dijo tiene razón, haces de que me desespere, ni yo para mi boda estuve de esa manera – explicó mi padre, yo asentí todavía en estado de shock, Jasper negó con la cabeza y se sentó, de pronto sonó su celular y el de inmediato respondió, unos cortos _si_, un _aja_, y un _yo también_ colgó

- Era Alice, dice que ya tenemos que ir hacia la iglesia, después de diez minutos ellas saldrán de la casa, andando – explicó él con mucha calma, la verdad quisiera estar como él

- Edward, ella te ama demasiado como para dejarte plantado, así que ya no sigas pensando en eso y tenemos que ir a la iglesia antes de que las chicas salgan de la casa – explicó Jasper antes de salir de la mano con Sebas, mi padre también me dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación, fui hacia el espejo y me vi, esta era la última vez que sería Edward Cullen soltero_(~1)_, dentro de poco seria Edward Cullen casado, y estaba esperando ansiosamente porque así fuera…

**_BELLA POV_**

- ¡QUE TE CALMES HE DICHO! – gritó de pronto Rose, yo asentí temerosa – YA ME TIENES HARTA, ESTAS QUE PREGUNTAS SI TE PLANTARA O NO, Y LA RESPUESTA ES NO, PORQUE SI LO HACE LO MATO, ASI QUE QUEDATE QUIETA QUE TAMBIEN EL MAQUILLAJE SE ESTA ARRUINANDO POR EL SUDOR Y TU VESTIDO ESTA QUE RESBALA POR TODO TU CUERPO – añadió entre gritos, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y me abrazó – perdóname – empezó a sollozar, yo me reí y la abrace

- Rose ahora eres tú la que arruina el vestido – anunció Alice – llame a Jasper para que salgan de la casa, tenemos que salir en diez minutos – anunció, todas automáticamente asentimos, Esme se encontraba arreglando la cola de mi vestido, regresé de nuevo al espejo y me vi finalmente, llevaba un vestido blanco muy blanco con medio talle cubierto en encaje, de escote de cuello alto hasta el cuello la falda con capas superpuestas_(~2)_, unos tacones altos en la punta descubierta_(~3)_, mi cabello se hallaba completamente jalado hasta mi hombro derecho formando una cola que caía en rizos hasta mi estomago, y a partir del nudo de la cola salía una pluma que se iba hasta mi sien izquierda, estaba maquillada muy fuerte pero no grotesco, Alice se había encargado de ese detalle, y el peinado se había encargado Rose

Estaba muy feliz, y desde el momento que anunciamos la boda, Alice se metió de lleno dejando de lado su línea de ropa, Rose era la que se encargaba de los contratos con el Buffet ya que Alice ya había abandonado temporalmente en el negocio, mitad del tiempo Rose se encargaba de mi boda.

Esme Alice y Rose, se habían encargado de la decoración de toda la iglesia y la recepción, Alice y Rose se habían encargado de hacerme el vestido, todos los días tenía que probármelo, y los demás detalles se había encargado Esme, como el orden de los acontecimientos y lo demás

Por otra parte me preocupaba el hecho que Tanya había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, todos los investigadores a los que había contratado no daban con su paradero, en estos últimos tres meses, me había sentido observada en cualquier lugar al que iba, y siempre me sentía más observada cuando iba a la boutique de las chicas

- Bella vamos – dijo de pronto Alice- estas hermosa amiga – añadió abrazándome un poco, siempre pensé que Alice se descontrolaría, pero no, Rose era la que se descontrolaba, ella y Rose (~4) vestía como dama de honor un vestido rojo cuello en "V" cruzado con drapeado, una hermosa rosa en la cintura se posa sobre un talle drapeado con franjas entrelazadas. La falda cae al sesgo con capas de paños en punta hasta el piso. Y Esme llevaba un vestido color palo rosa(~5) que iba perfecta con ella, las damas de honor llevarian un ramo blanco, y yo llevaria pequeños tulipanes rojos con algunas flores de adorno blancas

- Está bien, está bien – respondí, respiré hondo y salí de la habitación, en dirección de la salida, sabía que los chicos se habían ido hace 10 minutos, salimos hacia la calle, y montamos la limosina que había contratado Esme, todas nerviosas en el auto, respirábamos agitadamente, en ese momento note que a Rosalie se le formaba un pequeño bultito en el estomago

- Rose – la llame, cuando me miró le señalé la panza, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y trató de esconderlo, pero no podía, tendría que hablar con mi amiga

- Ya llegamos – anunció Esme, cogió su celular y hablo muy concentrada con la otra persona, después de unos minutos colgó – en 5 minutos tenemos que salir del auto y caminar en dirección de la iglesia, tu Bella contaras hasta 7 y saldrás del brazo de Billy – añadió, yo asentí nerviosa, se acercaba el momento

Dio y hecho, ellas salieron del auto y conté… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…. Cogí mí vestido con cuidado y bajé de la limosina, a la primera persona que vi fue a mi tío, de inmediato lo abracé

- Gracias por estar aquí tío – dije, el sonrió y me apretó entre sus brazos cariñosamente

- Siempre estaré contigo cielo – respondió, me separé de él y mire al cielo, evitando que lagrimas cayeran, el sol estaba ya dando la vuelta para esconderse, toda la decoración era perfecta, pétalos de gardenias blancas caían por el pasillo antes de llegar a la iglesia, el jardín de la iglesia estaba muy bien decorado, mi tío me ofreció su brazo y yo lo cogí

- No dejes que me caiga por favor – supliqué, el me guiño un ojo y ambos reímos, vi de lejos que Alice ya estaba haciendo su entrada con Jasper, después seguía Rose con Emmett, y luego yo.

Adelantamos un poco y a lo lejos vi que ya Rose estaba muy cerca de colocarse en su sitio, era el momento, me sujeté bien del brazo de mi tío y caminamos en dirección de la puerta, una vez entramos, sentí el ambiente relajado, feliz, con olor a violetas y rosas, era realmente embriagador, incluso la decoración, caminamos por el pasillo, y mientras tanto yo buscaba la mirada de la persona que mas me importaba en ese momento, Edward, se encontraba mirándome con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, yo sonreí automáticamente, vi también que Sebas me miraba con ilusión, sosteniendo el cojín con los anillos, nos acercamos muy rápido al altar, y me coloqué al lado de Edward, él sosteniéndome la mano y susurrándome cuanto me amaba, miré a mi lado derecho, agradecí infinitamente a Leah por ser mi madrina, y al lado izquierdo de Edward estaba Jacob, según Edward, él era el "responsable", Jacob le había hecho dar cuenta de lo que sentía hacia mí, y eso se lo agradecía de mil maneras.

La boda empezó con una simple charla de lo que es realmente el matrimonio, si el padre quería hacernos dudar, pues era imposible, sabía que Edward estaba muy seguro de mi, como yo de él, de pronto el padre empezó a hablar...

**.**

_"El amor es sufrido y considerado,_

_nunca es celoso."_

.

- Yo Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, juro solemnemente –

**.**

_"El amor no es jactancioso o engreído,"_

_._

- amarte respetarte y cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas, -

.

_"nunca es grosero o egoísta,"_

_._

- aceptando ser tu esposo a partir de hoy

.

_"nunca se ofende ni es resentido"_

**.**

- por el resto de nuestros días

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás"_

_._

- Yo, Isabella Marie Swan Dywer, juro solemnemente

.

_"y se deleita en la verdad."_

_._

- amarte respetarte y cuidarte por sobre todas las cosas,

.

_"Siempre está dispuesto a escusar, confiar," _

_._

- aceptando ser tu esposa a partir de hoy,

.

_"esperar, soportar todo lo que venga__"._

**.**

- por el resto de nuestros días

**_EDWARD POV_**

Al decir el juramento, me había sentido feliz, bastante emocionado, porque ambos proclamábamos amarnos delante de Dios y de todas las personas que estaban presentes, procedimos a colocarnos los anillos

- yo los declaro Marido y Mujer – anunció el padre, y sin más me acerqué a ella, la cargué y le di una vuelta y la besé, la besé porque sabía que ella me amaba, la besé por darme un maravilloso hijo, y la besé porque ahora era mi esposa

salimos de la iglesia, todos aplaudieron nuestra unión, los abrazos nos llegaron a fuera del templo, y el arroz caía de todas las direcciones habidas y por haber, de pronto una avioneta cruzó el cielo en ese momento llevando una pancarta, y a decir verdad la avioneta estaba muy cerca a nosotros, leí con detenimiento la pancarta

_"Rosalie Hale, te amo con todo mi corazón…"_

- Rose, mi vida – de pronto sonó una voz detrás de nosotros, Emmett se acercaba con mucha rapidez con un altavoz sujetándola con su mano, pero de pronto se paró muy cerca a la limosina, vi a Rose conteniendo las lagrimas y una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, ya era hora que se unieran para siempre – con esto – señalo al cielo donde ahora había un corazón rojo hecho con humo de color – quiero decirte que te amo demasiado y ya no puedo seguir viviendo como lo he estado haciendo, quiero oficialmente que seas mi esposa, pero para eso necesito tu respuesta, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – preguntó, Rosalie corrió a su lado y le quitó el altavoz

- Emmett, eres un idiota, te amo, y si quiero ser tu esposa – respondió, todos rieron por la respuesta de Rose y una vez mas todos aplaudieron, Rose y Emmett estaban besándose apasionadamente volteé a ver a mi hermana pero ella habia desaparecido

- Bella ya regreso – anuncie, ella asintió y la deje con Esme quien estaba feliz a su lado y Sebas que saltaba de felicidad, busqué a mi hermana y la hallé sentada en una pileta mirando el agua

- ¿Alice que paso? – pregunté sentándome a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros

- Todos están casándose y Jasper no insinúa siquiera – alegó, con deje de tristeza, yo sonreí

- Ya llegará tu tiempo – respondí dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella me abrazó y caminamos hacia donde toda la gente estaba

- Es hora de que la gente vaya a la recepción – dijo de pronto Alice, yo asentí le di un beso en la frente y me separé de ella – ve con Bella menso – añadió yo reí y corrí en dirección de Bella, ella me sonrió y la cogí de nuevo de la cintura la levanté y luego la deposite en el piso y empezamos a correr en dirección de la limosina escapándonos de nuevo de la lluvia de arroz, entramos y nos reímos

- Te amo Bella- pronuncie mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla

- Yo también te amo Edward – pronunció ella, y nos fundimos en un beso bastante delicado, lleno de amor y de esperanzas de un futuro lleno de dicha

**_BELLA POV_**

Llegamos a mi casa, la recepción se haría ahí, en el jardín se hallaban las mesas y el pequeño escenario para lo más importante estaba en el centro, el sol se estaba ocultándose y como también en el pasillo a la iglesia, los pétalos de gardenias blancas caían de forma espectacular, como sincronizadas, un toldo estaba colocado cubriendo todo, y una araña colgaba del centro dándole la adecuada iluminación, en cada palo que sostenía el toldo habían pequeñas antorchas, supuse que seria para la noche, si no nos moriríamos de frio.(~6)

Estuvimos un momento en el estudio, y luego salimos hacia el jardín, todos de nuevo aplaudieron y nos dirigimos al centro del lugar, el pequeño escenario ya estaba con toda mi familia, a punto de hacer el brindis, por lo tanto solo faltábamos Edward y yo

- Gracias por estar aquí a todos ustedes, quiero brindar por mi felicidad, porque amo a Bella con todo el corazón y hoy por fin puedo presentarla como mi esposa, Bella quiero agradecerte infinitamente por el maravilloso hijo que tenemos, Sebas y tu son mi vida, salud – y a ese efusivo salud todos respondimos, ambos cruzamos nuestras copas y bebimos

La fiesta empezó, y cada vez que pasaba por las mesas me hacían brindar, Edward también hacia lo suyo con sus amigos, me despegué de la mesa de mis amigos de Londres con una copa de champagne llena, sino salía de ahí, ellos harían que siguiera tomando, caminé en dirección a la sala dentro de la casa, ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi de pronto unos ojos bastantes conocidos para mi, y yo que pensaba que había desaparecido, terminé soltando la copa en el piso, llamando la atención de Edward quien ya se encontraba a mi lado…

* * *

_que tal el capitulo?_

_¿se lo esperaban?_

_si, yo espero que siii_

_uhmmmmmmm_

_creo que ya saben quien puede estar ahi... sospechas!_

_q miedo_

_ni yo sé lo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo_

_jajaja_

_cuidense_

_**pasanse por mis otros fics!**_

_**estoy editando ALMAS PREDESTINADAS ****. net / s / 5502139/1/ALMAS_PREDESTINADAS**_

_**asi que por ahora lo dejé en el capitulo 4... espero que realmente se pasen por esa historia ya que de nuevo regreso la inspiracion, y no se que voy a hacer ya que tengo que estudiar para mis examenes jejejejeje**_

_**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**pero quiero mas**_

_**jajaja que malcriada... cuidense mucho mucho!**_

_**sean felices!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**que pase esta semanita de Tortura y actualizare mas seguido ^^...**_

_**kisses a todas!**_


	31. ¡Fiesta Latina!

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _Gracias por estar aquí a todos ustedes, quiero brindar por mi felicidad, porque amo a Bella con todo el corazón y hoy por fin puedo presentarla como mi esposa, Bella quiero agradecerte infinitamente por el maravilloso hijo que tenemos, Sebas y tu son mi vida, salud – y a ese efusivo salud todos respondimos, ambos cruzamos nuestras copas y bebimos_

_La fiesta empezó, y cada vez que pasaba por las mesas me hacían brindar, Edward también hacia lo suyo con sus amigos, me despegué de la mesa de mis amigos de Londres con una copa de champagne llena, sino salía de ahí, ellos harían que siguiera tomando, caminé en dirección a la sala, ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi de pronto unos ojos bastantes conocidos para mi, y yo que pensaba que había desaparecido, terminé soltando la copa en el piso, llamando la atención de Edward quien ya se encontraba a mi lado…_

* * *

**CAPITULO 30**

**¡FIESTA LATINA!**

* * *

- ¿DONDE SE HA METIDO BELLA? – gritó de pronto Alice haciéndome sobresaltar demasiado, a su lado se encontraba Jasper sofocando risas, Rosalie estaba contenta a los lejos con Emmett quienes se hacían cariñitos, creo que ya se pasaban con la miel

- No la pude contener Edward – dijo de pronto Jasper, sonriendo – felicidades hermano – me saludo de nuevo con una abrazo, yo sonreí y le correspondí

- FELICITACIONES LUEGO, ¿NO VEN QUE YA ES HORA DE TIRAR EL RAMO? – siguió gritando ella, buscando con la mirada a mi esposa, "esposa", "mi esposa", sonara loco incluso repetitivo pero suena bien

- Tranquila Alice solo son minutos – yo también fruncí el ceño y empecé a buscarla

- Allá está – dijo de pronto Rosalie viniendo a nosotros – creo que quería entrar a la casa – añadió, fuimos para ver si estaba ahí, y cierto, pero me preocupe porque la vi tensa y justo en ese momento soltó el vaso cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, corrí hacia ella

- ¿Bella, amor estas bien? – ella me miró con lagrimas en los ojos y los abrió mas

- ¿Sebastián, donde esta mi hijo? – preguntó casi histérica, miré a Alice y Rose quienes la veían preocupadas

- Están con mis padres, Carlisle y Esme – anuncié – ¿Bella que pasa? – pregunté, pero de pronto ella se me lanzó con sollozos a mis brazos, la abracé y la lleve dentro de la casa, hice que se sentara, Rosalie fue a la cocina por un té

- Bella, me preocupas, de verdad dime que pasa – supliqué, ella se sorbió la nariz y tomó un poco el té que le había preparado Rose

- Tanya, ella estaba en la puerta, era ella, de verdad era ella – de inmediato me tensé y la abracé muy fuerte

- Tranquila amor, ella no hará nada, no la dejaremos – en ese momento miré a Emmett y Jasper, y entendieron la indirecta que les di, ellos salieron por la puerta principal, y empezaron a buscar por los alrededores de toda la casa, mientras Rose regresaba con Sebastián para calmar a su mamá

- Mami – gritó nuestro hijo ni bien la vio – mami no llores por favor – pidió mientras la abrazaba, ella lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo sentó en medio de nosotros

- Bella, tenemos que regresar a la fiesta – dijo de pronto Alice con temor a una mal reacción, pero yo me adelante

- No estamos para eso ahora Alice – respondí con mala gana, Bella a mi lado negó con la cabeza

- Es nuestra boda – respondió, limpiándose la mejillas y arreglando su vestido – tenemos que ir, nada ni nadie arruinará nuestra felicidad Edward – añadió con determinación, Alice se lanzó hacia Bella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

- Así se habla Bells – dijo de pronto Jasper, mirándome me indicó que no había nadie alrededor, yo asentí

- Vamos Belly-Bells, te tienen que sacar la liga – anunció Emmett, Rose le dio un golpe en su costado, pero al parecer fue muy fuerte porque se dobló de dolor

- ¿Barbie porque me golpeas? – preguntó, Rose negó con la cabeza y salió en dirección a la recepción, Emmett la siguió, seguido de Jasper, Alice se quedó un momento mas

- ¿Edward, puedes dejarme a solas con Bella? – preguntó mi hermana, yo asentí y me llevé a Sebastián – solo demoraremos 5 minutos, ni más ni menos, a los 3 minutos anuncia que se tirará el ramo – yo asentí y llevé a Sebastián de la mano

Caminando a través del jardín, supe que nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición momentánea de la recepción, seguimos caminando y vi como la mano de mi hijo encajaba a la perfección con la mía, como lo hacía con Bella, sonreí y levanté la mirada, pero en ese momento vi una chica alta con pañoleta y lentes, juro que vi una melena casi rubia rojiza, de inmediato paramos

- Papá – dijo de pronto Sebastián, pero no hice caso, seguí mirando hacia aquella persona y de pronto me sonrió,…. Era Tanya…. Me adelante un poco más para cubrir a mi hijo en señal de protección y ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, dio la vuelta y se fue

Volví a buscarla entre la multitud y no la vi, ya no la vi por los arboles, por los arreglos, por la pequeña pileta, hice que camináramos un poco mas como buscando algo pero no encontré nada, miré el reloj, faltaban 2 minutos, tenía que ser exacto o Alice me mataría

- ¿Papá, mamá está bien? – preguntó de pronto Sebas, apretándome más fuerte que de costumbre la mano, habíamos retomado el camino anterior, y ahora lo hacíamos con mucha más prisa, preocupado solo lo miré y le acaricié la mejilla

- Si, está bien, solo está un poco sentimental – sonreí, él sonrió y se calmó, llegamos a la recepción, y nos perdimos entre la gente que bailaba y conversaba al ritmo de la música, dejé a Sebastián con mi madre

- ¿Está bien Bella? – preguntó de pronto, antes de que yo me dirija al Dj, yo asentí

- Si está bien, ya se calmó, luego te cuento ¿sí? – pregunté, ella sonrió, me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente – mamá por favor, no pierdas de vista a Sebas – pedí, ella asintió, y lo jaló entre Carlisle y ella para que no se separara de ellos, me dirigí hacia el Dj, y le pedí que cortara de manera sutil la música, cogí el micrófono y estaba por hablar hasta que sentí que me lo quitaban

- ¡EMMETT QUE TE PASA! – grité, el se encogió de hombros

- DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, SE AGRADECE DEMASIADO LA ASISTENCIA AL SUICI…, DIGO MATRIMONIO DE MI HERMANITO – todos soltaron risitas y el se carcajeó en medio del escenario – PUES BIEN SIGUIENDO CON LOS EVENTOS DE LA RECEPCION, SIGUE… - de pronto sacó un papelito y empezó a leer – AAA YA… SE TIRARA EL RAMO – yo reí y salí del centro de la pista de baile, todas las chicas ya se estaban amontonando en el centro entre ellas Alice y Rosalie, saltaban emocionadas, tenía que grabarlo

- A LA UNA – dijo de pronto Bella con el micrófono en la mano, sonriendo y haciendo un falso tiro todas se alistaron – A LAS DOS y A LAAAASSS…. TRES – dijo de pronto pero no tiró el ramo, todas las chicas se adelantaron empujando a Alice y Rosalie que estaba adelante, grabé la cara de Alice, entrecerró los ojos y se metió entre las chicas

- LO SIENTO CHICAS, DE NUEVO – dijo una alegre Bella, yo reí - A LA UNA, A LAS DOS, Y A LAS TRES – dijo tan rápido y lo aventó, y todo pasó demasiado rápido, Alice que estaba en el centro de todas las chicas que estaban lanzándose para coger el ramo, empujó a un par hacia adelante haciéndolas caer, se quitó el zapato muy rápido, pisó la espalda de la chica que estaba en el piso, y dio un salto enorme para coger el ramo, y al final lo consiguió

- SIIIIII – gritó de pronto - ¡JASPER NOS CASAMOS! – añadió entre gritos, Jasper que estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó él cogiéndose la corbata, grabé su reacción, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Alice

- Acepto casarme contigo Alice – respondió él, entre nervioso y feliz

- Tonto, igual te amo – y todos soltaron un awww y luego rieron, Alice seguía abrazada de Jasper, y la gente empezó a bailar de nuevo

- NOOOO TODAVIA NO BAILEN – gritó de pronto alguien a través del micrófono – LA LIGA – Emmett era el que había gritado, Rosalie cogió del brazo a Bella y la arrastró hasta en centro de la pista de baile e hizo que se subiera en una silla, Jasper en ese momento me quitó la cámara y me empujo, casi tropezando llegué a ella, levanté una ceja mirándola divertida, ella soltó una risita y se levantó el vestido

- EDWARD ARRANCALE LA PIEL – gritó de pronto Emmett, los silbidos eran cada vez mayores, y ver a Bella sonrojada en estos momentos era lo ms sexy del mundo, yo reí y lo saque con cuidado, tirando la liga a la cara de Emmett, todos estallaron en risas, ahora si la gente se pudo parar y divertir en la fiesta, Alice y mi madre se la llevaron para no sé qué, y luego apareció con un vestido bastante bonito, blanco, hasta medio muslo, la acerqué hacia mí y empezamos a bailar

- ¿Salsa? – preguntó Bella en un susurro

- Reclamos a Emmett – respondí con una sonrisa, ella rió y yo de inmediato capturé sus labios entre los mios, sentía como los flashes de las cámaras se disparaban a diestra y siniestra

_Procura coquetearme más (y no reparo de lo que te haré)_

_Procura ser parte de mí (y te aseguro que me hundo en ti)_

_Procura no mirarme más (y no sabrás de que te perderás)_

_Es un dilema del que tú y yo podemos escapar[1]_

**_BELLA POV_**

Al sentir como Edward cantaba aquella estrofa de la canción en mi oído, me calmé de inmediato, todas las preocupaciones que aun tenía se habían esfumado, Edward de nuevo se separó de mi lado e hizo que diera una vuelta, y empezó a bailar muy bien la canción, mientras yo me perdia en los pasos

- ¿De donde sabes bailar? – pregunté curiosa, el solo se encogió de hombros y me atrajo hacia él para darme un tierno beso

- Emmett – respondió cuando nos separamos – él quiso que aprendiera, o mejor dicho, que sea su pareja de baile, queria aprender para asombrar a Rosalie – yo sonreí, de inmediato me acorde de los pasos que trataba de hacer Emmett cuando nos llevaron la serenata, salí de mis recuerdos y busqué a la pareja que próximamente iba a contraer matrimonio y los encontré, bailando con diferentes pasos y vueltas, me reí – no es tan difícil – añadió él, haciendo que dirigiera mi atención a sus hermosos ojos

- Quisiera aprender – respondí, el asintió con una sonrisa

- Primero la vuelta – dicho esto él hizo el ademan de levantar mi brazo y dirigirlo hacia la izquierda y es ahí que entendí de cómo funcionaba las vueltas, yo asentí feliz, y el siguió dándome vueltas y enseñándome pasos de baile, de pronto la canción cambió y empezó a sonar una canción un poco antigua, y a la vez movida, claro, quien iba a olvidar a la famosa película _Grease_

_We go together like__  
rama lama lama  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom[2]_

- WUUUUU – gritó de pronto Esme, todos volteamos a verla con asombro y entre risas, y ella estaba entrando a la pista de baile, jalando a Sebas con su mano derecha y a Carlisle con la mano izquierda, el con una sonrisa la veía con adoración, de inmediato se pusieron a bailar, jalé a Sebastián y empezamos a bailar los tres, hasta que se acabó la canción, las cámaras de nuevo nos capturaban, en ese momento se escuchó a alguien cayéndose, quejándose y cogiendo el micro intempestivamente

- ¡FIESTA LATINA! – gritó Alice con un poco de dolor, yo reí y no pude parar

- ¿fiesta latina? – pregunté entre risas mirando a Edward

- Si, _mi-nueva-ahora-hermanita-de-manera-legal_ es fiesta latina – dijo de pronto Emmett, haciéndome sobresaltar – osea que a partir de este momento hasta las últimas consecuencias oirás música de todos los rincones de Latinoamérica, claro bailable – anunció moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, yo me reí – ¿me permite señorita? – preguntó, yo reí divertida

- Señora, Emmett, es señora – respondió Edward, riéndose y llevándose a Sebas con él, yo deposité mi mano en la suya y de frente me dio una vuelta

- _DEJAME ENTRAR EN TU MIRADA, DEJAME ENTRAR EN TU MIRADA[3]_ – empezó a cantar Emmett, yo reí, claro que entendía el español, no por gusto se nos habia impartido en el instituto y todos habían salido con sobresaliente, el resto de la gente solo bailaba al ritmo de música

- Emmett nooo, que miedo, no entras Emmett – anuncié respondiendo ante lo que cantaba, el rió estruendosamente y seguimos bailando, cambió de canción y luego se acercó Carlisle a bailar conmigo

- La verdad entiendo muy poco de lo que dice – anunció Carlisle sonriendo y haciéndome dar mas vueltas, estaba mareada

_Me sube la bilirubina__  
(ay, me sube la bilirrubina)  
cuando te miro y no me miras  
(ay, cuando te miro y no me miras)  
y no lo quita la aspirina  
(no,suero con penicilina)  
es un amor que contamina  
(ay, me sube la bilirrubina)[4]_

- Pero bailas muy bien – grité entre la bulla, el sonrió y bailamos mas y con mas vueltas, poco a poco aprendía a bailar ritmos latinos, Carlisle en ese momento, cogió de mi mano y tiro de mi para que yo encajara entre sus brazos, ambos nos reimos fuerte ya que yo tropecé y casi me caigo, vi por el hombro de mi suegro que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa, le mande un beso y el lo cogió con su mano y lo puso a la altura de su corazón, yo sonreí aun mas

_Lo que no sabes tu, tu tu_

_Que mi amor eres tu tu tu tu tu_

_El corazón me late solo cuando a mi lado esta tu_

_Y se emociona y suena tucu tucu tucum tu.. (bis )[5]_

- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritó un grupo de gente, mis compañeros del instituto estaban en un circulo haciendo la mayor cantidad de bulla, Edward en ese momento se me acercó y me arrastró con ellos, Alice, Jasper y Emmett ya se encontraban ahí, hicieron que me metiera al centro de todos ellos, siguieron gritando y yo me movia al son de la música

- HASTA ABAJO – gritó de pronto Rosalie, dicho y hecho, Edward entró al centro del grupo y bajamos lentamente

- YA NO PUEDO – grité con todas mis fuerzas y sonriendo Edward me pegó a él, y subimos juntos al mismo tiempo, todos empezaron a gritar de nuevo, la canción cambió, todos aplaudieron y silvaron, aun nos manteníamos al centro, la canción habia bajado de ritmo y pase mis brazos por su cuello sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos, y el me apretó mas contra él

_y si yo te amo mas que ami, _

_mas que a nadie en este mundo_

_si soy todo tuyo,_

_porque si te amo mas que a mi _

_nada podrá__separarnos _

_te lo juro no habrá cerca no habrá muro_

_que me separe de ti.._

Empezó a cantar en un susurro en mi oído, y era lo mas lindo que habia escuchado de una canción, sonreí como boba, Alice seguía mirándonos con una sonrisa, y Rosalie no podia quitarnos la mirada de encima tambien con una sonrisa

_yo no se si es tu mirada _

_o tu hermosa piel__( tu hermosa piel ) _

_lo que hace que me tengas como perro fiel,_

_tal ves sea ese deseo que nos lleva a estar juntos,_

_nos hace decir te quiero hasta amarnos al desnudo[6]_

- Te amo Bella – dijo de pronto mirándome a los ojos, yo sonreí y le di un profundo beso en medio de todo el mundo, era hora de demostrar que Edward era mio y de nadie mas

**_EDWARD POV_**

Mi corazón de pronto empezó a latir poco a poco, recuperándome del gran susto que me habían dado aquellos demonios

- ¿Estas bien amor? – preguntó de pronto Bella sentándose a mi lado, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡querían matarme! Y luego preguntaban si estaba bien

- Simplemente se pasan – respondí levantándome y levantando a Sebas conmigo, llevándolo al jardín y tirándolo encima del césped para hacerle cosquillas, Bella se unió a nosotros y jugamos hasta que nos cansamos, de pronto decidimos quedarnos echados mirando el cielo, y las nubes que se formaban, sonreí ante la escena anterior

Simplemente estaba leyendo un libro que me había recomendado mi padre, tan concentrado en la lectura sobre como mejorar la calidad de vida de los pacientes en especial de los mas pequeños, cuando me saltaron encima Bella y Sebas, quitándome el libro y abrazandome con fuerza.

Claro que me habia asustado, estaba como en medio de un trance leyendo lo interesante de ese libro, y que vengan asi y me asusten de esa manera, era primero comico, luego tierno, pero al segundo pasó a ser uno de los recuerdos que quedara como parte de nuestra familia

- ¿Papa? – preguntó de pronto Sebas, fijando mi mirada en su rostro el sonrió con malicia

- Dime hijo – respondí, el sonrió aun mas

- Quiero saber si tendre hermanitos – mas que hacer una pregunta afirmo, o ¿algo asi? La verdad estaba confundido, Sebas pidiendo por hermanos, ¿hermanitos?, miré a Bella, que en ese momento se habia quedado mirando a Sebas con los ojos bastante abiertos, bien sabia yo que él lo hacia a propósito, claro Alice habia tenido que ver con esta pregunta, mi hijo no podría preguntar algo asi, ¿o si?

- ¿Bella cuando traeremos a _sus_ hermanitos? – pregunté en son de broma mirándola de nuevo, ella solo se ruborizó y volvió a mirar al cielo infinito, las nubes todavía pasaban, y Bella no respondía, de pronto cerró los ojos, me asuste de inmediato, me sostuve con mi codo y la miré fijamente, Sebas se levantó del césped en ese momento

- Iré por agua – de pronto anunció yo asentí y desapareció corriendo en dirección de la cocina

- ¿Bella? – pregunté llamándola, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y también hizo el mismo gesto, se recargó en su codo y me miró fijamente a los ojos, cogió mi mano y la llevó a su vientre

- Edward – susurró con las mejillas encendidas – llevo casi 2 meses de embarazo – anunció, y yo me quedé en shock, ¿Bella embarazada?, esto tenia que ser un sueño, si, un hermoso sueño, Bella estaba embarazada de nuevo, íbamos a tener una hermosa niña, ahora si estaba seguro que seria niña, ya me lo imaginaba, mi dulce princesita en mis brazos, dando los primeros pasos, llamándome papá…. – ¿Edward? – preguntó llamándome a la realidad

- Te amo – respondí inmediatamente atrayéndola hacia mi, ella rió y luego sollozó, me acomodé bien en el césped y ella se subió a horcajadas encima de mi estomago y luego depositó su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciando su cabeza, le di un beso en sus cabellos – me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo Bella – anuncié, recordando como hace 3 meses pasamos nuestra luna de miel, una suite de un hotel, esa había sido nuestra luna de miel, ya que Bella por ese entonces no podía separarse de su trabajo y ni yo del mío, así que decidimos que luego nos daríamos unas vacaciones

Me había trasladado a su casa, a la inmensa casa, para vivir con ellos, Bella aseguraba que estaba bien el que yo me quedara, pero no, esa no era mi idea, quizás hasta lo podíamos guardar como para casa de descanso, pero yo quería comprar una casa un poco más pequeña y acogedora, donde podamos vivir los tres, y ahora que viene un miembro más, estaba más que seguro en comprar la casa que había visto en una inmobiliaria…

- ¡Papá! – gritó de pronto Sebas con terror en su voz, de inmediato me tensé, Bella se había quedado dormida encima de mí, la moví un poco, me levanté y me paré como pude, llevándola a la pequeña hamaca que había en el jardín, corrí de inmediato hacia la cocina, cuando entré me llevé un horrible sorpresa

- Deja a mi hijo – ordené con voz fría y calculadora, ahora que tenía mi vida resuelta y llena de felicidad, Tanya no iba a ser un obstáculo en el camino

- Papá, me está lastimando – dijo Sebas con voz de dolor y ojos llorosos, yo me asusté y sentí como la rabia corría por mis venas

- ¡TANYA TE HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTES! – pero ella hizo caso omiso, me miró con una sonrisa y luego se acercó a Sebas, él sollozó con mas fuerza

- Hermoso tu hijo Edward, realmente muy lindo y adorable – dijo de pronto acariciando su mejilla, Sebas temblaba de miedo, di como dos pasos pero ella retrocedió otros dos – no te acerques Edward, o tu hijo pagará las consecuencias – amenazó enroscando su brazo por el cuello de mi hijo sacando una pequeña daga de plata de no sé donde y poniéndosela en el cuello, mi pequeño lloró con más fuerza

- ¿Sebas? – preguntó Bella acercándose, yo cerré los ojos y me aliste para actuar, de pronto apareció por la puerta de la cocina quedándose estática en su sitio mirando con los ojos abiertos

- Bella que sorpresa – anunció Tanya con fingida sorpresa – o mejor debería decir que te esperábamos – anunció soltando un poco a Sebas, el mordió su mano y corrió hacia mi para esconderse, jalé a Bella a mi lado y la sujeté por la cintura

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó ella con seguridad, pero yo podía sentir su miedo, me sentía impotente, Tanya estaba loca y algún movimiento en falso podía suceder cualquier cosa

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? – preguntó Tanya, mirando una pequeña daga que tenia entre sus manos, definitivamente estaba loca – vine a reclamar lo que es mio Bella – sonrió – pero bueno creo que será en otra ocasión – añadió y luego se acercó un poco más hacia nosotros – Nos vemos Sebas – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Sebas apretó fuerte mi mano sollozando mas, a Bella la sentía tensa, Tanya giró en su mismo sitio y salió de la cocina, Bella en ese preciso instante cayó inconsciente en mis brazos

* * *

[1] Procura - Chichi Peralta

[2] We get Together - Grease (pelicula)

[3] Dejame entrar en tu mirada - Carlos Vives

[4] Bilirrubina - Juan Luis Guerra

[5] Lo que no sabes tu - Chino y Nacho

[6] Mas que a mi - Jay & el punto

* * *

_Hey chicas!_

_perdon por la demora_

_ya tenia el capitulo pero no sabia como terminarlo_

_**¡PERDON POR LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS!**... en serio no es a proposito... leo y leo y leo, y siempre se escapa... comprendan porfitas jejeje_

**_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA MI MAMI PEXOXA! jejeje... se que mi Mamá, ama la pelicula de Grease_**, _y cuando se pone a escuchar en alguna fiesta alguna canción de Grease movidita, hace lo mismo que hizo Esme, arrastra a todo el mundo para bailar con ella_

_Como tambien dedico este capitulo a mis amigos, y amigas, aquellas personas muy especiales que saben que escribo y siempre me dan animos para seguir haciendolo, justo ayer hicimos una pijamada de confraternidad y hoy una parrillada muy muy buenaaa jejeje los quiero demasiado, TODAS LAS CANCIONES LAS PUSE DE ACUERDO A COMO LA PASÉ EN LA PIJAMADA jejej_

**VIVA LATINOAMERICA!**

_**dedicado para todas las lectoras que viven en Centroamerica y sudamerica**_, _en realidad yo amo las canciones de latinoamerica, movidas bailables, uff llevamos el sabor y el ritmo en la sangre, de eso no hay duda!_

_y como tambien dedico a mis lectoras fantasmas! _

_gracias por leer este pedazo de locura, pero que me mantiene viva, al menos eso basta jajaja_

**_aaa y dadicado tambien a Viry natzy, realmente ninia te pasaste con los reviews q me dejaste! cuidate!_**

_GRACIAS A TODAS_

_Y MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA!_

**_¿reviews? dejame uno ¿si?_**

* * *

**_algunas chicas me preguntaron de donde soy... o de q parte vengo para q haya dedicado el capitulo a toda america latina jejej_**

**_soy de Perú... y bueenoo... amo la musica latina... amo bailar diferentes ritmos... por eso puse que nosotras... llevamos el ritmo en la sangre.. asi sea un poquito... aunque pienses que tienes dos pies izquierdos.. naa... se por experiencias que puedes superar a tus pies... y bailar como se debe jejeje_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA EN PROCESO_**

**_mientras pasense por mi historia nueva_**

**_EL CHICO DE LA CLASE DE ARTE :::::: http: / / www. fanfiction. net /s / 6305298 / 1 /El_chico_de_la_clase_de_Arte_**

**_haber si me animan a seguir escribiendo esa historia... esta un poco graciossa... ya que Bella esta vez tiene una mente no tan retorcida.. pero si es sarcastica todo el tiempo... y esta basada en algo que me pasó jejejej xD haber si me hacen ese favorcito y se pasan por ahi_**

**_y la secuela NO PUEDO EVITAR PENSAR EN TI..._**

**_las quierooo! ^^_**


	32. Sucesos

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó ella con seguridad, pero yo podía sentir su miedo, me sentía impotente, Tanya estaba loca y algún movimiento en falso podía suceder cualquier cosa

- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije? – preguntó Tanya, mirando una pequeña daga que tenia entre sus manos, definitivamente estaba loca – vine a reclamar lo que es mio Bella – sonrió – pero bueno creo que será en otra ocasión – añadió y luego se acercó un poco más hacia nosotros – Nos vemos Sebas – dijo guiñándole un ojo, Sebas apretó fuerte mi mano sollozando mas, a Bella la sentía tensa, Tanya giró en su mismo sitio y salió de la cocina, Bella en ese preciso instante cayó inconsciente en mis brazos

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

**SUCESOS**

* * *

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A ELLOS!– dijo de pronto un hombre bastante alto gritando a todo pulmón la gran frustración que tenia por el paso que había dado por si sola – realmente eres tonta, no sé cómo pude asociarme contigo – añadió él desesperado

- Fácil, yo sé donde está su paradero, siempre lo sé – respondió ella con voz altiva, elevando mas su mentón – y tu no sirves para eso, buscar tanto años y por nada – añadió dándose la vuelta – te puedes quedar con ella y yo con el niño y su padre –

- Ahora que lo pienso creo que necesitaré al niño – sonrió, sus ojos destilaban malicia pura, y de pronto empezó a reírse, a soltar carcajadas, ante esto la mujer se estremeció un poco

- No que solamente querías a Marie, pues entonces te dejo el camino libre, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero deja al niño en paz – amenazó ella dándole una mirada furibunda, de pronto aquel tipo paró de reír y la cogió de la garganta ahorcándola a su paso, la acorraló en la pared que estaba muy cerca de ellos, y él quedó muy cerca de ella, mientras ella no dejaba de forcejear para que al menos la dejase respirar

- Tanya querida, a mi no me vengas con falsas amenazas, o _¿tal vez solo era una advertencia?_, da igual, yo hago lo que se me pega en gana – anunció de pronto, soltando todo de golpe y acariciando la mejilla de Tanya, ella seguía forcejeando, él suavizó su agarré y ella al fin pudo respirar, por ultimo él depositó un beso en su mejilla

- Está bien haz lo que quieras – dijo de pronto Tanya, con la voz entrecortada, tratando de respirar de nuevo – te quedas con ella y… y si quieres con su hijo, y yo con su esposo, creo que eso es todo, me voy – añadió, liberándose de su agarré y saliendo de entre la prisión en la que estaba, cogió sus cosas y se alistó para salir, se puso sus lentes y cogió su bolso, pero aquél hombre era demasiado rápido, la tomo de los brazos e hizo que Tanya quedara en su sitio

- No tan rápido nena – anunció de pronto con voz socarrona y una sonrisa en su cara, Tanya estaba que se arrepentía mentalmente por haberse metido con él, pero al final decidió que era por el bien suyo y de Edward – algo de diversión no me vendría nada mal – anunció, Tanya estremeciéndose no hizo nada para soltarse, sabía que si intentaba hacerlo correría gran peligro, asi que hizo todo lo que él ordenara, quedándose en una prisión que consistía en la cama y el cuerpo de aquel hombre

Todo el tiempo estuve con Bella, acompañándola a la empresa, cuando iba de compras, cuando teníamos que recoger a Sebas al colegio, hasta incluso Alice y Rose querían ser las maestras de Sebas para que no saliera de la casa, estaban demasiado asustadas por lo que había pasado hace una semana

- ¿Amor quieres ir al parque?, Sebas quiere ir – anunció de pronto Bella sonriéndome y mirándome con un puchero, estaba tan radiante el día de hoy, aunque por las noches tenia pesadillas, y nunca me las contaba, solo sollozaba y me abrazaba, cuando le preguntaba ella negaba con la cabeza y yo suspiraba de frustración, me mataba el no saber qué era lo que estaba soñando

- Claro, déjame recoger algunas cosas, almorzaremos ahí también – respondí, con otra sonrisa me acerqué a ella, la cogí de la cintura, la acerqué a mí y la besé, luego deposité mi mano sobre su pequeña barriga pronunciada, ella de inmediato se estremeció - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté con una sonrisa, ella negó con la cabeza y rió

- Estoy muy sensible – respondió entre risas, de pronto escuchamos como bajaban por las escaleras, Alice y Emmett con Sebas, los tres con una sonrisa

- ¿Iremos al parque? – preguntó Emmett, todos reímos

- Si – respondió Bella, Sebas se me acercó a mí y me abrazó las piernas

- Pa, ¿luego a dónde iremos? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes, sabía que significaba esa mirada – muero de hambre – añadió, yo reí

- ¡Sebas no te olvides de mí! – anunció de pronto Emmett, que estaba sentado junto a Alice

- Papá _estamos muriendo_ de hambre – volvió a decir Sebas con otra sonrisa

- No iremos a McDonald's – dijo de pronto Rose entrando por la puerta principal, todos la miramos, detrás de ella venia Jasper, con unas cuantas maletas

- ¡JAZZY! – gritó Alice lanzándose hacia él, él soltó las maletas y cogió en el aire a Alice, todos reímos

- ¿Qué tal les fue en el viaje? – preguntó Bella, que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Sebas se había acercado a Rose para saludarla, y Emmett esperaba su turno dando saltitos y con una sonrisa para poder abrazar a Rose

- Papá y mamá están bien, están disfrutando de sus vacaciones, apresuramos en venir porque los extrañamos, ya no podemos separarnos de ustedes – dijo esto último y cogió a Emmett y lo besó con desesperación, solté a Bella de mi lado y tape los ojos de Sebas

- Por favor chicos delante de Sebas no – pedí, todos rieron, Sebas trataba de quitarme la mano pero no podía

- ¿A donde irán? – preguntó Jasper, sosteniendo de la cintura a mi hermana

- Al parque, Sebas quiere distraerse un momento – respondió Alice, él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Alice estaba más que feliz por tener de nuevo a su novio a su lado

- ¿Pueden esperarnos un momento? – preguntó Rose – Bella puedes prestarnos habitaciones por favor – pidió Jasper, mi esposa sonrió y avanzó hacia las escaleras

- Eso ni se diga, es su casa y siéntanse cómoda en ella – anunció, llevando a Jasper y a Rose hacia los dormitorios, quedándonos solo Emmett, Alice y yo

- Enana se te nota feliz – anunció Emmett, con una sonrisa y mirando por donde desapareció Rose

- Y a ti también, esta semana me pareció larga sin Jazz, ¿a ti no? – preguntó Alice con un suspiro y una sonrisa

- Si, sin Rose, todo era distinto, ahora estoy más que seguro de casarme con ella – respondió con una sonrisa

Rosalie y Jasper, se habían ido hace unos cinco días de viaje, a visitar a sus padres, quienes les anunciaron que habían pedido vacaciones y querían pasarlas con ellos, así que decidieron irse, claro insistiéndoles que no se preocuparan por nada, ya que no querían irse de la ciudad por el miedo de Sebas, Bella y todo el asunto de Tanya, todos estábamos como paranoicos, así que ellos salieron de la ciudad a tanta insistencia nuestra y siempre llamaban para saber si estábamos bien o no, en especial Bella, ya que el día que Tanya nos amenazó, Bella cayó inconsciente en mis brazos y gracias al cielo, Alice estaba viniendo a la casa para visitar a su sobrino, los demás se enteraron y llegaron lo más pronto posible, Rose estaba que quería encontrar a Tanya y matarla, Jasper me ayudaba a regresar a la conciencia a Bella, y Emmett trataba de calmar a Rose, mis padres estaban pendientes de ella y solo nos comunicábamos por el teléfono, ya que ellos se habían ido a su cuarta luna de miel, así que no podían hacer mucho, después del suceso, tuve que pedir vacaciones, al menos un par de meses, para ver lo del embarazo y estar seguro de que a Bella y a Sebas no les pasaría nada

- Vámonos Edward – anunciaron de pronto, yo asentí, metí las mantas y la canasta de comida al auto y una pelota de futbol para que jugáramos, subí al auto, y Sebas de inmediato se puso a poner la música que le gustaba

- ¿Papá quieres escuchar la canción que arreglé? – preguntó de pronto, Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

- Sabemos que te encanta mezclar música, cariño, pero papá está escuchando su música – dijo Bella, yo sonreí, y cogí su mano, ella me miró de inmediato

- Tranquila, no hay ningún problema, vamos Sebas, ¿qué esperas para poner la canción? – pregunté, él cogió su iPod y lo conectó con la radio, y empezó a sonar las canciones que había mezclado

- _Uuuuuu_ – gritó de pronto alguien del carro que estaba a nuestro costado _– Sebas te salió genial_ – siguió gritando, Emmett sacaba su cabeza en ese momento – _haber si haces otro mix_ – añadió, metió su cabeza y siguió manejando aumentando la velocidad, nosotros reímos, y Sebas estaba orgulloso de su creación

- Al parecer tendremos otro Dj en la casa – anuncié, Sebas asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el asiento posterior feliz y orgulloso de lo que había creado

- Tío Emmett me ha estado enseñando todo este tiempo – dijo de pronto mirándome por el retrovisor

- No te descuides de tus estudios, solo eso Sebas – anunció Bella mirándolo, él asintió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, en el plan de escuchar la larga mezcla de canciones que hizo Sebastián, llegamos al parque, nos dirigimos a un pequeño estacionamiento muy cerca del parque, y dejamos los carros ahí, Sebas empezó a correr con Jasper quien se llevó la pelota emocionado, y Emmett iba detrás de ellos, Alice y Rose venían hablando de no sé qué cosa, y mientras yo ayudaba a Bella a llevar la canasta y las mantas

Nos acomodamos en el césped, debajo de un árbol para que el fuerte sol de Phoenix, no nos diera directamente, y así estuvimos observando cómo primero jugaban Sebas, Emmett y Jasper, luego me paré y empecé a jugar con ellos

Hice equipo con Sebastián, Emmett y Jasper eran un equipo, jugamos, las chicas todo el tiempo gritaban y alentaban a Sebas, Jasper y Emmett reclamaban y hacían pucheros al no recibir aliento de parte de sus novias, yo reía, Bella me hacia barra, hasta que metimos un gol, y Sebas lo celebró a lo grande, tumbándome en el césped y abrazándome fuerte

- Te quiero pa' – dijo de pronto entre el abrazo, yo sonreí

- Y yo a ti – respondí, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia las chicas, ya que nos estaban llamando para almorzar

- ¿Mami hay helado? – preguntó Sebas, ella negó

- Lo siento cariño, pero podemos comprarlo de aquí cerca – dicho esto se levantó

- Déjame yo voy por él – anuncié – ella negó

- Yo voy, tu tranquilo descansa – añadió ella dándome un beso en la mejilla, cogió de la mano a Sebas y empezaron a caminar en dirección de los quioscos que habían muy cerca

- ¡BELLA, SEBAS ESPEREN! – grito de pronto Alice, quien se levantó, Rose también siguió alegando que tenia antojo de chocolates, la miré entrecerrando los ojos, y luego bajé la mirada hacia su estomago, jadeé de la sorpresa, estaba embarazada, ella se dio cuenta y se puso sus manos encima de su pequeña barriga y me pidió con gestos que me callara, yo asentí, Emmett se iba a volver loco con la noticia

- ¿Cómo te va la vida de casado? – preguntó Emmett de pronto, yo me encogí de hombros

- Soy más feliz que nunca – respondí con una sonrisa cogiendo una manzana de la canasta

- ¿Y no extrañas tu vida de soltero y cuando te perdiste con un montón de mujeres? – volvió a preguntar

- Emmett no preguntes cosas que no debes – respondió Jasper, yo negué con la cabeza, él me miró con una ceja levantada

- No es eso, sino que realmente no extraño estar soltero, tengo a Bella y a Sebas, sonará cursi pero tengo todo lo que un hombre quiere – respondí con una sonrisa – y tu Jasper, ¿cómo vas con Alice? – pregunté

- Quiero dar el gran paso, pero no estoy seguro – respondió, Emmett aplaudió carcajeándose

- Qué bien cuñado, nos casaremos – siguió celebrando, yo asentí con una sonrisa, ahora descansaba con las manos detrás de mi espalda

- No sé si Alice diga que si – anunció de pronto, Emmett se levantó y le dio un golpe

- Te pego porque eres un tonto, que esperas para pedirl…. – pero de pronto escuchamos gritos del otro lado del parque, en ese momento sentí una sensación muy horrible, como de perdida, temor, tenía miedo por Bella por Sebas

- ¿ALICE QUE PASO? – gritó de pronto Emmett, Jasper se levantó en un movimiento rápido y fue al encuentro de mi novia - ¿y Rose? – preguntó de nuevo, Emmett levantó la cabeza y miró si venia Rose pero no aparecía, empecé a desesperarme

- _Bella, Bella, Sebas_ – anunció entre sollozos

- ¿Donde están? – pregunté con ansiedad, pero Alice señaló con la mano hacia donde tenía que ir, así que me separé de ellos y fui corriendo, esperando encontrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo, solo me encontré con Rose sentada en el piso llorando

- ¡ROSE, AMOR QUE TE PASO! – gritó Emmett a su encuentro, no me había dado cuenta que venía detrás de mi

- Se los lle… va… ron – dijo de pronto ella – se llevaron a Sebas también – me cogí de los cabellos y empecé a desesperarme, no descansaré hasta que los encuentre…

- ¡Edward te harás daño, cálmate! – dijo de pronto Emmett, yo volteé intempestivamente, pero él me cogió de los brazos - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS, ASI NO ENCONTRAREMOS NADA! – terminó por gritar, pero yo lo único que sentía es impotencia, no sabía ni a donde ir

- Ya avisamos a la policía, Esme y Carlisle vienen para acá, Edward entiende que estamos en la nada, no sabemos quién se los llevó – anunció Jasper, en ese momento me senté en el sillón que tenía cerca a mí, estábamos en la gran mansión, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, frotándomelo repetidas veces

- _Los extraño_ – de pronto salió mi voz en un susurro – tengo miedo a que les pase algo, estoy seguro de que Tanya tiene que ver en esto – anuncié, aun frotaba mi rostro, y pasando mi mano por mi cabello

- ¡CLARO QUE TIENE QUE VER EN ESTO! – gritó Alice desde la cocina, cogiendo el teléfono inalámbrico se me acercó – Edward están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos, pero como dijo Jasper, estamos en nada, no tenemos información que brindar y por ello está dificultando la búsqueda – anunció dándome un abrazo al cual yo respondí, de pronto tocaron la puerta, Rose se apresuró para abrir ya que no estábamos con paciencia para que la abrieran

- Lo siento creo que no es un buen momento – anunció de pronto una voz muy gruesa, levanté la mirada y vi a un señor bastante mayor con una gabardina de color beige y un maletín

- Tranquilo, en que lo podemos ayudar – pidió Alice levantándose

- Busco a la señora Isabella – respondió él, lo miré entretenidamente, algo me decía que tenía que tratarlo yo

- ¿Quién es usted?, soy su esposo, Edward Cullen – me levanté, y extendí mi brazo para saludarlo, y él aceptó

- ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas? – pidió, yo asentí – sígame – respondí, el asintió

- Con permiso – dijo a los demás, yo caminé hacia el estudio y lo hice pasar me senté y lo invité a que se sentara

- Usted dirá – anuncié insistiendo a que hablara, el asintió, sacó una carpeta gruesa de su maletín, y lo puso encima del escritorio

- Soy investigador, y tengo toda la información que hace poco me pidió su esposa – dijo de pronto dándome la carpeta a mis manos

...

- Mamá tengo miedo – susurró de pronto Sebastián, cogiendo muy fuerte la mano de Bella, ella no sabía ni cómo proteger a su hijo de todo esto, se sentía culpable y a la vez amenazada, fácilmente estas personas podían percibir que el punto débil de Isabella Cullen era Sebastián Cullen

- Tranquilo hijo, saldremos de esto – anunció ella, de pronto sintió que la jalaban de nuevo, separándola de su hijo, a ciegas intentó caminar, ya que era arrastrada hacían algún lugar - ¿mi hijo donde está? – preguntó con voz segura pero a la vez temerosa

- Tranquila Isabella, está conmigo – dijo de pronto alguien detrás de ella, Bella reconoció al instante la voz – de verdad Bella tienes un hermoso hijo, lástima que sea tuyo y de Edward – añadió ella

- Tanya por favor no le hagas daño – pidió Bella con la voz entre cortada

- De ella no depende nada mi querida Isabella – dijo de pronto un hombre saliendo detrás de Tanya, la cual ni bien escuchó su voz se estremeció de pánico, Bella también sintió la voz, le parecía muy ronca y con demasiada maldad, su columna la traicionó y de inmediato se estremeció – así es querida, no pidas mucho – añadió aquel hombre acercándose a ella, él se agachó y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Bella, ella de nuevo se estremeció, aquél hombre rió, de inmediato pasó la mano por detrás de su cabeza y quitó bruscamente la venda que cegaba la visión de Bella, Bella intento acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, aunque no era mucha, pero lo hizo, delante de ella estaba un hombre con rasgos conocidos, ojos marrones, cabello marrón, tenía un aire a alguien muy especial para ella, jadeó de la sorpresa

- _Alec…_ -

- Esta información es valiosa – dijo de pronto el oficial, al fin tenía esperanzas de poder llegar a Bella y a Sebas, en donde sea que estén, el investigador había sido como un enviado de alguien supremo, cuando me dio la carpeta leí toda la información recopilada por el investigador, el solo me dijo que lo leyera y salió de la habitación, y se fue como una sombra, claro aparte dijo que se comunicaría con Bella

- ¿Sr. Cullen me permite un momento? – dijo de pronto el oficial, pero dirigiéndose a mi padre, quien había llegado hace poco, Esme saltó a mis brazos con lagrimas en el rostro, la abracé demasiado, y le conté lo que había recibido hasta hace unos instantes, ella se emocionó y también tenía la esperanza de dar con Bella y Sebas

- Yo voy con el oficial – dije de pronto, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta principal, ya todos estaban alistándose para dar el golpe

- Pero Edward es muy tarde – dijo de pronto mi madre, yo negué con la cabeza

- Tengo que ir – anuncié y de inmediato salí en mi auto, siguiendo los coches patrulla

Poco antes de que Edward saliera de la mansión donde se encontraban todos los oficiales, un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a la casa, se dirigió hacia los autos parados que estaban alrededor de la pequeña pileta de la mansión, de inmediato se dirigió hacia un coche de color blanco, y colocó una pequeña caja negra debajo del auto, apretó unos cuantos botones y este automáticamente dio un pitido indicando que estaba activado

- Jasper yo quiero ir – dijo de pronto Alice saliendo de la casa y acercándose a su auto, el hombre de negro desapareció en ese instante

- Amor no podemos hacer nada más que esperar – dijo Jasper tratándola de calmar, pero ella no cedió y se metió al auto blanco, Jasper la siguió y subió al asiento del copiloto

- Tenemos que ir detrás de Edward, tengo que ver a Sebas – dijo de pronto Rosalie, saliendo de la casa, Esme se había quedado con Carlisle, y Emmett andaba detrás de Rosalie

- Está bien, vamos – dijo Emmett suspirando de frustración, sabía que no podía hacer nada para detener a su prometida

- ¿Emmy, podemos pasar antes por alguna tienda? – pidió ella con un puchero – es que muero por chocolates, sé que no es el momento pero me pongo nerviosa y.. y… - siguió hablando, Emmett sonrió con tristeza y le dio un beso a su prometida, y empezó a manejar, él manejando vio de pronto el auto de Jasper parado a un costado de la carretera, muy cerca del supermercado a donde quería ir, así que estacionó muy rápido al lado del supermercado, al otro lado de la calle, Rosalie bajó con entusiasmo dispuesta a cruzar la pista y fue ahí cuando un auto chirrió de manera estrepitosa, Emmett quedó en shock y cuando se dio cuenta corrió hacia donde estaba Rosalie, pero al mismo tiempo que la cogía entre sus brazos, oyó una explosión, se levantó de golpe y vio como el carro de Jasper volaba en mil pedazos

* * *

_**Hola! ... aqui actualizando el ultimo capitulo =D ... siiii es el ultimo.. GRACIAS A TODAS!... LAS QUIERO MUCHO POR SUS REVIEWS y por su paciencia**_


	33. El Final del Principio

**_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_**

- _dime ella no depende nada mi querida Isabella – dijo de pronto un hombre saliendo detrás de Tanya, la cual ni bien escuchó su voz se estremeció de pánico, Bella también sintió la voz, le parecía muy ronca y con demasiada maldad, su columna la traicionó y de inmediato se estremeció – así es querida, no pidas mucho – añadió aquel hombre acercándose a ella, él se agachó y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Bella, ella de nuevo se estremeció, aquél hombre rió, de inmediato pasó la mano por detrás de su cabeza y quitó bruscamente la venda que cegaba la visión de Bella, Bella intento acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, aunque no era mucha, pero lo hizo, delante de ella estaba un hombre con rasgos conocidos, ojos marrones, cabello marrón, tenía un aire a alguien muy especial para ella, jadeó de la sorpresa_

- _Alec… - _

- _¿Emmy, podemos pasar antes por alguna tienda? – pidió ella con un puchero – es que muero por chocolates, sé que no es el momento pero me pongo nerviosa y... y… - siguió hablando, Emmett sonrió con tristeza y le dio un beso a su prometida, y empezó a manejar, él manejando vio de pronto el auto de Jasper parado a un costado de la carretera, muy cerca del supermercado a donde quería ir, así que estacionó muy rápido al lado del supermercado, al otro lado de la calle, Rosalie bajó con entusiasmo dispuesta a cruzar la pista y fue ahí cuando un auto chirrió de manera estrepitosa, Emmett quedó en shock y cuando se dio cuenta corrió hacia donde estaba Rosalie, pero al mismo tiempo que la cogía entre sus brazos, oyó una explosión, se levantó de golpe y vio como el carro de Jasper volaba en mil pedazos_

* * *

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO 32**

**EL FINAL DEL PRINCIPIO**

* * *

- ¿Estás bien amor? – preguntó de pronto, haciéndome dar un sobresalto, estaba quedándome dormida junto a Kya, mirando sus rasgos, labios que había heredado de su padre, así como los ojos y su cabello, sonreía feliz

- Me hiciste asustar Edward – anuncié con la respiración agitada, él solo sonrió, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado

- Me preocupé porque no bajabas, además Maya está reclamando por su tía – yo sonreí – quiere que le ayudes a romper la piñata – él rió despacito, lo golpee suavemente y él hizo un tierno puchero, cosa que yo no resistí y me acerqué para darle un beso – ¿se quedó dormida? – preguntó una vez que nos hubimos separado, se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente – es tan linda – susurró yo reí

- Como tu – anuncié, él se levantó de la cama con cuidado, me tendió su mano, y yo acepté gustosa, tiró de mí, y de nuevo quedamos cerca, aprovechó para cogerme suavemente el rostro

_""Estoy atascada en ti y mis ojos risueños__  
No puedo pretender aunque trate de esconderlo  
Me gustas, Me gustas""_

Y así como suavemente tomó mi rostro con sus manos, se acercó como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo por delante, sin temer nada, sin temer a la guadaña que quien sabe estaba detrás de nosotros, pero no teníamos que temerle a nada

_""Creo que sentí que mi corazón se saltó un latido__  
Estoy aquí parada y apenas puedo respirar  
Me tienes, Sí, Me tienes""_

Sus labios se movieron con ritmo, con tal sincronización, y cierto, no había ningún apuro, teníamos un montón de tiempo por delante, se separó despacio, dejando un dulce y a la vez tierno beso, en la comisura de mis labios, posó su frente con la mía

- Te amo – susurró, yo automáticamente sonreí

_""La manera en que tomas mi mano es tan dulce__  
Y esa sonrisa torcida de ti  
Me mata""_

- Como yo a ti – respondí

- Vamos tenemos que bajar – anunció él, cogiéndome de la mano, pero previamente depositó un beso en mi mejilla, al instante me ruboricé, salimos del cuarto con una sonrisa pintada en los labios

Nos dirigimos primero al balcón que daba una vista del enorme jardín que antiguamente era mi casa, sonreímos ante la imagen, el me abrazó por detrás, quedando mi espalda apoyada a su pecho, cogiendo mi cintura y yo a su paso, apretando sus manos, suspiramos a la vez y soltamos risitas

- El tiempo pasa muy rápido – dijo de pronto yo asentí – mira cuanta gente – rió él sacudiendo levemente su cuerpo, en ese simple contacto mi cuerpo recibió miles de descargas

_""Oh, no me puedo saciar__  
¿Cuanto más necesito para llenarme?  
Se siente tan bien, Ha de ser amor  
Es todo lo que he soñado  
Me rindo, Me entrego, Me voy, Empecemos  
Porque no importa lo que haga  
Mi corazón está lleno de ti""_

- Hemos formado una gran familia, numerosa, mira allá esta Jake y Leah, junto a Aillen y Matt – anuncie llena de emoción, él depositó un beso en mi cabeza

- Quien creería que ha pasado 3 largos años, el pequeño Matt está muy grande – respondió Edward yo asentí, si, ya habían pasado tres largos años, para este tiempo, Aillen ya tenía sus 6 años, y siempre cuidaba a su pequeño hermano Matt, de 3, ambos hijos de Jake y Leah, quienes se encontraban muy felices disfrutando de la fiesta en el jardín – mira Liam no deja en paz a Emmett – miré en otra dirección, viendo cómo es que el pequeño niño de 3 años andaba molestando y pidiendo a su padre que lo cargasen yo reí ante esa escena

- Esta hermoso ese niño – respondí, con una sonrisa – es igualito a Emmett, solo que su cabello es del color de Rose, ¿que por cierto donde esta? – pregunté, buscándola entre la multitud

- Debe estar con Esme en la cocina, ya sabes Mía debe haberle hecho entrar – de nuevo sonreí, creo que mis mejillas ya estaban entumeciéndose de tanta sonrisa, y es que no podía parar de sonreír, Mía era también su hija, ya tenía 1 año, y era la consentida de Emmett, él decía que no se alejaría jamás de su princesita – y pensar que Rose estuvo a punto de perder a Liam – susurró Edward, yo de inmediato me tense, sentí como Edward me apretaba entre sus brazos, dándome apoyo a recordar tales escenas

_Emmett ya no supo qué hacer en ese momento, no sabía si ir a ver si había alguien dentro del carro, si Jasper y su hermana estaban ahí, sentía impotencia, pero no podía hacer nada, aun el carro estaba en llamas, solo se agachó, lagrimas en sus ojos se aglomeraron y soltó una por una, mientras llamaba a Rosalie, ella no daba señales de despertar, hasta que cuando la cargó, sintió un liquido viscoso y caliente escurrirse por su mano… sangre… corrió hacia el jeep, y la depositó en el asiento trasero, vio que la sangre seguía saliendo y escurriéndose por sus piernas, de pronto notó el pequeño bulto en su perfecta anatomía, se le escapó un sollozo_

- _Rose amor, resiste por favor – pidió entre lagrimas, subió al auto y manejo a toda velocidad, mientras manejaba pidió ayuda por el manos libres, primero al hospital para emergencias, y luego avisó a la policía la explosión que acababa de ver_

- Por suerte no sucedió nada malo, la amenaza de aborto se hizo constante, pero aun así, Liam siguió luchando para ver a sus padres – respondí, Edward asintió de acuerdo conmigo – y ahora son felices los 4, quien sabe y hasta pueden integrar a un miembro más – añadí entre risas

- Si quien sabe – respondió él, ambos reímos – mira Maya esta que nos llama – él rió y yo lo acompañe, me tomó de la mano y bajamos lentamente las escaleras, aparecimos en el comedor y luego nos dirigimos a la cocina, en ese momento Rose y Esme estaban sentadas, Esme sosteniendo a su nieta, y Rose mirándola con devoción

- Alice te quiere matar Bella – anunció Rose, con una pequeña sonrisa – esta que te busca y busca y poco a poco se pone histérica, Jasper ya no sabe qué hacer para calmarla – Edward rió abiertamente

- _¿Alice quieres calmarte por favor? – pidió Jasper en un susurro, ya que si gritaba haría que Alice se pusiera más nerviosa, pero los nervios de Alice cada vez más la traicionaban_

- _No puedo Jazzy, no puedo – dijo también en un susurro y en lagrimas – quiero saber si Bella está bien, si mi sobrino está bien, y ahora que Edward fue con la policía, el troglodita de mi hermano es capaz de lo que sea – añadió ella ya soltando pequeños sollozos, Jasper paró a un lado de la carretera, y se dedicó a consolar a su novia, pero de pronto Alice sintió unos impulsos horribles de vomitar, nauseas desde la mañana la atacaban, pero ahora si eran mucho más fuertes que las anteriores veces, de inmediato se separó de Jasper y salió corriendo del carro, Jasper fue detrás de ella_

- ¿Dónde te metes Bella? – preguntó Alice enojada, yo sonreí y la abracé, pensar que también mi mejor amiga y cuñada estaba en peligro, al mismo tiempo, creo que ese tiempo fue como una maldición o algo así

- Tranquila, estaba haciendo dormir a Kya – anuncié, ella me respondió el abrazo y luego nos soltamos – hasta ahora no puedo creer que sigas viva – añadí burlándome de ella

- Creo que tú me quieres ver muerta – respondió ella, Edward se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros

- La suerte que tuviste Alice – dijo de pronto Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella asintió

- Tengo que atribuir mi suerte a Maya, si no fuera por ella, no hubiera salido corriendo del auto, y Jasper no hubiera salido detrás de mi -

- _¿Alice cariño estas bien? – preguntó desesperado, ver a su novia en esa posición no era para nada reconfortante, y más si estaba expulsando toda la comida que tenía en el estomago_

- _Si es solo que, se me revolvió el estomago – respondió después de expulsar todo, Jasper sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla_

- _¿De verdad estas bien? – preguntó Jasper con angustia – podemos ir al hospital si quieres – añadió, Alice negó con la cabeza, Jasper asintió y cogió a Alice de su cintura, dieron la vuelta para regresar al auto, pero en ese momento justo, la explosión del auto de Jasper sucedió, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Alice se cogió mas de Jasper para no caerse, y pensar que solo hace unos minutos estaban dentro del auto, camino al rescate de Bella y Sebastián_

- Si tienes razón – respondí – ¿y dónde está la reina de la fiesta? – pregunté

- ¡Tía Beda! – gritó Maya, estaba entrando a la cocina en ese momento en los brazos de Jasper

- No se calma para nada – anunció Jasper, con una sonrisa – quiere que le ayudes de romper la piñata, y dice que sin ti no lo hace, yo sonreí y extendí mis brazos para cargarla

- Pinata, tía, pinata – anunció dando palmaditas con sus manos y riéndose estruendosamente, era tan linda, tenía el cabello negro castaño de Alice, los ojos azules de Jasper, y claro, era de tez pálida, la hiperactividad la sacó de Alice, y el amor por la lectura lo sacó de Jasper, ella a sus ya 3 cortos años, cogía cualquier tipo de libro y aclamaba para que alguien se lo leyera, o bien por si misma se dedicaba a ver los dibujos de los libros que le dábamos

- Si la piñata ahora mismo, tenemos que ir – dicho esto, salimos al jardín, Rose en ese momento desapareció, supuse que seria para llevar a Mía a algún dormitorio y siguiera durmiendo

- ABEITO ABEITO – gritó de pronto, estirando sus brazos en dirección de Carlisle, él sonrió y se acercó a nosotras, me saludó con un beso y un abrazo y luego cogió a su nieta en brazos – Abeito, tía beda ompelá pinata – dijo de pronto, todos los que estábamos en ese círculo estallamos en risas, y claro Maya también lo hizo

- Claro Maya, pero primero tenemos que formar a los niños para rompan la piñata – anunció, llevándosela lejos de nosotros, Alice y Jasper en ese momento suspiraron y fueron detrás de Carlisle, Edward se quedó conmigo y con Esme, abrazándonos, Rose apareció de pronto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Emmett, muy cerca de Carlisle y Maya

- _Papá tienes que venir, Rose, papá, no sabía que estaba embarazada, parece que perderá al niño – dijo de pronto Emmett entre sollozos, desesperado, ya que se encontraba en el hospital esperando noticias de su amada, colgó la llamada indicándole donde estaba, y siguió esperando noticias, incluso se quedó dormido, pero una suaves manos lo despertaron, abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que su madre estaba tratando de arrullarlo, como cuando tenía 5 años y tenía miedo de algo_

- _¿Qué paso amor? – preguntó Esme, con dolor en sus ojos, el dolor de sus hijos siempre era el suyo_

- _Rose, mamá, fue atropellada por un auto, yo… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada – dijo esto y se puso a sollozar mas_

- _Tranquilo hijo, tu padre ya está trabajando, y dentro de poco vendrá para anunciarnos que Rose y el niño están bien – anunció Esme reconfortándolo, Emmett se quedó en el regazo de su madre, consiguiendo apoyo, pasaron 3 horas, y aun nadie se atrevía a acercarse a los sillones de espera en el inmenso pasillo del hospital, Emmett sentía como poco a poco la gente iba desapareciendo, incluso se había olvidado de Bella de Edward y de Sebastián, pero no quiso decir nada – mira hijo, tu papá viene – anunció Esme, recargándose en su asiento, Emmett de inmediato se puso de pie_

- _Papá dime que están bien – mas que afirmar hizo una súplica, Carlisle en ese momento sonrió con tristeza_

- _Están bien, pero siempre existe la amenaza de aborto, estará en observaciones en estos días, puedes entrar a verla – respondió Carlisle, Emmett suspiró lleno de alivio – tienes que tener mucho cuidado, aun esta adolorida y su fractura en el brazo y la pierna, no ayuda mucho que digamos a que esté de buen humor – añadió, Emmett soltó una risita, Carlisle y Esme también lo hicieron, Emmett pensó que Rose jamás cambiaria, y siempre la amaría así_

- ¿Mamá, donde está Kya? – preguntó de pronto Sebastián, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, yo sonreí

- Esta durmiendo hijo, puedes estar tranquilo y jugar con tus amigos – respondí, él me jalo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, poco a poco este enano fue creciendo, y ahora con sus 10 casi 11 años, ya estaba más grande que nunca, creo que mi pequeña estatura no ayudaba en nada, estaba a punto de alcanzarme por lo alto que se encontraba, Sebastián fue mi fuerza en todo este tiempo, y más cuando vivimos los peores momentos de nuestra vida

- _¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! – gritó de pronto Sebastián, cogiéndose fuertemente las manos, aquellas que no podían separarse debido a la soga que las mantenía unidas, en ese momento se encontraba sollozando, viendo como su madre era golpeaba por aquel tipo_

- _¡CALLATE PEQUEÑO INSOLENTE! – gritó el sujeto, dándole un bofetada, el grito de Bella retumbó en la cuatro paredes de la habitación, se paró como pudo y empujó al sujeto_

- _No le hagas nada a él, por favor – pidió Bella entra lagrimas, el sujeto se agachó para ponerse a la atura de Bella, quien se encontraba cubriendo a su hijo_

- _Mi querida Isabella, nada ni nadie me detendrá, tengo que cobrar venganza – añadió, lleno de rabia, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte_

- _Tú no puedes ser Alec – dijo de pronto Bella, asustada y en llanto – ¡TU NO ERES ALEC! – gritó de pronto, pero ante tal grito se ganó otra bofetada_

- _¡claro que no lo soy! – respondió, casi entre gritos aquel sujeto, Bella sollozó mas, ella sabía que Alec estaba muerto, él no podía haber vivido después de haberlo enterrado, pero la persona que estaba frente a ella se parecía tanto a él, que dudó por un momento estar frente a su ex-marido – imagínate las casualidades de la vida mi queridísima Isabella Vulturi – dijo de pronto parándose en su mismo lugar, Bella se estremeció cuando nombró su antiguo nombre – yo andaba buscándote para vengar por completo mi nombre, tu madre primero, y todos creían que fue una muerte accidental, para nada – añadió, Bella en ese momento sintió dolor en su corazón – tu madre murió como una maldita perra, suplicando que la mataran, mientras era violada por mis hombres, y claro para no dejar pistas tuvimos que chocar el coche de tu madre, fue fácil – Bella en ese momento pensaba una y mil veces que el hombre que estaba detrás de ella debería estar a mil quinientos metros bajo tierra – luego tu padre, se las dio de héroe el idiota, y claro, para completar mi venganza tú eras la ultima, pero desapareciste, fuiste muy dura de seguir, pero luego me enteré de que te habías casado con Alec Vulturi, mira las coincidencias – dicho esto y empezó a reírse_

- _¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! – gritó Bella, cubriendo todavía a Sebastián, quien estaba detrás de ella_

- _Eso ya tu quisiera querida – respondió él – déjame presentarme, soy Félix Vulturi, preso por narcotráfico gracias a tu padre, y hermano de Alec – anunció esta ultima parte en un susurro, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, ella soltó un jadeo – cuando te casaste con mi hermano, supe que toda la herencia te la dejaría, toda MI herencia, no tenia de otra que matarte, y gracias a Tanya es que estas aquí, ella hizo todo tu seguimiento, claro que hizo pisadas en falso, pero eso ya lo trataremos después, ¿no querida? – preguntó Felix, agachándose para ver a Tanya mas cerca, ella se encontraba también atada de manos, pero a diferencia de Bella y Sebastián, ella tenía amordazada la boca, Tanya en ese momento se sacudió con lagrimas en los ojos, queriéndose separar de Felix, pero él la tomó por la nuca y se acercó a ella salvajemente, Tanya sollozó_

- Duerme amor – dije de pronto, estaba despidiéndome de mi hijo, en su habitación, nos estábamos quedando en la inmensa mansión donde vivía antes Bella, todos nos quedamos, debido a lo cansados que estábamos después del gran día y la enorme fiesta de cumpleaños que Alice organizó para su hija

- Papi te quiero mucho – dijo Sebas, yo de nuevo me acerqué a él y lo abracé

- Y yo a ti mucho hijo – respondí, el de pronto, empezó a cerrar sus ojos, los ojos chocolates de Bella, sonreí, apagué la lámpara de la habitación, y salí de ella, recorrí el pasillo antes de bajar al segundo piso, y fue ahí cuando escuché las risas de Maya, junto a Alice y Jasper, sonreí, ellos estaban muy felices, así como cada uno en la familia estaba, ellos, Rose y Emmett junto a Liam y Mía, mis padres, Carlisle y Esme que estaban felices de tener tantos nietos

Bajé no al segundo piso, sino al primero, y en la sala encontré a Aillen junto a Jake viendo la televisión, se notaba que Jacob estaba muy cansado, a punto de dormirse, pero Aillen no estaba para nada cansada, al contrario se reía de las caricaturas que veía

- Aillen – susurré llamándola ella ni se inmutó, siguió viendo la televisión

- ¿Qué tío? – respondió, todavía mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa la pantalla

- Tu papá está muy cansado – volví a susurrar, ella de inmediato volteó a verme

- No tío – respondió ella – está mirando conmigo televisión

- Entonces porque tiene los ojos cerrados – añadí, ella volteó y dirigió su mirada a Jacob, se tapó las boca con sus pequeñas manos en señal de asombro, me levanté y empecé a ir a la cocina, no sin antes ver cómo es que la pequeña se levantó apagó el televisor y sacudió a su papá para que fuesen a dormir, cogí un vaso y lo llené de leche, la metí al microondas y esperé a que calentara, mientras tanto los recuerdos más dolorosos vinieron a mi mente

- Están dentro de esa casa – anunció un oficial de pronto, acercándose a Edward, él se encontraba desesperado, quería entrar de una vez y saber si la mujer que ama y su hijo estaban bien, pero los oficiales se l impedían

- Señor Cullen tiene que quedarse aquí, por favor, es por su bien – anunció otro oficial que estaba cerca, él solo asintió, casi inseguro de saber que era lo que estaba diciendo, pero en todo el ajetreo de la distribución y hacer el correspondiente operativo, se escuchó un disparo y un grito, en ese momento Edward quedó en shock, de inmediato sus pies instaron a que se moviera y empezara a correr, pero las personas que estaban a su lado se lo impidieron

Edward vio que poco a poco los oficiales entraban por entradas estratégicas, él pidió que lo llevasen para ver lo que había sucedido y saber, ya que la angustia lo mataba, si su esposa e hijo estaban bien, una vez entraron, recorrieron parte de la casa, con mucho sigilo, pero aun así no los encontraban, de pronto se oyó sollozos de una habitación, los oficiales y Edward pararon de inmediato, y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, abrieron la puerta y Edward tuvo que correr para abrazar a su hijo

- Sebas, Sebas, dime que estas bien por favor – él aludido solo asintió

- Mamá – solo respondió el niño, Edward lo apretó entre sus brazos, dándole muchos besos en la frente, los oficiales se lo llevaron para que pudiesen detectar algún daño, la ambulancia también se encontraba en la zona

Edward se levantó y salió corriendo junto a 3 oficiales mas, halló a los demás, y ellos pidieron silencio, dentro de otra habitación se escuchó, como alguien lloraba y a alguien hablando, la voz era gruesa, de inmediato Edward se estremeció, él solo quería saber si su esposa estaba bien, los oficiales se prepararon y tumbaron la puerta

Edward vio a Tanya tirada en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor y respirando cada vez más despacio, y Bella estaba en un rincón sentada, el sujeto asustado quiso escapar, pero los oficiales lo detuvieron, luchando lo sacaron de la casa y se lo llevaron a la comisaria.

- Bella amor – dijo Edward acercándose a ella, Bella al escuchar su voz, lloró más fuerte, sacudiéndose en su lugar, Edward se asustó y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y Bella sollozó mas, Edward aprovechó para quitar las sogas que tenía en sus manos y en sus hombros

- Tanya – dijo de pronto Bella, Edward la alejó un poco de él y lo miró con una interrogante, en ese momento Bella subió su mirada ya que la mantenía fija en el cuerpo de Tanya – ella salvó la vida de nuestro hijo Edward – añadió ella, Edward la abrazó, ella siguió llorando, se levantaron los dos, los paramédicos ya estaban atendiendo a Tanya, Bella se separó de mi y fue hacia Tanya

- Bella perdóname – pidió en un susurro ella, Bella solo sujeto sus manos

- Estas perdonada Tanya, siempre te perdoné – respondió ella, Edward se acercó y Tanya lo vio

- Perdónenme ambos, no sabía lo que hacía estaba cegada por todo lo que sentía hacia ti Edward – señaló ella, Edward sonrió con tristeza, y sujetó también las manos de Tanya – ¿puedes hacerme un favor Bella? –

- El que quieras – respondió la aludida

- ¿Puedes dejar que Edward me dé un último beso? – preguntó Tanya en un susurro, Bella negó

- Tu vas a vivir Tanya, tienes que vivir – respondió Bella entre lagrimas

- Por favor – volvió a suplicar Tanya, Bella solo asintió, Edward al darse cuenta de la respuesta de Bella, se acercó a Tanya, y acarició sus cabellos

- Gracias por salvar a mi hijo – dijo de pronto, y posó sus labios en los de Tanya, ella lo recibió con gusto, pero justo en ese momento, los paramédicos empezaron a gritar, llevándosela casi sin vida, salieron del edificio todas las personas que estaban dentro de él

de pronto el pitido del microondas hizo que diera un salto del susto, abrí la puerta, saqué el vaso de leche y lo puse en la mesa para que enfríe un poco, mientras serví una taza de café, y acomodé un poco de galletas en un pequeño plato, lo puse en una bandeja y llevé a mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras, y pasé por la habitación de Rose y Emmett, como estaban con la puerta entreabierta, vi como Emmett le contaba un cuento a Liam, mientras que Rose estaba acostada a su lado, velando por Mía, escuchando atentamente la historia, sonreí, otra escena para el recuerdo.

Continué mi recorrido y entré a nuestra habitación, vi a Bella recostada, mirando y acariciando a Kya, mientras que al lado de Kya estaba Ian, ayudando a consentir a su pequeña hermanita

_""No me imagino cómo sería__  
Vivir cada día en esta vida  
Sin ti, Sin ti""_

- Traigo leche para mis personas favoritas – anuncié, dejé la bandeja en el tocador de Bella y me acerqué a ellos, di un beso a Ian que me miraba entretenido, Kya que estaba despierta y riendo de las locuras de su hermanito, y Bella que los miraba con adoración, me acerqué a ella y deposité mis labios en los suyos

_""Una mirada hacia ti, Se que comprendes__  
Este desastre en el que estamos  
Sabes que esta fuera de nuestras manos""_

- ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? – preguntó de pronto Sebas entrando

- Claro amor, ven – respondió Bella, de inmediato Sebastián se subió a la cama y se apoyó en su mamá

- ¿Quieren galletas? – preguntó

- Yo si – respondió Ian, sonreí, mi hijo amaba las galletas, y más si venían con chispas de chocolate, creer que también estuve a punto de perderlo

- _Edward me duele – dijo de pronto Bella, sujetándose el pequeño bulto, encogiéndose ante el dolor – me duele mucho – empezó a sollozar_

- _Tranquila amor, hay una ambulancia, te llevaremos al hospital – respondió Edward, llevándola en brazos, pero Bella en ese instante se tocó la pierna encima de su pequeño vestido_

- _Edward creo que es sangre – anunció ella en un sollozo, Edward se alarmó, y corrió hacia la ambulancia, de inmediato partieron, y fueron recibidos por Carlisle, ya que Edward le aviso que irían por emergencias_

_Llegaron al hospital, Bella llorando y desesperada pidiendo que le ayuden a no perder a su hijo, Edward también pidiendo a su padre que salvara a su hijo, de inmediato entraron a observaciones, Edward tuvo que quedarse en el pasillo, desesperado se derrumbó en el suelo, _

- _¿Hijo que haces así? – preguntó Esme corriendo a su encuentro, agachándose para consolarlo, Edward solo abrazó a su madre – por favor dime que Bella y Sebastián están bien – él asintió_

- _Sebastián esta en observación, pero está muy bien, Bella… - al decir en nombre de su esposa, partió en llanto, tenía miedo de perder al futuro miembro de la familia, tenía miedo de perderla, conocía demasiado casos, que por una simple amenaza de aborto muchas mujeres podían morir cuando intentaban estabilizarlas – el bebé está en riesgo – anunció, Esme abrazó mucho más a su hijo_

- _Vas a ver qué Bella estará bien, Rose esta en el mismo caso – dijo de pronto, Edward alzó al mirada, con la interrogante en sus ojos – si, está embarazada, pero ya están mejor, ambos – sonrieron ante la noticia – pero todavía hay algo que me preocupa, pero siento que no debo preocuparme, sabes cómo soy cuando Alice está en peligro – anunció de pronto Esme, Edward abrió mas los ojos, atento ante lo que su madre le decía_

- _¿Qué pasó con Alice? – preguntó Edward, ya levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Esme a levantarse_

- _Emmett me comentó que vio el carro de Jasper estallar, pero yo se que Alice y Jasper están bien, yo lo sé – dijo Esme anegada en lagrimas, Edward la abrazó, él no podía entender como tanta desgracia había ocurrido en tan pocas horas, sacó el celular de su pantalón e intentó llamar a Alice, pero no contestaba, empezó a ponerse nervioso, llamó a Jasper, y a la tercera timbrada contesto_

- _¿Edward? – preguntó_

- _¿Jasper estas bien? – preguntó, Esme subió su mirada, contenta de que al menos Jasper estaba bien - ¿Alice? – volvió a preguntar Edward_

- _Estamos bien, pero… mejor lo cuento en casa, ¿donde están? – preguntó él, Edward suspiró aliviado, de fondo se escuchaba que Alice le quería arrebatar el teléfono_

- _Estamos en el hospital, venga, Bella y Rose están aquí internadas – ante tal noticia, Jasper colgó y apareció demasiado pronto en el hospital, acercándose a Edward, Esme y Emmett quien había aparecido poco después, Jasper y Alice llegaron y abrazaron a cada miembro de la familia, tanta efusividad era porque estaban vivos, solo habían pocos minutos de diferencia entre estar en el carro y haber sido parte de la explosión, contando el suceso, se volvieron a abrazar, Edward y Emmett contaron lo sucedido, Alice se quedó preocupada y ante la noticia se desmayó, Esme se quería reír, ya que las tres chicas estaban internadas, Carlisle apareció con buenas noticias de Bella y el bebe que llevaba en su vientre, pero luego tuvo que irse para cuidar a su hija, después de 2 horas, apareció con una sonrisa en la cara_

- _Jasper felicidades, serás padre, y yo abuelo de nuevo – ante esto, Edward y Emmett abrazaron a Jasper, quien se encontraba en shock, Esme corrió a abrazar a Carlisle, y pedirle que la llevara con Alice_

- Pero no solo son para ti Ian – le reproche, él dejó el platito con susto, todos reímos, Bella tomó su leche, y yo mi café, Ian y Sebas seguían jugando con su pequeña hermanita, otro fruto de nuestro amor, llevé a Kya quien seguía riendo a su pequeña cuna a un lado de nuestro cuarto, Ian y Sebastián me acompañaron y se quedaron con ella, volví a la habitación, y vi a Bella sentada en el tocador, peinando su largo cabello

_""Oh, no me puedo saciar__  
¿Cuanto más necesito para llenarme?  
Se siente tan bien, Ha de ser amor  
Es todo lo que he soñado  
Me rindo, Me entrego, Me voy, Empecemos  
Porque no importa lo que haga  
Mi corazón está lleno de ti""_

Me acerqué a ella y cogí el cepillo, empecé a cepillar su cabello, ella de inmediato cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación

- Se siente tan bien – susurró, yo sonreí y me agaché para quedar en su cuello, a la altura de su oído

- Te amo Bella – anuncié, ella giró en el pequeño sillón, y me miró a los ojos

_""Espero que siempre nos sintamos así__  
Se que será así  
Y en mi corazón sé que siempre te quedarás""_

- Y yo mucho mas – respondió ella, me acerqué a sus labios, y la besé, con ternura pasión, entrega, la besé porque la amaba, la bese porque me amaba, y porque sabía que siempre estaríamos así, enamorados

- ¿Edward? – preguntó ella, separándose un poco de mi, y enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello, la levante y la llevé a la cama, la recosté y yo lo hice con ella

- ¿Si? – respondí, besando su cuello, su mejilla, llegando hasta sus labios, capturándolos por un momento, y luego posé mi mirada sobre la suya

- Cumpliré la promesa de ser la persona que te amará por toda la eternidad – anunció, yo sonreí, y la besé de nuevo, con urgencia, con pasión

_""Oh, no me puedo saciar__  
¿Cuanto más necesito para llenarme?  
Se siente tan bien, Ha de ser amor  
Es todo lo que he soñado  
Me rindo, Me entrego, Me voy, Empecemos  
Porque no importa lo que haga  
Mi corazón está lleno de ti""_

- Ni la muerte nos podrá separar amor – respondí, ella me abrazó y su cabeza quedó en mi pecho, aspiré su aroma, el aroma que siempre me traía loco, besé sus cabellos, era hora de escribir en limpio y con tinta indeleble todo lo que nos faltaba por vivir, era hora de cerrar el libro donde las tragedias y las tristezas siempre estaban cerca de nosotros, era hora de UN NUEVO COMIENZO, porque siempre hay oportunidad para cerrar un capítulo de nuestras vidas, y empezar de nuevo, bien, con la satisfacción de que todo lo que anteriormente haya pasado dejo huella, enseñando a no cometer de nuevo los mismo errores

- Te amo Edward Cullen –

- Y yo a ti Isabella Cullen –

""Oh, Me tienes, Me tienes  
Oh Oh, Me tienes, Me tienes""

* * *

Siento por la demora...

gracias a todas por seguir la historia

les dejo con mis demas historias estoy posteando una nueva

**_NO PUEDO EVITAR PENSAR EN TI_**!

las quiero!


	34. Lean porfis

Mis queridas lectoras

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi primer One-shot **_"Happy Birthday to You"…_ **realmente me gusto hacerlo y en especial para Alice y Jasper, cuando oi la canción de cumpleaños que dedique a mi novio, no pensé ni un minuto y ya estaba escribiendo la historia con Alice y Jasper … amo esa pareja

Quisiera pedirles también que pasen a leer mis demás historias, realmente me animaria un poco si pasaran a leer en mi perfil_** "Enamorate de alguien prohibido"**_ y **_"No puedo evitar pensar en ti"_** ya que son las dos únicas historias en las que tenog inspiración para seguir escribiendo

Anticipadamente gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios/reviews… y por sus alertas y favoritos, realmente ayuda mucho a la inspiración

Atte. aMyel!


End file.
